Always there for each other  Sequel
by Asa1612
Summary: Set three months after previous story.  The ups and downs of Aaron & Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

_I've decided to carry on this storyline, don't quite know where it will end but I hope you will stick with me. It continues 3 months after the last one finished._

"Hazel, we just want it simple."

Hazel looked at Aaron and Jackson with disappointment. "Really."

"Yes really," said Jackson.

"Really," she said again.

Jackson and Aaron laughed.

"But you're my two boy's, I want it to be a special day for ya."

"It will be," said Aaron, "because we're getting married, all we need is you and dad and a couple of friends."

Hazel sighed in defeat, she knew she wouldn't change their minds. "Okay, I just want it to be a day you won't forget."

"We won't, now how about you take us for a pint," said Aaron smiling, showing Hazel that everything was alright.

Hazel smiled back at him and got up. "Let me go and put some lippy on."

"What for, Bob's away," said Jackson with a smirk.

"Shut up," she said and went upstairs.

Aaron turned and looked at Jackson. "I think we may have upset her."

"She'll get over it," said Jackson taking hold of Aaron's hand, "it's our day and it's gonna be exactly as we want it," he leaned towards Aaron and stopped just short of kissing him, "do you still love me?"

Aaron moved that extra inch and captured Jackson's lips with his, it was a sensual kiss and both didn't want to stop the connection but they had to come up for air. "Does that answer your question," Aaron smiled. "I'm gonna go and see Dad, see if he's coming to the pub with us," he let go of Jackson's hand and walked out of the kitchen with Jackson admiring the view as he went.

Even after three months Jackson couldn't believe that Aaron had asked him to marry him. It had been such an unlike Aaron thing to do. He remembered when they had got home and told Paddy and his mum, Hazel didn't stop crying for two days she was that happy, and every time one of them passed her she pulled them into a hug saying how happy she was.

"I'm ready," Hazel said as she walked back into the kitchen, "come on then, I'll even shout you dinner," she looked around, "where's Aaron?"

"Gone to see Paddy."

Just then Aaron came back in. "Dad's gonna meet us there, he's got one more appointment."

The three of them walked across to the pub very briskly, it was November and it was starting to get cold in the evening's and they couldn't wait to be in the warmth of the Woolpack. The pub was quite full but they managed to find a table and sit down.

"What do you want to drink?" asked Hazel taking her purse out of her bag before taking her coat off and putting it on the back of the chair.

"I'll have a pint," said Jackson.

"Me too."

Hazel went upto the bar. "Evening Diane."

"Hazel, how are you?" asked Diane as she turned around.

"Good thank's."

"What can I get you?"

"I'll have two pints of the usual for the boys and I'll have a large gin & tonic please."

Diane pulled the pints and put them on the bar, Aaron came over and picked them up to take back to the table while Hazel waited for her drink.

"Is that all?" asked Diane.

"For now, but can I have a couple of menu's please," she said as she handed the money over for the drinks. She walked back to the table and sat down handing one of the menu's to Aaron and Jackson.

"Pick anything you want, I'm feeling flush today."

"Well," said Jackson, "I think that call's for a couple of steaks, what do ya think babe?" he said turning to Aaron with a big smile on his face.

"That sound's good to me."

"We should probably wait for Paddy before we order," said Hazel getting an agreement from the boys. "So," she said, "have you decided on a date, you've got to give me time to find and outfit."

Aaron and Jackson looked at each other. "We've got two dates in mind but we have to see the registrar tomorrow to confirm which one we can have," said Jackson.

"Well?"

Jackson looked at his mum, "either March 3rd or 10th."

Hazel smiled, "that give's me four months to shop for something special." The boy's looked at Hazel knowing that she would probably try on every outfit in every shop in Hotten and probably Leeds as well. They didn't mind though, they both loved to see Hazel like this, it made here such a joy to be around.

It wasn't long before Paddy arrived and they all ordered their food and more drinks. They ate as they talked. "So who are you having as your best man's?" asked Hazel as they finished eating.

"Adam," said Aaron putting the last piece of steak in his mouth.

Paddy who had been sat quietly listening didn't give Jackson a chance to speak. "I need some air," he said as he got up from the table and walked out of the pub.

"Is your dad alright?" asked Jackson as he looked at the back of Aaron's head as he was still looking at the door that his dad had just gone through.

"He has been quiet lately," said Hazel.

Aaron turned to look at them both. "I'd better go and see if he is alright," he said getting up.

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Jackson.

Aaron smiled at him, then leaned down and kissed him, "no, it's alright, I'll be right back."

A&J

"Dad," said Aaron as he walked up to him.

Paddy didn't look up.

Sitting down next to his dad, Aaron touched his arm. "What's wrong dad."

"All this wedding talk, I don't know, I just need to get my head round it."

"What?"

He turned to look at Aaron. "I'm just not sure about you getting married!"

_To be continued_

_Please review_


	2. Chapter 2

"You don't want me to get married?" asked Aaron in disbelief, he had thought that his dad had been okay with everything, he never thought in a million years that he wouldn't be happy for him.

"Aaron, your twenty years old, Jackson is your first boyfriend. I just want you to be sure, it's a big step your taking."

Aaron was getting angry. "Don't you think I don't know that," he said his voice rising, "I love Jackson dad, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I don't care that he's my first boyfriend, when you know you know, and I know how I feel. I just can't believe your not happy for me, I thought you would love to see me settled down and in a stable relationship."

Paddy sighed. "It's great that your in a stable and loving relationship son, but your so young, I just don't want you making a rash decision." Paddy could see that Aaron was upset with him and he understood why."

"Is it Jackson, don't you like him."

Paddy looked at Aaron. "Of course I like Jackson, he means the world to me, you know he does and I know that you love him and he loves you, but I just want you to be sure, your so young."

Aaron was getting frustrated, "you've already said that dad, and I'm telling you that I know what I want, and I want Jackson," how can he convince his dad that he was serious about marrying Jackson, "nothing you can say will ever change my mind. I love you dad, but if you can't accept me marrying Jackson then we'll move out, we'll go away," he said starting to get up.

Paddy grabbed his arm. "There's no need for that Aaron, I don't want you and Jackson going anywhere, I don't want to lose you."

Aaron looked at his dad and finally it clicked. "Dad, me marrying Jackson doesn't mean you will lose me. I will always be your son and nothing will ever change that. Even if Jackson and I get our own place, we won't be far from here, you will get sick of seeing us so much."

"I'm sorry Aaron, but you have to understand my concern."

"I do, I really do, but you have to understand that I have meant every word that I said. Jackson and I are getting married so you can either support us or we will move out," he looked at his dad waiting for his answer. Paddy looked at his son and could tell that he meant every word that he said, he knew that Aaron always told the truth and Paddy was starting to understand what Jackson meant to him and he wanted his son to be happy. He stood up and pulled Aaron up with him, he placed his hand's on his son's shoulders. "Okay, I'm sorry. If this is what you want I'm behind you every step of the way. I just can't help worrying about you, you're my only child and I want wants best for."

Aaron smiled. "Jackson, you and Hazel are what's best for me and I'm glad I've got you to worry about me, but you don't have to. Now, are you going to come back in?"

Paddy smiled and pulled Aaron into a hug, he was so proud of his son.

A&J

Paddy and Aaron sat back down at the table and Jackson put his hand on Aaron's knee and looked between Aaron and Paddy. "Is everything alright?"

"Fine," said Aaron covering Jackson's hand with his and giving it a squeeze. Jackson could tell that something had gone off but he knew not to say anything, he would ask Aaron about it later when they were on their own.

"So Jackson," said Paddy, "who is going to be your best man?"

"I'm going to ask Nathan," Jackson said as he took a drink.

"That's lovely," said Hazel, "he's always been a good friend to you, even through that rough time you had." Jackson shot his mum a warning look.

Aaron looked at him. "What rough time?"

"Nothing much," said Jackson, still looking at his mum, "he helped me when I was trying to get my business up and running," he finally turned to Aaron, "I'm going to ask him when we go to his and Carl's wedding next week."

Aaron nodded and took a drink as Jackson and Hazel looked at each other with relief. Hazel could kick herself for letting that slip out, but Jackson had covered well.

A&J

Later that night they laid in bed, snuggling into each other for warmth, Smithy cottage was not the warmest of places in winter.

Jackson had been thinking about what had happened at the pub earlier with Paddy and Aaron, he knew he had to ask Aaron what had happened, even if he already had an idea what was wrong with Paddy.

"Your dad doesn't want us to get married does he?" he asked as he stroked his hand up and down Aaron's arm. Aaron opened his eye's, he knew that Jackson would ask the question and he knew he couldn't lie to him. He turned his head and rested his chin on Jackson's chest and looked at his fiancé.

"You can tell me Aaron."

"Okay, he thought I was too young to get married. It's not you, dad thinks the world of ya," he didn't want Jackson thinking that his dad didn't like him.

"So what did you say to him."

"I told him that I am totally in love with you and I know that there will never be anyone else for me, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Aaron leaned up and kissed Jackson's waiting lips.

"So he's alright about it now?" asked Jackson as their lips parted.

Aaron nodded and smiled, "he knows that this is what I want and that I don't do anything I don't wanna do."

Jackson laughed remembering the first time that Aaron had said that.

"So don't worry about dad, he's one hundred percent behind us know."

Jackson ran his hand through Aaron's hair. "Good, because I couldn't cope with anything coming between us."

"Nothing is going to come between us," said Aaron as he kissed Jackson again and started to let his hands wander down Jackson's body, "now, how about we do something to get us warmed up." Jackson smiled and kissed Aaron as he pulled the duvet over their heads.

_To be continued_

_Please review_


	3. Chapter 3

"You look great," said Jackson as he admired Aaron when he walked into the bedroom.

"You don't look half bad yourself," Aaron commented as he walked upto Jackson and gave him a quick kiss. They both had brand new suits on because it was Nathan and Carl's wedding today and Hazel had insisted that they go shopping for new clothes.

"Have you got everything?" asked Aaron as he picked up his mobile phone off the dresser.

All I need is you," said Jackson as he pinched Aaron's bottom, Aaron rolled his eye's. "Tell me again why I'm with you."

"Because I'm irresistible," Jackson said with a big grin on his face.

"Yeah right! Come on, we'd better get downstairs, the taxi will be here soon," Aaron exited the bedroom and made his way downstairs with Jackson following him.

Hazel was in the kitchen waiting for them with a camera in her hand, she planned on taking photo's before they left. She smiled at them as they entered. "You both look very smart," she said, "stand just there, so I can take a photo."

"Mum, were gonna be late," Jackson stated as he stood beside Aaron who wasn't protesting because he knew they wouldn't get out of the house until Hazel had what she wanted. She took a couple of photo's then told them to look at each other, which they did and big smiles broke out on their faces, they lent in and kissed each other as Hazel was clicking away on the camera. "Perfect," she said.

"Mum, we really have to go," he said as the taxi honked it's horn outside.

Hazel put the camera on the table and hugged first Jackson then Aaron. "Have a good time."

"We will," said Aaron as he took hold of Jackson's hand and they went out of the house and got in the taxi.

A&J

The ceremony was taking place at a hotel in Hotten and when Jackson and Aaron got there nearly all the guests had arrived. The said hello to some of their friends as they got out of the taxi and stopped and chatted to a couple of them before making their way inside.

"Carl looks nervous," said Aaron as they walked into the room where the ceremony was due to take place.

"Come on, let's go and talk to him," said Jackson taking Aaron's hand.

Carl looked up as they approached. "Hey guys."

"How ya doing?" asked Jackson as he shook his hand.

"Nervous," Carl said as he shook Aaron's hand, "trying to remember what I'm going to say, I knew it perfectly last night, but now I'm…."

"You'll do fine mate," said Aaron.

Carl gave a nervous smile, "I can't wait to see you on the day you and Jackson get hitched, I'll remind you of what you just said." They all laughed.

"Where's Nathan?"

Carl looked around and spotted him, "over there with his mum, she's been fussing over him all morning."

Jackson and Aaron looked over in the direction that Carl was pointing and they saw a woman trying to straighten Nathan's tie, and Nathan trying to move here hand's out of the way.

"I'll go and see him," said Jackson as he let go of Aaron's hand.

"I'll wait here," Aaron said as Jackson nodded and walked towards his friend.

"So," said Carl, "how are your wedding plans going?"

"We've got a definite date, 3rd March, we went to see the registrar yesterday," he nodded towards Jackson and Nathan, "Jackson's going to ask Nathan to be his best man."

Carl smiled, "Nathan will be chuffed. What about you?"

"My best mate Adam, he's always been there for me so I knew there was no one better. Although, I have warned him not to embarrass me when he makes his speech."

Carl laughed. "I know what you mean. I'm a bit apprehensive about what Ryan and Dom are going to say."

"Knowing them two it won't be boring," Aaron said with a smirk.

"That's what I'm worried about."

A&J

"Jackson," said Nathan, relieved to see his friend walking towards him, "mum I've just got to have a word with Jackson," he said as he grabbed Jackson's arm and pulled him away from his mother..

"She doing your head in?" Jackson inquired with a grin on his face.

"You have no idea," said Nathan sighing, "she's been like that since I woke up this morning. I stayed at her house last night and she's been fussing over me all the time."

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit nervous, but I know Carl's the one."

"You've found a good one there," said Jackson as they both looked over at the two men in their lives.

"So have you."

Jackson smiled. "I know," he turned his attention back to Nathan, "I want to ask you a favour and seen as it is your wedding day, you can't refuse me."

Nathan looked at him curiously, "Okay."

"Aaron and I confirmed out wedding date yesterday and I was wondering if you would be my best man?" A smile broke out on Nathan's face. "I'd be honoured mate," he said as he pulled Jackson into a hug.

"Hey," they both heard as they release each other from the embrace, "that's my fiancé you've got your arms around," said Aaron as Jackson moved from Nathan and moved to Aaron's side and put his arm around his waist. "You know I only have eyes for you," he said as he gave Aaron a quick kiss on the lips.

"Jackson asked me to be his best man," Nathan said to Carl who was now beside him.

"I know, Aaron told me."

They didn't get chance to carry on the conversation because they were interrupted by Nathan and Carl's mother's. "It's time love," said Carl's mum.

Nathan took Carl's hand. "You ready?"

"Definitely."

A&J

The ceremony had finished and everyone clapped and cheered as Nathan and Carl kissed sealing their union. Aaron leaned close to Jackson. "That will be us in a few month's," he whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. Jackson smiled. "I can't wait."

Everyone stood as Nathan and Carl made their way out of the room, the guests clapping them out then following behind them. The reception was in the hotels restaurant and everyone took their seats when they found their names on the place cards.

Aaron and Jackson were sat next to the top table. The meal was lovely and everyone had a good time, even Aaron was joining in with the conversation on the table. Jackson was proud of him because Aaron usually sit's back and lets Jackson do all the talking. The best man speeches were really good and they had the room in stitches, Nathan and Carl kept hanging their heads, they couldn't believe some of the thing's Ryan and Dom were saying, but it was all in good fun.

"You fancy a beer?" Jackson asked Aaron as the speeches finished, he knew Aaron wasn't a wine fan which was what had been served during dinner.

"I'd kill for one," said Aaron, Jackson smiled and kissed Aaron as he got up and made his way to the bar.

The bar area was pretty busy and Jackson had to wait for a couple of minutes before he could get to the front of the queue. He wasn't looking at the barman when he spoke. "What can I get you?"

Jackson froze, he knew immediately who it was, he looked up and he found himself staring at the one person he hoped he would never see again.

_To be continued_

_Please review_


	4. Chapter 4

Jackson just stared at the man in front of him in pure disbelief. The guy behind the bar recovered more quickly than he did. "Well, Jackson Walsh, fancy seeing you here, it's been along time."

Jackson's face showed no emotion. "Not long enough," he said as he turned and walked away from the bar and out of the nearest door. He had to get out, he needed air. When he went through the main door of the hotel and into the open air he took a deep breath and started to try and calm himself down. He thought he was alone but he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Jackson."

He turned round and with relief he saw that it was Nathan. Jackson forced a smile, "I just needed some air."

"Me too," he said, Jackson nodded and turned away trying not to let Nathan see he was upset, but Nathan had known Jackson for a long time and he knew something was wrong. "What is it Jackson?"

Jackson shook his head. Nathan walked round so he was stood in front of Jackson. "Jackson!"

Jackson looked at him for a few seconds. "He's here."

"Who is?"

"Tony."

"What!"

"He's serving behind the bar." Nathan couldn't believe it, he thought that Tony had moved away not long after what had happened. He'd had no idea that he was back, if he had he would have told Jackson.

"I can't go back in there," said Jackson.

Nathan understood and put his hands on Jackson's shoulders. "No problem."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I understand." More than anyone Nathan understood.

"I need Aaron," he wanted to feel the love of Aaron right now holding him.

"I'll get him for you and I'll ring you tomorrow to see if you are alright," Nathan said as he hugged Jackson. Nathan then went inside to get Aaron leaving Jackson on his own.

A&J

As Nathan entered the reception room he immediately looked for Aaron, he saw him still sat at his table talking to a couple of friends. He walked over to him. "Aaron, can I have a word."

"Sure," said Aaron making his excuses to his friends and getting up and following Nathan until he stopped by the door.

"Jackson needs you."

Aaron looked round at the bar and realised that Jackson wasn't there. "Why what's happened, he was at the bar a minute ago." Nathan looked towards the bar as well and saw Tony serving his guests.

"He's outside, he's not feeling well. You need to go to him, he's asking for you."

Aaron was slightly worried about what Nathan had said but he was also a bit confused, because five minutes ago Jackson was fine. "Where is he?"

"Just outside the main doors."

Aaron thanked him and went to find Jackson.

A&J

Aaron found Jackson sat on the wall outside the hotel entrance. "Jackson, Nathan said your not well," he stood in front of his fiancé with a worried look. Jackson got up and put his arms round Aaron's neck hugging him tightly, feeling so relieved at how being close to Aaron made him feel so safe.

Aaron was really worried now. "Jackson tell me babe, what is it?"

Jackson swallowed. "I just started to feel queasy and light headed and I had to get out into the open….is it okay if we go home?" he asked as he let go of Aaron.

Aaron smiled and kissed him. "Course it is," said Aaron, "I'll call for a taxi." He took his phone out and dialled.

A&J

Hazel was surprised when the boys arrived back early, she had been on her own all night because Paddy had been called out and she was quite enjoying the quiet.

"What you doing back so early? The party's never finished already."

Aaron and Jackson sat down on the free sofa. "I wasn't feeling too well, so we came away early," said Jackson leaning back and closing his eyes.

Hazel sat up, "what's wrong."

Aaron rubbed Jackson's arm, "he just feels a bit sick that's all, it might have been the food or something, it might not have agreed with him."

Hazel looked at her son then stood up. "I'll make us a cup of tea."

"Thanks mum."

She went into the kitchen and put the kettle on leaving Aaron and Jackson alone. "Do you want to go and lie down?"

Jackson shook his head. "No I'm feeling a lot better now, I'm fine here." Aaron nodded. "I'll go and help your mum." Jackson watched as Aaron left the room. He couldn't believe that Tony had been working in the hotel, he thought he had gone away, and after what happened he didn't think he would come back, well he was hoping that he wouldn't come back. He was now wondering what he should do, should he tell Aaron, he didn't want to but he didn't want anything happening that might jeopardise his relationship with him. Hopefully that would be the last time he'd see Tony so Aaron didn't need to know anything…did he. He was justifying his decision not to tell Aaron anything when he and his mum came back in with the tea's.

Aaron handed him mug. "Drink this then we'll have an early night."

Later that night they were laid in bed, Aaron was asleep and Jackson was awake with his arm's wrapped around the man he loved. His mind kept going back to what had happened with Tony, it was a bad time in his life and after what Tony had done he'd thought he would never be close to anyone again, but he had good friends around him and they had helped him through it and he'd come out of it a more confident and strong person. Then two years later he had met the bloke he now knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and nothing was going to come in the way of that. He looked at Aaron sleeping, god he was gorgeous when he slept, and he kissed him on the cheek before snuggling down and closing his eyes.

A&J

It had been nearly a week since the wedding and Jackson had been trying to forget all about seeing Tony. He had been to see Nathan a couple of times after work because it helped talking to him and he told Aaron that he was working late so he wouldn't suspect anything.

It was Friday and both of them had been working, Jackson had finished earlier than Aaron and when he got back to the village he walked down to the garage to meet him.

Aaron was just locking up the garage door when Jackson was making his way up the forecourt. Aaron turned round when he heard footsteps on the gravel and smiled when he saw who it was. "Your early!" he said turning round to finish locking up. "Thought you'd be working late again." Jackson felt a pang of guilt but put on his best smile when Aaron turned round and kissed him.

"No, job's finished early so I thought I'd come and meet you," he hated lying to Aaron about telling him he was working late when he wasn't, but what else could he do.

"What's happening tonight then?" Jackson inquired as he and Aaron walked home.

"Adam rang and asked if we fancied going into Leeds to hit one of the nightclubs."

Jackson pulled a face. "I'm not really feeling up to it tonight, but you can go though." he said.

Aaron looked at him. "What's wrong?"

Jackson took Aaron's hand as they walked. "Nothing's wrong, it's just been a hard week at work," he squeezed Aaron's hand, "you go and spend some time with Adam, you don't see him much nowadays."

Aaron looked sideways at him as they walked and could see that Jackson looked abit weary, "if your sure?" he wanted Jackson to go out with them but he didn't want to force him. "Adam knows why we don't see as much of each other now, and you know I would rather spend my time with you."

Jackson smiled. "I know, and I love being with you, but Adam's been a good mate to you over the years, so one night together without the boyfriend tagging along will be good for you both, now come on it's bloody freezing out here." They both picked up their speed towards the door of Smithy Cottage. When they got inside they found Hazel in the kitchen just shutting the oven door. She looked up and smiled. "Hello my darlings, cottage pie tonight, but it's gonna be ready about half past five because I'm off out on the town."

"Sound's good," said Jackson going into the fridge and getting a couple of beers out for him and Aaron. He handed one to Aaron and they went into the living room.

"I'm just gonna see if dad's back," said Aaron as Jackson sat on the sofa and he walked towards the surgery door.

"AARON," he heard Hazel shout, he turned round just as she came to the doorway. "Your dad rang and said he wouldn't be back till tomorrow." Aaron looked disappointed, "why?"

"He said something about the conference overrunning," she said as she turned back into the kitchen, "but if you ask me," she said loudly, "I think it has more to do with Kathy being there."

Aaron went and sat next to Jackson and picked up his can.

Jackson looked at him. "Are you alright?"

Aaron opened his can and took a drink. "Dad's just spending a lot of night's away."

"He likes Kathy Aaron, can you blame him."

"I know he does but I'm used to having him around when I want to talk to him, is that being selfish."

Jackson put his arm around Aaron and pulled him to him. "He'll always be here for you, but he's got to have a life. What happens after were married and we want a place of our own, you wouldn't want your dad to be lonely would you?" Aaron shook his head. "He really likes Kathy, Aaron."

"I know he does and I'm happy for him…but you don't know how many times I've had to pick up the pieces after all his failed relationships."

"Your dad's stronger than you think."

Aaron smiled. "I know, I just worry about him, that's all."

"I love this side of you," said Jackson and leaned in for a kiss, a kiss that lingered and grew passionate, it took Jackson pulling away to break the kiss after he heard Aaron moan into his mouth. They were in the living room with his mum in the next room, who could walk in at any minute.

They smiled at each other, "what time is Adam coming?"

"He's coming round for about half six, the train to Leeds is about seven fifteen. Are you sure you don't want to come," Aaron asked Jackson, hoping he'd change his mind.

Jackson shook his head. "I told you I'm not upto it tonight. I'll have a quiet night on my own, mum's out with as well so I can watch what I want on the tv….heaven."

Aaron kissed him, "I'm gonna miss you," he really didn't like going out without Jackson, it didn't feel right.

Jackson laughed, "it's only one night, just try not to wake me up when you get in."

"I'll try and restrain myself from jumping on you," said Aaron who knew that he would probably wake Jackson when he got in because he wouldn't be able to help himself.

"Come on," Jackson said getting up and pulling Aaron with him, "seen as we're going to be apart all night we might as well make up for it and have a shower….together." Aaron's face lit up and followed his fiancé up the stairs.

"Don't you two be long," they heard Hazel yell as they started undressing each other.

A&J

"I'm off," said Hazel as she kissed both Jackson and Aaron goodbye.

"Have a good night," said Jackson.

"I will," she said picking her handbag up off the table, "and you be careful, I don't like you going into Leeds at night," she said to Aaron.

"I'll be fine Hazel, stop your worrying." Hazel smiled at them both and left.

"How about I take you and Adam to the train station."

"You don't have to."

"I want to," Jackson said as he pulled Aaron towards him and kissed him.

A knock at the door and Adam walking in with a big smile on his face made them part.

"Put him down," said Adam to Jackson.

"Shut up," said Aaron pushing Adam lightly.

"So," said Adam, "are you ready the bus will be here any minute."

"It's alright, Jackson's nipping us into Hotten."

"Thank's mate."

"Not a problem."

A&J

The pulled up at the station and Adam got out, but Aaron lingered in the van.

"I wish you were coming."

"Just go and have a good time with your mate." Aaron leaned over and kissed Jackson. "I love you."

"Me too," Jackson said. Aaron smiled and got out of the van. Jackson watched as they went into the station, Aaron turned and waved before he disappeared from view. He started the van back up and pulled away, he had intended to go straight back to the village but as he passed near a supermarket he pulled in, he fancied some nibbles and some wine, which he knew they didn't have in the house.

Inside the supermarket Jackson picked up some Doritos and sour cream & chive dip and then went to the wine section, he was trying to decide between a nice merlot and a shiraz when someone stood beside him.

"Twice in a week, people will talk."

A shiver went down Jackson's spine as he turned to see Tony stood beside him. "Leave me the hell alone," he said as turned and walked away as fast as he could without running. He threw the crisps and dip on the nearest shelf, he didn't want them anymore, and headed to the entrance. As he got near to his van he heard footsteps behind him.

"What are you afraid of," yelled Tony.

Jackson turned round, pure hatred showing on his face. "You need to ask me that."

"What happened didn't mean anything, it was a bit of fun that got out of hand."

Jackson couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Fun…is that what you call it," he turned back towards his van, "stay away from me." He put the key in the door of his van and opened it, he got inside and started the engine up and pulled away without looking back. Tony stood watching him go.

A&J

Back in the Smithy Jackson felt safe, if only he hadn't called at the shop he wouldn't have seen Tony, he wished he could call Nathan and talk to him about it but he and Carl had gone on there honeymoon yesterday, so he couldn't. Trying to put what happened from his mind he got a frozen pizza out of the freezer and put it in the oven and got himself a beer out of the fridge. He walked into the room and sat down, he put the telly on and started flicking through the channels.

Two hours later he was laid on the sofa watching a film when his phone rang, he leant forward and picked it up off the coffee table and answered it.

"Jackson Walsh."

"It was good seeing you tonight."

Jackson sat up. "How the hell did you get my number?"

He heard a laugh on the other end of the phone. "It's plastered all over your van stupid."

Jackson couldn't believe it. "Don't phone me again and for the last time stay away from me," with that he hung up. He looked at the phone before he put it down, but as he did it started to ring again, he could see it was an unknown caller so he cancelled it, it rang a couple of times more and each time Jackson cancelled the call, when it rang for a forth time he was about to turn it off when he saw that it was Aaron.

"Aaron," he said into the phone.

"_**Hey gorgeous, just letting you know I'm alright."**_

"Oh, okay."

_**Aaron could tell something was up with the tone of Jackson's voice. "You alright babe?"**_

"Yeah, yeah," he said quickly, "you just woke me up that's all, feeling abit groggy," he covered quickly.

"_**Okay," said Aaron, "I'll see you later."**_

"Have a good time."

"_**We will…we are."**_

"Bye."

"_**Bye."**_

Jackson looked at his phone, he wanted to turn it off but if he couldn't just in case Aaron rang again. He didn't want his boyfriend worrying if he couldn't get in touch with him.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was after ten, he didn't feel like watching the tv anymore so he decided to go to bed.

A&J

It was gone two when Aaron got out of the taxi and handed Adam a tenner towards the fare. "See you later mate," he said as he shut the door and watched the car as it headed out of the village to take Adam home. He made his way upto the Smithy and unlocked the door, he hadn't had too much to drink so he didn't feel too bad. Walking into the kitchen he could tell that Hazel was back because her bag and coat had been thrown onto the table, looks like she's probably had a few, he thought to himself smirking. He turned off the lights and went upstairs, he was freezing and he couldn't wait to feel the warmth of Jackson's body. He opened the door to their bedroom quietly and shut it behind him, the bedside lamp was on and he could see Jackson asleep, he walked up to the bed and looked down at him, he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have this man in his life. He started to get undressed and was about to crawl into bed beside the man he loved when he noticed Jackson's mobile, it was flashing which meant that Jackson had a message.

He reached out and picked up the phone.

_To be continued_

_Please review_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Just heard that Danny Miller is leaving Emmerdale…gutted. Just hope that people keep writing about him and Jackson. Anyway…enjoy!**_

Jackson woke up and unconsciously moved his arm to touch Aaron who he assumed would be asleep beside him, when he felt that he wasn't there he opened his eyes and saw that Aaron was sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, you up already?" he asked as he sat up and put his hand on Aaron's back. When he got no reply from Aaron he tapped his back lightly. "Did you have a good time?"

Aaron nodded but still didn't say anything. Jackson moved his hand up to the back of Aaron's head and ran his fingers through his boyfriends hair. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Aaron turned round to look at him. "Who's Tony?"

Jackson dropped his hand from Aaron. "What?"

Aaron brought his hand round and Jackson saw that he was holding his mobile. "Tony…who the hell is he," Aaron was starting to get himself worked up and tears were starting to roll down his face.

"Aaron, it's not what you think," said Jackson trying to take hold of Aaron's hand. Aaron pulled away and stood up.

"Not what I think, let's see," he said looking at the phone, "it was nice to see you last night, oh and my favourite, let's do it again sometime."

Jackson's mouth dropped open, he couldn't believe Tony had sent him those messages. "Aaron please," he pleaded as he stood up and reached out for him.

"Is that who you've been with when you said you had to work late?"

"No," said Jackson trying to touch Aaron.

"Don't lie to me," yelled Aaron as he brushed Jackson's hand aside. "That's why you didn't want to come out with me last night, isn't it. You had plan's with your boyfriend."

"You're my boyfriend, there isn't anyone else, I love you."

Aaron walked away from him and stopped by the window. "Did you sleep with him in our bed last night?"

"God, no," said Jackson, "I'm not a cheat Aaron, I wouldn't do that to you, you are the only person I want, I need."

"Really!" Aaron said as he looked out of the window.

"Yes, really," Jackson was now stood behind him, but he didn't try to touch him.

"But you want to sleep with him."

"NO," Jackson shouted making Aaron jump, "sorry," he moved to the side of Aaron, "this guy mean's nothing to me, I knew him years ago, he's just messing around."

Aaron turned to face him. "So you didn't see him last night."

Jackson dropped his head. "Not in the way you think. I..I called at the shop on the way home and he was there, that's all. Nothing happened Aaron, please believe me."

"What am I supposed to think, you've been working late and then last night. I know there's more to it, I can tell."

Jackson made to move closer to Aaron. "Don't," said Aaron holding his hands up.

"There's nothing more to tell," he couldn't tell Aaron what happened between him and Tony, it was too hard. "Please Aaron trust me. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"How can I trust you now, after this. You won't talk to me, this guy's texting you and …"

"You'd believe him over me," he couldn't believe it, after everything they had been through. What happened with Tony was in his past and he wanted to keep it buried but he was finding it hard, Aaron was convincing himself that Jackson was seeing Tony behind his back.

"I thought you loved me," said Aaron with tears in his eyes.

"I do love you, more than anything and I swear to you that I am not cheating on you, please, please believe me."

"I want to but I know there's something your not telling me." Aaron couldn't understand why Jackson wouldn't tell him about Tony if he wasn't having an affair.

"I can't," Jackson cried, "I can't." Jackson was in tears now.

Aaron looked at him stunned, he couldn't believe what was happening, he knew he had to get out so he turned and ran out of the bedroom, down the stairs and out of the front door, slamming it on the way. He could hear Jackson yelling his name but he didn't care, he just wanted to be on his own.

A&J

"AARON," yelled Jackson running down the stairs, he flung open the front door, but Aaron was nowhere in sight. He brought his hand's up to his face and cried, what was he going to do. A soft hand on his shoulder made him look up, it was his mum. "What's happened love?" she asked as she pulled him into a hug.

"Aaron thinks I'm cheating on him," he said looking at his mum as he straightened up.

Hazel looked stunned. "What would make him think that," she asked.

"He saw a couple of texts from someone on my phone."

"What texts….Jackson, what texts?" Hazel was starting to get impatient.

"From Tony,"

"Whose Tony?"

Jackson just looked at his mum and it took her a few seconds to finally realise who Jackson was talking about. "That bastards back?"

Jackson nodded. "He was working in the hotel the day of Nathan and Carl's wedding and I saw him again in the supermarket after I dropped Aaron and Adam off in town. I told him to get lost but he doesn't seemed to have listened."

"He'll bloody well listen to me if I get hold of him," Hazel said.

Jackson sighed. "He got my number off my van and he rang me a few times that night which I ignored after the first one. Then he must have sent the texts after I went to bed and Aaron saw them when he came in this morning. I think I've lost him mum."

"Tell him love. What happened was not your fault, he will understand. He loves you."

"I can't mum, it's too hard," he said sobbing against her shoulder.

"Is it harder than losing Aaron?" she asked as she moved him from her. "Look love, you got yourself past what happened and you said you wouldn't let it ruin your life. I know it was hard and no one should have had to go through that, but you can't let this come between you and Aaron."

Jackson looked at his mum, tears streaming down his face. "What if he looks at me different, like I'm damaged goods."

Hazel was getting angry now. "Jackson Walsh, don't you ever say that. All Aaron will want is to be with you."

Jackson shook his head. "I can't mum," he said as he ran upstairs and into the bedroom. Hazel watched him go and sighed, she was going to have to interfere, she knew she had no choice. She had to find Aaron.

A&J

Aaron was sat on one of the swings in the park, he was trying to get his head round what had happened. Yesterday he was the happiest man alive, now he had to face the reality that Jackson might be seeing someone else. He didn't want to believe it, but why shouldn't he, everyone leaves, they always leave.

"You want a push?"

He turned round and saw Hazel stood behind him. He smiled at her and she sat on the swing beside him.

"Have you seen Jackson?" he asked wiping the tears from his cheek.

Hazel nodded. "He told me what has happened and I know it looks bad, but you've got to believe Jackson, he's not cheating on you."

"You would say that, he's your son."

"Hey," said Hazel, "you are both my boys and I don't like to see you both like this."

Aaron looked down at the ground and kicked at the grass. "I know he's not telling me everything, I can tell."

"Then go and talk to him, get him to tell you."

Aaron looked at her. "You know what it's about don't ya?"

"Aaron, you have to talk to Jackson because it's not my place to tell."

"What if he won't talk to me, what am I supposed to do then, just accept that he's lying to me. I'm sorry Hazel but I can't live like that."

"Look love, I've never know any two people who love each other as much as you and Jackson. Please just have faith in Jackson and he will tell you. Now go and see him before I bang both of your heads together."

Aaron smiled at Hazel and got off the swing and hugged her. "Thanks Hazel."

A&J

Aaron opened the door to the bedroom and slowly walked in. At first he couldn't see Jackson, then he noticed the top of his head at the other side of the bed, he was sat on the floor. He walked round the bed and saw Jackson with his head in his hands. "Jackson." Jackson's head shot up and Aaron could see that he hadn't stopped crying since he left.

"You came back," said Jackson getting to his feet. "I thought you'd left me."

"Jackson I came back because I know your not telling me everything. I can't be with you if you keep thing's from me. We promised each other remember when all that stuff was happening with Matt that we would tell each other everything."

Jackson shook his head. "It's hard."

"Why?" Aaron asked as he moved towards Jackson, "what is it Jackson, please tell me."

Jackson tried to get past Aaron but he was stopped by Aaron holding his hands. Jackson looked down at them and gripped them as if he never wanted to let them go. "I'm scared."

Aaron looked surprised. "Of what."

Jackson pulled one of Aaron's hands up to his face and held it against his face. "Of what you will think of me."

"I don't understand."

Jackson let go of Aaron's hand. "I can't say it."

Aaron's face hardened. "So you'd rather lose me than tell me what happened between you and Tony, is that how little I mean to you?"

"You mean everything to me."

"Than tell me."

"I can't," said Jackson, he had to get out, he couldn't stand to see the disappointment in Aaron's face.

"For god's sake Jackson, just tell me."

Jackson just stood there.

"JACKSON," he shouted, "whatever it is it can't be that bad."

Jackson looked up and him and that is when he knew he had to tell him. "He raped me," he said so quietly that Aaron couldn't hear him.

"What?"

"HE RAPED ME," he shouted, "there, are you satisfied."

Aaron just stood there in shock staring at Jackson who within second's had bolted out of the door.

"Oh God," thought Aaron.

_To be continued_

_Please review_


	6. Chapter 6

Aaron had been sat outside of the bathroom door for twenty minutes now. He was still in shock at what Jackson had told him, he couldn't imagine what Jackson had been through. He felt awful now, he'd accused Jackson of cheating on him, how could he. He should know Jackson well enough now to know that he wouldn't do something like that. All he wanted to do is hold his boyfriend and tell him he loves him and that he will always be there for him no matter what happens, but Jackson had locked himself in the bathroom, he wouldn't even acknowledge Aaron's pleas to open the door.

"I'm going to wait here all day and all night if I have to," he said to the bathroom door, he lent his head against it and closed his eyes, "please Jackson, come out. I feel stupid talking to a door," still no answer. "All I want to do is hold you Jackson, please just come out." Nothing.

Aaron heard the front door open and he opened his eyes and looked down the stairs, he saw that it was Hazel. She looked up and saw Aaron sat at the top of the stairs outside the bathroom, and with the look on his face she knew that Jackson had told him.

"Where is he?" she asked as she walked up the stairs.

"In there," Aaron said pointing at the bathroom door, he got up as she reached the top of the stairs. She hugged Aaron, "are you alright?"

He shook his head, "he won't talk to me, he's been in there since he told me. I just want to see him and let him know that I'm there for him."

"I'll see what I can do," she said as she pulled Aaron from the embrace, she placed her hand against his cheek and smiled. Turning round she lightly knocked on the bathroom door.

"Jackson love, it's mum." No answer.

"Jackson Walsh, you open this door now, you've got a young man out here who loves you and he's worrying himself sick over you." Hazel looked at Aaron who wouldn't take his eyes off of the door that his beloved boyfriend was behind.

"Come on Jackson, you can't stay in that bathroom forever. If you won't come out for yourself then do it for Aaron or are you trying to push him away. I never thought you were a coward." Aaron started to protest at what Hazel had said but she put her finger to her mouth. It was only a few seconds before they heard the lock on the bathroom door being moved across slowly and the door opened revealing a very tired looking Jackson. Aaron immediately moved forward and wrapped his arms around the man that he loved.

"I'm so sorry Jackson," they both stood there sobbing into each other's embrace. Hazel watched them for a few seconds then lightly touching them both on their backs she went downstairs leaving them to it.

Aaron took a still sobbing Jackson into their bedroom and shut the door. They both sat on the bed not breaking contact with each other, they felt safe in each other's touch.

"Can you tell me what happened?" asked Aaron not wanting to push Jackson into talking but he knew that he had to know what he had been through.

Jackson looked at him and nodded. Aaron smiled at him, glad that Jackson was finally going to open up to him.

"Tony was one of my first boyfriends, he made me feel special, like I was that only person on earth and thing's were really good at the beginning," he said wiping his eyes, "but after we'd been together for about three months he lost his job and he started to get moody and bad tempered, sometimes I didn't know where he was, he would disappear for a couple of days." Jackson was playing with his hands, they were shaking so much, Aaron noticed and took hold of them.

"Did he hit you?" Aaron had to ask.

Jackson shook his head. "No, but we argued a lot. I was trying to get my business up and running and Nathan was helping me a lot, then Tony convinced himself that me and Nathan were seeing each other behind his back, but we weren't," he said putting his head in his hands. Aaron put his hand on his back, "you alright?" Jackson nodded. "Just take your time."

"He..he started to get possessive and wouldn't let me go anywhere without him, he was always round at my flat, he practically moved in. Nathan warned me to get rid of him….but I liked him a lot and all I could see was someone that cared about me, I had blinkers on, I should have listened to Nathan," he took a deep breath and felt a little squeeze on his hands. "It started to get gradually worse and then I took out a bank loan so I could by my van and he stole it. I found out that he had been using drugs and that's what he wanted the money for. I told him we were over." Jackson stood up and went to the window, Aaron watched him but didn't follow him, he just moved on the bed so he was facing towards him.

"The night it happened," he paused and shoved his hand's into his pocket, "I was supposed to be going out with Nathan and Carl, they had just gotten together. I was getting ready," he turned and sat on the windowsill, "I heard the door open, I…I thought it was Nathan but it was him. He'd been drinking and probably high, he started knocking things around. I tried to calm him down but he just kept shouting at me. I was getting sc..scared so I tried to get him to leave, but he grabbed me and …." he choked on the words and put his hand to his mouth. In seconds Aaron was knelt in front of him, he placed his hand's on Jackson's knees and squeezed them reassuringly, "are you alright?"

Jackson opened his eyes and looked at Aaron and then at the hands on his knees, he placed his own hands on top of them. "I'll always be alright as long as your with me." The smiled at each other. "You don't have to tell me anymore," said Aaron, not wanting to cause Jackson anymore stress.

"Yes I do," Jackson shot back at him straight away," as you keep telling me, we don't keep things from each other."

Aaron got up and sat beside him on the windowsill.

Jackson continued. "He grabbed hold of me and tried to kiss me but I did my best to stop him. I tried to push him away but he was bigger and stronger than me and he pinned me up against the wall," his breathing started to get faster, "he held me with his arm against my throat…and he started to undo my trousers," he swallowed, "then he.."

"That's enough," said Aaron gently, "I don't need to hear anymore," he said as he rubbed Jackson's back. Jackson smiled at him grateful to Aaron for being so understanding. "After it happened I remember Nathan and Carl coming in and finding me.""Where was he?" asked Aaron.

"He'd gone."

"Did you report it to the police?"

Jackson let his head drop and shook it. "I couldn't, it was too hard. I just wanted to forget about it."

"Jackson.."

"I couldn't Aaron, Nathan tried to persuade me but I just wanted to forget it."

"Okay, okay, your upset enough, try to calm down," he got up and held out his arm, "come here," Jackson looked at him and took his hands letting himself be pulled up. Aaron led him to the bed and he laid down gently, lovingly bringing Jackson down with him and wrapping his arms around him. "Thanks for telling me," he said kissing the top of Jackson's head, "everything's going to be fine, you've got me now and always, and we will deal with anything that comes at us..together."

Jackson snuggled into Aaron. "I love you."

A&J

Aaron felt someone shaking him gently. "Aaron come on son, wake up." He opened his eyes to see his dad smiling down at him, he then realised that Jackson wasn't with him, he shot up. "Jackson?"

"He's downstairs with Hazel, we let you sleep because they said that you didn't get much sleep last night.

"Is..is he alright? He asked as he got up off the bed.

"He seems fine, now how about you give your old man a hug." Aaron smiled, he knew his dad was doing this for him as well as himself. He put his arm's round his dad and hugged him. "I can't believe what happened to him, dad."

"I know," said Paddy giving his son one last squeeze before letting him go. "Come on, Hazel's made us some tea."

When they entered the kitchen Hazel was busy at the cooker and Jackson was sat at the table. Aaron walked up behind him and put his arms around his shoulders and leaned down so his cheek was next to Jacksons. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," said Jackson, loving the feel and smell of his boyfriend next to him.

"How long have you been up?" Aaron asked as he sat on the chair next to Jackson.

"A couple of hours," he looked at Aaron then handed him his phone, Aaron took it and looked at Jackson.

"I've had some more messages," Aaron's face hardened and he looked at the phone, there were four messages all from Tony wanting to see Jackson. Aaron wanted to kill him for what he did to Jackson but he knew he had to keep his head if he was going to be any use to Jackson. "Ignore them, he'll get tired of it soon."

Jackson looked at him surprised and Aaron kissed him. "I'm not always a hothead, and I know that the last thing you need is me going off on one."

Jackson shook his head, "I don't want to sound like a broken record, but what did I do to deserve you." Aaron kissed him again and they leaned their foreheads together.

"Alright you two," said Hazel putting the food on the table. Dinner was good and they kept the conversation away from what had been going on over the last few days. They ended up talking about the wedding and it was nice to hear laughter in the house again.

As Aaron and Jackson went upstairs to bed later that night, Jackson stopped Aaron before they got into the bedroom.

"Aaron, you won't look at me different now, will you?" he asked as he took his boyfriends hands in his own.

Aaron looked confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"When were in bed, I don't want you treating me different."

"I won't."

"Promise."

"I promise," he said pulling Jackson to him and kissing him hard on the lips, "now how about I show you just how much I love you," he said as he pulled a smiling Jackson into their room and closed the door.

A&J

It was the 16th December and Aaron and Jackson were on a night out in town. Bar West was heaving tonight and they were lucky to find a booth to sit in. They were waiting on Nathan and Carl, they were coming to tell them all about their honeymoon and bringing photo's as well.

"I'm so excited," said Jackson nudging Aaron.

"About what?"

"Christmas," he said kissing Aaron. Aaron rolled his eyes, Jackson was like a little kid at Christmas.

"It's just an excuse for people to spend money they haven't got and eat and drink too much food."

"Baa humbug," said Jackson and they both laughed. Aaron looked at Jackson as they sat drinking and watching the crowd enjoying themselves, he was back to the Jackson that was confident and fun loving and such a joy to be around. The texts from Tony had stopped well over two weeks ago and they assumed that he had finally got the message, Tony was all but forgotten.

They'd had a really good day today, Jackson had persuaded Aaron to go Christmas shopping in Leeds and they'd had a great time. Lunch at Bella Italia on Brigate was a highlight, they had ended up giving the waiters marks out of ten for looks and fitness, there were some hot guys working there. The afternoon was spent trying to find something decent for Paddy and Hazel, it had been difficult but they had finally settled on perfume and a new bag for Hazel and a new coat and pair of boots for Paddy. They had also bought presents for each other, they had gone off separately to do this and Aaron had bought Jackson a new chain and Jackson bought Aaron a new all singing and all dancing watch. They had gone home and dropped the stuff off before heading into Hotten for their night out.

"Hey guys," said Nathan as he and Carl walked upto them, "you both look happy."

"We are," said Jackson getting up and hugging both Nathan and Carl, Aaron did the same. "So how was the honeymoon, tiring I assume," he said with a smirk.

"You have no idea," said Carl sitting next to Jackson and getting a punch from Nathan.

"Drink's?" said Nathan.

"Yeah, I'll have another," said Jackson

"Me too," said Aaron getting up, "I'll give you a hand," Nathan nodded and he and Aaron went up to the bar leaving Carl and Jackson chatting away.

"Nathan," said Aaron as they walked to the bar. Nathan looked at him. "I want to thank you for being there for Jackson."

"What do you mean," he said as they reached the bar, "four pints please," he said to the barman.

"You know what I mean, don't make me say it," said Aaron.

Nathan looked surprised. "He told you, he always said he wouldn't tell anyone."

"You know he was at the hotel when you got married don't you?" Nathan nodded. "well Jackson saw him again in a supermarket then he started texting him." Nathan looked at where Jackson was sitting. "Is he okay?" Aaron nodded "he wasn't at first but we've got through it together."

"What about Tony?" said Nathan paying for the drinks.

"The bastard kept texting for about a week but he finally stopped. Hopefully we'll never see or hear from him again." Aaron was praying that they didn't see him again.

"Jackson was a wreck back then and we wanted him to report it, but he wouldn't so all Carl and I could do was be there for him. Hazel was brilliant as well, I had to tell her because I knew Jackson wouldn't, she came straight home from where she was and we all rallied round him. It took a few months but finally Jackson was back to the guy you see now." Nathan picked up two of the drinks and Aaron did the same. "I've known Jackson for a long time and I've never seen him as happy as he is when he is with you and when he comes out without you, all he does is talk about you." Aaron smiled and looked at Jackson as they walked back to the table. "I'm so lucky," he said. "So am I," said Nathan looking at Carl.

"Let's just say we both are," said Aaron and they both laughed.

The night had been good and Jackson and Aaron had listened to the stories of Nathan's and Carl's honeymoon wondering what their's would be like, the photo's that Carl had fetched with him where good but you could tell with how many there were that they hadn't left the bedroom much.

"So where are you going for yours?" asked Nathan downing his fourth pint.

Jackson and Aaron looked at each other, "well we were thinking about going to Lanzarote, it's where we had our first holiday together," said Aaron remembering what a good time they had, "plus it's not too expensive, we don't want to spend too much because were saving up for a place of our own."

"That's great," Nathan said, "isn't it Carl." He looked at his husband and noticed that he was nearly asleep. "Looks like sleeping beauty here is ready to go home."

Carl opened his eye's, "no I'm fine, really." Nathan laughed. "Come on, let's get you home." Carl accepted defeat easily and let himself be pulled from the booth by Nathan.

"Night guys," they said as they walked out of Bar West with their arms around each other.

"Are you ready?" asked Aaron

"Just about, I need the loo first though," Jackson said getting up. "I'll meet you outside."

"Okay babe," said Aaron getting up from the booth, "hey," Jackson looked around, "don't forget your jacket," he said throwing it at him. "Thanks," said Jackson. Aaron put on his own Jacket and made his way out of the bar.

A&J

Jackson was just washing his hands when he heard the door open behind him, he was looking forward to going home and falling asleep beside Aaron in a nice warm bed. All thoughts of that were ripped from his mind when the person that had entered spoke.

"I've finally got you on your own."

_To be continued_

_**Please review**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm doing abit more angst at the beginning of this chapter then it's going to be happy stuff for a bit. It can't always be Jackson bashing, can it?**_

Jackson spun around and saw Tony stood with his back against the door smiling at him.

"Get out of my way," said Jackson as he tried to get by him, but Tony pushed him back.

"I've been watching you all night with loverboy, he's gorgeous," he said with a smirk.

Jackson glared at him, "you stay away from him."

"Aaahh, he's special to you isn't he," he said walking towards Jackson.

"I'm marrying him for your information, now get the hell out of my way," he pushed Tony but he grabbed Jackson and pushed him into one of the cubicles.

"What do you think your doing," yelled Jackson trying his best to free himself from Tony's grip, but Tony had overpowered him.

"I'm making up for lost time," Tony said with a smile, he had Jackson pinned with one arm and he ran the finger of his free hand along Jackson's lips, and licked his own with anticipation. Jackson was horrified, no way was he going to let this happen again, he had to do something, but what? If only Aaron would come to find him.

Tony's free hand worked it's way down and he started unbuttoning his trousers. "I'm going to show you just how much I've missed you," he said surprising Jackson by kissing him with some force, Jackson tried to moved himself away but he couldn't, Tony had him where he wanted him. After the kiss finished Jackson felt sick.

"I'm not the same guy you attacked, nothing you do to me will ever make me want you, you are scum and always will be. You disgust me," he said spitting in Tony's face. Tony enraged, hit him across the face. "You'll pay for that."

He put his hand's down and started to undo Jackson's trousers, but what Tony hadn't realised is that he was so eager to punish Jackson, he'd let go of him. Jackson took his chance, with all his strength he pushed Tony so he banged on the opposite side of the cubicle, Jackson then kneed him right between the legs and Tony crumbled over in pain. Jackson shoved Tony to one side with his foot and opened the cubicle door and ran for the exit.

A&J

While he was waiting for Jackson, Aaron decided to have a cigarette. It was bloody cold outside and he'd wished that he'd decided to wait inside for Jackson, it was December for god's sake, it was freezing. He finished his cigarette and clapped his hand's together to get them warm, he said a couple of 'nights' to people as they left the club then looked at his watch. It had been almost fifteen minutes since Jackson had gone to the loo, he looked at the doors, no sign of Jackson. Thinking that Jackson probably got talking to someone inside he decided to go and look for him, it beat standing outside freezing his nuts off.

The club was still buzzing when Aaron went back in and he had a quick look round for Jackson, not seeing him anywhere he head to the toilets. Opening the door he almost got knocked over by Jackson coming out.

"Jackson!"

"Aaron," sobbed Jackson, as he fell into Aaron's arms. "He's here, he tried to…"

Aaron saw red and moved Jackson so he could get into the toilets.

"Aaron don't," yelled Jackson, "please let's just go," but Aaron ignored him and looked for Tony. He found him still on the floor in the first cubicle still obviously in pain. Aaron reached down and pulled him up, slamming him against the cubicle wall. "I should kill you for what you did to him," he said.

"I was only doing what I knew he wanted," sneered Tony.

Aaron was losing it, he raised his hand to hit him but it was grabbed from behind. "NO," said Jackson with some force, "he's not worth it, he's a piece of scum and always will be. He knows I don't want him which is driving him crazy," he looked at Tony, "don't come near me or my fiancé again."

Aaron still had Tony pinned up against the wall glaring at him, the rage in him hadn't yet subsided, but Jackson knew he could talk him down.

"Aaron, please," said Jackson trying to get Aaron's attention, "he can't hurt us anymore, we're stronger than him when were together," he put his hand in the middle of Aaron's back and rubbed it lightly which finally got Aaron to look at him. "Let's go home," said Jackson.

Aaron turned his eye's back to the scum in front of him, who by now was getting scared under Aaron's glare. Aaron pushed harder against Tony's throat. "You ever come anywhere near Jackson again, I swear I'll do time for ya." Tony looked at him and knew that Aaron meant every word.

Aaron finally let go his grip on Tony and turned to Jackson. "Come on, let's get out of here," he took Jackson's hand and they walk to the door, before going through it Aaron turned back towards Tony. "Don't forget what I said." Tony wouldn't.

A&J

It was Christmas eve and they were getting ready to go to the Woolpack, Hazel and Paddy had already gone over the road and would probably waiting on them to order some food.

"Your mum's fine with you now isn't she?" asked Aaron as he got a another clean shirt out of the wardrobe.

Jackson nodded, "yeah, we're good now, she understands why I didn't want to report it…thanks for talking to her, she always seems to listen to you."

"No problem."

Jackson fastened the last button on his shirt. "Do I look alright in this?"

Aaron looked him up and down. "Personally I prefer you without any clothes."

Jackson rolled his eyes, "come on be serious."

Aaron looked comically hurt, "who say's I'm not."

Jackson moved towards him and kissed him.

"You look fine," said Aaron as they parted and he pinched Jackson's arse. "I'm glad everything's getting back to normal. I don't like it when there's tension in the house." The last week or so had been a bit strained.

_Flashback_

_When they got in from their night out Jackson wanted to go straight up to bed, he had a black eye and he could do without having to explain what had happened._

"_You can't avoid them," said Aaron as they walked into the kitchen, "the black eye is still going to be their in the morning."_

"_I know, I was just hoping to put it off for a bit," Aaron looked at him, "okay, okay. Let's get it over with. Mum's not going to be happy."_

_Aaron pulled him into a hug. "I'm so proud of how strong you were tonight, you fought back and stood up to him. He won't forget that."_

_Jackson smiled. "He won't forget what you said either."_

"_Is that you boy's?" shouted Hazel from the living room._

_They broke their embrace and smiled at each other, Aaron took Jackson's hand and they walked into the room to face the music._

_One hour later Hazel and Paddy were still trying to get Jackson to go to the police, but he was having none of it. Aaron wanted Jackson to report it as well but he knew he had to back Jackson in his decision._

_Eventually Jackson had had enough of the constant nagging and stormed off to bed, leaving the three of them downstairs._

"_Aaron…"_

"_I know Hazel, but I can't make him do something he doesn't want to," he said rubbing his eyes, he was tired, it had been a long night._

"_But.." started Hazel._

"_Hazel, I want the scumbag punished as much as you, but in the end it's Jackson's decision."_

"_Do you think he can live with that?" asked Paddy._

_Aaron looked at his dad. "Yeah, I do. Jackson's been through a lot in the last few months and he's come out the other end." Both parents looked at each other._

"_Okay," said Paddy, but Hazel didn't say anything, she just got up and left the room. Paddy and Aaron watched her go._

_When Aaron had finally gone upstairs he found that Jackson was already in bed with his back to the door. Aaron quietly got undressed and slipped in beside him, wrapping an arm gently round him. "Are you awake?" he whispered._

"_Yeah…I suppose you agree with them," said Jackson not turning round._

"_I'm not gonna lie Jackson, I wish you would report it, but it's your decision and that's enough for me."_

_Jackson slowly turned round so they were now facing each other. "Really!"_

_Aaron leaned forward and kissed the waiting lips of his lover. "Your mum will come round, just give her a bit of time." Jackson pulled Aaron to him and they snuggled together and closed their eyes._

_The next few days were a bit awkward in the house, Hazel had avoided Jackson not wanting another disagreement with her son. Jackson hated it when he and his mum fought, they had always had a good mother/son relationship. He had tried on a few occasions to start a conversation but she always said she had somewhere to be and left. In the end, Aaron had to have a word with Hazel and talked her round, he had a habit of doing that._

_It was December 23__rd__ and when Jackson got in from work, Hazel had taken him into the room and they had talked and talked. Aaron and Paddy had gone to the Woolpack to let them have some privacy. When they got back to the house they could hear laughing coming from the room, father and son smiled at each other and high fived._

_End of flashback_

"Come on," said Aaron, "let's get going. Nathan and Carl will probably already be at the Wooly." They were meeting up to have a Christmas drink with Nathan and Carl because they were going skiing on Boxing day and they wouldn't be back till after the new year.

When they got the pub they did infact find that Nathan and Carl had arrived, they were sat with Adam and Ryan. Paddy and Hazel were sat at the next table.

"Your late," said Nathan as he spotted them walking towards the table.

"Blame this one," said Jackson pointed at Aaron, "he's like a woman, tries on four thing's then put's on the first thing he put on." Aaron pushed him as everyone laughed. Before they could sit down Nathan took hold of Jackson's arm. "Can I have a word first," he said. Jackson looked at Nathan then at Aaron. "It's okay," said Nathan, "we won't be long." Aaron nodded and let go of Jackson's hand.

A&J

"He's gone," said Nathan as he and Jackson stood outside in the cold.

"Who?"

"Tony…he's gone. A friend of mine knows him and he said that he left town a few days ago, he told me this morning. I just thought you should know." Jackson smiled with relief.

"That's the best news I've had in a while," he said pulling Nathan in for a hug. "Let's hope he stay's away this time."

A&J

When they entered the Woolpack Aaron was watching them and when Jackson sat down beside him he looked at him expecting Jackson to tell him what was going on, but Jackson just squeezed his leg and gave him a look that said he would tell him later.

They had a great night and the Woolpack was packed with friends and family all eating and drinking and telling stories about each other. It was the first time that Nathan and Carl had been to the village and they thought the regulars where strange but hilarious at the same time.

"Taxi for Howell," shouted a taxi driver as he popped his head round the door.

"Here," said Carl, as he and Nathan stood up.

"It's a shame you have to go so early," said Aaron as he got up and followed Jackson by hugging both Carl and Nathan.

"Early," said Nathan, "it's twenty to twelve. I want to get back before Santa comes," he said laughing and pulling Carl by the hand. "Night everyone, really good to meet you all."

"Night," shouted half the pub in unison. They boys waved and followed the taxi driver out.

"I'm ready as well," said Jackson, "you can stay if you want," he said to Aaron who shook his head. "No, I'll head off with you. What about you two," he said to their parents as he stood up.

"We won't be long," said Hazel, "we'll see you boy's in the morning." Jackson kissed his mum and Aaron did the same but before he could straighten up she whispered to him. "I've put the flowers in a bucket of water in the outhouse." Aaron smiled. "Thanks Hazel, what would I do without you." She squeezed his hand.

Outside they held each other's hand's as they walked to the smithy. "What did Nathan want to talk to you about?" Aaron asked as he looked at Jackson.

"Tony."

Aaron stiffened. "What about him?"

Jackson smiled. "He's gone. A friend of Nathan's told him that he left a few days ago. We're finally rid of him."

"Hopefully for good this time," Aaron said as they happily walked home and to their bed.

A&J

It was early Christmas morning and Aaron had woken up and left Jackson asleep in bed, he had something to do, the same thing he did every Christmas morning without fail.

_To be continued_

_**Please review**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**This chapter all takes place on Christmas day, a happy one I hope. I'm away for a long weekend now, so I thought I'd write a quick chapter before I went.**_

Aaron walked through the village with the flowers that Hazel had got for him in his hand. It was early so no one was around, which suited Aaron fine.

A&J

Jackson stretched as he woke, he suddenly remembered it was Christmas morning and he moved his hand to touch Aaron, but he wasn't there. He was disappointed because he had been looking forward to waking up Christmas morning for the first time with Aaron, in bed. This was their first proper Christmas together, even though they had been together last time, they weren't living together.

Maybe Aaron had just gone to the loo and he would be back any minute, so he got up and put some clothes on and went out onto the landing, only to see that the bathroom door was open so he couldn't be in their. He went downstairs and found his mum in the kitchen clearing the worktop so she could start preparing breakfast.

"Merry Christmas my darling," she said as she pulled Jackson in for a kiss and a hug.

"Merry Christmas mum," he said returning the hug. "Where's Aaron?" he asked as they parted.

"He's gone to the cemetery," said Paddy as he walked into the kitchen. "Happy Christmas," he said as he gave Jackson a quick hug.

"Same to you Paddy," he said hugging the man who was like a father to him, "you said Aaron had gone to the cemetery!"

Paddy nodded. "It's always the first thing he does on Christmas morning, he takes some flowers to put on his mum's grave."

Jackson looked a bit surprised. "He's never mentioned it," said Jackson looking out of the window in the direction of where Aaron would be, "when did he go?"

"I heard the door go just before I came down, so it's probably about ten minutes ago," said Hazel.

Jackson took his coat off the peg and put it on. "I'll go and meet him."

"Okay love, we'll open the presents when you get back, then we'll have some breakfast." Jackson smiled and opened the door.

A&J

"Happy Christmas mum," said Aaron as he laid the flowers against the headstone. "I'm sorry it's been awhile since I've been, but…a lot of things have happened lately. Jackson's brother showed up and robbed…," he paused, "you don't want to hear all the bad stuff," he crouched down, "you remember me telling you about Jackson, well I love him mum and I've asked him to marry me….and he was stupid enough to say yes," he starts to laugh, "can you believe it, me marrying, who'd have thought it." He ran his finger along the letter's of his mum's name, "I wish you were here to meet him, I think you would have liked him," he started to pull a few weeds that had started to grow around the grave. "Dad's good, he's seeing Kathy, who's a vet as well. He's happy mum, I really hope this one work's out for him and Hazel is great, I love her to bits, she's taking care of all of us."

He stood up. "I've got to go now, but I'll come back soon," Aaron touched the headstone then turned round to see Jackson walking towards him.

"Hey," said Aaron as they came together, they kissed and hugged.

"I missed you this morning," said Jackson.

"Sorry, I had something to do." Jackson looked over Aaron's shoulder to Chas' grave.

Jackson smiled. "Your dad told me, you could have woken me up, I wouldn't have minded," he kissed him again, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Jackson," he took Jackson's hand and started to walk out of the cemetery.

"Are you alright?" asked Jackson.

"I'm good, thanks….I..I told mum about us getting married."

"I wish I could have met her."

"Me too," said Aaron squeezing his hand.

A&J

Paddy and Hazel were waiting for them in the living room when they got back. "Merry Christmas son," said Paddy as he hugged Aaron.

Hazel was next in the queue, she pulled Aaron into a bone crushing hug, "Merry Christmas kiddo," she pulled back and looked at Aaron, asking him the question.

Aaron smiled. "I'm fine Hazel."

"Good, now let's get these present's open." They all sat down and started handing presents to each other. They boy's got the usual socks, underpants and smellies and they also got some new x-box games. Paddy and Hazel were delighted with the presents they got off their son's and they couldn't wait to show the boys the big surprise they had for them, but the boy's had to give each other their present's first. Jackson was first, he gave the wrapped box to Aaron and watched him as he opened it, he was delighted when Aaron's face lit up when he saw the watch. He looked at Jackson, "this is the one I saw in the shop window…but it was too expensive. Jackson you shouldn't have."

"I worked some extra hours, besides it was worth it to see your face just now," he looked at Aaron who was still looking at him, "well, put it on then." Aaron smiled and took the watch out of the box and put it on. "It's great Jackson, thanks," he said as he leaned in and kissed him.

"Your welcome babe."

"Time for yours," said Aaron handing Jackson a small box wrapped very neatly. Jackson looked at it. "Okay, your mum wrapped it for me," they all laughed, "just open the bloody thing. They all watched as Jackson ripped the paper off and opened the box, it was a new chain and cross. Jackson picked it out of the box and looked at it.

"I know you never mentioned it but I could tell that it upset you when you lost your chain in the crash and I thought you might like a new one." Jackson had tears rolling down his eyes, he looked up at Aaron and wrapped his arms around him. "I love it, and I love you so much."

Put it on then," said Hazel, "your neck always looked bare without one." Jackson took the chain out of the box and fastened it round his neck. "How's it look?"

"Perfect," said Aaron. Jackson smiled.

"Now," said Hazel," we couldn't decide what to get you boy's, so we clubbed together and got you a gift from the both of us."

"You've both got us so much already," said Jackson.

Paddy got up. "Come on, it's in the surgery." Aaron and Jackson looked at each other as they got up and followed Paddy and Hazel, just before they entered Hazel turned round and told them to close their eyes, they started to protest, "close them," she said again in the tone of voice that they knew so well, they quickly closed their eyes. "Keep them shut," said Paddy as the adults guided them into the room. "Okay, you can open them," said Hazel.

Opening their eye's they saw before them a flat screen tv. Open mouthed they looked at their parents.

"It's a 46" widescreen television and we got you a blu-ray player as well," said Paddy as he pointed to the machine next to the telly.

"Dad, it's amazing, thank you so much," Aaron said as he hugged him at the same time that Jackson was thanking his mum and hugging her.

"We thought you'd need a television for when you get your own place," said Hazel, Jackson and Aaron looked at each other. "Oh come on," Hazel said, "your not going to want to live with us old foggies for the rest of your lives. As soon as you are married you'll be wanting your own place."

"Well, we had thought about it, but we've not made any definite plans yet," said Jackson.

"That's okay, no hurry," said Paddy, "we can set the telly and dvd up in your bedroom till your ready.

A&J

They potted around for the rest of the morning, Jackson, Paddy and Aaron played a couple of the new x-box games, while Hazel busied herself in the kitchen. When everything was prepared and the turkey was in the oven they decided to make their rounds of Aaron's family. They stopped off at Bob's on the way to give presents to Bob and the kid's, then they went to see the Barton's and had a drink with them which was always good fun. The last stop was at Zak and Lisa's where most of the Dingle clan would be, the house was packed and Hazel wondered how they would get them all round the table. They made fuss of Aaron which he didn't really like, but they were his mum's family and he knew she would want him to be here.

A&J

Christmas dinner was very good, Hazel had excelled herself and was told several times by the three men round the table that she had done a good job. They pulled crackers and wore the paper hats and told the stupid jokes that were inside them and they had a good time.

They all helped with the dishes and then they sat in the room and watched the Sound of Music which was on the television. It was Hazel's favourite, so they all sat through it munching on chocolates and have the odd wee drink. Aaron was laid resting against Jackson's chest and he had to admit that he was enjoying the movie, though he probably wouldn't say it.

It was six o'clock by the time the movie finished and Hazel had fallen asleep while the three of them had sat through the whole film. Paddy nudge Hazel and she woke up with a start, "enjoy the movie then?" he asked with a smirk. They boy's laughed.

"Come on, let's go to the Woolly for a drink," said Jackson as he pushed Aaron off him which brought a groan from the younger man, who had been comfortable laid on him.

"Alright," said Hazel getting up, "I'll go and put some lippy on, won't be a sec."

A&J

The Woolpack was packed with friends and family, Aaron and Jackson went and sat with Adam, Holly and Ryan while Paddy and Hazel sat with Bob and their friends. They had a karaoke on and Hazel and Jackson got up and did a duet which had the whole pub in an uproar. Jackson tried to persuade Aaron to get up and sing with him but he was having none of it, no way was he going to make an idiot of himself in front of everyone, not even for the man he loved. Diane had put a buffet on but not many people where eating, probably because of the large dinner's they had eaten earlier, but the alcohol was going down just fine.

A&J

"It's been a good day," said Jackson as he wrapped his arms round Aaron as they lay in bed.

"It's the best Christmas I've ever had," said Aaron.

"Just think," said Jackson, "it's our last Christmas as single men, next year we will be married and possibly in our own home."

Aaron smiled. "I can't wait to be Mr Aaron Walsh."

Jackson looked at him surprised. "Your going to take my name!" They'd never discussed who would take whose name.

Aaron kissed him and ran his hand down his body. "Course I'm taking your name, I don't want to be Aaron Livesy anymore, Livesy was Gordon's name and I should have changed it to Kirk along time ago, I just never got round to it."

"I like the sound of Mr Aaron Walsh, it's got a ring to it," said Jackson kissing Aaron on the lips and then starting to work his way down his body, "now how about I give you another present."

"Oh god yes," said Aaron with a smile on his face hoping that all the Christmas's from now on were like this one.

_To be continued_

_**Please review**_


	9. Chapter 9

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

_**I know I said I would do happy for a while, well….**_

It was Boxing Day night and they had all been to the Woolpack for a drink with their friends. Jackson had left early because he was tired and had been in bed asleep when Aaron had come bursting into the bedroom shouting his name.

"Aaron your drunk!" said Jackson as he pushed his boyfriend from him.

Aaron moaned, "I'mmm nootttt," he said slurring his words and trying to kiss Jackson.

"I knew I should have stayed with you and Adam," he pulled Aaron towards the bed and sat him down. "Let's get you in bed."

A stupid grin came across Aaron's face and he moved one of his hand's to Jackson's leg, "yess pwease." Jackson waved his hand in front of his face, the smell of alcohol was making him gip.

Jackson moved Aaron's hand and started undressing him while fighting off Aaron's wandering hands all the time. When he had removed everything except Aaron's boxer shorts he moved him so he was lying down, Aaron was nearly asleep by now and kept mumbling thing's as Jackson was taking care of him. Jackson pulled the duvet over Aaron and walked round the bed and got in beside him, he looked at Aaron who looked so angelic when he was asleep, he leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, Aaron stirred and opened his eye's and smiled, "I'mm soo haaappy," he slurred, then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Jackson smiled, "me too babe, me too."

A&J

"Where's Aaron?" asked Hazel when Jackson entered the kitchen.

"You won't see him for a while, how much did he have to drink when I left?" he asked his mum.

"He was enjoying himself," Hazel said handing Jackson a mug of tea, "do you want any breakfast?"

"Just toast thanks mum," he said sitting at the table and taking a drink of the hot tea, he loved tea first thing in the morning.

"Oh," said Hazel, "there's a card come in the post this morning. It's over there," she said pointing at the worktop. Jackson got up and picked up the envelope, he opened it and took out the card, it was a Christmas card. When he opened it and saw who it was from he nearly dropped it. He looked at Hazel who had saw his reaction. "It's from Tony." Hazel looked at him and took the card out of his hand and read it out loud. "Dear Jackson…Thinking of you at Christmas…Love always…Tony." Hazel looked up. "The bastard doesn't take a hint does he."

Shaking his head, Jackson took the card back from her.

"Throw it away," she said turning back to butter Jackson's toast. Jackson shook his head, "not until Aaron's seen it, I have to show him, I don't want to keep anything from him ever again." Jackson picked up the envelope the card had been in and looked at the postmark.

"It was posted in Aberdeen," he said to his mum.

Hazel looked relieved," at least he's gone for good." Jackson smiled.

It was after eleven when Aaron sheepishly walked into the room, "morning," he said.

Hazel and Jackson looked up at him, "morning kiddo," Hazel said as she got up, "I'll make a brew, looks like you could do with it." Aaron smiled as she passed him. He plonked himself beside Jackson on the sofa. "God I feel rough."

"I'm not surprised," said Jackson, "with what you must have drunk last night." Aaron leaned into Jackson, laid his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes. Jackson moved his arm and put it round Aaron comfortingly.

"Why did you let me drink so much?"

Jackson started to laugh. "Me! I wasn't even there, I came home early remember."

Aaron slowly shook his head, "how did I get home then?"

"Not a clue, you woke me up when you came into the bedroom shouting my name, so I got you ready and into bed."

"Thanks," he said and wrapped his arm around Jackson's front.

"Your welcome," he said kissing Aaron on his forehead," just don't make a habit of it."

"Don't worry about that, I feel like crap."

Hazel came back in with Aaron's tea, "here you go love, get this down you." Aaron sat up slowly and took the mug of hot tea from Hazel, gratefully.

"Have you told him about the card?" Hazel asked Jackson.

"Not yet."

"What card?" asked Aaron as he nearly scolded his mouth by taking a big gulp of tea. Jackson looked at his mum and handed Aaron the card that was on the coffee table. Putting his tea down, Aaron looked at the card and opened it. Jackson could see Aaron's eye's widen and he also saw hate in them. Aaron looked at Jackson, "are you alright?" Jackson nodded. "I can't believe the bastard had the nerve to send you this," he said ripping the card into little pieces.

"It was posted in Scotland," said Jackson, "so we know he's not around here."

"Good," he said laying his head back on Jackson's shoulder.

"I'd thought you'd go mad."

"Oh, believe me. I want to explode, but my head hurts already and if I shout, well.."

"Okay," said Jackson.

"Do you want something to eat love?"

"Some toast would be nice Hazel, thanks." Hazel got up and went into the kitchen.

"Mum and I are going into town soon, she want's to go round the sales. Do you wanna come?"

"Are you kidding! I'm not gonna get up from this sofa all day." Jackson smiled knowing that when they came back, Aaron would probably be in the same position, he started to move but Aaron groaned and held on tighter. "Your comfy," he mumbled.

Jackson smiled and relented, he put his arm gently back around Aaron and rubbed his hand up and down Aaron's arm warmly. He could stay like this for another few minutes, he laid his head on the sofa back and closed his eyes.

A&J

"Right Mr Ferguson, I'll meet you there at two, thanks again," Jackson ended the call on his mobile.

"You've got a job?" asked his mum as she finished packing his lunch.

"Maybe," he said," I'm going to meet this Mr Ferguson at his house at two. He's wanting a renovation job doing and he's looking for quotes," he got up and picked his work bag off the floor. "Right then I'll see you later," he said kissing his mum and taking his snap box from her. "Tell Aaron I'll be home around five."

"Your not going to wake him up?"

"No, he's not starting work till ten, he deserves a lie in."

A&J

Aaron's alarm went off at nine thirty and he got up and had a shower before going downstairs to find that Hazel had already made him his toast and tea, she had heard him get up.

"Thanks Hazel, you're an angel," he said taking his breakfast to the table and sitting down.

"Can't have one of my boys going to work on an empty stomach."

"What time did Jackson leave," he asked as he shoved nearly half a slice of toast in his mouth.

"Just after seven, he said to tell you he will be home about five." Aaron nodded as he drank his tea. "Your dad's out on a call and I'm going into town to get stocked up for New Year."

"Get plenty of beer," said Aaron getting up, "I'm off, if I'm late again Cain'll kill me," he walked towards the door.

"Hey," said Hazel.

"What?" he asked as he turned round to look at her. She pointed to her cheek, Aaron laughed, walked over to his future mother-in-law and kissed her on the cheek. "See you later."

"Bye kiddo."

A&J

Jackson had been working most of the day and it had been hard getting back into it after having five days off for Christmas and being full of all the food and drink he had had. He'd been finishing off the wall at another one of Declan's properties in a village just outside of Hotten, and now he was about to set off to the farmhouse of this Mr Ferguson who wanted a quote for some renovation work. Sitting in his van he got out his map and sorted out his route, it looked like the place was in the middle of nowhere. It took him twenty minutes to find the single track lane to the farmhouse. As he pulled up he saw a car parked to the side of the house, which meant that Mr Ferguson must be here. He got out of the van and looked at the farmhouse, it looked like it would be a big job. Walking towards the door he saw that it was ajar, he knocked and opened it slowly.

"Mr Ferguson," he said as he walked slowly inside, "Mr Ferguson, it's Jackson Walsh."

"In here Mr Walsh," came a voice from the room to his right. Jackson walked into the room, then everything went black.

A&J

Aaron had got home an hour ago and was sat playing his new fifa game on the x-box, he looked at his watch, it was twenty past five, Jackson should be home anytime now.

"Are you two going out tonight?" asked his dad as he walked in from the surgery.

Aaron shrugged, "not sure, I haven't spoken to Jackson yet, he'll be home soon."

"Hazel and I are meeting Bob and the kids at the Woolpack in ten minutes for tea, so if your staying in you will have to make something or get a take-out."

"No problem, you two go and have a good night, we'll be fine."

Paddy walked into the kitchen. "Are you nearly ready Hazel?" he asked as walked passed her, she was sat at the table putting some nail varnish on. "Won't be long Paddy."

"Did you get everything in town?"

"Yeah I stocked up, it's going to be a good New Year," she finished the last nail and started waving her hands in the air to make it dry faster.

"Do I owe you anything?"

Hazel shook her head, "no, this lot is on me."

A&J

Aaron couldn't believe it when he looked at his watch and saw that it was well past six. Where was Jackson? He took his mobile out of his pocket and dialled him. It rang a few times then went to voicemail. "It's me, where are you? Ring me please." He looked at his phone and put it down.

The waiting was doing his head in, Jackson hadn't rang or texted him, which was strange, they hadn't been in touch or spoken to each other all day. If Jackson knew he was going to be late he always let him know. He rang him again and again and each time all Aaron got was Jackson's voicemail and he left a message every time. He was really worried now, what if he had had an accident and he was all on his own. He rang Declan to see if he had seen him, but he hadn't. It was well past seven and he could no longer sit and do nothing, he ran across the road to the Woolpack and burst through the door and scanned the room for his dad and Hazel.

"Dad," he shouted when he saw them. Everyone looked at Aaron as he had shouted so loud. He rushed over to his Dad and Hazel.

"What is it?"

"Jackson's not home yet."

Hazel looked at the clock. "He was going to see someone about a renovation, maybe he's been delayed."

Aaron shook his head in frustration. "I've been trying his mobile for over and hour and nothing, you know Jackson as well as I do, if he's going to be late he would let one of us know."

"Come on," said Paddy getting up, "let's go home," he could tell that Aaron was starting to lose it and he wanted him home and not in the pub with everyone watching. Hazel got up as well, "sorry Bob, but we've got to go, I'll ring you later."

Bob smiled, "if you need anything give me a ring."

"Thanks Bob," said Hazel as she followed Aaron and Paddy out of the pub.

As they walked to the Smithy, Aaron tried Jackson's phone again, nothing. "Something's wrong, I know it."

When they got inside the first thing Paddy did was ring the police, he wanted to know if any accidents had been reported, and none had. As Jackson was an adult it wasn't a long enough period to report him missing. Paddy hung up.

"What did they say?" asked Aaron who was sat with Hazel.

"No accident's have been reported and we can't report Jackson as a missing person yet, as he isn't in a high risk category."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, my boyfriend could by lying god knows where and the police won't do anything?" Aaron was getting angry.

Paddy tried to reason with Aaron. "Son, all the police see is an adult who is a couple of hours late home from work."

Hazel who hadn't said anything, looked up. "Jackson would ring, Aaron's right, he always let's us know where he is."

They spent the next couple of hours sitting down or pacing the room, with all three of them trying Jackson's mobile every five minutes. It was past ten now and Aaron and Hazel where going out of their minds, Paddy was trying to keep it together for them. Aaron had rang everyone he could think of, asking if they had seen Jackson and all had been negative answers. He was just about to try another friend of Jackson's when his phone bleeped, he had a message. Praying it was from Jackson he opened it up.

_Aaron I can't lie anymore. I don't love you and I don't want to be with you. I've met someone else. Don't come looking for me._

Aaron dropped the phone and it fell to the floor.

A&J

"Nice to see you awake."

Jackson squinted as he slowly opened his eyes, his head hurt like hell and for some reason he was lying on a cold floor. He tried to move but he found that his arms and legs had been tied up, his arms were tied behind his back.

"Have you missed me?"

Jackson looked up and saw Tony bending over him. "Surprise," he said, "I bet you didn't expect to see me so soon."

Jackson tried to get free. "Let me go, what the hell do you think your doing."

Tony's face hardened. "I'm spending some time with my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend, I'm not your damn boyfriend, your delusional."

Tony laughed, but it wasn't a happy laugh. "Oh I think you will find that I'm the only boyfriend you've got."

"What do you mean?" Jackson asked as he still struggled to loosen his bonds.

"I've sent a text to Aaron with your phone," he said waving it in the air, "telling him that you've never loved him and you've run off with someone else."

"You bastard, let me go," he could imagine what must be going through Aaron's mind once he had read the text.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere," said Tony as he grabbed hold of Jackson's arms dragged him into the next room. "If I can't have ya then no one is."

Jackson just looked at Tony in disbelief, what the hell was he going to do. "This place is miles from anywhere so no one is going to hear you."

"What are you doing?" asked Jackson who by now was pretty scared.

"I'm leaving you here, all by yourself," he lent down and kissed Jackson on the lips, Jackson tried to move himself away. "Like I said, if I can't have you, no one can." Tony got up and went to the door of the room, he took a key out of his pocket, "bye Jackson," he pulled the door too and locked it.

"Tony," yelled Jackson, "you can't leave me here, please." Tony didn't answer him but Jackson heard the door of the house slam shut. "Oh god," he thought.

Tony took Jackson's van keys out of his pocket and got in the van, he moved it round the back of the house, he knew this place had been empty for months so there wasn't any chance of someone finding him. He smiled as he got in his own car and drove down the single track lane and towards Hotten.

Leaving Jackson tied up and alone in freezing temperatures.

_To be continued_

_**Please review**_

_**I know some of you thought that Tony went away too easy, so did I.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

"Aaron, what is it?" asked Paddy as he bent down to pick up his son's phone. Aaron's head was in his hand's, "it's a text from Jackson's phone."

Hazel grabbed the phone off of Paddy and looked at the screen, then she looked at Aaron, "you don't believe this, do you?"

"Course not," he shouted as he jumped up, pushing his dad out of the way. He walked to the window and looked out onto the darkness of the village.

"Aaron," said Paddy walking up behind him.

"It's not from Jackson dad, I know it isn't. Someone's got his phone."

"Who though?" asked Hazel with tears streaming down her face.

Aaron turned round. "I'll give you a good guess."

Hazel's eyes went wide with fear and a cold shiver went down her spine. "Tony!"

"We need to tell the police," said Aaron turning to his dad.

Paddy nodded. "Come on, we'll go straight into Hotten, it'll be better than phoning them."

Hazel was sobbing now, the thought of her beautiful boy being hurt by Tony again was too much for her. Aaron went and sat beside her. "Hazel we've got to go."

"What..what if he's..he's."

"No, don't think like that, Jackson's gonna be fine. I know it," he said trying to believe the words that he was saying. "Get your coat on, come on," he said helping her up and brought her into a hug.

"I want my boy back," she said crying into Aaron's shoulder. "So do I…so do I," said Aaron rubbing his hand up and down Hazel's back comfortingly.

A&J

Jackson was so cold, he didn't think he had ever been so cold in all his life. He tried to see his surroundings but it was too dark, he couldn't see anything. He'd been shouting till his voice hurt but he knew it wouldn't do any good, but there was nothing else he could do. He had already tried to get himself up by using the wall, but he had only got so far because of his legs being tied so tightly together and eventually he had just become too exhausted and he had fell back down to the floor and laid there and cried. He knew he should try again but he didn't have the strength to sit up, so there was no chance of him trying to stand.

He didn't know how long he'd been tied up, he knew it must be very late at night. He wished he could help himself but he now knew that his only hope was someone finding him, and soon. He knew in his heart that it would probably not happen and he probably wouldn't be found until it was too late.

He was now laid in the corner of the dark and cold room and he was trying to hunch his body up as much as he could trying to get a bit of warmth inside of him. He closed his eyes and saw Aaron smiling at him, a single tear rolled down Jackson's face.

A&J

Paddy, Hazel and Aaron were in the car on there way to Hotten. Aaron was sat in the back and every so often he could hear sobs coming from Hazel. He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed, she covered her hand with his and tapped it. "I'm alright love."

"No your not, neither of us are." Sitting back he looked at his phone again and reread the text, then he furiously started to text himself - _where is he you bastard - _and he hit the send button. He hoped that Tony would still have the phone on. It wasn't long before Aaron's phone beeped to say he had a message.

Hazel turned round. "Who is it?" she asked hoping that it was Jackson.

Aaron looked at the message. "It's him."

"What does he say?" asked his dad, but there was no answer. "Aaron!"

"It'll be too late when you find him," Aaron nearly choked out the words.

"Oh god," said Hazel in her hands. For the rest of the journey they sat in silence, Aaron not taking his eye's off the text, reading it over and over again. Tear's falling as he was thinking of Jackson, the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, the man who he was supposed to be marrying in March, the man he loved more than life itself. All he could do now was silently pray that he was alive.

It was well past eleven when they pulled up outside the police station, Paddy and Aaron got out, but Hazel just sat there.

"Hazel," said Paddy, "we're here." Hazel didn't show any signs of hearing him. Aaron looked at his dad then walked round to the passenger side of the car. He opened the door slowly and it nearly broke his heart to see the look on Hazel's face, she looked like she had lost everything. "Hazel," he said softly touching her arm, she jumped and turned her head to look at Aaron, "we're here, come on we have to go inside," he held out his hand and Hazel gratefully took hold of it, holding onto Aaron tightly as they walked into the police station.

A&J

Jackson couldn't stop shivering, he felt so tired and all he wanted to do was go home, he wanted Aaron, he wanted to feel the warmth of his arms as he held him while they slept. Why hadn't Aaron come looking for him. In the distance he thought he heard a car, but he knew that it was of no use to him, he was all alone in the middle of nowhere and he was scared that he would never see the people he loved ever again.

A&J

"When did you last see him?" asked the desk sergeant.

"Last night," said Aaron, "but Hazel saw him this morning, didn't you," he said turning to look at her. She nodded and Aaron squeezed her hand.

"Okay I'll get someone to see you."

"Thanks," said Aaron, and they were shown into an interview room. Paddy and Aaron sat on either side of Hazel trying to give her all they support they could, even though Aaron was finding it hard to keep it together himself. It wasn't long before they were joined by two detectives, one male one female.

"I'm DI Mason and is DS Jones," said the male officer as they both sat down opposite the anxious trio.

"This is Aaron, Hazel and I'm Paddy, we want to report a missing person."

"The officer at the desk says you seem to think he has been taken against his will," said DS Jones.

Aaron handed his phone over, "read the last couple of text's," he said.

The detectives read the texts and looked at each other. "Do you know who this is?" asked DI Mason

Aaron nodded. "His name is Tony Wood, he was one of Jackson's first boyfriends."

"You're sure that he mean's Jackson harm?"

"He's been obsessed with Jackson since they ran into each other a few weeks ago," Aaron was getting impatient, "please you have to find Jackson."

Jones was writing all the details down, "are you sure it's him," she asked.

Aaron nodded. "Jackson bumped into him a few weeks ago and he's been contacting him since then. We thought he had left…Jackson got a Christmas card from him and it was postmarked Aberdeen, so we thought he had gone for good."

"Why did they break up? Was it amicable," asked Jones.

Hazel who had been quiet during all the questioning suddenly found her voice. "He raped my son, that's why."

Paddy put his arm round her shoulder and the detectives looked at each other. "Did Jackson report it?"

"No," said Paddy.

"He tried again a couple of weeks ago," said Aaron, "we were on a night out in Bar West Jackson went to the toilet just as we were leaving and Tony was there, he shoved Jackson into a cubicle and tried to force himself on Jackson again, but Jackson got away before anything could happen."

"And he didn't report it again?"

"We all wanted him to, but he wouldn't," said Aaron, "he didn't think he would be believed."

"I begged him," said Hazel, "none of this would have happened if he had."

"You don't know that Hazel," said Paddy.

"Yes I do," she said forcibly, "I should have rang the police and ignored what Jackson said. It's all my fault."

"No it's not," said Aaron, "it's Tony's, it's all down to him."

"We will need a description of Jackson's van and his registration," Aaron gave them the details, "and also an upto date photo of Jackson if you have one." Aaron took out his wallet and handed the detective the picture of Jackson he always carried with him, he took one last look at it before letting it go.

"I also need your phone," DI Mason said to Aaron. Aaron looked at him, he was reluctant to let his only contact with Jackson go. "Why?"

"Just in case this Tony Wood tries to get in touch again," he held out his hand and Aaron gave him his phone.

"What are we supposed to do now?" asked Aaron.

"Go home, we'll get the ball rolling and we will keep in touch with you every step of the way."

Aaron stood up. "You expect me to just go home and what, go to sleep whilst my fiancé is probably lying somewhere dying."

DS Jones stood up. "Aaron please, you have to let us do our job, the best thing you can do is go home and wait for us to contact you." Aaron looked at her with tears swelling in his eyes. "I need to do something."

Paddy got up and moved to Aaron's side, "they're right Aaron, we will only get in the way. Let them do their job and find Jackson." Aaron reluctantly agreed.

"Can we have a contact number?" Paddy gave them his as Aaron's phone was now in their possession.

They all walked towards the door and the detectives showed Aaron, Paddy & Hazel out. "We'll be in touch."

Hazel turned round just before she left the room. "Find my boy…please."

A&J

The pain in his legs was bad, he had been in and out of consciousness most of the night but as he came round this time he saw that it was getting light and he had his first look at the room, he was about to try and move when he felt something on his leg, then a stabbing pain that made him cry out. He brought his head up and to his horror he saw a rat on his leg, he cried out and kicked his tied legs as hard as he could, the rat was thrown to the floor, he watched it run off and through a crack near the door. He looked at his leg and could see bites near his ankle. Oh god, he just wanted this to end, he couldn't take much more, he was so tired and he could no longer feel his hands and feet. He was trying so hard to stay awake but he couldn't, his last thought was of Aaron as he fell into unconsciousness again.

A&J

Aaron was laid on top of the bed, he hadn't closed his eyes all night, all he could think of was Jackson and what he must be going through, god he hoped he was okay.

_When they had arrived back from the police station, Hazel had gone straight up to her room and shut the door. Both of them had tried to get her to come out but she refused, they had finally gave up. Aaron had sat downstairs with his dad for a while._

"_I can't stand this dad, not knowing what's happening…I'm going crazy," he said as he leaned forward and put his head in his hands. Paddy came and sat next to him and put his arm around his son's shoulder._

"_You have to believe that Jackson will be okay, the police are good at their job and they will find him. Believe that."_

_Aaron lent into his dad who held him close to him. "I just want him back. I love him so much dad."_

_Paddy felt for his son, he had finally found someone to love and now there was a possibility that he might lose him. He knew he had been sceptical at the beginning when they had told him that they were getting married but he could see how devoted they were to each other and he knew they were meant for each other. "Jackson will come back to you son, you just have to think positive."_

"_I don't know if I can do that," said Aaron wiping his eyes._

_Paddy smiled. "Do you remember that last time I said that to you?"_

_Aaron looked puzzled. "Said what?"_

"_Think positive."_

_Aaron leaned up from his dad and shook his head. "It was the first time you fetched Jackson home to meet me and you were so nervous that everything that could go wrong did. Do you remember tripping over and dropping the drinks as you came into the room." Aaron nodded and smiled. "Then you put a pizza in the oven and forgot about it so we had to call for a take-out." Aaron was laughing now thinking of that night. "When Jackson had gone home you turned to me and said that Jackson must think that you were a right idiot, and I told you to think positive and that Jackson would like you for being who you are."_

_Aaron looked at his dad and smiled. "I love you dad."_

_Paddy smiled and pulled his son into a loving embrace. "Love you too son."_

Aaron turned over and laid on his side and his eye's caught the photo of him and Jackson that Jackson kept on his bedside table. The picture had been taken at Nathan and Carl's stag do and they looked so happy together as they stood with their arms around each other.

Aaron suddenly shot up in bed, he suddenly realised the only person he hadn't phoned was Nathan, he knew Tony from the time he went out with Jackson, maybe he could help. He knew that Nathan was on holiday but he didn't care, even if he had just a snippet of information about Tony it could help the police. He felt for his mobile then realised that he didn't have it, the police did. He got up and ran downstairs to the phone, he had to call the police, they had to get in contact with Nathan and his number was on Aaron's phone.

_To be continued_

_**Please review**_


	11. Chapter 11

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

Paddy came downstairs and found Aaron sat at the table with a mug of tea in his hand. "Have you been down here all night?" he asked his son worriedly.

Aaron shook his head. "No, I came down a couple of hours ago to phone the police. I.."

"Aaron, they said they would let us know about any developments."

"I know, it wasn't for that, although I did ask them. No, I was ringing to tell them to contact Nathan, he knows Tony as much as Jackson, he might be able to help them."

"He's on holiday isn't he?" said his dad as he put the kettle on.

"Yeah, he and Carl don't get back till after the New Year." Aaron leaned back in the chair and put his head back. "Dad, what am I going to do, it's killing me just sitting here doing nothing. I need to be out there looking for Jackson."

"The best thing you…."

"I know what your saying dad, but that doesn't change anything. I feel so useless, I'm not there for Jackson when he needs me, what kind of boyfriend am I."

"Jackson knows how much you love him and that you would do anything for him," he said making his tea.

"We had such a great Christmas, now the New Year is turning into a living hell. I want Jackson back and this year to be over with," he turned and looked at his dad, "what do you thinks happened?"

Paddy looked sympathetically at his son and put his hand on his shoulder. "I really don't know Aaron, all we can do is hope that the police do their job well and find him in time."

"Me too," said Aaron softly.

"Why don't you go and see if Hazel will come down and have some breakfast?"

Aaron smiled and got up from the table. When he had made his way upstairs he stopped outside Hazel's bedroom and knocked lightly on the door. "Hazel, it's Aaron," no answer, "Hazel, can I come in?" still nothing. He was unsure what to do, he had to make sure Hazel was alright, Jackson would want Aaron to take care of her. He turned the handle and slowly opened the door. At first he was sure that Hazel wasn't inside and he started to panic, but then he noticed her sat in a chair by the window. "Hazel!" Aaron could tell that she was awake but she didn't acknowledge him.

Knowing he had to do something, he couldn't just leave her like this, he walked over to the chair and crouched down in front of her. "Hazel…have you had any sleep?" nothing, she just continued to stare out of the window. "Hazel please don't do this, don't shut down on me, I need you," he thought he saw a flicker of something in her eyes. He took her hand's in his and brushed his thumbs over the back of her them. "Mum!" he said pleadingly, "mum please!" It seemed that Aaron calling Hazel mum had touched something inside her, she turned her head and looked at Aaron. "Hey kiddo," she said softly, "you look tired, did you get any sleep?"

Aaron shook his head, trust her to still be worrying like an old mother hen. Shaking his head he stood up, "no, and it doesn't look like you have either. Have you been sat here all night?"

"Most of it, I just can't sleep when my boy is probably frightened for his life, I just can't," she turned to look out of the window again, "have the police rang with any news?

"No, but I rang them a couple of hours ago, I told them to contact Nathan see if he can help with information on Tony." Hazel looked at him. "I know it's a long shot," said Aaron, "but any snippet of information could help the police."

He held out his hand's, "come on, dad's making some breakfast, you need to eat." Hazel shook her head. "I couldn't eat anything."

"If dad's going to make me eat, then you are too," Hazel looked at him, "please mum, for me." Tears weld at Hazel's eyes as she looked at the young man whom she couldn't love anymore if he was her own. She held out her hand's and Aaron pulled her to her feet and they made their way downstairs.

A&J

"Any news?" asked Cain as he walked into the kitchen.

"Not yet," said Paddy, "do you want a drink?"

"No thanks, I've got to get back," he looked at Hazel and Aaron," how're you two holding up?"

"Okay," said Aaron. Cain looked at him knowing that his nephew was lying. "Don't worry about work, take all the time you need."

"Thanks Cain," Aaron said, grateful for the support he always seemed to get from his uncle.

"Not a problem kid," said Cain as he made his way back to work. Everyone in the village knew that Cain had a soft spot for Aaron, and also for Jackson whom Cain was forever grateful for the support he gave his nephew.

Cain hadn't been gone long when Paddy's phone rang. "Hello!" Paddy listened. "Yes this is he." Hazel and Aaron listened anxiously to Paddy's side of the conversation, hoping, praying for good news. Paddy looked at them. "Okay, so you'll let us know as soon as you know anything, anything at all," Paddy listened, "thanks, bye."

Aaron stood up. "Well?"

"They finally got in contact with Nathan and he's given them a good lead," said Paddy with a smile on his face," he gave them some background on him and he's also told them that his parents used to have a farm in the area, so they're going to check it out."

"So more waiting," said Hazel who was still sat at the table.

A&J

DI Mason and DS Jones were on their way to the farm that Nathan had told them about. They had done some checking and they had found that it had been up for sale for over a year and it had been empty for as long.

They were now driving down the single track road towards the house followed by two further police cars. As they exited the cars they could tell with the ground that a vehicle, maybe two, had been here recently. They tried the door but it was locked.

"Have a look around," said Jones, the officers started to walk around both sides of the building. A few moments later they heard shouting from the back of the house. The detectives ran round and saw what had got the officers shouting, under a large tarpaulin was a blue van with Jackson Walsh on the side.

"Okay, let's get inside that house," said Mason as they all ran round the front. It didn't take long for them to smash in the door and start searching the rooms.

"Over here sir," shouted Jones. Mason and the officers ran into the room that Jones was checking out and found her kneeling next to a lifeless body.

"Jones!"

"He's alive sir," she said checking his vitals, "but he's very weak.

"Call for an ambulance," said Mason to the nearest officer to him.

A&J

"They've found him," shouted Paddy as he ran into the room.

Aaron and Hazel both jumped up. "Is he alright?" asked Aaron anxiously.

"They've taken him to Hotten General, so he's alive that's the main thing." Aaron and Hazel pulled each other into a hug. "Come on, let's go," said Paddy.

A&J

When they arrived at the hospital, DS Jones was there to meet them.

"Where is he?" asked Aaron as he ran up to her.

"There seeing to him."

"But he's….he's alright?" said Hazel.

"The doctor will tell you what's happening when he has finished examining him, they've got a room for you to wait in." The three of them followed Jones to a small but comfortable room down a corridor. They sat down, "where did you find him?" asked Aaron.

"The farm that your friend Nathan told us about," said Jones. Aaron made a mental note to thank Nathan as soon as he talked to him. "Your friend probably saved Jackson's life." Aaron smiled.

"What was he like when you found him?" asked Paddy who was sat next to Hazel holding her hand.

Jones looked down. "I'm not going to lie, Jackson was in a bad way, his hand's and feet were bound and he was unconscious." Aaron felt the anger rising inside of him, if he ever got his hand's on Tony he didn't know what he would do.

"How long do you think the doctor will be?" Hazel asked wanting to see her son.

"It shouldn't be too long now."

A&J

They had been seeing to Jackson for nearly an hour, he had hypothermia and was dehydrated so they were trying to warm him up gradually and get some fluids inside of him at the same time.

"Doctor, I think he's coming round," said the nurse who was seeing to Jackson. The doctor moved closer to the bed. "Jackson….Jackson can you hear me," Jackson's eye's fluttered open, "I'm doctor Harris, your in the hospital." Jackson eye's darted around the room confused as to where he was. "Your going to be alright Jackson, no need to worry," said the doctor.

Jackson looked at him. "Aaron!" he said quietly.

"Pardon," said the doctor.

"Aaron, please," Jackson said, his throat hurting as he spoke.

The nurse turned the doctor. "He's in the waiting room with the parents."

The doctor nodded. "I'll go and speak to them."

A&J

The doctor entered the family room and looked at the three anxious faces looking at him.

"How is he? Can I see him?" asked Aaron as he stood up followed by Hazel and Paddy.

"Jackson's doing well. He's got mild hypothermia and he's dehydrated, we have him on a drip to get fluid's back into him. His ankles and wrists are cut up due to the way he was tied, but we have bandaged them and there doesn't seem to be any infection. He also has some bites on his leg."

"Bites," said Aaron.

The doctor nodded. "They look like rat bites but we've given him antibiotics, so hopefully there will be no side effects from them." They all looked relieved. The doctor turned to Aaron. "Your Aaron."

"Yes."

"Jackson's asking for you, it's the first thing he said." Aaron smiled with tears running down his face, he turned to his dad and Hazel.

"Go on love, we'll wait. Go and see our boy," said Hazel. Aaron hugged his dad then Hazel, then followed the doctor.

"He's still groggy, and try not to let him talk too much," said the doctor as they stood outside Jackson's room. Aaron nodded, thanked the doctor then opened the door.

_To be continued_

_**Please review**_


	12. Chapter 12

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

'To the world you are but one person, but to one person you are the world.'

30th December

His heart nearly broke when he saw Jackson with machines all around him and a drip next to the bed. A single tear escaped his eye as he slowly walked over to Jackson's side. Looking down at the face of his beloved boyfriend he could only smile and silently thank Nathan for giving the police the lead they needed to bring Jackson back to him. All he wanted to do now was grab hold of him and pull Jackson to him and never let him go again.

Pulling a chair up he sat down and reached out for Jackson's hand and looked at it, he had been so scared that he would never be able to feel Jackson, to talk to him, to love him ever again. He hadn't admitted it to Hazel or Paddy, he wouldn't, but he really thought he had lost Jackson this time and he didn't know what he would do if he did.

He'd been sat with Jackson for only a few minutes when Jackson's eye's started to flutter open. "Hey gorgeous," said Aaron as he stood up and sat on the side of the bed, never letting go of Jackson's hand.

Jackson looked at him as if he wasn't really there. "Aaron?"

Aaron smiled through his tears. "Yeah, it's me babe."

"I thought I'd never see you again," Jackson said as he reached his hand up to touch Aaron's face. Aaron closed his eye's at the feel of Jackson's hand and moved his own hand to cover it.

"I honestly thought I'd lost you," said Aaron. They were both crying now as Aaron leaned in and captured Jackson's lips in a tender kiss. "Don't ever leave me," said Aaron as he looked into Jackson's eye's

"I won't," Jackson whispered as he pulled Aaron towards him again and hugged him tightly. It felt so good to be in each other's arms again and they stayed that way for what seemed like hours, neither one of them wanting to let go, but Aaron knew that two more people outside wanted to see Jackson as well, he started to get up.

"We're you going?" asked Jackson grabbing hold of Aaron's arm.

"Your mum and my dad are waiting in the family room, they want to see you as well."

"Not yet," said Jackson, "I just want to be with you for a little while longer." Aaron smiled and sat back down and took Jackson's hand once again.

"How did you find me?"

"It was Nathan."

"Nathan?"

"Yeah, the police contacted him because I thought he might know something about Tony. He told them about the farm that his parents had, and that's where they found you." Aaron gently stroked Jackson's hand.

Jackson swallowed. "I really thought that I was going to die," he said as Aaron brushed his hand on Jackson's face lightly, "I was so cold and it was dark, I couldn't see anything…and then the r..rats, they were biting me Aaron, it hurt so much."

"Ssshhh," said Aaron as he leaned down and pulled Jackson into an embrace. "I'm so sorry Jackson."

"It's not your fault," he said as he buried his head into Aaron's chest, "you know what kept me going?"

"What," said Aaron as he pulled back.

Jackson looked into the beautiful blue eye's of the man he loved. "You," he said as he lightly brushed his finger over Aaron's lips, "every time I closed my eye's…I saw you…I love you so much."

Aaron wiped the tears from Jackson's eye's. "You're my world Jackson Walsh, and don't you forget it." They both smiled as they kissed again. "I'd better get your mum or she will be knocking the door down any minute."

"Aaron, before you go and get them will you promise to stay with me tonight. I don't want to be on my own."

Aaron felt a wave of love move through him. "You didn't have to ask me, I wasn't planning on going anywhere. You know I don't sleep well without you."

"Thanks." Aaron smiled and left Jackson alone with his thoughts.

He was so glad that everything had turned out alright, he still didn't feel too good and his legs and wrists still hurt , but he was safe and back in the loving arms of his family. Aaron hadn't mentioned if Tony had been found or if he was still out there, the last thought frightened him. He had to ask the question when they came back. He was looking around the room as he was thinking, taking in his surroundings, he didn't like hospitals, it brought back the memory of Aaron been in here after the accident and Jackson praying for him to wake up. He wanted to go home, to sleep in his own bed next to the man he loved.

He looked towards the door as he heard it open and saw his mum and Paddy enter followed by Aaron.

"Oh my beautiful boy," Hazel cried as she quickly made her way to her son's side and hugged him like he'd been gone for years. "Are you alright?" she asked as she pulled back and looked at Jackson.

"I'm still getting pain from my wrist and legs," he said as lifted his wrist's to show his mum, "but the doctor told me that I'm doing as well as can be expected."

"Hey son," said Paddy as he squeezed Jackson's arm, "were so glad to have you back with us."

"Thanks Paddy."

For the next ten minutes it was all small talk. Aaron, Hazel and Paddy didn't ask him anything about what had happened to him. Jackson knew they were avoiding the subject of Tony, but he had to know. He had Aaron and Hazel sat on either side of the bed and Paddy had perched himself carefully on the bed itself.

He looked at Aaron. "Where's Tony?"

Aaron looked at Hazel and his dad. "Tell me," said Jackson

"We don't know love," said Hazel, Jackson turned to look at her.

"So he's still out there?"

Aaron squeezed Jackson's arm. "He's not gonna come back now Jackson, he wouldn't dare."

Jackson shook his head. "Do you know what he said to me before he left me to die. He said if he couldn't have me, no one can."

"The police are looking for him, he won't come anywhere near you."

"You can't be sure of that Aaron, he was high on drugs, I could tell. If he find's out that his plan didn't work he might come back to finish me off."

"Don't talk like that," said Hazel.

"Why not, it's probably true. I'm still not safe no matter what you all say," he turned to look at Aaron, "I just want all this to be over so we can look forward to March."

Aaron got up from his seat and kissed Jackson. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you…I promise."

A&J

December 31st

He needed a fix, he dragged himself off the floor and staggered over to where his friend was zoned out on the sofa. He looked round to see if there was any stuff left from last night but he couldn't find anything. He felt frustrated and agitated, he need something and he wanted it soon. He rifled through his friends pockets and got enough cash to go and buy his next stash, leaving his friend asleep on the sofa he put on a coat and left.

He was walking down the street when a paper billboard caught his eye, he walked over to it and read the headline, 'local man found alive', he rushed into the shop and bought the paper. He was shaking with anger as he stared at the picture of Jackson as he walked out of the shop, he'd been found, how? The place had been so remote, who could know about it. His fix urge now forgotten, he stood and read the article. He smiled to himself when he read that Jackson was in Hotten General recovering, well he wouldn't be recovering for long.

Half an hour later he walked into Hotten General and upto the receptionist, he waited till he got her attention.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a friend of mine, his names Jackson Walsh," he had tidied himself up and had bought the cheapest bunch of flowers from the nearest supermarket and he was putting on a very nice voice.

The receptionist smiled at him. "I will check for you," Tony waited impatiently for her to look on the computer in front of her, "Jackson Walsh, yes, he's on ward ten room six."

"Thankyou," he said and walked towards the elevator.

A&J

Jackson had been awake for nearly an hour, Aaron was still asleep next to him, he had climbed onto the bed about one in the morning and carefully snuggled up next to Jackson because he was getting back ache sleeping on the chair. He had his head against Jackson's chest and Jackson was lightly running his fingers through Aaron's hair. He loved it when he woke up before Aaron, he loves watching him sleep. The peace was broken by the door opening and a nurse walking in.

"Morning."

"Morning Jackson, how are you feeling?" she asked as she set about looking at the monitors next to his bed.

"I feel good thanks, any chance of me getting out of here today?"

"Are you saying that you don't want to spend New Years Eve with us nurses."

Jackson smiled. "As much as that sounds tempting, I'd rather be home with him," he said nodding at Aaron.

She looked at the sleeping young man wrapped around Jackson. "He looks like he doesn't want to let you go."

"More like I don't want to let him go," he said as he kissed Aaron's forehead.

"How long have you two been together?" she asked as she prepared to take his blood pressure.

"Nearly two years, the best two years of my life…we're getting married in March."

The nurse looked at Aaron then Jackson. "Really, that's lovely. Did you get down on one knee?"

"I asked him actually," Aaron said before Jackson could open his mouth.

"Sleeping beauty's awake," said Jackson with a smile. Aaron rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Well congratulations to you both," she said before she left them alone.

Aaron turned round to face Jackson. "Are you alright?"

"I feel okay, still abit sore though," he said as he lifted his hand's. Aaron started to get off the bed. "Hey," said Jackson, "don't I get a good morning kiss?" Aaron smiled and leaned in to kiss Jackson. The kiss lasted longer than their usual morning kisses because this one was special, they both thought that they wouldn't have another morning together. "Morning," Aaron said softly against the side of Jackson's mouth.

He got off the bed and straightened his clothes. "I slept like a baby once I was lying next to you," he said looking at Jackson who smiled. "Do you want anything?"

"Other than go home," Jackson said, "can you tell them that I'm alright, I don't want to stay in here another night."

Aaron sat back down on the bed. "Look, the doctor's know what they are doing. If they say you have to stay in you stay in."

Jackson looked disappointed, "but it's New Years Eve, I'm gonna miss the party."

Aaron laughed. "So will I, but we can have our own party here. The party is wherever you are."

Jackson looked at Aaron, he still found it amazing that they had found each other and stayed together, even though they were total opposites. "Can you go down and get me a couple of magazines, if I'm gonna be here for a bit longer I need something to read."

"No problem," said Aaron, "I could do with something to eat, I'll nip downstairs, they'll probably be here with your breakfast any minute."

"Yum yum," said Jackson sarcastically and Aaron laughed. "If your good I'll fetch you a take out for lunch."

"Thanks, you've saved my life, can't be doing with hospital food again." Jackson remembered the last time he was in, it was awful. "Can you just get rid of one of these pillows for me before you go." Aaron took one of the pillows from behind Jackson and put it on the chair. "Anything else?" "No, that's it, don't be too long though will ya."

"I'll just grab some brekkie and get you the mags and I'll be back," he lent down and kissed Jackson before leaving the room.

He walked off the ward and to the elevators but instead of waiting for the lift he decided to take the stairs. As he went through the doors to the stairway the lift bell dinged, the lift doors opened and out stepped Tony.

_**Sorry to leave it as I've done but I can't help it. Hope everyone has a great Christmas. Asa x**_

_To be continued_

_**Please review**_


	13. Chapter 13

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

_**Sorry for delay, but I've been away. Hope everyone had a great xmas and New Year. Asa xx**_

He walked onto the ward with the flowers in his hand and casually looked around, he knew it wasn't visiting time, it was too early but he had to get to room 6. For all he knew Jackson wouldn't be alone, it was a chance he had to take. As he walked past the empty nurses station, they all must be busy, he put his hand in his pocket and felt the pocket knife that he had there. When he reached room 6 at the far end of the corridor he took a breath before he started to open the door slowly, he put his head round and to his relief he saw that the room was empty except for Jackson laid in the bed.

He smiled and walked over to the bed, he stopped and looked down at Jackson, his beloved Jackson, he reached out and took his hand.

Jackson who was dozing, smiled when he felt the hand, "you back already," he said as he opened his eyes and turned his head.

"Hello Jackson."

"Oh god!" said Jackson as he tried to get up.

Tony pushed him back down. "I've fetched you some flowers," he said as he threw them on the bed. "I see you managed to survive our last date, I'll not be so sloppy this time."

Jackson was scared, really scared, he looked towards the door. "Where's your precious boyfriend now?" asked Tony.

"He…he'll be back any minute, he's just gone downstairs to the shop," Jackson was praying that Aaron got back soon.

"I won't be here long," said Tony pulling the knife out of his pocket and flicking it open. Jackson panicked and tried to get out of the bed but Tony held him down, he tried to reach for the emergency button but Tony knocked it out of his reach. "Oh no you don't, your not getting away this time," he ran the blade of the knife along the side of Jackson's neck.

"Please Tony," said Jackson with tears streaming down his face, "don't do this." Jackson looked towards the door again, praying for it to open.

"I have to," said Tony, "you remember what I said don't ya?" Jackson nodded, "and I still can't let him have ya."

"Why now," asked Jackson, he had to know.

"I always wanted you, you kicked me out, I loved you."

"Because you stole from me and took drugs, what did you expect me to do?" Jackson was trying to buy time by keeping him talking, someone had to come, please someone come.

"I would have paid you back, you didn't give me a chance," he closed the knife and put it back in his pocket, Jackson watched him too scared to move. Tony still had his hand on Jackson's chest holding him down, "I can't use the knife, too messy," he said as his eyes fell on the pillow next to Jackson's bed. He saw Jackson looking towards the door. "Do you still think someone will come in and save ya, maybe your precious Aaron, I could do him too."

Jackson's head shot round, his eyes wide with fear. "Don't you hurt him, it's me you want…I could shout."

"You could, but you wouldn't get the first word out," Tony said as he picked up the pillow next to the chair with his free hand.

A&J

Aaron had run down the stairs and made his way to the shop, after looking for a few minutes he finally picked up a couple of magazines that he thought that Jackson would like. He was about to pay for them at the counter before he realised that he had left his money buy Jackson's bed, he apologised to the girl behind the counter saying he would be right back and went to the lift, not wanting to walk up all them stairs, he didn't mind coming down by them but going up, well that was another thing.

As he walked onto the ward he saw that breakfast was being taken round, he reached Jackson's door the same time his breakfast was about to be taken in.

"Let me get that for ya," said Aaron as he turned the handle.

"Thankyou," said the hospital worker as she walked in and immediately dropped the tray and screamed, Aaron pushed by her. The girl had ran off yelling for someone to help. Aaron was frozen to the spot for a split second when he saw Tony holding a pillow over Jackson's face and Jackson was struggling. Tony turned to look at him and Aaron snapped into action and ran at him yelling. "Get the fuck away from him," he shouted as he knocked Tony out of the way and hitting him in the face. He pulled him down onto the floor and tried to hold him down but Tony was strong and fought against him catching Aaron at the side of the head. "You can't have him, he's mine," Tony said as he punched Aaron again.

"He's never been yours," said Aaron who lost it and started punching Tony with all he had, he felt a sharp pain in his side which almost made him stop but the adrenaline in him kept him going.

By this time a couple of nurses ran in with two security guards. The nurses immediately went to a distraught Jackson who was trying to call Aaron's name, but he was having trouble breathing. An oxygen mask was put on him and they tried to calm him down, he was trying to see what was happening with Aaron, he could hear the struggle but he couldn't see. He tried to take the mask off but the nurse held it on.

The security guys ran to the fighting men and they each grabbed hold of one of them and dragged them apart. They were both out of breath but Aaron managed to speak, "he was trying to kill Jackson," he said pointing at Tony. The security guards looked at the nurses for confirmation. One of them nodded, "that's Aaron, Jackson's boyfriend," she said pointing at Aaron.

"He was smothering him," said Aaron as the guard let him go to Jackson's side and took the waiting hand.

Tony was struggling against his guard screaming that he was going to kill Jackson and the guard that had hold of Aaron went to help his colleague.

"We'll take him downstairs and call the police."

They all watched as Tony was dragged out by the two guards kicking and screaming. Aaron felt the pain in his side and tried to ignore it, all he was concerned about now was Jackson. He put his hand on his side and pressed it to stop the pain as he looked at Jackson who was just getting his breath back. "Are you alright?" he asked as he leaned down and kissed him. Jackson nodded but tears continued to fall down his face. "He won't hurt you ever again." Aaron said as he squeezed Jackson's hand.

Jackson removed his mask. "I love you," he said softly.

Aaron smiled. "I love you too."

The nurses smiled at each other. "We'll go and get a doctor to check you out," they said as they left, they could tell that the two men needed abit of time on their own and Jackson's vitals were good.

Jackson looked at Aaron closely. "You don't look so good," he said as he looked at the bruises on his face. Aaron had to admit that he wasn't feeling that good, he side was really hurting now and he was starting to feel a bit light headed. "I'll be fine, I'm more worried about you." Jackson smiled and his eyes wandered to were Aaron was holding his side and his heart stopped at what he saw, blood was starting to seep through Aaron's fingers.

"Aaron your bleeding," he said as he started to sit up. Aaron looked down and lifted his hand to see it covered in blood, he looked back at his boyfriend. "Jackson!"

"I'll get help," said Jackson as he reached out to press the red button that was on his bedside table, he had to stretch because Tony had moved it earlier. The red light started flashing just as Paddy and Hazel rushed into the room.

"The nurse told us what happened," said Paddy. Hazel ran to Jackson, "are you alright love?"

Jackson wasn't listening, he was still looking at Aaron. "He's hurt, get help," both Paddy and Hazel looked at Aaron just as he collapsed on the floor.

"Aaron," they shouted all at once.

_To be continued_

_**Please review**_


	14. Chapter 14

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

As the doctor walked into the room Jackson had a sinking feeling in his stomach, he looked at his mum and Paddy who were sat on either side of him and wondered what was going through their minds. He looked at the doctor waiting for him to tell them about his beloved Aaron.

"Mr Kirk, can I speak to you in private."

Jackson felt sick as he looked at Paddy.

"We're all family here, you can tell me here."

"Aaron's alright isn't he?" asked Jackson as he held his mums hand tightly.

"I'm sorry," the doctor said, "we did everything we could but I'm afraid that Aaron didn't make it."

Jackson couldn't believe what he had just heard. "NO, NO, NO, HE'S NOT DEAD," he screamed, "he wouldn't leave me." Paddy and Hazel were also crying hysterically and Jackson looked at them, wanting them to tell him it wasn't true, that his Aaron wouldn't leave him alone in the world. "I want to see him," Jackson said as he tried to get out of bed, but Hazel and Paddy held him down, "let me go, I need to see Aaron….Aaron," he started shouting, "Aaron.." he felt someone shaking him.

"Jackson love, wake up," Jackson suddenly sat up. "You were having a nightmare," said his mum and she rubbed his arm gently, Jackson looked at his mum, "Aaron?"

She shook her head. "We've not heard anything yet."

Jackson wiped his eyes. "I dreamt that he died…it was so…real," he said as he laid back down, the sinking feeling in his stomach was still there, it wouldn't go away. "Where's Paddy?" he asked as he looked around the room.

"He's gone to get some drinks and see what food he can find, it'll probably be chocolate bars and crisps knowing Paddy," she smiled, "he's trying to be strong but it's not really working," she put the covers straight around Jackson and sat back down. She was really worried herself, Aaron was a son to her and she was terrified that he would die, and what would Jackson do without his rock. A single tear fell from her eye.

"Mum."

She looked lovingly at her son. "Yes love?"

"I'm scared, what if he dies? My life is nothing without him." Jackson meant it, Aaron was the only man he wanted, he didn't know if he could live without him, but even if he came through this, would Aaron be better off without him.

"Don't say that love, besides, Aaron is going to be just fine.. I know it."

"I can't believe we're spending New Year's Eve in hospital, Aaron was so looking forward to the party tonight," he said thinking about other people who will be happy and looking forward to the New Year.

"Here we are," said Paddy as he walked into the room with a tray of drinks and snacks. He put the tray down on Jackson's bedside table and hand Hazel a coffee. "Do you want yours?" he asked Jackson, Jackson shook his head. Paddy smiled at Jackson and sat down.

"Any news?" Paddy asked. Hazel shook her head. Jackson looked up at the clock, it had been nearly two hours since Aaron had been stabbed and the doctors had taken him away. Why hadn't they heard anything, was that a good or a bad sign.

"I've been talking to police, they've taken Tony into custody, so at least we don't have to worry about him getting near one of our boys again." Hazel nodded with relief as the door opened the doctor walked in.

Jackson nearly shouted out, it was just like his dream. Please, please let Aaron be okay.

"Mr Kirk."

"Yes," said Paddy as he stood up and walked towards the doctor.

"I'm doctor Webb, I've been working on your son," he said as he and Paddy shook hands.

"How is he?" asked Paddy. Jackson held onto his mum with a death like grip not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"He's…"

A&J

Tony was now sat in an interview room at Hotten police station having just been charged with the attempted murder of Jackson Walsh and the assault on Aaron Livesy.

Two hours previous he had been picked up at the hospital by DI Mason and DS Jones

**Two hours earlier**

"We've been looking everywhere for you Mr Wood" said DI Mason

Tony just looked at them with an emotionless expression.

Mason turned to the security guard. "Tell me what happened?" Jones got her notepad out and started writing.

The security guard started talking. "This guy here was trying to smother one of the patients."

"Jackson Walsh?" asked Jones

The guard nodded. "The lads boyfriend tackled him and got stabbed in the process, he's in surgery now."

"What about Mr Walsh?"

"They said he's fine, abit shook up though."

Tony started to squirm and started shouting, "no, he has to die, no-one can have him," he started to fight against his captures.

Mason stepped closer to him, "what are you on sir?"

Tony looked up at the officer. "Nothing."

"Really!"

"I told you pig, I didn't take anything."

Mason smiled, "well sorry Mr Wood but don't be too surprised when I say that I don't believe you," he said as he pulled him to his feet, "let's get you tested."

A&J

"He's going to be alright," said the doctor. Paddy put his hands to his face with relief and cried, Hazel shouted out in joy, Jackson sat just staring into space for a several seconds before he broke down. Everything that had happened over the last few months came flooding out, his Aaron was going to be okay, he'd really thought that Aaron was going to die. Hazel took her son in her arms and comforted him as he cried.

"Can we see him?" asked Paddy, eager to see his son.

The doctor nodded. "He's still in recovery, as soon as we get him settled in a room someone will come and get you."

Paddy smiled. "Thankyou doctor, for everything," he said as he took the doctor's hand again shaking it. The doctor smiled and left. Paddy turned to look at Hazel and Jackson, he hesitated before he walked over to the them, not wanting to interrupt as Hazel comforted her son.

"Jackson," he said as he came to stand beside Hazel. Jackson was still sobbing hysterically into Hazel's shoulder, she looked at Paddy. "He just needs to get it out of his system."

"Come on Jackson, they're going to let us see him soon." Paddy looked up at Paddy, tears still running freely down his face.

"I can't," he said as he lent back against the pillow.

"Course you can love, we'll go with you to help."

Jackson shook his head. "You don't understand mum. I am so, so happy that Aaron is going to be fine, but I can't see him. This is all my fault, he keeps getting hurt because of me," he closed his eyes, "he's better off without me," he said between sobs.

Paddy and Hazel looked stunned. "You can't mean it Jackson, Aaron loves you, he doesn't blame you for any of this."

"Well I blame me," yelled Jackson throwing his mum's hands off of him," get out."

"Please love," pleaded Hazel.

"Go," he shouted.

Paddy moved forward. "You will be the first person that Aaron will want to see when he wakes up, how are we supposed to tell him that the man that he loves doesn't want to see him, how do you think he will feel. It will kill him Jackson, that boy loves you more that anything in this world, I don't want to see him upset again, you have to be there with him when he wakes." Paddy and Hazel looked at Jackson hopefully but Jackson was having none of it.

"Just go," he said as he turned over onto his side with his back to them.

For the next two hours Paddy and Hazel sat in Jackson's room after refusing to leave. A nurse had been in to say that Aaron was being moved to a room and she would come and get them as soon as they had him settled. They had tried to get Jackson to talk but he had kept his eyes closed and wouldn't acknowledge them.

When the nurse finally came to take them to Aaron, Hazel tried to persuade Jackson again but to no avail. "I'll be back soon," she said as her and Paddy left him alone.

Jackson opened his eyes when he heard the door shut and sat up. He was right not to see Aaron, he had caused him nothing but pain over the last few months. He was convinced that Aaron would be better off without him no matter how much he loved him or how much he would miss him. Aaron kept getting hurt and it was all his fault.

A&J

"Hey son," said Paddy as he took Aaron's hand, "you had us worried there for a minute." Aaron smiled weekly at him.

Hazel leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "It's good to see those blue eyes," she said as she started to cry.

Aaron looked at his dad. "What happened?"

"You were stabbed Aaron…by Tony," Paddy informed him.

Aaron's eye's went wide with fear. "Jackson?"

Hazel calmed him, "he's fine love, you worry about yourself." Aaron looked at Hazel and reached for the hand of the woman he considered to be his mother. "Can I see him?" Hazel looked at Paddy, "he's asleep at the moment, but I'm sure he will want to see you as soon as he wakes up," she couldn't tell him what Jackson had said, it wasn't the right time, besides, she was hoping to talk Jackson round before Aaron knew anything was wrong.

"Tony?" Aaron asked.

"In police custody," said his dad, "so you have nothing to worry about, he won't be hurting you or Jackson again." Aaron looked relieved.

Hazel put her hand on the side of Aaron's face. "You just get some rest, me or your dad will be here when you wake up."

"Tell Jackson I love him," Aaron smiled and closed his eye's, happy with the thought that he and Jackson would see each other soon.

Paddy and Hazel looked at each other, both praying that they could talk Jackson round before Aaron wakes up again.

_To be continued_

_**Please review**_


	15. Chapter 15

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

Jackson had been awake for hours thinking things through, he would have to move out and get away as soon as possible. He couldn't risk seeing Aaron again, he knew he would find it hard to leave him if he saw him again. He had convinced himself that he was doing the right thing, and that Aaron was better off without him.

"Jackson Walsh," shouted his mother as she walked in the door, "I have never been ashamed of you until now," she walked up to the side of the bed.

"Leave me alone," he said not wanting to talk about it.

"No, I'll not leave you alone. I've just had to lie to Aaron, he asked for you and I told him you were asleep."

"Good."

Hazel could feel herself losing it, she had never been so angry with Jackson than she was now, they had always had such a good relationship, but now she felt like she didn't know her son at all. "I will not having you upsetting that boy. When he wakes up I want you to be by his side."

Jackson shook his head. "I told ya, he's better off without me."

"You have no right to make that decision for Aaron," Hazel knew she had to get out of the room before she said something she would regret, she walked to the door. Before she opened it she turned and looked at her son. "Aaron wanted me to give you a message."

Jackson looked at her. "What?"

"He told me to tell you that he loves you," with that she opened the door and left Jackson on his own. Jackson swallowed and wiped away the tears that were falling down his face. "I love him too."

A&J

It was nearly ten o'clock, two hours to midnight on New Years Eve, when Aaron woke up. The doctor had been to check on him a couple of times while he had been asleep and had assured Paddy that his son was doing very well.

"What day is it?" Aaron asked his dad in between yawns.

"It's New Years Eve, only a couple of hours to go," he said looking at his watch.

"Where's Jackson?" Aaron had expected his boyfriend to be with him when he woke.

"He's in his room, Hazel is with him," Paddy paused, "how about I go and get you something to eat?"

Aaron shook his head. "No, I want to see Jackson. Dad please go and tell him I'm awake."

Paddy looked away, how did he tell his son that the bloke that he loved was refusing to see him anymore.

Aaron looked at his dad confused. "What is it dad?….is Jackson alright?" Paddy looked back at him. "Please dad, tell me." Aaron waited for his dad to speak.

Paddy knew that what he was about to say would hurt his son, but he had no choice. "Jackson's refusing to see you." Aaron looked taken back. "What!…why?…what have I done?"

Paddy got up and sat on the side of the bed. "You've done nothing wrong son," he said patting Aaron's arm, "Jackson's blaming himself for everything that has happened to you."

"It's not.."

"I know it isn't, but Jackson has got it into his head that if he stay's with you, you will keep getting hurt."

"That's stupid," said Aaron, "I need to see him," he said as he started to move, but he cried out in pain.

"Don't be daft, you can't go anywhere. You've just had surgery," said Paddy helping his son to lie back down.

Aaron wished he hadn't moved, the pain was stabbing in his side. "I have to see him dad, he can't leave me," he started to cry, "I need him dad."

"We've tried to talk him round, but he's being stubborn," Paddy smiled, "I think you've been rubbing off on him."

"You've got to talk to him again dad. Persuade him, please. If he doesn't see me then I'll have to go and see him." Paddy started to protest. "I don't care how much damage I do or how much it hurts, I have to talk to him."

Paddy looked at his son and saw the determination in his eyes, he knew that look and it meant that Aaron would do exactly what he said he would. "I promise I'll talk to him again, just promise me that you won't get out of this bed."

Aaron looked at his dad. "I'm not making a promise that I know I might not keep. If Jackson doesn't come to me then I'm going to him."

Paddy knew he wouldn't change Aaron's mind, he got up off the bed. "I'll go and see him now." Aaron looked relieved. "Thanks dad." Paddy smiled and left.

Aaron rest his head against his pillow and stared up at the ceiling, Jackson had to change his mind, he had too.

A&J

"I've told ya a hundred times mum, Aaron's better off without me. I'm not gonna change my mind."

Hazel had been trying to get Jackson to change his mind for nearly and hour, but she was getting nowhere. She was about to start at him again when Paddy burst into the room, she'd never seen him look so angry.

"Hazel," he said not looking at her but at Jackson, "can you go and sit with Aaron. I don't want to leave him on his own." Hazel looked at her son then back at Paddy, she could tell that Paddy wanted to talk to Jackson alone. "Okay," she said as she got up and left the room without looking back.

"I have never, ever had a bad thought in my head about you, but at this moment I'm not looking at the man who promised me that he would always be there for my son."

Jackson looked at him, showing no emotion on his face. "I'm tired, can you please leave."

Paddy walked upto the side of Jackson's bed. "I'm not leaving this room till you come with me." Jackson turned his back on Paddy not saying anything. "I've just left my son in pieces. I'm scared for him, he said that if you don't go and see him then he is going to come and see you."

Jackson turned and looked at him. "No he can't, he's just had surgery."

"I know that Jackson, but he thinks the bloke that he loves is going to run out on him. I don't want him hurt anymore than he has been."

"But don't you understand, he will get hurt if he stays with me. Look at what has happened to him, he's lucky to be alive." Jackson turned back facing away from Paddy.

"Jackson, I am begging you. Please go and see Aaron, tell him that you won't leave him, put his mind at rest. If you don't go I'm scared that he will hurt himself to get to you," he felt frustrated talking to the back of Jackson's head, "how can you love someone as much as you love my son and want to cause him so much pain by leaving him. You're a coward Jackson Walsh and you don't deserve my boy's love." Paddy turned to leave.

"Paddy."

A&J

Hazel was sat with a distraught Aaron, since she had got there he had poured his heart out to her. "I can't lose him."

"You won't love, he's just got this thing in his head and he is convinced that all this is his fault."

"What about you?" Aaron asked in between sobs.

"What do you mean love?"

Aaron swallowed. "Are you going to leave me too?"

"Course I won't love….you'll always have me." Aaron didn't looked convinced. "If Jackson leaves, you'll go with him."

"Listen to me Aaron," she said as she got up and sat on his bed, "Jackson is a grown man, and I don't follow him everywhere he goes. My life is in Emmerdale, I've got a job, good friends and family," she said wiping Aaron's tears, "but I know my Jackson, he won't be able to stay away from you for too long."

Aaron smiled. "I love you mum."

Hazel smiled as she leant in and hugged Aaron. "I love you too son." Aaron couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Hazel in his life and he was relieved that she wouldn't run out on him as well. As they parted from the hug they both looked round when they heard the door open slowly and in walked Paddy. Aaron was happy to see his dad but he couldn't hide his disappointment at it not being Jackson.

Paddy smiled. "Someone's here to see you."

_To be continued_

_**Please review**_


	16. Chapter 16

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

Paddy moved to one side to reveal a very sheepish looking Jackson stood in the doorway. Aaron and Jackson looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Paddy put his arm out for Jackson to take hold of, he was still a bit unsteady on his feet and he appreciated Paddy's help in getting to Aaron's room. They walked slowly to the bed with the eyes of Aaron and Hazel on them, both of them so happy to see Jackson in the room. Aaron and Jackson didn't take their eyes off each other the whole time.

Hazel smiled at her son then turned and kissed Aaron on the forehead and got up. "We'll leave you too it."

"Thanks," said Aaron still with his eyes on Jackson.

Paddy helped Jackson sit down in the chair beside Aaron's bed and followed Hazel out of the room, both hoping that they would sort everything out.

Jackson and Aaron sat looking at each other, each hoping the other one would speak first. Eventually after several minutes Aaron couldn't keep quiet any longer. "Why?" Jackson didn't answer. "Why?" asked Aaron more forcibly.

"You keep getting hurt."

"That's a damn poor excuse for throwing away what we have," said Aaron.

"I wasn't throwing it away, I want you to be okay."

Aaron looked at Jackson and held out his hand, Jackson hesitated before he moved and took hold of it. "I will be okay if your with me. I don't think I'd be able to handle you leaving me," Jackson looked away," please Jackson, tell me that you will always be with me, that I wasn't being stupid when I asked you to marry me."

"You weren't being stupid," said Jackson still looking towards the bottom of the bed, "I was so happy that day because the man that I loved wanted to spend the rest of his life with me," he turned his head to look at Aaron, his eyes were watery and tears where starting to form, "I just can't bear the thought of you being hurt again or worse because of me."

Aaron squeezed his hand. "You leaving is not going to stop thing's happening. None of us can say what is going to happen in the future, but whatever happens I know we can come through it if we are together," Aaron's eye's were pleading with Jackson, but Jackson didn't say anything, "So what your saying, or not saying, right now is that you can walk out of that door and never see me again…is that it Jackson?

Jackson choked back the tears. "I..I love you so much," he said, "I don't want to leave you."

"Then don't," shouted Aaron making Jackson jump. "I don't blame you for any of this Jackson…all I want is for us to be together…please Jackson, stay with me."

Jackson looked at Aaron then let go of his hand. Aaron felt his stomach drop, he was really going to leave him, Jackson was going to get up and walk out the door and out of his life. "Jackson!" Jackson didn't look at him but started to get himself out of the chair, it was hard for him as his ankles still hurt but he managed it. "Jackson please!" Aaron waited for Jackson to leave but he didn't, instead he moved so he was sat on the side of Aaron's bed. He took Aaron's hand and leaned in and kissed him, it felt so right that he knew then that he could never leave him. When the kissed ended they were both smiling. "You've got me," said Jackson.

A&J

Paddy was walking back towards Hazel who was sat next to the vending machine in the foyer. "Okay Adam, we'll speak to you tomorrow….Happy New Year to you too." Paddy clicked off the phone. "I've let Cain and Adam know what's happening. They both wanted to come down but I told them to wait while tomorrow…just in case thing's don't go well with Jackson." Paddy sat down and took a drink of his coffee.

"Aaron will get through to him, I know he will. The big thing was getting Jackson to see him , which was all down to you."

Paddy just shrugged his shoulders. "I just told him a few things he should hear."

Hazel smiled. "Well I'm glad you did," she looked up at the clock, it was a quarter to twelve, "what do you say we go upstairs and be with our boys at midnight."

Paddy hesitated. "What if…"

"It'll be fine, those boys love each other more than any couple I know. They are meant to be together, they just fit."

Paddy smiled knowing that Hazel was right. "Come on then," he said finishing off the last of his coffee, "lets go and see what has happened, and if they still haven't sorted it out we will keep them in the same room until they have." They both got up and made for the elevator and back to Aaron & Jackson.

A&J

"I'm sorry I put you through so much," said Jackson holding both of Aaron's hand, how could he have thought of leaving this guy.

Aaron smiled, he looked up at the clock and saw that it was five to twelve. "Look, in a few minutes it will be a brand new year, so let's agree that none of this was your fault and you never say sorry to me again."

Jackson smiled. "Okay."

The relief that Aaron felt was immense, just an hour ago he thought that the love of his life was really going to leave him forever. "You can kiss me again if you want," he said wanting to feel Jackson's lips on his again.

Jackson smiled and moved closer to Aaron before he paused looking into the gorgeous blue eyes of the man he loved, he smiled and captured Aaron's lips in a loving and tender kiss which grew passionate, both men didn't want it to end but they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Aaron groaned as Jackson broke contact.

"Alright to come in?" asked Hazel quietly.

"Yes," said Jackson.

Hazel fully opened the door and she and Paddy walked in. "Everything alright?" she asked looking between the two of them.

Jackson turned back to look at Aaron and smiled. "Everything's fine."

Hazel clapped her hands together. "Oh, I am so glad, me and Paddy have been really worried." Hazel walked up to her son and gave him a hug. "I knew you couldn't leave this boy," she said kissing her son on the forehead.

Paddy walked to the other side of Aaron's bed and tapped his arm. "Are you alright?"

Aaron looked at his dad and smiled. "I've got the three most important people in my life right here, of course I'm alright." Hazel leaned in and kissed him. "It's good to see you both smiling again," as Hazel was straightening back up her eyes caught the clock and she made everyone jump when she shouted at Paddy to turn the television on. "It's almost midnight," she said.

Paddy grabbed the remote and turned on the tv, he put on BBC1 and it showed London packed with people all around parliament and the London Eye.

"Two minutes to go," said Aaron, "Dad, can you sit me up a bit please."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's doing my head in laying down." Paddy helped his son sit up slightly, Aaron felt abit of pain and Jackson took his hand. "You okay." Aaron nodded.

They all watched the television as the crowd in London were waiting for the big moment to happen, it wasn't long before they were counting down to 2012...10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1. The fireworks erupted on television and Big Ben was chiming, they could hear the nurses and some patients who had stayed up shouting it in the corridor.

"Happy New Year," said Hazel and Paddy at the same time, then they kissed and hugged.

"Happy New Year Jackson," said Aaron his eyes all watery.

"Happy New Year Aaron," Jackson said as he kissed Aaron then hugged him. "I love you." Aaron held on tight to his boyfriend. "I love you too."

Nearly ten minutes later they were still watching the firework display from London which was just spectacular, when the last one went off it lit the whole room up with a brilliant white glow.

"Can you imagine being there," said Aaron.

"Next year," said Jackson.

Aaron turned to look at him. "Really!"

Jackson shrugged. "Why not, it's only London, it's not like it's the other side of the world."

Aaron was smiling widely. "That'd be great."

"Do we get an invite?" asked Paddy as he and Hazel turned their attention away from the tv.

Aaron looked at them both. "Course you and mum can come," Aaron wondered why everyone stopped and stared at him, then he realised what he had said. It was the first time that he had called Hazel mum in front of his dad and Jackson, on previous occasions he and Hazel had been on their own. Paddy and Jackson looked stunned, but Hazel was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Mum?" said Jackson.

Aaron looked down. "Sorry."

Jackson pulled him towards him and hugged him. "What are you sorry for, she's going to be your mum in March anyway, and I don't mind sharing her." They were both smiling as they parted, Aaron looked at his dad.

Paddy smiled. "I think it's great, Hazel's like a mother to you anyway, and with the look on her face I can see that she loves it."

Hazel leaned in and hugged Aaron. "I do love it, I'm a very happy woman with two wonderful sons."

They chatted for another twenty minutes before a nurse came in and said it was time for Paddy and Hazel to leave, they had made an exception with it being New Years Eve, but it was time to go.

"Come on Jackson," said Hazel, "I'll take you back to your room."

Jackson and Aaron looked disappointed at being parted but they knew they would see each other in the morning. They shared a kiss and a hug before Hazel and Jackson left. Paddy lowered his son in the bed and made him comfortable. "We'll be back in the morning."

"Okay," said Aaron who suddenly felt very tired.

"I'm glad everything has turned out alright."

"So am I…I really thought he would leave me, but thanks to you he didn't."

"I may have given him a push, but it was his love for you that made him see sense. Now get some sleep." Paddy leaned in and kissed his son on the forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too dad."

_To be continued_

_**What will 2012 hold for Aaron & Jackson, who knows….me!**_

_**Please review**_


	17. Chapter 17

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

_**Six weeks later…..17**__**th**__** February**_

"NO..GET OFF ME…PLEASE NOOO," shouted Jackson.

Aaron was awake immediately at the sound of Jackson crying out. It was as if Jackson was trying to fight someone in his sleep, Aaron put his hand's out to stop him. "Jackson, wake up, your having a nightmare." Jackson fought against him. "LET ME GO, DON'T HURT ME," he screamed. Aaron knew he had to wake Jackson up quickly, he was getting very distressed. "Jackson please," he said putting his hand's on either side of Jackson's face, "wake up babe, it's Aaron..come on." Aaron looked up as the bedroom door opened and Paddy and Hazel popped their heads in.

"What's wrong?" asked Paddy.

"He's having another nightmare," Aaron said as he turned his attention back to his boyfriend. "Come on Jackson, wake up," he shook Jackson slightly and had to move quickly when Jackson suddenly shot up in bed. "AARON," he shouted out.

"I'm here," said Aaron, Jackson turned and looked at his boyfriend and fell into his waiting arms sobbing.

"You gonna be okay?" asked Hazel.

Aaron smiled at her. "We'll be fine mum, go back to bed," he said as he held Jackson. Paddy and Hazel took one last look at Jackson and left the room.

Aaron was talking to Jackson gently, trying to comfort him. This was the second night in a row that Jackson had woken up shouting, Aaron knew it was because of the court case and Jackson having to relive the rape all over again.

"I'm sorry," sobbed Jackson, "I'm so sorry," he held on tightly to Aaron.

"You don't have to be sorry, it's not your fault that your having nightmare's. Just remember I'm always here for you," Aaron's heart was breaking for him.

"I just want this to be over, I don't want to think about him again," he sobbed into Aaron's embrace.

"I know, but you need to calm down," Aaron felt Jackson start to relax against him. "Come on," said Aaron as he brought Jackson down to lay with him, their arms' wrapped around each other. He kissed Jackson's forehead. "Your safe Jackson, he's not going to hurt you again." Jackson look up at Aaron. "Okay," he said and rested his head on Aaron's chest and closed his eyes. Aaron laid for a while looking at the ceiling thinking about the court case and what had happened. Tomorrow the defence and prosecution will be giving their final arguments and they would have to hear the jury's decision. He looked down at Jackson and then closed his eyes, hoping and praying that Jackson's heartache would be over soon.

A&J

"Where you going?"

"Out for a run," Jackson replied as he put on his trainers.

Aaron sat up in bed. "Do you want some company?"

Jackson who was sat with his back to Aaron, shook his head. "No."

Aaron looked disappointed. "I don't mind."

"I said no."

"Alright, I was only asking," Aaron said as he got back down under the covers and turned over.

Jackson hung his head, he'd been like this for over a week, he kept snapping at Aaron and his mum and Paddy when they were only trying to be supportive and helpful, he knew he was doing it but he couldn't help it. The court case had really taken it out of him, having to testify and tell a packed courtroom about the rape and the other thing's that Tony had done. They had all had to go on the stand, Aaron, Hazel, Paddy, even Nathan had given evidence about the time of Jackson's rape.

Jackson got up from the bed and went to the door. "I won't be long," he said turning back to look at the bed in which the man he loved with all his heart was now laying with his back to him.

"Okay."

Jackson smiled and left.

When he heard the door close, Aaron turned and laid on his back. For a couple of seconds he was contemplating going after him but he changed his mind, he didn't want to cause an argument between them. Thing's had been going so well since he had been released from hospital, well, up until the court case that is, if only Tony had pleaded guilty then all this could have been avoided. He looked at the clock, it was 6.45am, he rolled his eye's, it was too damn early. He'd have another half hour before getting up.

A&J

Jackson ran out into the cold air and turned towards the top fields. He liked to go running when he had thing's on his mind, it gave him a chance to clear his head. He knew he was worrying his loved ones and he had snapped at Aaron just for wanting to keep him company, for caring about him. He was up near Butler's farm when he heard his name being shouted, he looked around and saw Adam running towards him.

"How ya doing?" asked Adam as he came to a stop beside Jackson.

"Not too bad..just wish it was tomorrow and today would be over with," said Jackson catching his breath.

"How's Aaron?"

Jackson smiled. "Worried as always," Jackson looked at Adam, "I snapped at him this morning for no reason, he just wanted to come running with me and I jumped down his throat."

"He knows this last couple of day's especially have been hard for you, he understands," Adam paused, "he came to see me yesterday."

"Really."

"Yeah, he needed someone to vent on…he's worried that if that bastard isn't put away for a long time you won't be able to handle it, he's scared of losing ya."

Jackson shook his head. "I told him at the hospital that he'd got me and that I'm not going anywhere."

Adam shrugged. "You know Aaron, he can get very insecure, especially when it comes to people he loves."

Jackson smiled. "Whatever happens in court, I will always be with Aaron."

"Good," said Adam, "well I'd better get back to fixing the damn fence or I'll have me dad on me back, see ya later mate."

"See ya," said Jackson as he watched Adam run back to where Andy Sugden was working. Jackson stood thinking for a few minutes then he turned back towards the village, he had to see Aaron.

A&J

When he got back to the Smithy, Paddy was just coming down the stairs. "Morning," he said as he went into the kitchen.

"Morning Paddy..is Aaron up?"

"He's just gone in the shower."

Jackson nodded then ran up the stairs, he went into their bedroom got undressed and put a towel around his waist. He went across the landing to the bathroom, he hesitated before opening the door slowly and going inside. The room was full of steam and he could just see Aaron in the shower with his back to him washing his hair. Turning, he locked the door then walked over to the cubicle. He smiled at the sight of Aaron's naked body with hot water flowing over him, he opened the door and stepped in. Aaron turned round at the sound of the door opening and smiled when Jackson stepped him and closed the door behind him.

"Hey," said Aaron as he washed to suds out of his hair, "you weren't gone long!"

Jackson slipped his arm's around Aaron's waist and pulled him towards him. "I know, I suddenly realised that I was being a right dick when I spoke to you this morning," he kissed Aaron as he ran his hand's along Aaron's back. "I wasn't very nice to you," he said as he withdrew from Aaron's lips and started kissing his neck and shoulder. Aaron's eyes closed, loving the feel of Jackson's lips on his body," so I came back to see you," he moved back up to Aaron's lips, "to show you how sorry I am," he kissed Aaron fiercely and Aaron groaned into the kiss. Jackson's hand moved down to Aaron's groin, they were both getting aroused with the need for each other, the want for each other. Jackson looked at Aaron with a smile on his face, Aaron opened his eyes feeling Jackson watching him. "What?" he asked as he pulled Jackson closer. "Nothing," he said, "just admiring the view." Aaron smiled and crashed his lips against Jackson's pushing him up against the tiles. This was going to be a long shower.

A&J

Fifty minutes later they were laid on the bed fully clothed. "Are you ready for today?" asked Aaron taking Jackson's hand. Jackson turned his head and smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm ready." Jackson thought about what Adam had said to him, he turned on his side resting his head in his hand. "I want you to know that whatever happens today, I promise you that I will always be here."

Aaron looked at him. "You've been talking to Adam," he said as he sat up and swung his legs round over the edge of the bed. Jackson moved and sat beside him putting his arm around his waist. "Don't be mad at him, he's concerned about you."

"I'm not made at Adam, but I hope you understand how I feel."

Jackson kissed Aaron's neck. "I don't want you to ever think that I will leave you."

"You made me think it once," said Aaron turning to face Jackson, who sighed.

"I thought we'd got passed that."

Aaron tilted his head to one side. "Have we?"

Jackson kissed Aaron. "I love you Aaron Livesy and I cross my heart," he did the movement across his chest, " that I am not going anywhere and on the third of March I'm going to make an honest man out of you."

Aaron smiled and pulled Jackson into a hug. "I love you too."

A&J

Paddy walked into the kitchen. "Those two still not down yet," he said as he sat down at the table.

"I'll call them in a minute, breakfast is nearly ready," Hazel said as she popped the kettle on. "Bacon sarnies all round."

Paddy smiled. "Sound's good to me."

"Do you think they got much sleep last night?" Hazel asked as she turned the bacon in the frying pan.

"Aaron's pretty good at calming Jackson down, and he was up early for a run so he must be feeling alright."

Hazel started buttering the bread for the bacon. "I hope today goes alright, I really want this to be over for them."

"Me too."

"Make the tea's Paddy, I'll shout the boys." Hazel walked to the bottom of the Landing. "Jackson.. Aaron, breakfast's ready," she heard a muffled 'okay' so she went back to making the sandwiches.

Aaron was first down, he said morning as he sat down at the table. "Where's Jackson?" asked Hazel as she placed the bacon sandwich in front of Aaron with a mug of tea.

"He won't be a minute," said Aaron tucking gratefully into his breakfast.

Hazel gave Paddy his sandwich and drink then sat down with her own. "Was he alright after we left last night?"

Aaron swallowed a mouthful. "He was upset which is understandable, but he's gonna be fine. I know he is?"

"Yes I am," said Jackson as he came into the kitchen. "Morning," he said as he sat down next to Aaron. "Morning love," said Hazel as she got up and brought Jackson's breakfast off the side. "Thanks mum," he said as she placed it in front of him. He was about to take a drink of tea when he noticed the other three around the table looking at him. "Stop it will ya, I'm fine…how many times do I have to say it."

"Okay," Aaron said putting his hand on Jackson's back to calm him, "let's just eat breakfast." They all smiled and continued eating.

"What time are we leaving?" asked Aaron.

"We have to be there for eleven so around ten thirty," said Paddy finishing off his sandwich. "Tomorrow I'm going to treat you all to a day out in Leeds, lunch the works. I think we all need something nice to look forward to."

Aaron looked at Jackson and he smiled. "That'd be great dad, thanks."

Paddy looked at Hazel, he had expected her to be the first one to agree to a day out but she hadn't said anything. "Well Hazel?"

She smiled, "I would love to Paddy, but I can't."

"Your turning down a day of shopping and eating," Jackson said in disbelief.

Hazel shrugged. "I already have something to do."

"What?"

Hazel quickly tried to think of something. "I..I'm meeting an old friend in Hotten, we've not seen each other in a while so I don't want to cancel on her."

"What didn't you just say so," laughed Paddy, "looks like it's just you and me boys." Jackson and Aaron looked at each other, a full day with Paddy on his own, at least if Hazel was going they could have sneaked off for an hour on their own, but they knew that it would mean a lot to Paddy if they went. "Okay dad, we'll go." Paddy smiled. Hazel got up and started clearing the table relieved that they hadn't caught out her lie.

A&J

"The jury's coming back in," said Paddy as he walked up to them as they sat in the café. It was four o'clock and they had been at the courthouse since before eleven. They had sat in the gallery and listened to both closing arguments and then they had been sat in the café across from the courthouse on and off since then, occasionally going for a walk to stretch their legs. When the time was getting on it looked like it would go into the next day, but Jackson felt so much relief when Paddy came in.

They all got up and walked across the road, Aaron taking Jackson's hand in support.

They sat in the gallery and watched Tony being brought in to stand in the dock, the Judge entered and everyone stood up then sat back down when the judge took his seat.

"Do you have a verdict?" he asked the Jury.

"We do," said the elected leader.

Aaron felt Jackson shaking and leaned closer to him, Jackson looked at him and smiled. Hazel was sat on the other side of him and she took his other hand.

They watched as the verdict was brought to the judge and he opened it and read it and gave it back. He turned to the head juror. "How do you find the defendant Tony Wood, guilty or not guilty."

All eye's where on the juror.

_To be continued_

_**Please review**_


	18. Chapter 18

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

They walked out of the courthouse and stood on the top of the steps. "I can't believe it's over," said Jackson looking up at the sky, he felt an arm slip around his waist and turned to look at Aaron.

"I'm just glad it is," said Aaron.

"I'd have given him more than eight years for what he did to you and Aaron, the rat could be out in five years," Paddy said with disgust.

"Let's not think about it now," said Hazel, "it's time to concentrate on the two of you, two weeks and you will be married men." They both smiled at her.

"It can't come soon enough," said Jackson kissing Aaron on his waiting lips.

"Come on lets go home," said Paddy ruffling his son's little bit of hair. They all walked down the steps into a new chapter of their lives.

A&J

_Monday 27__th__ February_

"Where's mum?" asked Aaron as he walked into the kitchen, Paddy who had just come in from the surgery shrugged his shoulders. "Picking your suits up isn't she?"

Aaron looked at his watch. "It's five, she went at ten this morning."

Paddy smirked. "You know Hazel, she probably ended up looking round all the shops." Aaron smiled. "Probably."

"What times Jackson getting home, I thought we'd all go to the Woolpack for something to eat."

"I've just been speeking to him, he's working late. Tim's asked him to give him a hand on a job he needs to get finished..you know Jackson, he can't refuse anyone asking him for help., but he said he should be home before seven." Aaron looked at his dad as he started to wash the dirty pots that were in the sink. "Can I ask you something dad?"

Paddy stopped what he was doing and turned to face his son. "Course you can." Aaron sat at the table. "Are you okay with this now?"

Paddy looked quizzically at his son as he leaned against the sink. "Alright about what?"

"Me and Jackson….getting married."

"I told you I was," Paddy replied.

Aaron shook his head. "I know what you said Dad, but were you just saying it to keep me happy?"

Paddy sighed, how can he convince Aaron that he was one hundred percent in support of the wedding. "I know that in the beginning I thought you were two young to get married and I was concerned about Jackson being your first boyfriend," Aaron was going to say something but Paddy stopped him, "but…I've seen you two over the last few months and I've never seen two people so committed to each other and so in love, that it made me realise how right this is."

Aaron smiled, relieved that his dad approved of everything, then he had another thought. "What about mum?"

Paddy laughed. "Hazel can't wait for the wedding."

Aaron shook his head. "No, I mean Chas…what would she have thought about this, me being gay and marrying another man."

"Honestly son, I don't know. No one knows more than me that you and Chas had your differences but I truly believe that all she wanted was for you to be happy, and before you ask," said Paddy who could see Aaron about to speak, "she would be glad that you've got Hazel to look after you and to call someone mum again."

"Really!"

"Yes, really."

"I hope so, because it feels so natural calling Hazel mum and I love her to bits, she's always there for me…for us."

Paddy smiled. "She's one of a kind that lady."

Just then they both heard bang outside the front door and then the distinctive voice of Hazel cursing. Paddy and Aaron looked at each other then got up and went to the door. Opening it they saw Hazel trying to pick a bag up off the floor that she had dropped. Paddy and Aaron laughed. "Don't just stand there laughing, give me a hand," said Hazel looking at them. Aaron took the two suit bags that were draped over her right arm and Paddy took the bag she was still holding. "Thanks," she said as she picked up the bag that she had dropped," me arms are killing me, them bloody suits are awkward to carry."

Paddy put the bag on the side and took the one off of Hazel and did the same, Aaron had taken the suits straight upstairs and laid them on the bed, he and Jackson would try them on later.

"Cuppa?" asked Paddy.

"You read my mind," said Hazel," my feet are killing me."

Paddy started to fill the kettle. "You should have given me a ring, I would have come and pick you up."

"Your alright Paddy, I didn't realise how long I would be," she said sitting at the table.

"You were gone ages," said Aaron bounding back into the kitchen. "I thought you only went to pick up the suits."

"You know me love, can't resist a bargain."

Aaron looked at the bags. "Well you didn't get much to say you've been gone all day," he opened the fridge and got out a can of lager.

"Yeah, you usually come back with about twelve bags," said Paddy getting the mugs ready.

Hazel slammed her handbag down on the table. "What's this, an interrogation," she snapped. Paddy and Aaron looked at her, shocked by Hazel's tone. She regretted it straight away. "Sorry, I didn't mean that, I'm just a bit tired," she said as she took her coat off, "I'm going for a lay down."

"I'll fetch your tea up in a minute," said Paddy. Hazel smiled and left the room. Paddy and Aaron looked at each other both wondering what that was all about.

"She's being doing a lot lately," said Paddy, "what with the wedding and everything." Aaron smiled and looked at the door that Hazel had just left through.

Two minutes later the tea was made and Aaron offered to take it up. He knocked on the door and waited for Hazel to tell him to come in. He opened the door the door and saw Hazel laid on top of the bed, but she sat up as he entered. He smiled and placed the tea on her bedside table.

He waited as she took a drink. "Mum."

"Yes love," said Hazel.

"Are you alright?"

Hazel put her mug down and looked at Aaron. "I'm fine love, it's just been a long day. Once I've had a kip I'll be as good as new."

"You need to stop doing so much, let me and Jackson help more."

"I will, I just want this wedding to be special, you two boys are my life and I don't want to let you down on your big day."

Aaron sat on the side of the bed. "Mum it's going to be great, and it's all down to you so I don't want you worrying about it anymore. Saturday is going to be the best day of my life so all I want is for you to sit back and enjoy it."

Hazel patted Aaron's hand. "Okay love."

Aaron smiled. "Where going to the Wooly when Jackson gets home for something to eat."

"I'll be fine by then."

Aaron kissed Hazel on the cheek then got up and left to go back downstairs. Hazel watched him go, she hated keeping things from them, but she knew it was for the best. She didn't want anything to spoil her boys special day.

A&J

Later that night Aaron and Jackson were laid in bed, they had enjoyed their meal at the Woolpack, but Jackson was tired after a long day and he wanted an early night. "You didn't have to come with me if your not tired," he said but Aaron didn't answer, he turned his head to look at him and he could see that Aaron was staring at the two suits that were hung on the wardrobe door. He turned back to look at Aaron and said his name abit louder. "Aaron."

Aaron jumped and turned his head. "What?"

"Something wrong?" Aaron shook his head, but Jackson mind was racing as to what might be going through Aaron's head. "Are you having second thoughts?" Aaron whose mind was still on something else didn't understand the question. "About what?"

Jackson swallowed. "The wedding."

Aaron's head shot round to look at Jackson. "Course not, why are you asking me that?"

Jackson nodded towards the suits. "You can't take your eyes of the suits, and you've been abit quiet all night."

Aaron couldn't believe that Jackson would think that he was having second thoughts. He turned onto his side and put his arm across Jackson's stomach and laid his head on his chest. "I can't wait to marry you."

"Then what is it, something's wrong, I can read you like a book."

"It's mum."

"What about her?" Jackson felt Aaron shrug. "I don't know, she's just been a bit stressed lately and today she snapped at me and dad."

"What about?" asked Jackson as he rubbed his hand up and down Aaron's arm.

"We were just teasing her about her shopping habits…dad thinks she's just took on too much."

"He's probably right, you know what she's like when she starts on something, she's like a woman possessed. Her lists can be several pages long of things she has to do."

Aaron couldn't help but laugh. "Have you spoken to mum about this?" asked Jackson.

"Yeah, she just said she was tired."

"Well then," Jackson said, "she seemed alright tonight, on top form I'd say." Aaron had to admit that Jackson was right, Hazel had been her usual jovial self over dinner. He was probably just being over sensitive. "Your right, I'm probably seeing something that isn't there."

"You know mum, she's always alright," Jackson concluded, Aaron lifted his head and looked into the loving eyes of his husband to be, he leaned forward and kissed the waiting lips. "I can't believed that in five days I will be Mr Aaron Walsh," he said as he kissed Jackson again before laying his head back on Jackson's chest and closed his eyes, he felt Jackson's lips on his head. "Good night soon to be Mr Walsh." "Night," said Aaron feeling a lot better about Hazel after his talk with Jackson.

A&J

_Thursday 1__st__ March_

"We better get going," said Jackson, "were meeting the guys at nine." Aaron got up drinking the last bit of lager in his glass.

"Have a good time," said Paddy.

"We will, are you sure you don't wanna come?" he asked the three people sat at the table.

"You don't want us there cramping your style," said Hazel, "it's your stag night, go and enjoy yourselves with your friends."

"We don't mind, the more the merrier," said Aaron, he would like his dad, Hazel and Cain to come along, there were his family after all.

"We know you don't mind, just go and leave us to have a quiet night here," said Paddy getting up and hugging his son. Jackson hugged Hazel who was still sitting and Aaron did the same.

"Taxi's here," said Adam as he popped his head round the door.

"Don't wait up," said Jackson grabbing his coat.

"Be careful," said Cain as they left.

The three of them watched them leave, then Hazel started to get up. "Where you going?" asked Cain.

"I think I'm going to have an early night," she said as she put on her coat, "I only came to have a drink with the boys before they went into town."

"You alright?"

"I'm fine Paddy, just need plenty of beauty sleep for Saturday," she said as she laughed. Paddy and Cain laughed as well. "You need more than a couple of days," said Cain, who had to duck when Hazel went to hit him across the head. "Cheeky," she said.

"I'm going over to Marlon's in a bit, were having a games night so I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, night..night Cain, night Diane," she said as she left the pub.

A&J

They were having a good night, most of their friends had turned up including Nathan, Carl and Tim. They were sat round a couple of tables in Bar West and the jokes and drinks were flowing thick and fast. Aaron was sat in between Adam and Jackson and as he sat there looking around he couldn't help but feel a little sad, the only real friend of his there was Adam. He had to admit to himself that he didn't have many friends from before he met Jackson, even in the village. He knew people like Andy Sugden but they weren't really friends, most people he knew were from him meeting Jackson, they were his friends, and if he was honest with himself he didn't really get on with most of them. He watched Adam as he was talking and having a laugh with Carl, he seemed so comfortable, even more so than him. He had never been bothered about the fact that his best friend was gay, he was the one who had gone out with him to Bar West when he first came out. He had supported him and been there for him, he couldn't imagine Adam not being in his life. "Another round?" he asked as he got up, affirmatives all round sent Aaron to the bar.

"Nine pints please mate," he asked the barman who started pulling the drinks. He was only stood there a few seconds when he felt a pair of arms slip around his waist. Thinking it was Jackson he leaned into the body behind him.

"I've been watching you all night," said a voice Aaron didn't recognise, his eyes went wide and he knocked the hands from round him and turned round to see a lad he hadn't seen before.

"How about a dance?" the lad asked who had obviously had a bit to drink.

"I don't think so," said Aaron knocking his hands away again," and I suggest you get the hell away from me before I do something I guarantee you won't like."

"Aawww, come on, just one dance," said the lad trying to paw at him, Aaron who had had a bit to drink himself and wasn't in the mood for this, he pushed the guy. "Get the fuck away from me," he shouted. The lad stumbled backwards but he didn't fall. "Playing hard to get," he said with a smile.

Jackson who was talking to his friends felt someone touch his back, he turned to see it was Nathan. "Trouble," Nathan said as he nodded towards the bar, looking that way he saw Aaron push a guy. He immediately got to his feet and ran to the bar with Nathan behind him just in time to get in between Aaron the other guy as it looked as if Aaron was going to swing for him.

"What's going on?" Jackson asked as he held Aaron back.

"This bastard won't take the hint, he keep's trying it on with me."

"I only wanna dance," said the lad trying to get past Nathan.

"He doesn't dance mate," said Nathan as he started leading him away," plus he's already taken, so for your own good I suggest you go and find someone else to dance with." Nathan turned and smiled at Jackson as he lead the guy away from Aaron.

Jackson turned to look at his husband to be, his eyes were still full of anger, he hadn't seen Aaron like this since the night Tony had attacked them. "Hey..hey, he's gone now, he meant no harm."

"Bastard kept touching me," said Aaron still staring after the lad that Nathan had now taken to the other side of the bar.

"He's drunk Aaron," he said pulling Aaron into a hug," then again I can't blame him..you are hot," he said pulling out of the hug and kissing Aaron, at first he didn't respond then Jackson felt him relax and start to kiss him back. They were interrupted by the barman coughing, they looked to see nine pints sitting on the bar. "Come on," said Jackson, "let's get these drinks back to the lads." Aaron smiled, took out his wallet and paid for the drinks.

A&J

It was getting close to eleven thirty and most of the guys were on the dance floor. Jackson tried to persuade Aaron to get up with him but he was having none of it. "You know your going to have to dance with me on our wedding day," said Jackson trying to pull Aaron up, "come on, you could do with some practice."

"I'll practice on the day," said Aaron picking his glass up and taking a drink.

"Fine," said Jackson who was disappointed, but it wasn't going to stop him dancing so he kissed Aaron and made his way to the dance floor.

"I can't dance either," said one of Jackson's friends who was sat near Aaron, "I haven't got any rhythm."

Aaron laughed. "Me either, but Jackson keeps trying to get me to do it because he loves to dance," he said as he watched Jackson on the dance floor. Aaron had the feeling that he had had enough to drink, but he was happy to sit and watch Jackson and their friends enjoying themselves, that was until he noticed a guy dancing round Jackson which made him sit up. The guy was now dancing right in front of Jackson and Jackson wasn't pushing him away, why hadn't he got up and danced with Jackson, then this guy wouldn't be anywhere near him. He had to go and get to Jackson and pull him away from this guy, he was halfway to the dance floor when he saw Jackson put his hand on the guys shoulder and leaning into him, say something into his ear. Aaron stopped, he couldn't believe it, what was Jackson doing getting that close to a stranger on there stag night, was he wanting one last fling before he got married, Aaron felt sick. He turned around and grabbed his jacket from the booth before heading out of the bar, he couldn't stay and watch this. He was nearly out of the door when he heard Adam shouting his name. Aaron stopped and turned round. "Where are you going?"

"Home," said Aaron.

"What..why?" asked Adam, they had been having such a good time.

"Ask Jackson," he said nodding to the dance floor, "then again he might be busy with that guy he's dancing with."

"What do ya mean?"

"Nothing, forget it," said Aaron as he turned and left, leaving a confused Adam stood watching him go.

_To be continued_

_**Please review**_


	19. Chapter 19

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

As soon as he got out into the open air he immediately felt regret, in his heart he knew that Jackson would never do that to him. He'd had too much to drink and he new that what happened earlier in the evening with that idiot was still on his mind. Feeling a bit light headed he sat on the wall just outside the doors, he was going to go back in but he just needed to clear his head. Why could he never shake this feeling of insecurity he had when it came to people he loved, he could never rid himself of the feeling that they would eventually leave him. He closed his eyes and put his head in his hands trying to get the picture of Jackson whispering in the guys ear out of his mind, he knew he was jealous, but he couldn't help it, he was afraid of being abandoned.

A&J

Jackson was having a great time, he loved dancing he just wished Aaron did too. He was starting to feel hungry and he wondered if everyone fancied going for a kebab soon before he starved to death. All of a sudden he was pulled off the dance floor by Adam.

"What the hell?" he said trying to keep his balance.

"You need to speak to Aaron," Adam said.

"After I've finished my dance," Jackson said trying to get back onto the dance floor.

Adam yanked him back. "Hey that hurt," Jackson complained.

"I'm not joking around Jackson, Aarons left."

Jackson looked towards the tables where they group had been sitting all night, noticing that Aaron wasn't there. "Why's he left? What's wrong? Has someone upset him."

"Yes, you."

Jackson looked surprised. "Me…why, what have I done?"

"I'm not really sure, Aaron just said it was something to do with a guy you were dancing with."

"What guy?"

Adam couldn't answer that. "I don't know mate, all I know is that the man you are supposed to marry on Saturday has run out of here in a state."

"I'd better go," said Jackson, he ran for his coat then made for the exit.

A&J

Aaron stood up, he'd decided he was going to go back inside and join Jackson on the dance floor. His face felt wet so he wiped it with his hand, only then did he realise that he had been crying, he must have had more to drink than he had realised. When he got near to the door he was nearly knocked over by someone coming out.

"Watch it mate," he said before realising that it was Jackson. "Jackson!"

Jackson looked at him relieved that he had found him so quickly, he grabbed hold of him and hugged him tightly. "Tell me what's happened," Jackson inquired as he pulled back from the hug to take a close look at Aaron, he could tell that he'd been crying.

Aaron shook his head. "It's just me being my usual insecure self…forget it."

"No, I won't forget it, tell my why you left."

Aaron took Jackson's hand and led him to the wall he had previously been sat on. "I saw you dancing with a guy," he looked down, "then I saw you touch him and say something in his ear." Jackson was going to say something but Aaron stopped him. "I know I'm being stupid, but for a few minutes….I don't know, I guess my jealous head came on."

Jackson squeezed Aaron's hand. "Do you want to know what I said to him?"

Aaron shook his head, he didn't need to know because he trusted Jackson. "It's fine Jackson."

Jackson was happy that Aaron trusted him, but he had to tell him what he said. "I'm not going to lie, he tried it on but I told him that it was my stag night and I was marrying the love of my life and I would not risk losing you for anything." Jackson looked at Aaron and knew there was something else, "it wasn't just about me talking to that guy, there's something else, isn't there?"

Aaron nodded. "I'm….I'm afraid that one day you will leave me and I'll be on my own."

Jackson put his arm around him. "I promise you that I will not leave you…ever. Why would I go anywhere when I have perfection right here," he said squeezing Aaron's shoulder, "we are going to be old men together walking through Emmerdale with our zimmer frames." Aaron laughed and leant his head on Jackson's shoulder. "You always know exactly what to say to make me laugh," he said.

"I know you better than you know yourself," Jackson said as he kissed Aaron's head.

Aaron looked up into Jackson's eye's and smiled, god he loved this guy so much. He brought Jackson towards him and crushed their lips together, the kiss was fierce and sensual at the same time and it was a couple of minutes before they both came up for air. "Come on," said Aaron as he got up pulling Jackson with him, "I want to dance with you."

"Really?"

"Yes, like you said..I've got to get in some practice before Saturday," they both laughed and went back inside Bar West, where for the first time Aaron went onto the dance floor with Jackson and danced with his boyfriend.

A&J

It was gone eleven when they finally crawled out of bed feeling the worse for wear. "What do you want?" asked Jackson as he put the kettle on.

"Tea and toast," Aaron replied sitting at the table and putting his head in his hands. "I could do with going back to bed."

Jackson felt the same but he knew they had things to do. "You can't, we've got to double check everything for tomorrow."

Aaron looked up and smiled through the headache. "I can't believe were getting married tomorrow, it doesn't seem real."

Jackson walked over to Aaron and kissed him. "I know."

"My head's banging," said Aaron. Jackson went to the cupboard and got out some paracetamols and poured a glass of water. "Here," he said placing them in front of Aaron.

"Thanks," said Aaron gratefully.

It was at that moment that Paddy came bounding into the kitchen. "Good morning," he shouted.

Aaron groaned closing his eyes. "Dad, please, not so loud."

Paddy laughed. "Looks like someone had a good time last night," patting his son on the shoulder.

"Dad, please. I'm dying here."

"Sorry son," Paddy smirked at Jackson, "looks like you didn't drink as much as Mr Grumpy here."

"Someone had to keep an eye on him," said Jackson putting the bread in the toaster, "didn't want him getting away from me before the wedding." Aaron looked at Jackson and smiled, both remembering what had happened last night. "Where's mum?"

"She went into town, something about last minute shopping," said Paddy, "I've got to get back, I've got a dog with a dicky stomach," Paddy ruffled his son's hair, bringing a groan from Aaron.

Jackson pulled out his phone and rang Hazel, he waited as it rang, feeling disappointed when it went to voicemail. "Hi mum, it's me. Just wondering what time you'll be back. Don't forget about tonight." He clicked off his phone and by this time the toast was done and the kettle had boiled, he poured the hot water into the two mugs then started buttering the toast. "Here, get this down ya," he said placing a plate of toast and a mug of tea in front of Aaron. "After you've finished that we'll get your stuff ready so we can take it over to Adam's."

"Do I have to stay at Adam's," Aaron moaned, "why can't I stay here," Aaron didn't like spending nights away from Jackson.

"It's tradition babe, besides Nathan and Carl are kipping here. Your dad's putting up camp beds in the living room."

Aaron conceded defeat. "Alright."

"Aaron we have the rest of our lives together," said Jackson leaning across the table and kissing him.

A&J

It was past three when Hazel returned home, she put the bit of shopping she had done on the floor and popped on the kettle, she didn't think anyone was in so she got a start when Aaron came into the kitchen.

"Hi mum."

"Hello love," she said quickly pulling her sleeve over the small bandage that covered the spot where she had had blood taken. "Did you have a good time last night."

"Yeah, it was great. I had a bit too much to drink though, my headaches only just gone."

"Where's Jackson?" she asked as she unpacked the couple of bags she had put on the floor.

"He's just coming down, where taking my stuff over to Adam's so we don't have to drag them over tonight," he walked to the bottom of the stairs. "Jay, mum's back."

"I'll be right down," he shouted back.

"Have you spoke to Marlon?" asked Hazel as she finished with the unpacking and made herself a drink, "do you want one?" she asked Aaron, he shook his head, "no thanks."

"Marlon said that everyone is going to be there for seven, he said practically the whole village will be there."

"That'll be nice for you and Jackson," she said sitting down with her tea.

"You ready," said Jackson as he came into the kitchen with a small case and a suit bag over his arm, "hey mum," he said walking over to her and kissing her on the cheek, "why'd you go into town, I thought you had everything you needed."

"Just a few last minute bits, you know what I'm like son," she said as she stood up with her tea, "I'm going to have a lie down before tonight."

"You alright?" asked Aaron.

"I'm fine love, just abit tired," she kissed both here boys as she walked past them and up the stairs.

Jackson pulled Aaron up from his seat. "Come on, you carry the case, I'll take the suit."

A&J

They all walked out of the Woolpack after having a good night with their friends and family.

"It's not right having a night in the pub and only drinking lemonade," said Aaron as he walked down the steps reaching for Jackson's hand, who gladly took it with a smile.

"I don't want us all turning up tomorrow with headache's and bloodshot eyes, it wouldn't look good on the photo's," said Jackson interlocking his fingers with Aarons.

"One drink wouldn't have hurt surely," Aaron said hopefully.

"I don't want to take any chances of something going wrong, so Adam," he said turning to look at their friend, "no drinking when you get back to your place…I want you to promise me."

Adam smiled. "Not a drop of alcohol will pass his lips, you have my word." Jackson thanked him, but Aaron looked disappointed.

"Come on let's get home, it's freezing out here," said Paddy.

Jackson started to let go of Aaron's hand, but Aaron held on tight. Jackson looked round at his family and friends. "You lot get going, we'll be right behind you."

"Okay love," Hazel said as she came forward and hugged Aaron, "see you tomorrow kiddo."

"Night mum," he said hugging her back, then his dad hugged him as well. "Try and get some sleep and don't sit up all night playing on the x-box."

Aaron laughed. "No dad," he looked passed his dad to where Nathan and Carl were stood waiting, "take care of him," he said to them.

Nathan smiled. "He's in good hands, don't worry." Aaron smiled. "Adam, I'll meet you at your place in abit, okay." Everybody smiled and left the two lovers outside the pub, neither of them wanting to leave them other. They put their arms around each other's waists and walked slowly up towards the smithy. "Tomorrow is going to be the best day of my life."

"Mine too," said Jackson as he pulled Jackson closer to him.

"I just wish we could be together tonight," Aaron said with hope in his voice, "I love waking up beside you."

"Me too, but we can't. Just think about tomorrow night when we'll be in the suite at the hotel and our first time as married men."

Aaron pulled Jackson round to face him and kissed him right in the middle of the street. The kiss was rough with desire and Aaron's hand's started to wander but Jackson stopped him. "I think it's time you went to Adam's or I don't think I will be able to stop myself," he kissed a smiling Aaron lightly on the lips, "don't be late tomorrow or I'll think you've changed your mind."

"Never!" said Aaron as he hugged Jackson, "I love you."

"Love you too, now go and get some sleep. I want you looking your best for tomorrow."

Aaron pretended to look hurt. "I always look good," he smirked.

"Well…" Jackson started to say but Aaron stopped him with a kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said as they had one last hug before they finally parted and Aaron started walking towards the Barton's place, looking back once to see Jackson still watching him, he smiled to himself and thought of tomorrow, he couldn't wait.

Jackson stood and watched Aaron until he was out of sight, only then did he turn and walk the short way to the smithy where he would sleep in his and Aaron's bed for the last night as a single man, he couldn't help the grin as he shut the door and went to join his friends and family in the living room.

A&J

"Where leaving at two, I've already double checked with the taxi firm before you ask," said Nathan.

Jackson looked at his watch, it was eleven thirty, they had two and a half hours to kill, looks like it will be a few more rounds on the x-box.

"I've made you boys some sandwiches," said Hazel as she popped her head into the living room, "I'm just nipping out for a bit."

The three lads walked into the kitchen. "Where you going?" asked Jackson.

"There's someone I need to see," she said as she put on her coat, "I won't be long." The boys said goodbye and thanked her for the sandwiches at the same time. They were tucking into them when Paddy came in from outside. "Hi guys," he said, "I've just seen Hazel walking down the lane," he noticed the pile of sandwiches and his eyes lit up.

"She's just gone to see someone, she won't be long. Come on, mum left these for us so you'd better grab a few before Nathan and Carl here scoff the lot," he said with a laugh.

"Hey, were not that greedy," said Carl, "were growing lads, plus your mum makes great sandwiches."

"What time is Kathy coming?"

"Just before two, she was going to meet us at the hotel, but I wanted her to come with us." Paddy said as he sat down at the table with the three young men. "So..how're you feeling?" he asked Jackson as he took a bite of a cheese and ham sandwich.

"I couldn't be better Paddy, three o'clock can't come soon enough."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it, Aaron deserves to have some good in his life."

"You son is getting the best guy on earth..behind Carl, obviously," said Nathan squeezing Carl's knee.

Jackson smiled then looked at Paddy. "I won't let him down Paddy, I promise."

Paddy smiled. "I know you won't."

A&J

Hazel walked upto the door of the farmhouse and knocked, it wasn't long before the door opened.

"Oh, hi Hazel."

"Morning Moira," she said as she stepped inside.

"I didn't think you'd be roaming around the countryside today, thought you would be spending the day getting ready," said Moira as she showed Hazel into the living room.

"It doesn't take me long to get ready, an hour tops, besides it's only a quick visit."

"What can I do for you?"

"I just need a quick word with Aaron."

"Sure, I'll go and get him for you," said Moira as she made here way upstairs and knocked on Adam's door.

"Come in," shouted Adam, Moira could tell they were playing on the x-box before she even entered. She opened the door and walked in.

"Aaron."

"Yeah," he said still playing the game.

"Hazel's downstairs."

He stopped playing and turned to look at Moira. "Really!"

"Yes, she said she needs a quick word." Aaron threw the game pad into Adam's lap. "You win," he said as he got up and followed Moira down the stairs.

"I'll leave you to it," Moira said leaving the room.

"Mum!"

"Hey kiddo," she said motioning for Aaron to sit down beside her.

"Is there something wrong….Jackson's alright isn't he," worried that something might have happened to him.

"No..no, Jackson's fine, he can't wait for later," she paused and took Aaron's hand in hers. "I wanted to speak to you before the ceremony."

"Okay," said Aaron wondering what this was all about.

Hazel smiled at Aaron. "I just want you to promise me that you will always look after Jackson."

Aaron was surprised by what Hazel had said. "Course I will, you know that."

"I know when we first met we didn't always get on and I'll admit that I thought that Jackson would be better off leaving you, but gradually I got to know you and I got to know the boy inside and I'm so glad my Jackson stuck around and didn't listen to a word that his silly old mother said. You're a good boy Aaron and I love you as much as I love Jackson, but I might not always be around and I need to know that you will both be alright."

"Are you going somewhere?" asked Aaron with dread.

"No…no, course not…..but you never know what can happen in the future."

"Mum your scaring me."

Hazel eye's started to water. "I don't mean to love, it's just something I had to say. You two boys mean the world to me and I need to know that you will always be together to support each other."

"We will be, like we'll always have you and dad. We wouldn't have survived this long without the two of you."

Hazel smiled. "There will be a time when you will get fed up of me and your dad poking our noses into your life and you and Jackson will want to be on your own," Aaron started to speak but Hazel stopped him, "it's just natural Aaron, you and Jackson will be married and you will eventually want a place of your own, you may even want to start a family. That's just life."

"We will always need you and dad, even if we get our own place, and I promise you that I will always be with Jackson, I can't imagine my life without him."

"I know, and me and your dad will help you both as much as we can, now," she said as she started to get up, "I'll have to get back and make myself look good, I can't be upstaged by Pearl now can I."

Aaron laughed and stood up. "Pearl's got nothing on you," he said hugging Hazel.

"I'll see you later kiddo," she said as she returned the hug, "and remember this is your's and Jackson's day, so let me and your dad worry about everything and you two just enjoy yourselves."

"We will," Aaron said as he and Hazel parted. Aaron watched as Hazel left and he couldn't help but wonder what brought all that on, she had been quiet lately and he had been worried about her at one bit before Jackson said she was fine. Perhaps after the wedding she could relax and have some time for herself instead of worrying about them for a change. He looked at his watch, it was twelve fifteen, in two hours time he would be Mr Aaron Walsh and he couldn't wait.

_To be continued_

_**Next chapter will be the wedding….**_

_**Please review**_


	20. Chapter 20

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

I had to put another mention of a Snow Patrol song in this chapter because I went to see them on Tuesday at Sheffield Arena and they were just magnificent. I hope you enjoy the wedding.

Jackson looked at his watch again. "He's not coming," he said to Nathan, "he's suddenly realised what getting married means and he doesn't want it."

"Don't be daft," said Nathan putting his arm around Jackson's shoulder, "that lad wants to marry you more than anything." They were both stood outside of the doors to the room where the ceremony was due to take place in less than ten minutes. All the guests had arrived, all twenty four of them, the only thing missing was the other groom and his best man.

"Then why isn't he here?" Jackson said, scared that Aaron had really changed his mind.

"I don't know mate, but he's only five minutes late, stop panicking." Nathan didn't know what else to say, something must have happened for Aaron to be cutting it so fine. "Try ringing him."

"I've left my damn phone at home, didn't think I'd be needing it today did I…what about you?"

Just then Paddy and Hazel came through the door. "What's happening?" asked Paddy.

"Aaron's late," said Nathan, "I'm just going to give him a ring to see where he is."

"Don't bother, he's not coming," said Jackson loosening his tie, "he's…" Jackson didn't get to finish because he heard his name being shouted. He turned round and smiled when he saw Aaron and Adam running towards him. Aaron stopped in front of Jackson, "you would never believe the taxi ride we've had here," he said looking Jackson up and down, "you look great."

"So do you," said Jackson pulling Aaron into a hug with relief, "I thought you weren't gonna make it." Aaron pulled back and looked at him. "I would have ran all the way here if I'd had too."

"What happened?" asked Nathan who was now stood next to Adam.

"The taxi got a bloody puncture and we helped fix it because he was taking his time. Aaron here pushed the guy out of the way and started doing it himself with the help of yours truly," said Adam lifting his hands for everyone to see. "Come on, let's get cleaned up, you can't get married with dirty hands now can ya." Aaron laughed and kissed Jackson before following Adam into the restroom. "We won't be a minute."

"We'll get back inside then," said Hazel now the situation was calmer, she and Paddy left the guys on their own.

"Told you," said Nathan, "Aaron is nuts about you and in ten minutes time he will be yours for life."

Jackson smiled. "I know."

A minute later Aaron and Adam were cleaned up with clothes straightened and were walking towards Jackson and Nathan. Aaron kissed Jackson and held out his hand. "Just take the hand that's offered and hold on tight," he said looking into Jackson's eyes who then smiled at Aaron using a line from one of his favourite Snow Patrol songs. He placed his hand inside Aaron's.

"We gonna do this," said Aaron.

"Definitely."

Nathan and Adam opened the doors and Jackson and Aaron walked into the room and down the aisle smiling and talking to their family and friends along the way. As they neared the front both boys could see that Hazel was already crying and they both stopped to hug her before they went and stood in front of the registrar.

"Are you both ready?" the registrar asked.

They both nodded. "More than ready," said Jackson.

"Alright then we'll begin," she said opening her book, "I would like to welcome you all to the civil partnership of Aaron and Jackson, they are going to make a formal and public declaration of their love, and a promise of lifelong dedication to each other." A sob escaped from Hazel and Aaron and Jackson turned to look at her and smiled, she would probably be crying all day.

The registrar continued. "Aaron and Jackson I would like you both to recite the following words," the registrar handed Jackson a card.

Jackson. "In the presence of our family and friends and witnesses here today, I declare that I know of no legal reason why we may not register as each others civil partner. I understand that on signing the partnership schedule we will be forming a civil partnership with each other." Jackson smiled and hand Aaron the card.

Aaron took the card. "In the presence of our family and friends and witnesses here today, I declare that I know of no legal reason why we may not register as each others civil partner. I understand that on signing the partnership schedule we will be forming a civil partnership with each other."

Registrar. "Aaron please turn the card and recite as stated."

Aaron turned the card, he swallowed and coughed wanting his voice to be clear. "I Aaron promise you Jackson," he looked up at Jackson and smiled, "to be loving, faithful, loyal and kind and to support you for as long as we live, whatever the future may bring. You are my partner, my friend and the one I love." Aaron's eyes were filling up and he could hardly see the words on the card, he looked at Jackson, who also had tears falling down his cheeks, and handed him the card.

Jackson wiped his eyes and looked at the card. "I Jackson promise you Aaron to be loving, faithful, loyal and kind and to support you for as long as we live, whatever the future may bring. You are my partner, my friend and the one I love."

"Can we please have the rings."

Adam and Nathan stepped forward each giving their friends the rings.

Jackson put his ring on Aaron's finger. "I give you this ring, on this special day in our lives, as a symbol of my everlasting love and commitment to you. I hope that you will wear it with happiness and pride, now and always." Aaron took his ring and placed it on Jackson's finger reciting the same words.

Registrar. "Aaron and Jackson you have made commitments to each other in the presence of your family, friends and witnesses and in so doing you have made a promise to live your life together. I shall now invite Aaron and Jackson and the witnesses to sign the partnership schedule and then in a few moments you will be welcome to take some photographs."

Aaron, Jackson, Nathan and Adam all signed the register, Aaron's hand was shaking so much he had to calm himself down first, he couldn't believe he was really here doing this. After everyone had signed they moved back and the registrar continued.

"Aaron and Jackson from this time on you are legally recognised as civil partners and we wish you success and happiness in your future life together," she paused, "you may now seal your union with a kiss."

Aaron and Jackson smiled at each other both now in tears. "Well, are you going to kiss your husband Mr Walsh?" asked Jackson through his tears, Aaron laughed and pulled Jackson towards him and crashed their lips together, the whole room erupted in spontaneous applause and cheers. "I love you so much," said Aaron as their lips parted, Jackson smiled and kissed Aaron again. They then went out into the hotel grounds and everyone got chance to take photographs of the couple together, then with their parents, then the best men and finally everyone in one big group. While the photo's were being taken Paddy noticed that Hazel seemed to be somewhere else.

"Are you alright?" he asked walking over to her.

"I'm fine Paddy," she said watching Aaron and Jackson laughing with their friends, "they're happy aren't they?"

"Yes," said Paddy looking at their son's.

"Paddy, you'll always look out for them won't you?" Hazel said.

"Course I will…..we will."

Hazel looked away. "Hazel, what's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, I'm just being foolish and emotional, just ignore me."

Paddy looked at her, not convinced.

"Mum, dad," shouted Aaron, they both looked towards Aaron, "come on, it's time for something to eat," they both smiled and followed everyone into the hotel.

A&J

They had had a lovely meal in a room in the hotel with four large tables that seated between seven and eight people on each, the food had been simple as requested by Aaron and Jackson, good Yorkshire grub with not a fancy name in sight. When everyone had finished their main meals it was time for the speeches before the sweets were served. Adam stood up and tapped his glass, he waited till he had everyone's attention. "Nathan and I tossed a coin to see who would give the speech as we knew that we would both probably say near enough the same things, as you can see I lost that toss so you are stuck with yours truly giving the best man's speech."

"I'm gutted," said Nathan making everyone laugh.

"I can see that mate," said Adam, he turned to look at Aaron, "Aaron's my best mate and we've been through a lot together and Nathan and Jackson have know each other since they were in their teens and I know Jackson has always been grateful for Nathan's love and support," Nathan and Jackson looked at each other and nodded, "I remember when Aaron first came out and he was so scared of what people would think but it didn't bother me, he was still Aaron, he was still the guy that I wanted to go to with my problems and hang around with. Do you remember the first time I went to Bar West with you and you stood and watched as I was getting chatted up," Aaron laughed remembering the occasion, "and what can I say about Jackson, everyone loves him and he changed Aaron's life forever, and I suppose I could say that it is all down to me that these two finally got together. I gave Jackson's number to a friend of mine that needed some building work doing in Emmerdale. Well the rest as they say is history. Jackson and Aaron just fit and we all know that they will be together forever. So I would like you to raise your glasses and toast the happy couple…Jackson and Aaron."

"Jackson and Aaron," said the guests in unison. Aaron and Jackson kissed as they were being toasted.

"Now Aaron's dad Paddy would like to say a few words," said Adam as he sat down.

Paddy who was sat next to Jackson put his glass down and stood up. "I'd just like to say a few words about my son and his new husband," said Paddy smiling down at both of them, "a father cannot be more proud of their son than I am of mine. When Aaron first came into my life we had our ups and downs didn't we," he said looking at Aaron, Aaron nodded and smiled, "but when Aaron's mum died I didn't want to lose him as well, so I asked him to become my son legally and luckily he said yes. He has been my pride and joy ever since." Aaron was crying now and Jackson took hold of his hand, "Jackson, I would to thank you for coming into my boys life and bringing him such happiness and joy, I know that you will take care of him for me and the two of you will last the course, I love you both. Aaron and Jackson," he said raising his glass, the room copied the toast. Aaron got out of his seat and moved to his dad and hugged him. "I love you dad," he said. "I love you too son." Jackson got up and hugged him too.

Before they had all sat down Hazel stood up. "I'd like to say a few words if I may," the three of them sat down looking at Hazel, none of them had expected Hazel to say anything. "I know it's unusual the mother giving a speech, but I figure it's my only chance. I would just like to say that I am so happy today and that these two lads here have made me the happiest woman alive," she smiled down at Jackson and Aaron, "Jackson is my only child and when he told me that he was gay I couldn't have been more happy, because if my son is happy then so am I," she looked at Jackson and smiled, then she looked at Aaron, "now I have two son's and anyone who knows the real Aaron knows how easy this wonderful boy is to love," Aaron reached up and took her hand, "I know that whatever happens in the future they will always be there to support and love each other." Hazel sat down to a round of applause, Aaron leaned across and kissed her and Jackson got up and hugged his mum from behind.

Now it was Jackson's turn as he stayed stood up. "I would like to thank you all for coming and celebrating mine and Aaron's big day. You all know that Aaron isn't big on public speaking and I didn't want him panicking for months about having to make a speech so I am going to embarrass him now with mine. "Aaron you are the love of my life and I know that we will always be together, and just to let you know in advance that I plan on dying first so that means I will never have to live without ya and I don't want an argument about it," Aaron would argue it but he knew he wouldn't win, "we've been through so much together, so much happiness and heartache, but we have come out the other end because of our love for each other," he reached for Aaron's hand and pulled him to his feet then put his arm around him, "look at him, he's gorgeous," said Jackson making Aaron look down with embarrassment and the guests cheering their agreement, "I love you Aaron," Aaron looked up and made eye contact with Jackson. "I love you too," they kissed. "Now," said Jackson, "I'd like to thank our best men, Nathan and Adam, and also our parents Paddy and Hazel who without their love and support we wouldn't be here today." Aaron went behind the table and picked up four small boxes and gave on to each of them. "These are just a little gift for each of you just to say thank you for making today very special." They all thanked Aaron and Jackson before opening their gifts. "I hope you all enjoy the rest of your meal and tonight as well," Jackson and Aaron sat down to a round of applause.

A&J

"Your really gonna make me do this, aren't ya," said Aaron as Jackson stood in front of him holding out his hands. "I thought you loved me."

"I do love you, but I want my husband," he said as a smile came to his lips, husband that sounded so good, "to dance with me."

Aaron smiled back at him, took the waiting hands and let himself be pulled up. The DJ stopped the music. "Jackson and Aaron will now have their first dance as a married couple. Jackson was pulling Aaron into the middle of the dance floor as the DJ started playing the song that Jackson had picked, it was Run by Snow Patrol.

They both smiled and kissed before wrapping their arms around each other and started moving with the music. The whole room was watching them. Paddy took hold of Kathy's hand, "don't they look good together," he said to her. She nodded and smiled. They do, you can just see how much they love each other, Aaron's a credit to you."

"Thank you," he said as he kissed her.

Jackson and Aaron only had eyes for each other and they didn't notice when everyone started to get up and dance along side of them.

"I can't believe that I am Mr Aaron Walsh, it sounds good doesn't it," said Aaron who was actually enjoying dancing with his husband.

"It sounds great Mr Walsh, now all that's left to do is for me to have my wicked way with you," Jackson said with a glint in his eye.

Aaron laughed. "You'll have to wait another couple of hours for that." Jackson sighed.

The night went well and by midnight most of the guests had gone, only Jackson and Aaron were staying at the hotel over night, everyone else were going home.

"Jackson," said Nathan, "me and Carl are going to get off." Jackson hugged Nathan, "thanks for being my best man."

"It's been an honour mate," said Nathan moving aside for Jackson to hug Carl, "where's your husband?" Jackson looked around and saw Aaron and Adam hugging as Adam was getting in a taxi, "he's over there."

"Bye Aaron," Carl shouts, Aaron turned round and waved, "we'll see you soon Jackson, we'll have a night out."

"Okay, I'll phone you after the honeymoon." Nathan and Carl left.

"Taxi for Kirk," said a driver as he walked in the door. Paddy, Kathy and Hazel got up from their seats. "That's us," he said. Jackson and Aaron walked with them to the taxi.

"We'll see you both tomorrow," said Paddy hugging Aaron then Jackson. "Bye dad, and thanks for everything," said Aaron. Paddy smiled.

"Thank you for inviting me," said Kathy as she kissed both Aaron and Jackson on the cheek, "I've had a lovely time."

"Your more than welcome," said Jackson and Aaron smiled at her.

"Well I'll not tell you boys to have a good nights sleep because you'll probably not get much," said Hazel with a smirk.

"Muummm," said Jackson embarrassed. "Do you have to."

"Course I do, I wouldn't be me if I didn't now would I."

"No you wouldn't," said Aaron hugging her. "Thanks for everything you've done to make today as good as it was…I love you."

"I love you too kiddo." Jackson hugged his mum as Aaron moved away. "You don't know how much you mean to me…to us," Jackson said. "I love you so much mum."

"I love you too son, now you got and enjoy your wedding night with your new husband." Jackson released his mum from the hug and stood beside Aaron taking his hand. "We'll see you both sometime tomorrow," she said as all three of them got into the car. Jackson and Aaron watched and waved as the taxi drove away.

Aaron turned to look at Jackson. "Well Mr Walsh, I think it's about time that you had your wicked way with me."

"I thought you'd never ask," said Jackson as they walked into the hotel and up to their suite to make love to each for the first time as married men.

_To be continued_

_**Please review**_


	21. Chapter 21

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

I wanted to get a chapter in before I went away for the weekend, hope you enjoy.

Aaron picked up the speed of his thrusts, "Oh god Jackson, I love you so much," he said as he thrust for the final time as his orgasm hit and he emptied himself into Jackson. "That was so good," said Jackson pulling Aaron on top of him, "you can wake me up any morning like that." Aaron smiled and kissed Jackson before he pulled out of him and laid down beside him, he looked at the clock, it was nine fifteen. "Well mum was right about one thing," said Jackson.

"What was that?" asked Aaron turning on his side and running his hand up and down Jackson's stomach.

"She said we wouldn't get much sleep, what was that, fifth or was it the sixth time," said Jackson pulling Aaron into him.

"Sixth," said Aaron, "don't forget you woke me up at four this morning because you said you'd had a dream about me and that had aroused you and you wanted my help in…."

Jackson smiled fondly, "Oh yeah."

Aaron kissed Jackson tenderly. "Yesterday was perfect, wasn't it?"

Jackson moved Aaron onto his back and got on top of him, straddling him, "it was, and we had a perfect ending to it," he crashed his lips against Aarons, but before they could go any further there was a knock at the door, Aaron groaned into Jackson's mouth. "Who is it?" shouted Jackson.

"Room service," came a voice from outside.

They both looked at each other. "Have you ordered something?" asked Jackson, Aaron shook his head. Jackson jumped off Aaron who covered himself up with the sheets and Jackson put on one of the complimentary robes and went to the door. Opening it he saw a young lad with a trolley of food. "May I?" he asked, Jackson moved aside and let the guy push the trolley into the room. "Good morning gentlemen," Aaron and Jackson both said morning still not understanding where the food had come from. The guy put the trolley next to the table and left, "enjoy your breakfast," he said as he closed the door.

Aaron jumped out of bed and put on the other robe. "Smells good," he said as he walked up behind Jackson and wrapped his arms around him. Jackson lifted one of the lids on a plate. "Full English," he said picking off a bit of bacon and putting it in his mouth, he was looking at what else was on the tray when he noticed and envelope.

"What's that?" asked Aaron moving to Jackson's side.

The envelope had his and Aaron's name on it. "It's mums writing," he said opening it and taking out the card inside.

"Well, what's it say?" asked Aaron.

Jackson read it out.

_Morning my darlings,_

_We knew you wouldn't get up to go down for breakfast, so we ordered you breakfast in bed._

_A full English as you will have no doubt worked up an appetite._

_See you both later._

_Lots of love_

_Mum & Dad xxx_

"We've got the best parents in the world," said Aaron as he kissed Jackson then sat down at the table. Jackson placed the plates in front of them and poured two cups of tea.

"I like being looked after," said Aaron as he picked up the dainty cup of tea awkwardly, "can't we ask for some mugs," he said.

Jackson laughed. "They don't have mugs in a hotel like this." they both laughed and tucked into their breakfast.

"I still can't believe that we are married and we are going on our honeymoon on Tuesday…it all seems so unreal," said Aaron.

"Six times last night and this morning, and you think it all seems unreal."

Aaron smiled. "You know what I mean."

"I do, but it is real and I have no regrets."

"Me neither," said Aaron reaching across the table and touching Jackson's hand, "the only place I want to be from now on is with you, nothing is going to spoil our happiness."

A&J

Hazel was sat at the kitchen table reading some information that the doctor had given her, she wanted to know absolutely everything there was to know about her condition. She wanted to be ready for Wednesday, she was really glad that Jackson and Aaron wouldn't be here, she wanted to spare them the pain at least for a little while longer. The operation had first been scheduled for the Wednesday before but she had flatly refused, not wanting to disrupt Jackson and Aaron's wedding. Just then her phone rang. "Hello….yes hello Miss Wren….yes Tuesday lunchtime is still good…you know how to get to Emmerdale…good I'll see you then." Hazel shut the phone off, Jackson and Aaron's flight was early morning on Tuesday so they wouldn't be here when the solicitor came.

"Hazel."

Hazel jumped as she looked up and saw Paddy. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry," he said smiling, "I'm going out on a call then me and you are going to sit down and have a chat…I know something's not right."

Hazel smiled. "Okay Paddy, when you come back I'll tell you everything, you need to know anyway, I can't put it off any longer."

Paddy nodded. "I won't be long."

Hazel watched him go, she knew she had to tell Paddy and she had to tell Bob, but the boys, she couldn't tell them yet. She wanted them to enjoy their honeymoon, they deserved it after everything they had been through in the past months. She picked all the paperwork up and took it upstairs out of the way, she was going over to the café to tell Bob, she couldn't not tell him, he'd been a good friend to her and she knew he wouldn't tell anyone…not yet anyway.

A&J

It was just after midday when Paddy returned and when he found Hazel sat in the living room he knew it was the perfect opportunity to have their conversation.

"Let's talk," said Paddy as he sat beside Hazel on the sofa.

Hazel swallowed. "Okay, a few weeks ago I started noticing something wasn't right with me, so I went to see the doctor and he referred me to the hospital. Those times when I said I was going shopping….well I was having some tests done. I got the results last week and it wasn't good news."

Paddy could tell that this wasn't going to be good. "Hazel, what's wrong with you?"

"It's cancer," said Hazel watching Paddy's reaction.

"What…oh god Hazel, I'm so sorry," said Paddy taking her hand, "why didn't you say anything sooner."

"I couldn't Paddy, I didn't want to spoil their big day…and I don't want to spoil their honeymoon."

"Where…where."

"Bowel cancer, I'm booked in for the operation on Wednesday then I will be having chemotherapy."

"Who else knows?" asked Paddy trying to let the information sink in, Hazel had cancer.

"I told Bob earlier, so it's just you and him now, and I want to keep it that way."

"But Hazel…" said Paddy just as he hear the front door go and Jackson shout.

"Paddy, don't say anything please," said Hazel as the boys came into the room.

"Were back," said Aaron as they both put their bags down on the floor. Paddy and Hazel got up and hugged their sons.

"Well if it isn't Mr & Mr Walsh," said Paddy with a smile.

"Sound's good doesn't it," said Aaron put his arm around Jackson.

"Did you have a good night…no, no don't answer that," said Hazel with a smirk.

"Thanks for breakfast mum, it was great."

"Not a problem, couldn't have my boys going hungry could I." Hazel said as they moved into the kitchen. She looked at Paddy praying that he didn't say anything to the boys, it was important to her that they had a good time on their honeymoon and not be worrying about her. When they got back they would find out everything then and she just hoped that they would understand why she didn't tell them and not hate her.

"What's for lunch?" asked Aaron.

"I swear to god all you think about is food," said his dad laughing.

"Not the only thing," whispered Aaron in Jackson's ear, which earned a punch on the shoulder from his husband.

Over lunch they discussed the honeymoon. "Have you got everything?" asked Hazel.

"Nearly," said Jackson, "we've just got to nip into town tomorrow to get a few bits."

"I could get them for you if you want," said Hazel wanting something to do to keep her mind off her impending hospital visit.

"Your alright mum, we've got time."

"Make sure you don't get any call outs Tuesday morning dad, we need to be at the airport for five," said Aaron filling his mouth with food again.

"The time is imprinted in my brain," said Paddy, "I'll get you there, don't worry." Paddy looked at Hazel, then at Jackson and Aaron. The boys are not going to be happy when they find out that they have been keeping something as important as Hazel's illness from them, he only hoped that they would forgive them.

A&J

Monday 5th March

"You don't have to come with me, I only have to pick up a few things," said Jackson as he put on his shoes.

"Are you sure you don't mind," said Aaron sitting down on the bed beside him, "I could go and see Adam, not seen him since the wedding."

Jackson kissed him, "course I don't mind, I'm a big boy you know, I can got into town all on my own, I can even catch a bus without ya."

"Ha..ha, very funny," said Aaron

"Right, that's me ready," Jackson said getting up, "see you later Mr Walsh," he said kissing Aaron.

"I'm never going to get tired of hearing that," said Aaron kissing him back.

"Say hi to Adam for me and I'll see him when we get back."

"Will do," said Aaron as Jackson went out the door and ran down the stairs.

A&J

Hazel and Paddy heard the feet on the stairs then the door open. "See you later mum," she heard Jackson shout.

"Bye," she shouted from the living room. Thinking that both boys had gone out Paddy and Hazel continued their conversation from yesterday.

"Hazel I've been thinking about this all night and you have to tell them."

"I can't," said Hazel, "they're so happy at the moment, they've just got married and they're going on their honeymoon tomorrow, have you seen how happy they are. I don't want to spoil it for them," she said as tears ran down her cheeks.

Paddy took her hand, "they would want to know, do you think they would actually be bothered about missing their honeymoon, those boys think the world of you and I'm telling you they would want to know."

A&J

Aaron who had finished getting ready to go and see Adam, was now in the kitchen, he heard his mum and dad in the next room and was about to walk in when he heard his dad tell his mum that she had to tell them. "Tell us what?" he thought. He quietly walked towards the door and stood listening.

A&J

"Promise me Paddy that you won't say anything, those two boys are my life and I don't want them worrying about me."

"They're going to find out when they come back, how do I explain to them when I pick them up from the airport that you are in hospital," said Paddy with frustration.

A&J

"Hospital," Aaron thought, "oh god." He wanted to go into the room and find out what the hell was going on, but he couldn't, he needed to see Jackson first.

A&J

"I'll deal with that then, but for now please, keep it to yourself."

Paddy nodded reluctantly. "Okay, I'll not say anything for now," Hazel was about to thank him but he help up his hand, "but if I feel the situation warrants it I will tell them."

Hazel looked at Paddy knowing that she wouldn't change his mind. "Okay, thanks Paddy."

A&J

Aaron heard them both get up, so he quickly turned round and headed upstairs so they wouldn't see him. He had to see Jackson, he needed to see Jackson, Jackson would know what to do. His mind was racing, what was wrong with Hazel.

Nearly two hours later and Aaron was still laid on the bed in the same position as he first got on it after overhearing his parents conversation. His head was hurting, he was going crazy thinking of what could be wrong, he was scared and afraid and he really needed his husband right now.

It had to be something serious that was wrong with Hazel or she would just tell them if it was routine. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't here the door open and someone say his name. He felt a hand on his face and looked up to see Jackson stood over him looking at him with concern. "You alright?" he asked.

"I don't know," he said giving Jackson a weak smile.

Jackson sat down on the side of the bed. "Tell me what's wrong."

Aaron sat up and pulled Jackson into a hug. "I don't know how."

"Aaron, your scaring me," said Jackson pulling back and looking into the eyes of his husband.

"I heard something today," he said pulling Jackson back into the hug.

"Heard what?" he asked rubbing Aaron's back comfortingly, "please Aaron tell me."

"It's…it's about mum," Jackson's eyes widened and he pulled Aaron out of the embrace.

"Tell me Aaron, what did you hear."

Aaron looked down and took Jackson's hands in his. "I..I heard them talking."

"Who?"

"Mum and dad, and I heard mum tell dad not to tell us something and then they mentioned going into hospital," Aaron looked up and saw Jackson looking at him with his mouth open. He shook his head, "mum would tell me if something was wrong."

"I heard her say that she didn't want to spoil our honeymoon. I'm scared Jackson," Aaron said with tears flowing.

Jackson lifted his hands and wiped Aaron's tears. "Me too babe, but I've got to know what's going on," he said getting up and walking to the door.

"Come on," Jackson said when he noticed that Aaron wasn't following him.

"It might be better if you talk to her on your own, she's your mum," said Aaron.

"Hey," said Jackson walking towards him, "she's your mum too," he held out his hand and Aaron took it and let himself be pulled up. "Let's go get some answers."

_To be continued_

_**Please review**_


	22. Chapter 22

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

Aaron reluctantly followed Jackson through the kitchen and into the living room, he wanted to know what was going off but on the other hand he didn't, he wasn't sure if he could handle anything bad. Jackson could sense his uneasiness and took hold of Aaron's hand before they walked down the couple of steps into the room. Hazel was sat on the sofa reading and she got a start when Jackson spoke.

"Mum, can we have a word," said Jackson sitting down then motioning for Aaron to sit down beside him.

"Hey guys," she said, "didn't realise you were back."

"Yeah," said Jackson as he shifted uncomfortably, "mum I need to ask you something."

Hazel looked at them booked quizzically and put her book down.

Jackson swallowed. "Is there something wrong?"

"Something wrong with what."

"With you."

Hazel tried to hide her shock at the question but composed herself. "No, nothing…why do you ask?"

Aaron stood up. "Your lying."

"Aaron," said Jackson pulling him back down.

"I'm not lying love," said Hazel wondering where all this was coming from.

"Yes you are," said Aaron not taking his eyes off his mum.

"Mum..Aaron heard you and Paddy talking," said Jackson holding onto Aaron's hand so he wouldn't get up again.

"When?"

"Today."

Hazel was confused. "You've been out in town most of the day," she said knowing that her and Paddy didn't start talking about her illness until after the boys had gone.

"Aaron didn't go with me," said Jackson and his stomach dropped when he saw Hazel's reaction, he now knew that what Aaron had said was true, something was wrong with his mum. Hazel dropped her head and looked at her hand as she started fiddling with them. "Tell me what's going on mum."

"You boys should be thinking about your honeymoon, have you packed everything..I could help you both, you know what your like at folding clothes."

Aaron had had enough. "STOP IT," he yelled making both Jackson and Hazel jump, "we're not going anywhere till you tell us what's going on."

Just then Paddy came through from the surgery, "hey, what's all the shouting," he said looking at the boys then at Hazel, he was surprised to see her crying. "Hazel!"

"I…I can't tell them Paddy…I can't."

"Can't tell us what, please for god sake someone tell us what's wrong," said Jackson looking between his mum and Paddy.

Hazel was sobbing now, why hadn't she made sure that the house was empty before talking to Paddy, now they were in the situation where the boys had to be told and she was scared. She looked up at Paddy who walked over to her and sat down beside her wrapping his arm around her.

"Dad," said Aaron, "tell us."

Paddy looked at Hazel. "Hazel I know you didn't want them to know but it's too late now, we can't put it off, they have a right to know." Hazel nodded and put her head in her hands before she composed herself enough to look at the two most important people in her life. Jackson and Aaron had scared looks on their faces and waited for Hazel to speak.

"A…a few weeks ago I w..went for some tests at the hospital because I wasn't feeling too good."

"You never said anything," said Jackson as he leaned into Aaron for support.

"Your wedding was coming up and I didn't want anything to distract you from it so I went and had the tests and last week I got the results," she looked down she couldn't look at them and tell them, she tried to speak but couldn't.

"Mum please," said Aaron.

"Do you want me to tell them," said Paddy who still had his arm round Hazel. She nodded grateful that he was there. "Your mum got the results and it wasn't good news." Both boys were holding their breath frightened to make a sound. "It's cancer," said Paddy.

Jackson and Aaron sat stunned both not quite taking in what Paddy had said. "Your mum has cancer," Paddy said again.

"Oh god," said Jackson letting go of Aaron and kneeling down in front of his mum, "is it true?" he asked her, Hazel looked at her son and nodded. Jackson's head dropped into his mothers lap and he cried. "She's having the operation on Wednesday," said Paddy watching as Hazel stroked her son's head.

"Why didn't you tell us," wept Jackson who felt like his heart was breaking.

"I didn't want to spoil your big day…and I don't want to spoil your honeymoon," she said as Jackson finally looked up.

"Do you seriously expect us to go away and pretend that this isn't happening, well it's not gonna happen," said Jackson, "your more important to me than a damn holiday."

Paddy who had been watching his son, knowing what was going through his mind, finally spoke. "Aaron…Aaron." Aaron just sat there staring at Hazel, his eyes wide with fear, it was all happening again, he was going to lose someone again. His head was spinning, why did bad things always happen to people that he loved, what is wrong with him…he couldn't take anymore loss. "You should have told us," he said too quietly that no one heard him.

"You what son?"

Aaron stood up not taking his eyes off Hazel. "You should have told us," he said before turning and running as fast as he could out of the house, by the time the three of them had got to the door Aaron was nowhere in sight.

"I need to find him," said Jackson as he stepped out of the house.

Paddy grabbed his arm. "Leave him, he just needs to get his head round this and calm down." Jackson shook his head. "I can't just leave him Paddy."

Paddy looked down and started to walk back into the kitchen. "What is it Paddy?" asked Jackson.

Paddy lent up against the counter and looked at Jackson and Hazel. "Did Aaron tell you how his mum died?"

Jackson nodded. "A car accident."

"I'm surprised he told you anything, he never likes talking about it. Chas wasn't killed in a crash."

Jackson and Hazel looked at each other, Aaron had lied to them. "Then how?" asked Jackson.

"Chas died of cancer, she was riddled with it. It was kept from Aaron till near the end and when we sat him down and told him he went into complete denial, wouldn't accept it, and after she died Aaron kept telling everyone that she had died in a car accident, he never mentioned her cancer again," Paddy started to walk towards the surgery, but he stopped, "the best thing you can do for Aaron is to let him be, I know from experience that you have to give my son a couple of hours to get things clear in his head, if you don't he will just lash out, I know from experience."

"What do you mean by that," asked Jackson who was feeling like there are still a lot of things about his husband that he didn't know.

"Nothing, forget it."

Jackson didn't want to forget it, but right now his priority was his mum and Aaron. "Paddy, I can't just leave Aaron out there when he's so upset."

"So are you," said Paddy, "I think you and your mum need to talk, I'll keep an eye out for Aaron from the surgery." Jackson looked through the window down into the village and reluctantly walked into the living room with his mum.

"So what happens now?" asked Jackson as they sat down.

"I have the operation on Wednesday, they are going to take away part of my bowel and then if the operation goes alright I will be on chemotherapy."

Jackson shook his head. "I can't believe that this is happening and you were really not going to say anything, let me and Aaron just get on a plane tomorrow and be enjoying ourselves while your going through whatever it is you will be going through."

"Jackson just understand that I wanted to protect you for a little while longer, you and Aaron deserved to have a lovely wedding and a honeymoon without having to think of me."

"Aaron's right mum, you should have told us."

A&J

It was gone five and still no sign of Aaron, Jackson and Hazel had spent the time since Aaron had left talking and it was finally sinking in, but Jackson was scared, really scared. "Your going to beat this mum, I know you are," he said pulling her into a hug, "your strong."

Hazel smiled into the hug, she actually felt better now that it was all out in the open but there was one person she was worried about now more than herself…Aaron.

"I'm going to go and speak to your husband," Hazel said as she and Jackson stood up.

"You don't know where he is and besides it should be me, as you've just said he is my husband." Jackson started to walk away from his mum but she caught his arm.

"Jackson, I need to do this and I think I know where our boy is." Jackson looked at his mother before relenting. "Okay, just bring him home." "I will," she said kissing Jackson on the cheek and heading for the door.

A&J

He didn't know how long he had been sat in the graveyard, but he had been here ever since he had ran out of the house, it was the only place he could think to go to so he could think. Sitting leaning against the side of his mum's grave his mind was spinning with what had been said back at the house, Hazel had cancer, no his mum had cancer and he was going to lose someone else he loved dearly to that bastard decease.

He didn't here the footsteps coming up beside him and he didn't look up as someone stood beside him. "Can I sit down?"

His head shot up and he found himself looking up at his mum, he nodded.

They sat in silence for a few minutes both not wanting to start the conversation, but Hazel knew it was down to her, she had caused this. "I should have told you," she said. Aaron didn't say anything, "I know that now, but you and Jackson were so happy and I couldn't spoil that." Still nothing from Aaron, he had his head lent against the gravestone looking up into the sky. "Talk to me Aaron, please."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything, shout at me for hurting you, for not telling you. Tell me that you hate me.."

Aaron's head shot round to look at Hazel. "I don't hate you…I could never hate you."

Hazel smiled. "Then tell me what your thinking."

"I'm angry, so angry with you. You were going to let us go on holiday and not be with you when you were having the operation. You had no right to make decisions for us, we love you mum and we want to be with you and support you through all this."

"Just like you wanted to do with Chas."

"What!"

"Your dad told us the truth Aaron, about your mum."

"She died in a crash," said Aaron looking down at the grass fiddling with it.

"No she didn't Aaron, it was cancer, and now your scared that you are going to lose me as well."

Aaron looked at his mum, his eyes filling up. "You know sometimes," Aaron said, "I wish that I didn't love anyone and that I didn't have people that loved me, it hurt's too much to love someone, they always get hurt and it is always my fault."

Hazel put her hand on Aaron's knee. "Me having cancer has nothing to do with you, I'm just one of the unlucky ones."

"It should be me."

"That's stupid talk that is," said Hazel shocked at what Aaron had just said.

"Why, with all the pain I have caused people over the years, some of the things I have done," he put his hand over Hazel's, "all you do is help people, you don't deserve this," he said starting to cry.

"No one deserves to have cancer Aaron, but I don't want no more talk of you believing that it should be you and not me, okay."

Aaron nodded. "I'm scared, I can't lose you."

"Aaron…"

"I've already lost one mum, I can't lose another, I don't think I could handle it."

"I hate causing you this much pain son, but I promise you that I will fight this all the way, I want to be around for you and Jackson for a long time."

Aaron suddenly remembered his husband. "Oh god, how is he. I didn't even think about what he must be going through…as usual I was just thinking about myself, what kind of a husband am I, I need to see him," he said getting up, Hazel followed suit then pulled Aaron into a hug. "Do you know you are the best son-in-law a woman could have," she said as she took his hand and started walking out of the cemetery. They walked in silence but before they reached the entrance Aaron suddenly stopped and turned to Hazel. "That's why you came to see me before the wedding wasn't it."

Hazel nodded. "I might di.."

"Don't say that," said Aaron angrily.

"Okay, but I'm not going to lie to you kiddo. I just needed to know that if something happens to me you two will be there for each other."

"Your not gonna die," he said very quietly.

"Aaron…"

"I can't handle this," he said starting to walk away from her, but Hazel grabbed hold of his arm.

"You can handle this, you have to, it's not only you. What about Jackson, you said you'd be there for him."

Aaron was crying again. "How can I be there for him when I'm as much of a mess as he probably is, whose going to be there for me?"

"You'll be there for each other, that's how you get through things…together." Aaron nodded, "come on, Jackson's worried about you."

They both made there way out of the cemetery gate and headed towards Smithy Cottage.

"Looks like someone's waiting for you," said Hazel as she nodded towards the cottage. Aaron looked to see Jackson sat on the doorstep.

Jackson who had been sat on the step felt relief when he saw his mum and Aaron walking up the street, as they got closer he stood up and walked down the path to take his husband in his arms and hug him, Aaron gratefully hugged Jackson back and watched his mum keep walking into the house to leave them alone. "Are you alright?" he asked Jackson.

"Honestly…I don't know."

Aaron took Jackson's hand and pulled him over to the bench. "I'm sorry for running out like I did," he said sitting down with Jackson beside him.

"That's okay," said Jackson, "you were upset."

"Any your not," said Aaron.

"Your dad told us about your mum, I'm sorry Aaron."

"Do you know that I said Chas died in a car crash that many times that I started to believe it myself, how weak am I."

"Your not weak, you just couldn't handle the truth at the time, it must have been awful for you and for Paddy," said Jackson putting his arm around Aaron's waist.

"Dad tried so hard with me during that time, I went off the rails for a while, but he never gave up on me though," said Aaron looking at Jackson, "after everything I put him through he told me that he loved me and that I was the most important person in his life. I couldn't believe how lucky I was when I was adopted by him and I've tried so hard to make him proud of me."

"He is proud of you, we all are. Now we've got another crisis and I'm going to need you by my side," Jackson said as he stood up and pulled Aaron up with him.

"There's nowhere I'd rather be," Aaron said as he kissed Jackson, "and we will all get through this as a family. Let's got and see mum, I need to know everything and I don't want to be left in the dark like before." Jackson nodded and they both walked into the house.

_To be continued_

_**Please review**_


	23. Chapter 23

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

_In this chapter there will be a little bit of Aaron's earlier life which Jackson didn't know, it's slightly different to the tv but it's still Aaron._

They had talked as a family for most of the evening, Hazel had told them everything she had been told at the hospital so they knew what was really going on. Then when Aaron and Jackson had finally gone upstairs they had checked out Hazel's condition on the computer which didn't make them feel much better. They were now laid together in bed, Jackson had fitted himself along Aaron's back with his arm wrapped around him. Aaron who was always grateful for the contact had hold of Jackson's hand, their fingers intertwined.

"What if.."

"Mum's going to be fine," said Jackson kissing the back of Aaron's neck.

"You can't know that, I know your only saying that to try and convince the both of us that it's true."

Jackson sighed. "I have to think that, I can't think of the other," a comfortable silence fell between them both content in their own company.

"Aaron, can I ask you something?" Jackson asked, knowing that he had to find out about what Paddy had let slip earlier.

Aaron turned his head to look at Jackson. "Anything, you know that."

"Your dad said something today about when your mum died," Jackson could feel Aaron tense as he turned his head facing away from him again. Aaron closed his eyes, he knew what was coming.

"Your dad said you lashed out…and with the way he said it, it sounded as if you lashed out at him." Aaron didn't say anything. "Aaron!"

Aaron knew he had to tell Jackson everything, he moved so he was facing his husband. "I..I had a hard time back then and I blamed mum and dad for keeping the c..cancer from me," he swallowed as he felt the tears coming, "when mum died all my anger fell onto dad and one night he was trying to get me to talk, to open up and I just," Aaron dropped his head in shame.

"Aaron," said Jackson gently putting his hand under his chin and lifting his head, "you can tell me anything."

Aaron smiled weakly. "I lost it and I laid into dad, I beat him pretty badly and I ran out of the house," Aaron still felt so much guilt of what he had done to his dad when he was only trying to be there for him, he still couldn't believe he had done that.

"What happened then," asked Jackson, who was trying to process what Aaron was telling him, he knew Aaron had had it bad in the past but he would have never have thought that he would have hit Paddy.

"I remember standing outside the house staring at the blood on my hands and the skin that had matted on my knuckles, I remember throwing up and crying." Jackson rubbed Aaron's arm comfortingly. "When I went back in Dad was still on the floor, he looked so scared of me and was trying to back away. I told him I was sorry and that I didn't mean to hurt him and that I was going to leave, but he was having none of it, he still wanted me there, but I couldn't handle what I had done so during the night I packed a bag and left."

"You didn't," said Jackson with surprise.

"You have to understand, I wasn't used to people giving a damn about me, my real dad never wanted me and Chas….well we didn't exactly have the perfect mother/son relationship, we weren't really close until the last couple of months," Aaron said feeling for Jackson's hand which he took gently.

"How long where you gone?" Jackson asked rubbing his thumb along the back of Aaron's hand

"Nearly a week, Dad and Cain had contacted the police and they found me at a bed & breakfast in Leeds. It was one of the lowest points in my life and I was so scared, I felt lost, but when I was brought back to the village Dad was so good and understanding. He told me he loved me and that he thought of me as his son, and he didn't want to lose me again and asked me if he could adopt me," Aaron smiled at the memory, "I couldn't believe it, after everything I had done he still wanted me."

"He's one of a kind your dad," Jackson said as he leaned in and kissed Aaron lightly on the lips.

Aaron sat up and Jackson followed suit. "It wasn't easy for a while and we still had our ups and downs, but I felt wanted. Then just before I was eighteen I finally got up the courage to tell him that I was gay, he couldn't have been more supportive. Even when I hit some guy who was trying to….you know," Aaron said looking down.

"You hit someone else!" said Jackson looking shocked.

Aaron looked at him, feeling ashamed at what he was telling Jackson, then a horrid thought popped into his head. "Jackson, I would never, ever hit you," he said gently putting his hand to the side of Jackson's face. Jackson smiled. "I know, but I still remember that time in the Woolpack just after we met and I tried to pull you up from your seat, if Adam hadn't interrupted us….well I thought you were going to hit me."

Aaron shook his head. "Only dad and Adam knew that I was gay and I was so scared of what people would think of me. That day you came to the Woolpack, well I was scared, but I would have never hit you, you understood me, I could talk to you. I wouldn't have jeopardised that for anything."

"Why haven't you told me all this before, I would have understood."

"I was ashamed of what I did….I still am."

"Aaron you were just a kid, and things were happening around you that you couldn't handle or understand."

Aaron looked at Jackson and smiled. "It wasn't just what happened with dad, I did stuff before I came to the village. I ran with the wrong crowd and I was easily led, that's why Gordon sent me to live with mum. I wasn't very nice back then and I was afraid if you found out that I had a bit of a violent past you wouldn't want to be with me."

"Aaron…"

"Your always saying you hate violence, and I wasn't exactly a ray of sunshine when we first met, mum thought I was wrong for you," he paused, "she didn't like me, and I can't blame her."

"Aaron," said Jackson more forcibly, "like you said, all that is in your past, it's now that I'm bothered about," he said as he moved and sat across Aaron's legs facing him, "I love you Mr Walsh."

Aaron smiled at the man he couldn't imagine living without. "I love you too," he said pulling Jackson into a kiss that seemed to last an age. As they parted Aaron cupped Jackson's face. "Can we not tonight, I just want to fall asleep in your arms."

Jackson nodded and they both slid down in the bed and Jackson pulled the duvet over them and they snuggled up together.

A&J

The next day Jackson had phoned Tim and told him that he would be in for the rest of the week and Aaron had been down to see Cain, he told his Uncle everything and Cain had told him to take all the time he needed, the garage was slow at the moment and he could manage.

"If you need anything, you know where I am," said Cain.

"Thanks Cain, I know."

"Hazel will be fine you know," hoping for his nephews sake that she would be.

Aaron just smiled and walked back to Smithy Cottage.

A&J

"Thanks for doing this guys," said Hazel as she made Paddy and Bob a cup of tea.

"It's not a problem Hazel, we're happy to do it, but what about the boys, do you want them here?" Paddy asked.

"Not really, I'm hoping that they will go to the Woolpack for a drink when she comes," she placed a mug in front of Paddy then sat down herself. Hazel looked at her watch, "she'll be here soon."

"Where are they anyway?"

"Upstairs, they're finding it hard and I can tell that they're scared. I hate putting them through this, they should be on their honeymoon now enjoying themselves," said Hazel feeling guilty about ruining her son's plans.

"Are you reading for what's coming," Paddy asked, "have you got everything you need?"

Hazel nodded. "Thanks for taking me Paddy."

"Course I'm taking you, the boys are coming as well," Hazel nodded knowing she wouldn't be able to stop them from coming.

Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door and Hazel let in her solicitor. "Hi Miss Wren," she said as she showed her into the living room where Paddy was already waiting.

"It's Sue, Hazel, please call me Sue."

"Thanks Sue, this is Paddy and Bob," Hazel said as Paddy shook hands with Sue.

"Okay let's get started," said Sue putting her briefcase on the coffee table and opening it. Before they could start though Jackson and Aaron came into the living room having heard the door and wondering who it was. They looked at the stranger then at their parents.

"Mum." Jackson said.

Hazel smiled at them. "Boy's this is Sue Wren, Sue these are my son's Jackson and Aaron," Sue nodded and smiled at them. "Sue's come to help me with something. Why don't you two go to the Woolpack for something to eat."

Aaron just looked at his dad and Hazel, then at Bob, wondering what he was doing there. "What's going on mum?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about, just go and get your lunch. Me and your dad will be over soon."

Jackson shook his head. "Not until you tell us what's going on."

"Hazel," said Paddy, "tell them, they'll understand why you have to do it."

Hazel sighed and stood up facing her son's. "Sue is here to help me with my will."

Both boys looked stunned. "You don't need a will," said Aaron.

Jackson took Aaron's hand. "Mum,"

"I know it's hard, but this is something I need to do. If something happens I need to know that you two are taken care of," Hazel said, Aaron took a step towards her. "Nothing is going to happen, you don't need to do this," he said with fear in his eyes.

"I do love, so can you please go to the pub, you don't need to be here for this," Hazel moved and put her hands on each of her son's arms, "go on, me and your dad will won't be long."

"Why can't we stay?" asked Aaron not wanting to go, "I thought after last night we weren't going to keep things from each other."

"Hazel sighed. "I'm not keeping things from you. I've told you that I'm going to make out a will," she saw both of their faces flinch, she could see the pain in their eyes, "it has to be done, so please.." she said kissing them both on the cheek, "we'll have a nice meal in the pub after we've finished here, I need some decent food inside of me before I go into hospital."

They both looked at Hazel, then at Paddy and Bob. "Okay, we'll go and wait for you in the Wooly," said Jackson.

"It won't take long," said Sue smiling at the boys.

Aaron glared at her and let Jackson lead him out of the room.

"I don't think Aaron likes me," said Sue taking some papers out of her briefcase.

"Don't take it personally, he's just finding all this hard to accept," said Paddy.

"I can see how much you mean to them," Sue said to Hazel.

"Thankyou," said Hazel as she sat, "shall we do this then."

A&J

"I can't believe she's making out a will," said Jackson, "it makes what is happening too real." Aaron didn't say anything and took another drink of his pint. "I don't want any of her money or stuff, I just want her," continued Jackson. Aaron slammed his glass on the table causing the people near them to turn and look. Aaron glared at them, "WHAT!" he shouted at them making them turn back round in some haste.

"Aaron," said Jackson touching his arm.

"Chas made a will," said Aaron staring at the spilt drink on the table, "not that she had much to leave. She just left everything to me, I made dad take it all to a charity shop."

Jackson looked surprised. "You didn't keep anything?"

"I didn't want anything…I know dad kept some stuff though, thinking that I might regret it later, but I haven't. There was abit of money but I gave it all to dad to help pay for the funeral, I couldn't have him paying for everything, they weren't even together at the time."

Jackson couldn't believe all the thing's he was hearing for the first time, he thought he had known nearly everything about Aaron, but now he knew he didn't. Why only now was he finding out all this stuff about his husband. "I thought your mum and Paddy.."

"They did for a while, then mum did the dirty on him and they split up. I stayed with dad, I hated her for a long time for what she did, dad was in a mess, but we eventually got talking again and she came to live with us for the last month of her life." Aaron turned and smiled at Jackson.

"I thought I knew practically everything about your life before we met, but everything you told me was a lie," said Jackson, hurt at the fact that Aaron had not told him the truth before now.

"I'm sorry Jackson, but that time in my life is not something I like talking about and I never thought that I would, but now with what is happening to mum…well it's bringing back all the bad memories."

Jackson nodded. "I'm not going to say that I'm not hurt, because I am, but I do understand, really I do." Aaron smiled and leaned in and kissed Jackson tenderly on the lips. "Thankyou."

A&J

A little later Hazel, Paddy and Bob had joined them and they had all had dinner together. They kept away from the subject of Hazel's illness and her impending hospital trip for as long as they could, but eventually it was time to go.

"I'll come and see you as soon as you are up to it," said Bob giving Hazel a hug.

"Thanks Bob," Hazel said hugging him back. "you're a good friend." Bob smiled and the four of them left the pub leaving Bob behind hoping that Hazel would be alright.

A&J

Aaron and Jackson watched as Hazel fetched her stuff into the kitchen, it was four o'clock and she had to be at the hospital for five. "You don't need to come," she said to them, but they had just stared at her as if to say that what she said wasn't worthy of an answer. "Okay, come on then." They all got into Paddy's car, Hazel in the front and Aaron and Jackson in the back, as they got closer to the hospital Aaron moved his hand to find Jackson's, Jackson smiled and squeezed his hand for reassurance.

Hazel was put in a room on her own and the three of them watched as she unpacked her stuff and put it away.

"Is there anything else you need?" asked Paddy.

"I don't think so," she said sitting on the bed, "look you lot get off, the doctor will be round soon and then I'm going to have a sleep, I'm feeling abit off it at the moment."

"We want to stay," said Jackson going and sitting next to his mum.

"I'm staying," said Aaron determinedly.

"I know you boys don't want to leave me, but all you will be doing is watching me sleep."

"So," said Aaron.

"Paddy a little help here," she asked.

Paddy stood up. "Come on boys, your mum's right, she needs some rest and she can't do that if she has us here hovering all the time."

Jackson and Aaron looked at each other, both not wanting to go but they knew what Paddy had said was right, Hazel needed her rest. "Okay," said Jackson getting up, Hazel stood up and pulled Jackson into a hug. "I love you," she said as her tears began to fall. "I love you too," said Jackson crying his own tears.

Aaron watched as mother and son embraced, he didn't want to go he wanted to stay with his mum. Hazel and Jackson released each other and Hazel turned to Aaron, "you take care of yourself kiddo," she said pulling Aaron into a hug. "I love you mum," Aaron said sobbing into Hazel's shoulder. "I love you too," she said.

After parting from a sobbing Aaron, Hazel walked over to Paddy and hugged him. "You look after our boys," she said.

"I will," he said, "you just think about yourself and don't worry about us. What times your operation?" he asked releasing Hazel.

"They said it will be early morning, so I'll see you lot tomorrow afternoon, now stop worrying and go have a drink in the Woolpack." Hazel walked them out of the room and watched them walk off the ward, before they went through the doors they turned and she waved at them, they smiled at her all three of them with tears in her eyes and left. Hazel returned to her room and sat on her bed, all alone now she started to worry about the impending operation.

A&J

"Doctor there's something wrong, I think were losing her!"

_To be continued_

_**Please review**_


	24. Chapter 24

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

"Are you awake?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to go down and make a drink, do you want one?" asked Jackson as he moved to get out of bed, he looked at the clock and saw that it was just after three o'clock.

"Please," said Aaron not moving. He had tried to go to sleep and must have done at one bit but for the last half hour he had been awake staring out of the window at the moon that was shining down on them. He knew why he couldn't sleep, mum, he was scared of what was going to be happening tomorrow, the operation would it be successful or not. Cancer, he hated it, why did it have to exist, it tore apart peoples lives and left grief stricken people behind mourning the loss of their loved ones. His head was wrecked. Throwing back the covers he put on a pair of boxers and went downstairs to Jackson.

"I was going to fetch it up to you," said Jackson as he finished pouring the hot water into the mugs. Aaron walked up behind him and slipped his arms round his husbands waist. "I just needed to get up, my head feels like it's going to explode."

Jackson nodded. "Mine too, I can't think of anything except mum lying on a table being operated on," he banged his hand down on the counter causing tea to spill out of the mugs, he hung his head down and cried, "why mum, why my mum," he cried, "I can't lose her Aaron."

"We're not going to lose her," said Aaron trying desperately to believe his own words.

"Oh god Aaron, she's going to die," Jackson said as he crumpled to the floor, Aaron immediately crouched in front of him and held him tightly. Jackson was in a right state, Aaron had been so wrapped up in how all this was affecting him, that he hadn't stopped to think how much all this must be hurting Jackson. He'd made a promise that he would always be there for him and he was going to keep that promise.

"Aaron!"

Aaron looked up to see his dad standing in the doorway. "It's alright dad, you can go back to bed," Aaron said feeling Jackson shaking uncontrollably in his arms.

"Are you sure?" asked Paddy wanting to help if he could.

"I'm sorry," said Jackson in between sobs looking at Paddy.

"Don't worry about it son, it's going to be a difficult day for us all today," Jackson buried his head back in Aaron's chest.

"We'll be up in abit dad," Aaron said, his dad nodded and went back to his bed. "Come on Jackson," he said softly, "let's get you back to bed," he felt Jackson nod and he allowed Aaron to pull him up. Aaron wiped some of the tears from Jackson's eyes and smiled at him before putting his arm around his waist and helping him back up the stairs.

In bed Aaron pulled Jackson to him and felt comfort when Jackson wrapped his arms around him and laid his head on his chest. "I don't know what I would do without you," Jackson said.

"You'll never have to know because I'll always be with you," Aaron said as he kissed Jackson's head, "I love you."

"I love you too..so much."

A&J

Hazel had been awake for a couple of hours, she'd had nothing to eat since she had been admitted and she had been given strong laxative drinks to clear out her bowels, she was only allowed to sip water up until the surgery. The doctor had been in last night to explain what would be happening during and after the surgery so she knew what to expect. She was now sat up in her bed writing, she had fetch with her some paper and envelopes and she had spent the last hour of so writing four letters. She had just finished the last one when a nurse entered the room.

"How are you felling this morning?" she asked.

"Okay, I suppose," said Hazel gathering the four letters together and putting them in her bedside drawer hoping that they will never be read. The nurse set about checking Hazel's temperature and blood pressure. "What time am I going down?"

"Just before nine," Hazel looked at the clock, she had forty five minutes. Hazel sat patiently letting the nurse do her job before leaving and telling Hazel that someone will be coming to get her shortly. She thanked her and when she left Hazel let her gaze fall upon the photo on her bedside table. It was of Jackson and Aaron on their wedding day, she smiled and closed her eyes.

A&J

Kathy walked quietly into the kitchen, she knew what was happening today and she didn't want to be insensitive and just barge in. She was relieved to only find Paddy sat at the kitchen table, she didn't fancy seeing Aaron yet, he wasn't her biggest fan at the best of times. "Hey handsome," she said to Paddy.

He got up and smiled. "Morning to you too," he said giving her a kiss. "Thanks for coming in early, do you want a cuppa?"

"I'd love one thanks, and you don't have to thank me I'm happy to help out anyway I can," she sat down at the table, "how's Hazel?

"We dropped her off yesterday teatime, you know Hazel she wouldn't show us if she was worried especially in front of Jackson and Aaron." Paddy said as he waited for the kettle to boil.

"What time are you going to the hospital?"

"Probably when the boys tell me they want to go, they had a restless night last night so I'm leaving them to have a lie in. Have you had breakfast?"

"Yes, just tea will be fine. So is there anything I need to know or is it just standard surgery today," Kathy asked.

"Just surgery unless you get a call out," Paddy said putting the tea on the table, "Pearl will be here soon." Kathy nodded. It was then that they heard movement upstairs, footsteps, doors opening, toilet flushing, water running, Paddy smiled. "Sounds like they're up."

Two minutes later both Aaron and Jackson walked into the kitchen, Aaron stopped when he saw Kathy, Jackson walked straight to the kettle. "Morning," said Paddy and Kathy at the same time.

"Morning," said Aaron walking to stand beside Jackson, "why didn't you wake us earlier," said Aaron getting some bread out and putting it in the toaster.

"After what happened last night I guessed you needed the sleep."

"Sorry Paddy," said Jackson feeling guilty for waking him up.

Paddy held his hand up, "no need."

"You taking us to the hospital after we've had breaky?" asked Aaron.

"I'm ready when you boys are, just give me a shout, I'll be in the surgery with Kathy," Paddy stood up and Kathy followed. "I hope Hazel will be alright," she said, Jackson nodded at her and smiled but Aaron just stared showing no emotion. She turned and followed Paddy.

"Your going to have to learn to accept that your dad is dating Kathy," said Jackson who had noticed the look on Aaron's face. "Paddy really likes her you can tell."

Aaron took the toast out of the toaster and started to butter. "I know, hopefully she'll not hurt him, he needs someone in his life."

"Well your doing everything to scare her off, be nice," said Jackson leaning in and kissing his husband, "I know you can be when you want." Aaron smiled.

"Let's get breakfast over with then we can go to the hospital," said Jackson as he finished making the tea.

A&J

Hazel had been in the operating theatre for over five hours, the doctors were experts in their field and everything so far was going as it should.

"Doctor her blood pressures dropping," said the anaesthetist watching the monitors.

The doctor performing the surgery didn't look up. "We're just closing up now."

Monitors started to beep erratically. "Doctor there's something wrong, I think were losing her!" the operating theatre went onto full alert. The heart monitor flatlined. "She's going into cardiac arrest."

A&J

When they had arrived at the hospital the three of them had been shown into a small room just off the ward. It had a couple of comfortable sofa's, a bookcase full of books and games and a water machine. Paddy had taken one sofa and Jackson and Aaron the other.

Jackson looked at the clock. "She's been in surgery for over six hours, how long can it take?"

Aaron took his hand. "I know it's hard but we've just got to wait. Mum would want us to be strong."

"It's hard."

"I know it is, but we'll get through it," Aaron said putting his arm round Jackson bringing him closer to him, he needed the comfort as well as Jackson. Inside he was a mess, his stomach felt like it had world war two going on inside it, he was so frightened but he was going to be strong for Jackson.

"I'm going to get a drink, do you two want anything?" asked Paddy getting up.

"Please dad, tea," said Aaron.

"Me too," said Jackson, "thanks Paddy." Paddy smiled and left.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Jackson broke it. "Aaron."

"Yeah."

"I've been meaning to tell you about something that came the other day."

"What do you mean," Aaron said.

"I got a letter," Jackson said sitting up and letting Aaron's arm drop from around him. Aaron didn't say anything but just sat looking at him waiting for him to continue.

"It was from the prison service…Jerry's been released," Jackson said then waited for Aaron's reaction.

Aaron didn't look happy. "How long have you known?"

Jackson swallowed. "I got the letter four days ago."

Aaron stood up. "And your only just telling me now."

Jackson looked at Aaron immediately regretting telling him, he stood up and moved towards Aaron but he backed away, Jackson's heart sank.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me, this affects me as much as you," said Aaron.

"I know, I'm sorry…I should have told you."

Aaron glared at him. "Your damn right you should," Aaron said as he flung open the door and left almost knocking his dad over in the process. He pushed him out of the way almost making Paddy spill the drinks. "Aaron!" Paddy said, but Aaron just walked off. Looking into the room he saw Jackson with his head in his hands. "What's happened, is it Hazel?" asked Paddy concern evident in his voice.

Jackson shook his head and looked at Paddy. "I've screwed up again, I never know when to keep my mouth shut. He hates me," Jackson said mad with himself more than anything, if he had told Aaron when he first got the letter none of this would be happening, and why tell him now when they were both already stressed about Hazel, he couldn't believe how stupid he had been.

Paddy put the drinks down on the table. "He doesn't hate you, don't be stupid."

"I kept something from him," Jackson said kicking the table causing the drinks to spill over abit.

"What is it Jackson, come on the last thing you both need to day is more upset, tell me maybe I can help," Paddy said putting his hands on Jackson's arms.

"I didn't tell Aaron that Jerry has been out of jail for the last four days," Jackson said afraid of Paddy's reaction as well.

Paddy dropped his hands. "What!"

"I got a letter the other day telling me that he had been released. I'm sorry Paddy, I just didn't want to give Aaron anymore to worry about, he's only just holding it together about mum."

Paddy shook his head. "He still had a right to know, hell so did I, it was my son he attacked."

"He won't risk doing anything again, he'll end up back inside for a lot longer," said Jackson trying to reassure Paddy.

"I hope your right."

"I'd better go and find Aaron, I need him here with me," said Jackson starting to cry, "I can't handle him being mad at me, not today," he started to walk towards the door but Paddy stopped him.

"I'll go and talk to him, I promise that I will make him come back."

Jackson smiled gratefully. "Thanks Paddy."

A&J

Aaron was outside getting some fresh air, if he still smoked he would have had a whole pack by now. He couldn't believe that Jackson had kept his dad's release from him, then to tell him today of all days when they were all worried about Hazel. He still had nightmares about Jerry attacking him, being blind and not being able to defend himself, he never wanted to feel that vulnerable again. He jumped when an arm slid round his shoulders. "You alright?"

Aaron turned to see his dad. "No."

"Neither is Jackson."

"I don't care," Aaron said shrugging off his dads arm.

"Hey," said Paddy grabbing his sons arm, "you don't mean that, your HUSBAND," he said pronouncing the husband bit loudly, "is in pieces in their thinking that he might lose his mum…your mum, and now you've walked out on him."

"He lied to me," said Aaron sharply.

"No he didn't…he just didn't tell you because of how upset you were over Hazel."

Aaron looked down. "Is he alright?"

"He was in tears when I left, he wanted to come and find you himself. Go to him Aaron, he needs you, you need each other," Paddy said hoping his son would take his advice, but Aaron didn't move, "you really want to leave Jackson on his own at a time like this when he could get news that he's dreading to hear."

"Don't say that, mum will be fine," Aaron said.

"Aaron, go to Jackson now or you might regret it later."

Aaron looked at his dad for a few seconds then nodded. "Okay," he said the anger subsiding from him. He knew he should be there for Jackson, he had made a mistake about the letter but Aaron couldn't be mad at Jackson for long, especially not today.

A&J

Aaron opened the door slowly and saw Jackson curled up on one of the sofa's sobbing, not wanting to make Jackson jump he walked slowly over to him and crouched down. Jackson sensed his presence and opened his eyes. "Aaron," he said relieved to see him. "I'm so sorry."

"Shusshh," said Aaron stroking his hand on Jackson's cheek wiping away the tears, "it's me that should say sorry, I shouldn't have walked out on you. I should have stayed and talked."

Jackson shook his head. "I've screwed up haven't I?"

Aaron sighed. "You should have told me straight away…but..I can understand the reason you didn't."

"I love you," said Jackson. Aaron smiled and pulled Jackson too him, hugging him tightly. "I know."

Paddy found them like that when he entered the room a couple of minutes later. "Boy's," he said, "the surgeons here." Paddy moved aside and a tall man in a blue smock walked in.

Jackson and Aaron stood up waiting for the man to talk.

_To be continued_

_**Please review**_


	25. Chapter 25

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

"Is she alright?" Jackson asked before the doctor had entered the room, he gripped Aaron's hand dreading the answer.

The doctor entered the room. "Take a seat."

"I don't want to sit," said Jackson with anger in his voice, "just tell me."

"Jackson, Aaron sit down," said Paddy walking up to them, they both turned to look at him and they could tell with his face that the news wasn't going to be good. They sat down both shaking with fear.

"We managed to get all the infected bowel away, which was about a third, that part of the surgery went well, but.."

"But what," Aaron choked out.

"Miss Rhodes condition deteriorated towards the end of the operation and she went into cardiac arrest."

Jackson was nearly sick and Aaron felt faint, Paddy sat down beside him and put his hand around his son's shoulder.

"I'm going to tell you boys straight, we lost her twice on the table, but we did manage to get her back," the doctor continued.

"How…how is she now?" asked Aaron with tears flowing.

"I'm sorry but Miss Rhodes is in a coma."

"Oh god," said Jackson leaning into Aaron who put his arms around his husband.

"We need to see her," said Aaron gently rubbing his hand up and down Jackson's arm.

The doctor nodded. "Give us some time to get Miss Rhodes settled in her room and a nurse will come and get you," he started to get up.

"Thanks doctor," said Paddy.

"Jackson stood up before the doctor could leave. "Is my mum gonna die?" he asked feeling sick at the prospect of it.

He thought for a couple of seconds before he answered. "If she pulls through the next forty eight hours without any further heart trouble I would say that she has a good chance. She would still have a long recovery ahead of her as well as the chemotherapy she will have to prevent the cancer from coming back."

"Why did she have the heart attacks?" Aaron asked coming to stand beside Jackson.

"It could have been several things, we can't be sure at the moment but were doing tests," the doctor smiled," from what I have witnessed at the moment, Miss Rhodes is a strong lady, try not to worry too much she's in good hands," the doctor turned and left.

The two lovers looked at each other and wrapped their arms around each other relieved that their mum was still alive.

A&J

"It's time we went home," said Paddy to the two lads sat on either side of Hazel's bed. They had been sat with her for nearly three hours, not talking much just sat watching Hazel breath. Paddy had been to the cafeteria and brought the boys some food back which they had eaten much to his relief, but other than that they hadn't done much of anything else except sit and hold Hazel's hand.

"Can't we stay?" asked Aaron not wanting to leave just yet.

Paddy shook his head. "I'm taking you boys home to get some decent food inside of you and into your own bed for a good night's sleep."

"I'm not going," said Jackson not taking his eye's of his mum.

"Yes you are," Paddy said not taking no for an answer.

"No I'm not," Jackson said through clenched teach.

Paddy took a few steps towards Jackson. "Yes you are," he said again.

Jackson flew up out of his seat. "You are not my father," yelled Jackson, "you can't tell me what to do."

Paddy and Aaron looked at Jackson with their mouths open, shocked for a few seconds as to how Jackson had yelled at Paddy. "Jackson!" said Aaron.

Paddy regained his composure. "I'm the nearest thing you have to a father Jackson Walsh and your mother would not want you sitting here all night, she would want you to go home and get some rest."

Jackson was still having none of it. "You don't know what mum would want because she's in a damn coma." By this time Aaron had walked round the bed and stood in between Jackson and his dad. "Jackson please, I don't want to go either but dad's right, mum wouldn't want us sleeping in chairs by her bed when we could be at home," he put his hand on Jackson's arm who was still glaring at Paddy. He looked at Aaron then leaned down and kissed his mum on the cheek before walking out of the room.

"He didn't mean it dad," said Aaron looking at Paddy, "he's just scared."

Paddy smiled. "I know, and I also know he will regret it later. It's been a hard day for him, and for you," he said pulling Aaron into a hug, "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks dad," said Aaron returning the hug then going to Hazel and kissing her. "Night mum…I love you," he said before following his dad out of the door.

The ride home was quiet, Jackson and Aaron were sat in the back holding hands, well Aaron was holding Jackson's hand but it didn't feel to Aaron as if his hand was being held back. Both Aaron and Paddy tried to converse with him but Jackson just sat quietly looking straight ahead. Aaron couldn't believe that Jackson was being like this with his dad, he was only looking out for them both, his dad was a good and caring man and he didn't deserve to have Jackson going off at him like that.

When they entered Smithy Cottage, Jackson went straight upstairs without saying anything to them. Aaron followed his dad into the kitchen.

"I hate it when he gets like this," said Aaron sitting down at the table and putting his head in his hands.

Paddy patted Aaron on the shoulder. "Be patient with him son, he's been through a lot today, his mum's surgery, telling you about Jerry and then Hazel ending up in a coma, it's just all got on top of him," he said getting a lager out of the fridge and opening it. "I'm going to make you boys some supper so I want you both back down here in half an hour, no excuses. You can tell your husband that if he doesn't come down on his own I'm gonna come up there and get him myself," he said with a cheeky grin.

Aaron smiled. "Thanks dad," he said as he got up and went upstairs to talk to Jackson.

On entering the bedroom he found Jackson stood at the window looking out. "You going to tell me what brought all that on," he asked as he moved inside and closed the door behind him. Jackson didn't answer. "You had no right to talk to my dad like that, he's only looking out for you, for both of us. He loves us."

Jackson dropped his head. "I wanted to stay with mum," he said turning round and looked at Aaron for the first time since leaving the hospital.

"So did I," said Aaron walking towards him," but there's nothing that we could do and dad knew that. He's seen us before when we've stayed with each other overnight in the hospital and he knows how uncomfortable it is. Mum always wanted to make us go home as well," he moved closer to Jackson, "Jackson."

"Just stay away from me," Jackson snapped at him as Aaron attempted to touch him.

"What!"

"Leave me alone," he said moving out of Aaron's way and sitting himself down on the bed.

Aaron stood watching him, how had all this turned into an argument between the two of them. "Jackson we need to be together tonight," he said, "I need you and you need me."

"I don't need anybody, the only person I need right now is in a coma."

Aaron had had enough. "She's my mum too," he shouted getting frustrated with Jackson's attitude.

"No she isn't," Jackson shouted back as he stood up, "your mum's dead," as soon as he said it he could see the pain in Aaron's eye's, but at that moment he didn't care he was too wrapped up in his feelings.

Aaron couldn't believe what Jackson had said, he didn't think that the man he loved would be that cruel to him. He had to get out he couldn't stay in the same room with Jackson he was afraid of what he would say or do, he took one last look at his husband and calmly walked out of the door.

Jackson watched him go, his heart ached, he wanted to call after Aaron but he didn't, he laid down on the bed and cried.

Aaron walked down the stairs tears streaming down his face, he was hurting badly and he had to get out. He couldn't handle seeing his dad the state he was in so he got his coat from the rack near the door and quietly opening it he went out into the night. He walked to the bus stop and sat in the shelter, he didn't know where he was going, he just had to get away from Emmerdale.

A&J

"Aaron, Jackson," shouted Paddy up the stairs, "food's ready." He walked back into the kitchen put three plates on the table then the pot of stew that he had warmed up, courtesy of Hazel, she had made several meals to keep them going. He didn't hear any movement from upstairs so he knew he would have to go up and get them. He knocked on the door, "Aaron, Jackson, come on, it's time to eat," still no answer so he tried to the door, it was open, he pushed it slowly and walked into the room, he saw Jackson sat on the edge of the bed with his back to him, but there was no sign of his son. "Jackson, where's Aaron?"

"I'm sorry," said Jackson so quietly that Paddy just caught it.

"I know you are son, it's been a hard day for you," Paddy watched as Jackson stood up and walked to him.

"I didn't mean what I said, you're the closest thing I have to a dad and I shouldn't have spoken to you like that, I'm so sorry." Paddy pulled Jackson into a hug, "forget about it, but where's Aaron?"

Jackson pulled out of the hug and looked at Paddy. "I said some horrible thing's Paddy, I knew I was hurting him but I couldn't stop myself….he went downstairs ages ago."

Paddy shook his head, "he's not down there, I would have seen him," he said starting to get worried.

Jackson pushed past him and ran downstairs calling Aaron's name, he ran into the living room, which was empty, he even went into the surgery. There was no sign of Aaron anywhere, where the hell was he?

"Jackson," he heard Paddy shout from the kitchen, "his coats gone," he said as Jackson entered.

Jackson was scared now, the worry for his mum had now been overtaken by the worry for his husband. Grabbing his coat he started for the front door. "Where are you going?" asked Paddy.

"To check the village, ring Adam to see if he's gone up to see him." Jackson ran down the street. He checked everywhere, the Woolpack, Cain's, the garage, hell he even checked the cemetery, but there was no sign of Aaron. He had tried his mobile several times but it went straight to voicemail, every time he left a message asking Aaron to ring him and he ended every message with 'I love you'. Knowing there was nowhere else for him to check he made his way back to the Smithy, he could see Paddy stood on the doorstep waiting for him.

"Any sign?" asked a worried Paddy as Jackson approached him. Jackson shook his head. "I've looked everywhere, no sign, did you ring Adam? Paddy said he had but Adam hadn't seen him, Jackson kicked the wall, "this is all my fault, taking my hurt out on him when he was only trying to be there for me."

"What did you say to him?" asked Paddy moving out of the way so Jackson could enter the house.

"It doesn't matter, he's ran away because I was horrible to him."

Paddy let it drop, he was too worried about his son to argue with Jackson. "He'll come home," he said trying to reassure Jackson as well as himself, "he used to run away a lot when he was younger but he always came back. I'll make a drink and we'll wait for him."

Jackson sat at the table and dialled Aaron's phone again, he sighed when it went to voicemail. _"Aaron please come home, I'm so sorry about what I said, I didn't mean any of it. Please I need you and I love you so much," _he ended the call.

"Whatever you said Jackson, it must have really hurt him," said Paddy as he started to make two teas, he really felt like a lager, but he'd already had one and if Aaron called and needed picking up from somewhere he didn't want to be over the limit.

A&J

Aaron got off the bus in Hotten, he didn't know where he was going, his head was a mess. Jackson had practically told him that he didn't want him, the man he loved with all his heart had hurt him more than he knew.

He found himself outside of Bar West, he needed a drink so he could stop hurting, he walked into the bar and ordered a pint. Sitting down in an alcove near the back he downed the pint before going back to the bar for another one. Five pints later he was feeling better, he was watching other guys having a good time, that should be him. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see the guy approach his table.

"Hi, what's a handsome guy like you sitting all by yourself."

Aaron looked up to see a tall blond haired guy stood before him with a pint in his hand. "No one seems to want me," said Aaron taking another drink.

The guy sat down beside him. "Well, we'll see about that!"

_To be continued_

_**Please review**_


	26. Chapter 26

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

"Do you want something to eat?" Paddy asked Jackson as he got up off the sofa, Jackson who was just staring at the television, not taking any of it in didn't hear Paddy talk.

"Jackson!" said Paddy louder, this time Jackson's head moved towards his father-in-law.

"Yeah!"

"Can I get you anything, I'm going to do some toast."

Jackson shook his head. "No thanks, I couldn't stomach anything at the moment," he said looking back towards the television.

"I'm just as worried as you are but Aaron will be alright, he won't do anything stupid," Paddy said as he walked into the kitchen. Jackson looked at the doorway at which Paddy had just left hoping what he had said was true.

Jackson's phone started to ring.

A&J

"What the hell am I doing?" thought Aaron as he finished off his latest pint. He was sat next to a guy he didn't like or know, and who was obviously trying to chat him up, he turned to look at the guy who seemed to take that as an invitation and he started to lean towards him. Aaron panicked, this guy was actually going to kiss him, Aaron pulled back.

The guy smirked. "Playing hard to get eh?" he tried to pull Aaron towards him.

"Get off, " yelled Aaron pulling his arm away as hard as he could, god he felt sick.

"Come on mate, no need to be shy," the guy said not giving up.

"I ain't shy, I'm m..married," he said slurring his words abit.

Aaron's statement that he was married didn't faze the guy. "So, your not the first married bloke that I've had."

Aaron managed to get away from him and stood up, stumbling abit as he did. "Well you ain't having me," he turned and bumped straight into a startled Carl.

"Aaron," he said surprised looking from Aaron to the guy at the table.

Aaron's stomach was churning, he was starting to feel abit ill so he was grateful to see a familiar face. "This bastard won't take no for an answer," he said to Carl.

Carl looked at the bloke at the table. "Beat it now," he said menacingly," or I'll have to sort you out myself," he stepped forward closing the gap between himself and the smug guy sat at the table. The guy looked abit uncomfortable now, he got up and downed the last of his drink. "He's not that much of a catch," he said as he turned and disappeared into the crowd.

Carl turned to Aaron. "Are you okay?"

"I'm going," said Aaron trying to get past Carl.

Carl put his hand on Aaron's chest. "Why don't you come and sit with me and Nathan," he said pointing over to where they were sitting. "Where's Jackson by the way?"

Tears started to flow at the mention of Jackson's name. "Aaron, what is it?" asked Carl putting his hand on Aaron's arm.

"Jackson doesn't want me anymore," he said choking on the words, he was sobbing now. He looked at Carl's concerned face and then turned and ran.

"AARON," shouted Carl as he watched Aaron run out of Bar West.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked as he walked upto Carl.

Carl shook his head. "I don't know, Aaron's really upset, he said that Jackson didn't want him anymore."

Nathan laughed. "Not possible," said Nathan, "Jackson loves that kid more than anything," taking his phone out of his pocket.

"Well something's gone off," Carl said in reply.

Nathan put the phone to his ear. "I'm phoning Jackson." Carl nodded.

A&J

"Hello."

"_Jackson, it's Nathan."_

"Hi Nate, I'm not really up for a chat at the moment," feeling awful for blowing his mate off.

"_We've just see Aaron."_

Jackson stood up. "You have! Where? Is he alright?"

"_Not really mate, Carl said he was in a bit of a state. Where at Bar West, some guy was trying to hit on him but Aaron was having none of it."_

Jackson smiled at that, at least Aaron hadn't been tempted after how badly he had treated him. "Is he still there?"

"_Sorry mate, he ran out a few minutes ago, he said something weird though."_

"What, please Nathan tell me, I'm really worried about him," Jackson said who by now had Paddy stood beside him.

"_He said you didn't want him anymore."_

Jackson felt his legs go and Paddy had to steady him.

"_What's happened Jackson?"_

"I said some things to Aaron that I didn't mean, everything just got on top of me with mum and I lashed out. I didn't mean anything I said."

"_Well Aaron obviously thinks you did, he ran out of here in a right state. Look we'll keep an eye out for him and if we see him again we'll fetch him home."_

"Thanks mate," said Jackson finishing the call.

Paddy looked at him questioningly.

"He's been in Bar West, Nathan and Carl saw him, but he's ran off again."

"How was he?" asked Paddy.

"Not good, oh god what have I done. I know how insecure Aaron can get and I've been a right bastard to him."

"Come on," said Paddy, leading him into the room, "he'll come home when he calms down."

A&J

Aaron looked at the clock on the wall, it was just past three in the morning and he was feeling slightly better. He sat down and sighed. "Do you remember when we first met," he laughed, "the look you gave me, I could tell that you didn't like me and at that time I didn't care. I didn't care what anyone thought of me except Jackson and my dad. A couple of times when I wasn't being exactly nice to Jackson you even told him to leave me…you thought I didn't know that, but Jackson told me. I can't remember when we actually started to care for each other, but I'm so glad we did, my life is so much fuller with you in it," he looked at Hazel lying so peacefully as if she was just asleep, he really wished she was and that he could just shout or knock her and she would wake up.

"I don't know what I've been doing tonight, I've had too much to drink, I know I have and this guy tried it on with me and if a friend hadn't been there I would probably have hit him, and that would make Jackson hate me more than he already does." Thinking of Jackson made him remember what he had said to him earlier. Aaron had turned up at the hospital fifteen minutes earlier, he had been walking the streets of Hotten since running out of Bar West wondering where to go. He really wanted to go home and see Jackson, to have him put his arms around him and tell him that everything was going to be alright, but Jackson didn't want him there. The only other place he could think of to go was to see his mum. The hospital staff weren't going to let him in at first, but Nurse Baker who knew Aaron from when he was hospitalised himself recently took pity on him. She took him to Hazel's room and told him that she was on shift all night and that if he needed anything to come and find her. Aaron had thanked her and since then he had been sat by the side of Hazel's bed holding her hand talking to her.

"I can't believe he said that to me….he said that he didn't need me, but I need him…I don't think I can go on without him. All I wanted to do was be there for him like you asked me to do. Now I'm scared I'm going to lose him. I'm scared I'm going to lose you," he said as he squeezed his mum's hand. "I can't go on without both of you. Please mum come back to us," Aaron laid his head down on the bed and cried. "He says that your not my mum…but you are, you're the only mum I've got," he said letting his tears fall onto the bed covers. With his hand holding his mum's he eventually fell asleep. Some time later Nurse Baker came in and seeing Aaron asleep she picked up a spare blanket and placed it gently over him.

A&J

Paddy and Jackson had slept on and off during the night, both of them not going to bed, they just sat in the living room with the television on hoping that Aaron would turn up. It was now nine o'clock and for the past hour Paddy had been in the surgery doing some paperwork to keep himself busy. Kathy had turned up to do the day's surgery and Pearl was now making drinks in the kitchen, she had tried to talk to Jackson but his mind wasn't in it so she had given up. On her way back through to the surgery she placed a cup of tea on the coffee table in front of Jackson.

Twenty minutes later Paddy came back in to find Jackson sat in the exact same spot with a full mug of cold tea in front of him. The only thing he could think to do was take Jackson to see Hazel. He was really worried himself about Aaron but he knew his son and Aaron would turn up soon, he knew he would, he just had to trust that Aaron was being careful and sensible.

Paddy walked up to Jackson and took hold of his arm. "Come on son, let's go and see your mum."

Jackson looked at him. "What if Aaron comes and we're not in."

Paddy pulled Jackson up from the sofa and started pushing him towards the kitchen. "We'll leave him a note telling him where we are and to ring us. Have you tried him again?"

Jackson nodded as he started up the stairs. "I've been trying him all the time, I've lost count of all the messages I've left him. I'm so scared he's done something stupid and he could be scared and hurt somewhere," he said stopping outside the door of the bedroom that he shared with Aaron.

"Listen Jackson, my boy is sensible and he will not doing anything to put himself in danger, and I also know that he loves you and once you have explained to him about last night he will understand. Now go and get ready." Jackson smiled at Paddy and went into the bedroom hoping that what Paddy had said was true.

A&J

Nurse Baker was going off shift when she bumped into Jackson and Paddy entering the main foyer at the hospital.

"Morning," she said as she stopped before them.

"Morning," said Paddy, "how's Hazel this morning?"

"I checked on her before I left and there's no change," she said, "but she's had a guardian angel with her all night."

Paddy looked puzzled. "What do you mean."

"Aaron."

Jackson who hadn't been taking much notice of the conversation, snapped his had towards Nurse Baker when she said Aaron's name. "What?"

"Aaron turned up in the early hours of this morning, he's been with Hazel all night."

Jackson set off running leaving a relieved Paddy still talking to Nurse Baker.

A&J

Walking into his mum's room, he couldn't describe the relief he felt when he saw Aaron asleep with his head on his mum's bed. He walked slowly towards the man he loved and stood behind him, Aaron's head was facing away from him looking towards his mum, he carefully ran his fingers through Aaron's hair. Aaron stirred slightly and opened his eyes, he was abit confused as to where he was at first, then he remembered. He pushed himself up from the bed and looked at Hazel. "Morning mum," he said rubbing his eyes, he hadn't noticed Jackson yet because he was stood behind him. Aaron stood up slowly and leaned in to kiss Hazel on the cheek. "I have to go," he said.

Jackson spoke then. "Why?"

Aaron spun round and found himself looking at his husband. Jackson smiled at him but Aaron just kicked the chair out of the way and pushed his way past Jackson. Jackson took hold of Aaron's arm. "I'm sorry Aaron," Aaron looked at Jackson, then at the hand on his arm. "Get off me," he said.

Jackson shook his head. "No, and I didn't mean a word that I said last night."

"Then you shouldn't have said it," said Aaron freeing his arm from Jackson's grasp and walked towards the door.

"I know," Jackson said as tears started to flow, "I hate myself for what I said, I never meant to hurt you. It's just everything with mum and then the thing with Jerry it just all got on top of me and I lashed out at the one person I need more than anything in the world. I've been so worried about you, I've been ringing you all night."

Aaron who had stopped as Jackson started to speak now turned round. "I didn't deserve it."

"I know," said Jackson walking up to Aaron, "and I've already apologised to your dad about how I spoke to him," he tentatively took hold of one of Aaron's hands," mum would probably disown me for how I've treated you." Aaron didn't say anything, he just kept looking at the floor. Jackson continued. "I know you love mum and I know how much she loves you and what I said was cruel and I'm never cruel. Please Aaron, forgive me so I can stop hating myself." Aaron slowly looked up and met Jackson's eyes.

"I love you Jackson and I never thought that you would hurt me as much as you did last night."

Jackson slowly pulled Aaron closer to him. "She's your mum too Aaron and I never want you to doubt that ever."

Aaron smiled and let himself fall into Jackson's waiting arms and then they kissed, a deep and loving kiss releasing all the anger and worry that they had felt and that's how Paddy found them when he entered the room. He smiled. "Well it looks like everything is alright" he said. Jackson and Aaron reluctantly stopped kissing and Aaron turned to his dad and hugged him. "I'm sorry for worrying you dad," he said.

"I know you, just don't do that again."

"I won't."

"So," said Paddy, "how's your mum?" he asked as he walked towards the bed.

"The same," said Aaron who felt his hand being taken by Jackson and smiled at him, "I talked to her for a while then I must have fell asleep." They walked to the other side of Hazel's bed together.

"She's going to wake up….isn't she?"

_To be continued_

_**Please review**_


	27. Chapter 27

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

Four days later and Hazel was still in her coma.

A steady stream of visitors had been popping in and out to sit with her, even Cain had showed his face for a couple of hours the day before, but mainly it was Jackson, Aaron, Paddy and Bob, all of them talking to her, telling her what had been happening in the village trying to keep her up on all the gossip. They didn't care that she might not be hearing them, it was the nurses who said to talk to her because she might be able to, and that was enough for them. Paddy and Bob had took it in turns to go in the mornings and Jackson and Aaron had both been finishing work early and going to the hospital to spend most of the afternoon and evening with their mum. The doctor had reassured them that Hazel was strong and that her heart functions had been normal since the operation, so they were no longer worried about that. They would start the chemotherapy treatment as soon as Hazel woke up.

A&J

"Here," said Jackson as he handed Aaron a cup of coffee, Aaron smiled and took it.

"I've just bumped into the doctor and he said he is confident that mum will wake up soon."

"How the hell can he tell, she could be like this for a long time," said Aaron with anger in his voice.

Jackson placed his hand gently on Aaron's shoulder, he felt Aaron flinch which made him remove it, Jackson knew that thing's still weren't right between them. "He just meant that she isn't getting any worse, that's all," leaning down he kissed Aaron on the head then walked round to the other side of the bed. "Do you think mum will have any bickies?" asked Jackson, Aaron shrugged, "have a look in her drawer will ya. I should have bought some while I was downstairs."

Aaron stood up and opened the drawer on the bedside table, but Aaron didn't do anything he just stood looking into the drawer. Jackson who had been looking at a magazine looked up and noticed the change in Aaron's face. "What's wrong?" Aaron turned and looked at him while at the same time he picked four envelopes out of the drawer.

Jackson looked at them quizzically. "What are they?"

Aaron went through them. "Letters from mum, to me, you, dad and Bob."

Jackson held his hand out and Aaron passed him the one with his name on it. "You know why she's done this don't ya," said Aaron throwing the three envelopes he had in his hand back into the drawer and slamming it shut. Jackson looked at him. "I need some air," Aaron said as he started to walk to the door.

"Aaron…stay, please."

"Why?" Aaron asked turning around.

Jackson stood up and walked over to Aaron, "because I want you to," he said smiling at him, he waved the envelope in front of Aaron, "this is just something that mum felt she had to do."

"NO IT ISN'T," shouted Aaron before he remembered that he was in a hospital, "she's giving up," he said pointing at the bed, "she's saying goodbye," he snatched the envelope out of Jackson's hand and walked to the drawer, he opened it and put the envelope back with the others. "These aren't going to be read…ever," he said shutting the drawer. He sat down on the chair and a smiling Jackson walked up behind him and put his arms around his lovers shoulders. "Mum would be so proud of you," he said leaning down and placing his cheek against Aarons. "I'm glad you're here," he said as he kissed Aaron's cheek, "I love you."

"I know," said Aaron, Jackson looked at Aaron and let his arms slip from around him. He walked back around the other side of the bed and as he sat down he looked at Aaron who had picked up a car magazine and was now flicking through it. Jackson couldn't help but feel hurt, it was the first time he had said I love you to Aaron and he hadn't said it back.

A&J

Jackson didn't know why he woke, he opened his eyes and looked at the clock, it was twenty passed five. He turned to look at Aaron, and he was surprised to see that he wasn't there. Sitting up he put the bedside light on and listened, maybe he was in the bathroom, he waited for a few minutes then went and checked, the bathroom was empty. He went back into their room and started to put some clothes on, he was hoping that Aaron was downstairs. He thought about Aaron as he was getting ready, he had been quiet that night, more than usual. Paddy hadn't noticed but Jackson had. The morning that they had found Aaron with Hazel he had been so happy, he had apologised to Aaron several times and Aaron seemed to accept it, but now Jackson wasn't so sure. Thing's were distant between them, yes they were sleeping in the same bed and they'd had the odd kiss, usually instigated by Jackson, but they hadn't been intimate with each other since before Hazel's operation. Aaron had been going to bed early every night and by the time Jackson had gone up Aaron had been asleep, or pretending to be asleep. Jackson hadn't wanted to push Aaron on what was going on so he had just been carrying on as normal.

He pulled a t-shirt over his head then slipped a pair of trainers on before he made his way downstairs quietly so as not to wake up Paddy. When he didn't find Aaron in the house he got slightly worried, opening the front door he felt the cool air hit him, it was still not quite light yet but he stepped out onto the path. He did a quick scan of the village as he walked towards the road, he was about to cross it when something caught the corner of his eye. Looking more closely he could see that Aaron was sat on the bench outside the surgery with his head back against the wall and his eyes closed. Jackson smiled with relief and walked back up the path, he went into the house and grabbed his coat and Aaron's off the rack, because if they were going to be talking outside he thought they would need them. Putting his coat on he walked towards Aaron and stopped in front of him.

"Hey."

Aaron opened his eyes and looked at Jackson. "Hey."

Jackson held Aaron's coat out for him. "Thought you might need this."

"Thanks," said Aaron taking it and putting it on, he hadn't realised how cold it had gotten since he had been sitting there.

"Do you want some company?" asked Jackson hoping that Aaron would say yes. Aaron looked at Jackson then moved over on the bench to make room for him.

"I was worried when I couldn't find you in the house."

Aaron smiled. "Sorry, I…" he didn't finish because he didn't know what to say.

"What is it Aaron?" Jackson asked taking his hand.

"Nothing, everything's fine," said Aaron looking down at their hands.

"I've…I've lost you haven't I?"

Aaron turned to look at him. "What do you mean?" he asked puzzled.

Jackson sighed. "Aaron, ever since I said those thing's you've been distant, we've kissed yeah, but only because I kissed you and we…we haven't made love," Aaron looked down, "you even go to bed before me. I hate not feeling your arms around me in bed," Aaron was now looking at him, "do you want me to go, do you need some time without me, I know I've.."

"God no," said Aaron surprising Jackson with the emotion in his voice, "I need you."

Jackson smiled with relief. "Then what is it?"

Aaron shrugged. "I don't really know, it's just a feeling that I can't seem to get rid of." Jackson waited patiently for Aaron to continue. "I feel like I'm going to lose everything…lose you."

"So your trying to distance yourself, " Jackson said, Aaron nodded. Jackson let go of Aaron's hand and brought his hands up to cup his husbands face. "Aaron, I'm not going anywhere, I thought you knew that."

"I thought I did, but after what you said."

"I didn't mean any of it Aaron, I explained that to you the other day and I can't apologise enough," he leaned in and kissed Aaron with so much love, Aaron put his hand at the back of Jackson's neck and pulling him closer he kissed him back.

"Come on," said Aaron breaking from the kiss, "let's go for a walk," he stood up and taking Jackson's hand he pulled him up.

"Aaron do you realise what time it is!"

"What's the time got to do with anything, I want to go for a walk with my husband," he said as he pulled Jackson into a hug, "I love you."

Jackson tightly hugged him back. "It's nice to have you in my arms again, and I love you too."

They smiled at each other and held hands as they walked towards the fields.

A&J

They had just walked and talked for the last couple of hours and they were getting back to their old selves. Laughing, crying, talking about Hazel, about their fears for her. They were now sat in the top field and were looking at the view over Emmerdale, Jackson had put his arm around Aaron who had lent against him and they just talked about anything and everything, they were just so happy that everything was alright between the two of them again.

Jackson looked at his watch, it was nearly half past seven. "Come on, we'd better get back, your dad will wonder where we are," he started to get up and Aaron groaned at the loss of contact. Jackson laughed and held out his hand, "come on gorgeous," Aaron took the hand and left himself be pulled up.

As they got nearer to the Smithy they heard Paddy shouting their names in the quiet morning air. Looking at each other they both feared the worst. "Mum," said Jackson and they both set off at a sprint, turning the corner they saw Paddy stood in front of the Smithy looking around. When he saw them he put his hands up the air in frustration. "Where the hell have you been," he said running towards them.

"Is it mum?" asked Aaron catching his breath.

Paddy nodded, but he was smiling. "The hospitals phoned, your mum's awake!" Paddy was nearly knocked over when Aaron and Jackson flew into his arms, he hugged them both feeling the relief flowing through them. "Do you want to go and see her?" he asked already knowing the answer.

_To be continued_

_**Please review**_


	28. Chapter 28

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

They had all got ready in record time, eager to go to the hospital and see Hazel, though Paddy had made them have some breakfast first, fatherly mode kicking in. The boys had wolfed down their bowls of cereal in record time and were now sat patiently waiting for Paddy.

"Come on dad, how long does it take to eat two weetabix for gods sake," Aaron said impatiently.

"I'm finished," said Paddy eating the last mouthful and putting his bowl in the sink. "Come on, let's go."

Jackson and Aaron jumped up from their seats and ran out the door followed by Paddy.

A&J

When they arrived at the hospital the doctor took them to a side room before they went into see Hazel. The boys were itching to see their mum but the doctor wanted to talk to them first.

"Miss Rhodes is doing really well," said the doctor as Aaron and Jackson looked at each other, "she's still abit groggy but that is to be expected, just go gentle with her when you first go in."

"Can we go in now?" asked Jackson impatient to see his mum.

The doctor nodded. "You two were the first thing she asked for when she woke up." Aaron and Jackson smiled.

"Come on," said Aaron grabbing Jackson's hand and pulling him out of the room.

"I won't be long," said Paddy staying with the doctor.

A&J

As they got to Hazel's room Nurse Baker was just coming out. "Hi guys," she said.

"Hi," they both said in unison.

"You'd better go in, she's been asking for you every five minutes," Nurse Baker moved out of the way so they could enter. Hazel was sat up in bed, the first thing the boys noticed was how tired she looked. They moved to either side of her bed, both of them wanted to hug her but they were afraid they would hurt her, she looked as if she was half asleep and she looked ten years older than she was.

"Hi mum," said Jackson taking her hand," she looked like she was trying to focus her eyes, she smiled weakly. "Ja..Jackson," she said.

"Yeah mum, it's me, how are you feeling?"

"I feel tired, which is abit funny because they say I've been in a coma." Jackson smiled.

"Where's Aaron?"

Aaron took Hazel's hand. "I'm here mum," he said tears flowing at the relief he felt at his mum finally being awake.

Hazel turned her head to look at Aaron, she smiled. "Hey kiddo," he leant down and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm so glad your alright," he said.

"Told you I would be," she said winking at him. Aaron smiled.

"The doctor said I will be starting a course of chemo in a few days. It's just precautionary to prevent the cancer from returning."

Both boys nodded. "Do you need anything?" asked Jackson sitting in the chair by the bed.

Hazel smiled. "I've got everything I need right here."

"Mum," said Aaron," Jackson's being serious, he wants to know if you want anything fetching in."

Hazel laughed, but it caused her a bit of pain. "Oohhh," both boys looked at her with concern, "I know what he meant Aaron," she said after she recovered, "and no I don't need anything…well a cup of tea wouldn't go amiss."

"I'll go get you one," said Aaron wanting to do something for his mum.

"So," said Hazel when Aaron had left, "I want you to tell me why Aaron turned up here the other night on his own and a bit worse for wear."

"What!" Jackson said, surprised at the question.

"Nurse Baker told me, she said Aaron seemed really upset about something."

Jackson swallowed. "There were a few problems which were all my fault, but were fine now, so you've got nothing to worry about."

"Really!"

"Mum, I'm not proud of myself, I said some horrible things to him that I didn't mean and I'd thought I'd lost him for a while."

"Jackson!" said Hazel unhappy at the thought of the two of them arguing.

"I know mum, it's just that everything got on top of me and I snapped. I took everything out on Aaron and Paddy, but Aaron took the brunt of it."

"What did you say?" asked Hazel.

"It doesn't matter," Jackson said, not wanting to tell his mum.

"Tell me," she said glaring at him.

"I…I said you weren't his mum and that his was dead," he said putting his head in his hands waiting for the explosion, but Hazel didn't say anything, she just looked at him with disappointment in her eyes.

"Mum, say something," said Jackson looking up.

"What do you want me to say."

"Shout at me…anything."

"Okay, how could you say those things to that poor boy, you know how insecure he can be."

"Don't you think I don't know that, you can't make me feel anymore terrible than I already do."

Hazel took Jackson's hand. "I've never known you to be deliberately cruel," Jackson looked down, "and you say you and Aaron are alright now?"

Jackson nodded and smiled. "It was a bit strained for a few days, but we've sorted things out and Aaron knows that I didn't mean any of it and that I'm always going to be with him."

"Good," said Hazel just as Aaron returned followed by Paddy, they both had two drinks each. Aaron stopped when he was near to the bed, he looked between his husband and his mum, he knew something had happened, he could feel the tension in the air. "Everything alright?" he asked as he walked up to Jackson and gave him one of the drinks as his dad gave Hazel hers.

"Everything's fine babe," Jackson said smiling. Aaron kissed him lightly on the lips. "Good." Jackson looked at his mum who was looking at Aaron. Aaron felt his mums eyes on him and when he looked at her he knew that Jackson had told her what had happened. "I'm fine mum, we're fine," he said taking Jackson's hand, "so don't worry about anything but yourself." Hazel smiled, she couldn't bear the thought of her boys being at odds with each other.

"So Hazel," said Paddy, "how're you?"

"A bit sore, but glad to be alive," she said smiling at Paddy.

"Amen to that," said Paddy.

For the next hour they sat and talked, laughter could be heard coming from the room and they just enjoyed all being together again.

"Hey," said Bob as he came in the room and walked over to Hazel giving her a kiss.

"Hi Bob," said Hazel happy to see him, everyone knew they had a soft spot for each other.

Paddy stood up. "Seen as you've arrived," he said to Bob, "I'll get back, I haven't been able to get hold of Kathy and I've got surgery," he got up to give Bob his seat and leaned in to kiss Hazel, "I'll be back tonight," he said. "Okay Paddy."

"What about you guys," he said to Jackson and Aaron.

"Were staying abit longer," said Jackson and Aaron nodded. "We'll pop home later."

"Okay, see you later then."

A&J

Aaron and Jackson had stayed with their mum till just before lunch, they had left her in Bob's capable hands knowing that they would probably like some time together on their own. They got the bus back to Emmerdale.

"DAD," shouted Aaron as they walked into the door of the Smithy and immediately looking in the fridge to see if there was something to eat. Jackson was going to walk through to the living room when he saw an envelope on the kitchen table addressed to him. Picking it up he opened it. "What the fuck!" he said as he looked at the card. Aaron who was behind him turned round. "What is it." Jackson turned round to face him and handed Aaron what he had in his hand. Aaron then realised what had made Jackson swear, it was a sympathy card, on the front it said 'sorry for your loss'. Aaron looked at Jackson. "Read what it says," said Jackson.

Aaron opened the card, the writing was very bad, like a child's. It said 'sorry to hear of the passing of your mum'. Aaron looked at him. "It's not signed."

"I know," said Jackson sitting down.

Aaron sat on the chair next to him. "It's probably someone who heard about mum and got the wrong end of the stick, thinking that she had died."

Jackson looked unsure. "Do you really think that."

Aaron shrugged. "I don't know, but it's probably just a mistake, forget about it."

Jackson smiled and Aaron kissed him. "Okay, come one lets got find your dad then we can go to the pub for something to eat."

A&J

The three of them went back to the hospital to visit Hazel at tea time, they had taken her some more magazines and Marlon had made her a food parcel which she was really pleased about.

When they had got home that night they'd had some supper then settled themselves down to watch some television. Jackson felt that everything was truly getting back to normal, they were sat together, Aaron had his head laid on Jackson's shoulder and Jackson had his arm round him. Jackson felt happy until Aaron stood up and announced that he was going to bed. Jackson's heart sank, he was doing it again, he was going to bed without him, but Aaron didn't move. Holding out his hand he smiled at Jackson. "You coming?" The biggest smile crept across Jackson's face, he took hold of Aaron's hand. "Yeah." Aaron pulled Jackson to his feet. "Night dad." "Night Paddy," they both said as they left the room. "Night boys."

They walked upstairs still holding hands and as soon as they entered their bedroom they started stripping each other of their clothes. "I've missed you…I've missed this," said Jackson between kisses, Aaron moaned into Jackson's mouth, "me too."

Aaron could feel his arousal, he moved his hand down Jackson's body and he felt Jackson's own arousal, he started to take off Jackson's jeans as Jackson worked on his, both eager to feel their naked bodies next to each other. They both kicked off their jeans and shoes as Jackson's hand slid down Aaron's torso and reached his groin. Jackson moved Aaron over to their bed and they laid down together, letting their bodies become acquainted with each other again. He took hold of Aaron's impressive erection and he heard Aaron moan, he smiled and started stroking Aaron slowly at first wanting to enjoy the feeling of his husband dick in his hand. Aaron wanted more though. "Jackson please, faster, harder, make me cum," he said with pure lust in his voice. Jackson picked up the pace. "Oh god Jay.." Aaron moaned who started to buck into Jackson's hand. Jackson crashed his mouth onto Aaron's, their tongues fight for supremacy as Jackson worked on fetching Aaron to completion. Aaron could feel it, he was going to cum. "Jay, I'm gonna…" "Not yet," said Jackson moving down Aaron's body and taking his dick in his mouth, he started sucking hard on Aaron's throbbing member, Aaron couldn't hold back any longer, the feel of Jackson's mouth on him sent him over the edge and he came hard, filling Jackson's mouth with his cum. Jackson swallowed all of hit and when Aaron was spent he moved up to Aaron's mouth and kissed him again, letting Aaron taste himself on Jackson's lips.

"That was so good," said Aaron, "now it's my turn," he said as his hand moved down Jackson's body. Jackson smiled, he had his husband back.

_To be continued_

_**Please review**_


	29. Chapter 29

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

Five days later and Hazel was home, they had put a bed into the living room as she couldn't do too much for the first couple of weeks and with a toilet being in the surgery, it was perfect. She had been on chemotherapy for four days, she was taking Capecitabine twelve hours apart, morning and night, she will be doing this for two weeks then have a week off, then do another course and hopefully that would be it. The doctor had told her that everything had gone very well and the course of chemotherapy was only to try and prevent the cancer from returning. Having part of her bowel taken away meant that she couldn't be too far from a toilet because at the moment she hadn't got quite the control over her bowels as she normally would.

"Come on mum, let me help," said Jackson as he watched his mum walk.

"I'm fine Jackson, the doctors said to keep mobile, and the pain's not too bad I just feel abit queezy that's all," Hazel said as she walked into the kitchen.

Jackson followed her and put the kettle on. "Do you want a drink?" he asked her as she sat down slowly

"I'll just have a glass of water please love."

Jackson opened the cupboard and took out a glass. "Marlon's cooked a shepherds pie for tonight," he said as he filled the glass.

Hazel looked apologetic. "Sorry love, don't really feel like anything, I'll probably just throw it up anyway."

"You've got to eat something mum," Jackson handed his mum the glass.

"Okay, I'll try," Hazel said taking a sip of water, "what time does Aaron finish work?" she asked.

"I'm going to walk down and meet him now, will you be alright?"

"Course love, Paddy's only next door anyway."

Jackson starting walking out the door. "Won't be long," he said. Hazel smiled.

A&J

It was a lovely day and Jackson felt the sun on his face as he walked down the street towards the garage, he hadn't been this happy in ages. His mum was home and thing's were looking good for her, and Aaron, well everything was definitely back to normal, he thought with a smile.

Just as he turned into the garage forecourt his mobile rang, he picked it out of his pocket. "Hello….hello!" the phone was dead, Jackson looked at it then put it back in his pocket. Not thinking anything about it he walked up towards the working Aaron who was bent over a car engine.

"Hey babe," he said as he touched Aaron's back as he came to a stop beside him. Aaron stood up and smiled. "Hey," he said kissing Jackson, "what time is it?"

"It's gone half past five, how long are ya gonna be?" asked Jackson looking around for Cain.

"Cain left early, said he had to go into town," said Aaron knowing who Jackson was looking for, "I've been on my own for the last three hours, I'm bloody knackered."

"Can't this wait till tomorrow?" asked Jackson wanting Aaron to come home.

Aaron smiled. "I've nearly finished, you can start putting thing's inside for me if you want, speed things up." Jackson sighed, he somehow knew he'd get roped into doing something.

"How's mum?" asked Aaron as he tightened the last socket and put the bonnet down on the car.

"Won't let me do anything for her," Jackson said picking up some tools and taking them inside, "I think I'm starting to get on her nerves."

"Well you can fuss a lot," said Aaron with a smirk.

"Ha..ha, very funny," Jackson said pulling Aaron to him, "how about I get fussy with you later."

"Yes please," said Aaron kissing Jackson.

"Oh for god's sake put him down," Adam shouted as he walked up to them. Jackson and Aaron parted with grins on their faces.

"How you doing mate, not seen you for a few days," said Aaron.

Adam shrugged. "You boys up for a night out."

Aaron and Jackson looked at each other.

"Come on guys, we've not been into town since your stage do," Adam pleaded.

Aaron looked at his friend closely, he could see that Adam looked weary. "What's wrong Adam?"

"It doesn't matter," said Adam turning round and starting to walk away. Aaron went after him and turned him around. "Adam, come on you can tell me," he said worried for him.

Adam looked from Aaron to Jackson. "It's Holly, she's using again."

"Your kidding," said Aaron remembering how bad it was last time.

"I just wanted to get out of the house, away from everything. Mum and dad are beside themselves and Hannah does nothing but cry. They're thinking about putting her into a rehab centre."

"I'm sorry Adam," said Aaron pulling his friend into a hug, "we're here for you, you know that don't ya." Jackson watched them smiling, he knew how close the two of them were and he was happy that Aaron had such a good friend.

"I suppose we could go out," Jackson said, "Bob and your dad can keep an eye on mum."

Aaron and Adam parted and they both smiled at Jackson. "Yeah, it will be good to have a night out away from everything," Aaron said.

Adam looked relieved. "Thanks guys, I'll be round at your place about seven."

"Okay," said Aaron as he and Jackson watched him leave.

"I'm worried about him," Aaron said as he and Jackson walked up towards the Smithy.

"Why?"

"Last time Holly got like this, it really hit Adam hard. I knew Holly was using and I didn't tell him, we fell out for few days."

"That's not gonna happen again," said Jackson putting his arm around Aaron's shoulder, "he knows your always going to be there for him, so tonight we are going to take his mind off of what is going on at home."

Aaron looked at Jackson and smiled. "Yeah, we are, tonight's going to be good."

A&J

"I'll be fine," said Hazel as Aaron and Jackson looked at her across the dinner table. They were all tucking into the shepherd's pie that Marlon had sent over, well everyone except Hazel, who was just picking at it. "Bob's coming over."

"Really," said Aaron smirking.

"Less of that young man," she said, "we're just good friends."

"_I'm getting married in the morning,"_ Jackson sang and he and Aaron laughed.

"Hey," said Paddy, "leave your mum alone." They both went back to their dinners with smiles on their faces.

"It's a good job Bob is coming over, because I'm out tonight as well," Paddy said looking pleased with himself.

Aaron looked up. "Kathy?"

Paddy noticed the tone of Aaron's voice but chose to dismiss it. "Yes, Kathy. We're going out for a meal in Hotten."

"It seems to be getting serious with the two of you," said Hazel taking a sip of water, she looked at the clock, it was nearly time to take her medication.

Paddy smiled. "I hope so, I really like her."

Aaron scowled and Jackson kicked his leg under the table. "That's great Paddy, hope you have a good night?"

"We will."

After dinner Aaron and Jackson helped clear up then went and got ready for their night out. They were sat downstairs talking to Hazel while they waited for Adam when Paddy walked in. "Well, it looks like your stuck with me as well," he said sitting down.

"Why, what's happened?" asked Hazel.

"Kathy's just called, her brother's turned up unexpected, she says he's just split from his girlfriend and he needs a shoulder to cry on, so she's staying in with him," Paddy looked sad.

"Sorry Paddy," said Jackson.

"Yeah, sorry dad," Aaron said, Paddy turned to look at him, he could tell that Aaron wasn't that sorry.

"Well, you could invite Marlon over and we could have a game of scrabble," said Hazel as she tried to get up, all three of them were immediately on their feet to help, Aaron was the closest, he held out his hand, which Hazel took and he pulled her up. "Where you going?" asked Jackson.

"I think I'm going to throw up, so I'd like to do it in peace," she said heading towards the toilet. They watched her go, looking at her with concern. "Maybe we should stay in," said Aaron.

"Don't be daft," said Paddy, "some of us should have a good time, you two get yourselves off," he said as a knock came at the door and they heard Adam shouting their names. "Adam's here," he said, "now go out and enjoy your

A&J

Aaron was at the bar, it was ten o'clock, and they had had a really good night playing pool and just having a laugh. He was just paying for the drinks when he felt someone standing close to him.

"I get a second chance," the person stood next to him said, Aaron turned to look at him, and realised it was the guy from the other night. "I thought you got the message the other night," Aaron said picking up the three drinks and started to walk away. The guy followed him. "Well you haven't got your mate to get rid of me tonight, have ya," he said.

Aaron smiled to himself. "No I haven't," he said as he reached the table that Jackson and Adam were sat waiting for him and put the drinks down on the table, "but I have got my husband," he said leaning down and kissing Jackson. Aaron turned round and the look on the guys face was priceless. "Jackson, can I introduce you to the guy that tried to hit on me last week." Jackson looked at the guy up and down. "You like going after married men, do ya?" he asked.

"Sorry mate," the guy said, "I didn't mean anything by it."

"I think you should go mate," said Adam. The embarrassed lad took one last look at Aaron before he turned and got lost in the crowd.

Aaron sat down next to Jackson. "You handled that really well," said Jackson, "I'm proud of you."

"Thankyou," Aaron said.

They spent another hour in Bar West, then Jackson suggested they go and get a something to eat before they got a taxi back to Emmerdale. They walked to the chippy which was a couple of streets away and after they had got their food they walked out and started to make there way to the taxi rank. Chatting away happily, Jackson and Adam hadn't noticed that Aaron had stopped, only when Jackson went to ask him something did he notice that Aaron wasn't there. Turning round he saw Aaron stood back up the street, he and Adam made their way back to him.

"Aaron, what is it?" asked Jackson.

Aaron didn't look at Jackson but he nodded across the street. Jackson and Adam turned and looked at what Aaron was looking at. Jackson's mouth dropped open because of who he saw sitting in the restaurant window with a man.

Kathy.

Jackson looked at Aaron. "It's probably her brother," he said putting his hand on Aaron's arm.

"Probably," said Aaron, but that was soon squashed when they watched the guy lean across the table and kiss Kathy, and it wasn't a brotherly kiss. "Bitch," said Aaron as he started to walk across the street.

_To be continued_

_**Please review**_


	30. Chapter 30

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

"AARON….NO," shouted Jackson as he ran after his husband, "you can't go in there."

"Why not," said Aaron as he kept walking across the road, Jackson reached out and stopped him, Aaron turned to look at him, "that bitch is messing my dad around and she needs telling," he said as he started moving again.

Jackson had seen Aaron in this determined mood in the past, he knew he had to stop him before he went barging into the restaurant and confronted Kathy. Using all his strength he grabbed hold of Aaron and dragged him all the way to the other side of the road where Adam was still stood.

"Get off me," said Aaron, but Jackson didn't let go he moved Aaron till he had him with his back against the building, "she needs telling Jackson," said Aaron with tears in his eyes.

"I agree," Jackson said calming himself and Aaron down, "but not by you, it's your dad who needs to talk to her," he gently wiped away Aaron's tears, "all you can do is tell Paddy what we saw."

Aaron looked at Jackson and then he looked over his shoulder, he could see Kathy and the bloke talking and laughing, he wondered if they were laughing about his dad, was Kathy telling the bloke how easy his dad was to deceive, how trusting he was. "How do I tell my dad that someone else he's been seeing has done the dirty on him. Do you know how many times this has happened to him?"

"You have to tell him," said Adam.

Aaron took one last look at Kathy then turned and walked away, followed by Jackson and Adam.

"Tonight's been so good till now," said Adam.

"You know something," said Jackson as Adam looked at him, "I don't think our lives are meant to run smoothly, there's always something isn't there," Adam nodded, then they both ran to catch up to Aaron who was walking like he had the devil after him.

A&J

When they got home that night the house was quiet, Hazel and Paddy were already in bed. "Do you want a hot drink?" asked Jackson.

Aaron shook his head. "All I want to do is go to bed and hold onto you." Jackson pulled Aaron to him and kissed him. "Come on then," he said as he held Aaron's hand and pulled Aaron up the stairs. As they reached the top of the stairs Jackson felt Aaron stop, he turned round and looked at him. Aaron was looking at the door to his dad's bedroom. "This is going to kill him," said Aaron."

Jackson smiled weakly. "Come on."

In the bedroom they undressed in silence, Aaron was the first to get into their bed, then Jackson turned off the light and climbed in next to him. Facing each other, they looked into each other's eyes then their lips met in a loving kiss. Aaron then turned round and pulled Jackson's arm around him. Jackson fitted his body against Aaron's and kissed the back of his neck. "Your dad is stronger than you think."

"I hope so," said Aaron, "the last time this happened, dad was a mess. He's such a special person Jackson, he deserves to have someone to grow old with."

"He will find someone, out there will be a woman who deserves a great bloke like your dad and she will love him and be with him through the good and the bad times."

Aaron smiled to himself. "I hope so."

For the next few minutes nothing was said and Jackson thought that Aaron had gone to sleep until he spoke. "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of how dad will take it."

Jackson pulled Aaron round to face him. "I'm not going to lie to you, your dad will probably be devastated, you can tell how much he likes Kathy," he said running his fingers lightly over Aaron's face, "but he's got us and all of his friends to get him through it." Aaron looked at the bloke he knew he couldn't live without and kissed him, he then laid his head on Jackson's chest and closed his eyes. "You'll be with me when I tell him, won't you?"

"Course I will," said Jackson kissing the top of Aaron's head, "now get some sleep."

"Okay, night.. I love you."

Jackson smiled. "Night babe, and I love you too."

A&J

Aaron had a terrible night, most of it he was just laid with his eyes open, how was he going to tell his dad that he'd seen Kathy kissing another bloke. The last time this had happened, his dad had locked himself in his room for days only coming out when there was no one in the house, Marlon had finally tricked Paddy saying that Aaron had had an accident and he needed him, that got Paddy out of his room The three of them had sat and talked for hours and they had helped Paddy through it.

By the five o'clock Aaron's head was in a mess, he looked at Jackson and carefully got up out of bed. He put on some trackie bottoms and a t-shirt and quietly made his way downstairs. He put the light on as he walked into the kitchen and nearly jumped out of his skin, his mum was sat at the table.

"Jesus mum, I nearly had a heart attack," he said with his hand on his chest.

Hazel smiled. "Sorry love."

Aaron walked up to the table and sat down. "What are you doing sat here in the dark, are you alright?"

"Apart from throwing up every hour…I'm fine, and I'm still finding it strange sleeping in the living room."

"Mum!"

"I'm okay love, the doctors said I would feel like this so it's nothing to worry about," Hazel hated worrying her sons.

"Do you want a drink?"

Hazel shook her head. "This waters fine," she said taking a sip from the glass she was holding. Aaron got up and got a carton of orange juice out of the fridge and poured himself a glass.

Hazel watched her son, she knew something was bothering him, other than her being ill. "What's wrong Aaron?"

Aaron turned and looked at her, it wouldn't hurt to talk about it with mum, she would find out later anyway when he told his dad. He sat down. "It's about dad…well Kathy really," he said.

"Oh, they've not had a falling out have they, they've been getting on so well."

"No nothing like that. When we were in town tonight we saw Kathy in a restaurant with a bloke."

Hazel looked at Aaron. "Paddy said she was with her brother tonight, it was probably him."

Aaron shook his head. "She wouldn't kiss her brother like she was kissing this guy….oh god I'm gonna kill her, she's messing my dad around," he said the anger flowing through him.

"Aaron calm down," Hazel said putting her hand on top of Aaron's, "are you sure of what you saw."

"Course I am, and if you don't believe me ask Jackson and Adam, they both saw her as well," Aaron was getting himself all worked up.

"Hey, hey. I never said I didn't believe you, I just can't believe that Kathy would be like that, she's always seemed so nice."

"Well she's not, she doesn't deserve a good bloke like my dad."

"What are you going to do"?

"I have to tell him mum, but how do I do that, it's going to kill him," Aaron got stood up and walked to the window, "my dad's not as strong as some people think when it comes to women, he's had so much disappointment."

Hazel slowly got herself up from the table and walked towards Aaron. "Your dad will be relieved that he's found out now that Kathy is a cheat, rather than further down the line when he has fallen in love with her."

Aaron turned round. "What if he already has!"

Hazel put her hands on either side of Aaron's face. "All you can do is tell your dad what you saw."

"What if he doesn't believe me."

Hazel pulled Aaron into a hug. "Course he'll believe you, you're his son." Aaron smiled. "Thanks mum." "Your welcome, now," she said as she broke the hug, "get yourself back to bed and get some sleep." Aaron smiled, he kissed his mum then made his way back up to his bedroom. Climbing quietly into bed, he put his arm around Jackson and laid his head on his chest.

"Aaron!" said Jackson sleepily.

"Everything's fine Jackson, go back to sleep," Aaron said softly as he closed his eyes.

A&J

"Dad, I need to talk to you," said Aaron as he walked into the surgery, but he stopped when he saw his dad and Kathy kissing. "What are you doing here?"

His dad and Kathy turned to look at him. "I'm working this morning whilst your dad does his rounds," Kathy said.

"How's your brother," he said with some venom.

Kathy looked at him, she was never sure how to take Aaron. "He's fine thank you."

Aaron laughed. "I bet he is."

Paddy had had enough. "Aaron stop it, you shouldn't talk to Kathy like that."

Aaron looked at his dad. "Can I talk to you please."

"Course you can," said Paddy not moving.

"In the kitchen."

Paddy looked at Aaron then at Kathy. "I won't be a minute," he said to her as he followed his son. Kathy watched them go and she didn't miss the look that Aaron gave her.

A&J

Paddy followed his son into the kitchen, he wasn't surprised when he saw Jackson and Hazel. "What's this all about Aaron?"

Aaron went and stood beside Jackson. "I have to tell you something." Aaron looked at Jackson who took his hand and entwined their fingers.

"Well," said Paddy getting impatient.

Aaron swallowed. "We were in town last night and we…we saw Kathy."

"And."

"She was with some bloke, in a restaurant."

"She was with her brother."

Aaron shook his head. "She was kissing him dad!"

Paddy just stared at his son, then he turned and shouted Kathy.

"Dad please you have to believe me, I wouldn't lie about something like this."

Kathy came walking into the kitchen and looked at everyone. "Is everything okay?"

"My son has just told me that he saw you last night in town," Paddy said as he faced her. Kathy felt her stomach drop but she didn't show anything. "He says he saw you kissing a guy in a restaurant."

Kathy smiled. "I took my brother out for something to eat."

"LIAR," shouted Aaron.

"AARON," his dad shouted back.

"She's lying dad, you don't kiss your brother like she kissed him."

"Your mistaken Aaron, my brother was upset and I kissed and hugged him a couple of times, but that is it."

Aaron looked at her, she even sounded convincing to him. "I know what I saw, what we saw," he said looking at Jackson.

Jackson looked at Paddy. "Aaron's telling you the truth Paddy, we know what we saw."

Hazel who had been quiet through all this finally spoke. "Our boys wouldn't lie to you Paddy."

Paddy laughed. "Aaron has never liked Kathy, he's never given her a chance."

Aaron couldn't believe that his dad wouldn't believe him. "That's not true dad, I just didn't want you to get hurt again."

"We know what we saw," Jackson said as he felt Aaron let go of his hand.

As he walked towards his dad he could feel the tears running down his face. "Dad please, I wouldn't lie to you about this."

Paddy looked at his son then at Kathy, his was getting a feeling that he hadn't had in a long time. "Kathy?"

"He's lying Paddy, he just wants rid of me, he's never liked me."

"That's not true, Dad please," Aaron said in a pleading voice.

Paddy looked at his son. "Get out."

_To be continued_

_**Please review**_


	31. Chapter 31

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

_Sorry for delay in posting this chapter, I've been away. Hope you enjoy!_

"What?" said Aaron nearly choking on the word.

"Aaron just go," said Paddy looking at his son. Aaron felt sick, his dad didn't believe him, he looked at Kathy who was stood slightly behind his dad and she smiled at him.

"Why are you doing this?" he said to her, "my dad deserves someone who loves him."

"I do love him," Kathy said.

"You lying cow," he spat at her.

"Aaron, get out now," said his dad.

Aaron looked at his dad with tears in his eyes. "I can't believe you'd take that bitches side." Paddy snapped and raised his hand as if he was going to strike Aaron and Aaron stepped back in shock.

"PADDY!" shouted Jackson and Hazel at the same time.

Aaron couldn't take anymore, he turned and ran with tears flowing down his face, he heard Jackson and Hazel call after him, but he had to get away, his dad wanted him out. He never thought in a million years that his dad would think he was lying.

Back in the house Jackson and Hazel were still looking at the door where Aaron had ran out, then Jackson found his voice. He walked up to Paddy. "I can't believe you just did that, Aaron wasn't lying to you, neither am I.."

"Jackson," said Paddy.

"No, you're going to listen to me. Me, Adam and Aaron saw her," he said pointing at Kathy, "kissing some bloke, and it definitely wasn't her brother, you don't kiss your brother like she was kissing him. We are not lying, why don't you believe us?"

Paddy just looked at him not saying anything.

"You really believe that Aaron would lie to you about something like this, that I would lie to you, for gods sake Paddy, we're family."

"I don't know," said Paddy who didn't want to believe that someone else he really liked would betray him again, he couldn't bear the thought of it, but what Jackson was saying really got him thinking, Aaron was a good kid and he wouldn't lie to him. He turned to look at Kathy.

"They're lying Paddy, please I wouldn't do that to you," said Kathy grabbing hold of Paddy's arms.

"Why would my son lie about it."

"I've told you, he doesn't like me."

Hazel whose anger had been building up got to her feet. "My boy would never lie about something like this," she looked at Paddy, "he was that worried about telling you, he couldn't sleep, he was sat in this kitchen with me at five this morning asking me how to tell you, he was afraid you wouldn't believe him, and look what you've done. You've kicked that wonderful, caring lad out of his own home, and god knows where he's gone. I'm disgusted in you Paddy, your not the man I thought you were." Jackson moved across to his mum. "Mum, sit down, don't get yourself stressed."

Paddy who now knew the truth, his son wasn't lying, he turned to look at Kathy. "How could you do this to me, I loved you."

"Paddy please."

"No more lies Kathy, how long has this been going on?" the tone of his voice making Kathy look at Jackson and Hazel as if she was going to get some help. The hostile stares she received meant that there was no way she was going to talk herself out of this.

She looked down. "Just over six weeks."

Paddy moved away from her. "Six weeks, we've been away since then for a romantic weekend, are you telling me that every time you were with me, you were thinking about him."

Jackson who had watching and taking all this in, knew he had to go and find Aaron and make sure he was alright and to tell him that Paddy knew they were right. "I'm going to find Aaron," he said to his mum. She smiled. "Bring our boy home," she said.

Jackson smiled and turned to go, but Paddy stopped him. "Jackson, tell…tell Aaron I'm sorry and I hate myself for not believing him straight away. Tell him to come home and that I love him." Jackson nodded and ran out of the house.

Paddy turned back to Kathy. "Well, were you thinking about this other guy when you was with me."

Kathy was crying now. "It wasn't like that Paddy, please, it just happened. You kept cancelling on me because of either Aaron or Hazel."

"Don't blame this on them," he shouted at her.

"I'm not, but I went out with some friend's and that's when I met Jake, he had time for me."

"So why not tell me, why string me along."

"I still liked you, and…"

Paddy looked at her. "And what?"

"I didn't want to lose my job."

Jackson looked at her with contempt. "You were only acting as if you were with me so you could keep your job," he walked towards the window and looked out, "now my son is out there thinking that I've chosen you over him, how could you treat me like this, I've only ever been nice to you."

"I'm sorry Paddy."

"Get out," he said not looking at her.

"Paddy please," she said walking up to him.

"I think you heard the man," said Hazel.

"Go into the surgery, get your stuff then leave. I never want to see you again," Paddy said with tears running down his face, he kept facing the window, he didn't want Kathy to see him crying. He loved her, but she was just another one who didn't love him back.

Kathy looked at Paddy and started to walk out of the kitchen. "I'm sorry Paddy," she said before she left.

Hazel sat and watched Paddy for a few minutes before speaking. "Are you alright?"

"No," he said turning round, "what's wrong with me Hazel, why am I so unlovable."

"Your not, you just haven't found the right one yet."

"I don't think there is one….oh god, what have I done to Aaron, he's going to hate me now," he put his head in his hands.

"No he won't."

"Course he will, I nearly hit him for christ's sake. I raised my hand to my son, something I swore I would never do, especially after what happened with Gordon."

Hazel looked surprised at Paddy's last statement, she never knew that Aaron's real dad had hit him. "Wait till Jackson fetches him home and you can explain everything to him."

Paddy shook his head. "I don't think I can face him," his head was in bits, the woman he loved and he thought loved him had been seeing someone else behind his back, plus Aaron, he'd betrayed his own son's love for him by taking Kathy's side, how could he have done that. He hated himself and he deserved to be hated by those around him, he'd been a fool again, a fool to think that a woman could love him and want to be with him. He started to walk out of the room.

"Where you going?" asked Hazel.

"I need to be on my own for a while," he said as he started to go upstairs. Hazel watched him go then slowly got up, she walked across to the window and looked down the main street of Emmerdale. Hopefully Jackson had found Aaron by now and was talking to him, telling him to come home to the people that loved him. She sighed and made her way into the living room, she needed to lie down and get some rest, somehow she knew that this was going to be a long day.

A&J

As Jackson ran out of the house, it had started to rain and it was lashing it down, but he didn't care, he had to find Aaron. A quick scan of the village told him that Aaron was nowhere within sight. He ran down towards the Woolpack and stopped when he saw Bob. "Have you see Aaron," shouted.

Bob turned and looked at Jackson, who noticed that he had a piece of wood in his hands. "No, sorry."

"What's happened?" Jackson asked as he noticed the window of the café.

"Someone through a brick through the window during the night, made a right mess inside," Bob said as held the wood up against the window, David was helping him.

"Sorry," said Jackson, wondering who would do something like that. He continued on down the street. Where the hell could he be. The Woolpack was closed, so he wasn't in there. The next stop was the garage, Cain was just opening up. "Cain, have you seen Aaron?"

Cain who was having trouble with the lock, shook his head. "No, and when you found him tell him he's late for work."

"When I find him," said Jackson as he ran back down to the road.

A&J

He had just kept running, he didn't know where he was going, he didn't care. How could his dad not believe him, after everything they had been through together, how could he think he would lie to him. He was getting tired and the rain was pounding down on him, he had to stop. Throwing himself down next to a hedge, he sat and he cried. It was all happening again, he was being kicked out by someone who was supposed to care for him, to look after him. First he was abandoned by his mum and left in the hands of Gordon who didn't understand him, so he used to hit him to get his point across. Then he had ended up back in Emmerdale with his mum, who tried, she really did, and they had started to get to know each other again, but then she had cheated on Paddy, and that's when his luck had changed, Paddy genuinely cared about him and wanted him in his life even after everything he had done, and now Paddy had finally had enough of him.

A&J

"AARON," shouted Jackson as he ran by the cemetery, he had hoped that Aaron would be there but he wasn't. "AARON," he shouted again, he was finding it difficult to keep his eyes open the rain. "Please babe," he said quietly to himself. He ran to the Pavilion, he looked inside then went around the building hoping he would be there, but no. Where the hell was he?. Shivering he went and stood on the Pavilion veranda, he took his phone out and dialled Aaron's number, it rang till it went to voicemail. _"Aaron, it's me, please come home or ring me, your dad knows we were telling the truth. Please, he told me to tell you he loves you….I love you, so please, I need to know your alright." _Jackson hung up. He dialled Adam, who hadn't see Aaron, but he would help him look.

A&J

"No sign?" asked Hazel as Jackson walked into the living room dripping wet. He shook his head. "I've looked everywhere mum, I'm really worried, it's really throwing it down out there."

"Speaking of rain," Hazel said looking her son up and down, "you'd better go and get changed, your soaked," she said as she sat up.

"I'm scared mum."

"So am I, I want Aaron home safe, but I'm also worried about you."

Jackson smiled. "I'm fine mum…well I will be when Aaron comes home," he turned and started to walk out of the room, "where's Paddy?" he asked as he turned around.

Hazel shrugged. "He's probably still in his room, he went up there not long after you ran out."

"Okay," he said, "I'll be right back down."

"Okay love."

As Jackson walked through the kitchen Adam came rushing in through the door, his hood up trying to keep the rain off him as best he could. "You found him?" he asked Jackson taking his hood down.

"No mate, I've looked everywhere I can think. I'm getting changed then I'm going to go out looking again, geared up properly this time."

"I'll come with you," said Adam, wanting to help look for his best friend.

Jackson nodded as he ran up the stairs," the waterproof coats and trousers are in the outhouse, get them will ya."

"Okay mate."

When Jackson had finished getting changed he went across the hallway to Paddy's room and knocked. "Paddy." he said and waited, "come out please," he stood and listened, there was no sound from inside. "Please Paddy, Aaron's missing and I need your help," still no sound or movement, "fine, me and Adam will find him on our own," Jackson took one last look at the door and ran down the stairs to where Adam was waiting.

A&J

Two hours later Jackson and Adam where back in the Smithy and Hazel was making them a hot drink. They had checked Emmerdale and the surrounding area twice over and still no sign of Aaron.

"Thank god it's stopped raining," said Hazel and she poured the hot water out of the kettle into the mugs.

"Yeah," said Adam who looked at Jackson sat at the table with his head in his hands. "He'll come home soon, I know he will. He's probably gone into town and he's been sat in a pub all this time."

Jackson looked up. "I hope so," he looked at his mum as she put the drinks down in front of them, "any sign of Paddy yet?"

Hazel shook her head. "I thought I heard him moving around earlier, but I haven't seen him."

A&J

How could he treat his own son like that, and how could he have ever thought that a good looking woman like Kathy would ever be serious about him. He heard Jackson outside his door asking him to help look for Aaron, but he didn't answer, Aaron wouldn't want him after what he did, nobody wanted him, what use was he to anyone.

A&J

Aaron opened his eye's, he was so cold and wet. He lifted his head and looked around trying to recognise where he was, he started to cough uncontrollably and he felt like his chest was going to explode. After he got his breathing under control he started to slowly get up, god his head was hurting. Where was Jackson? He wanted Jackson. After getting his bearings he started to slowly make his way down the field towards the village, he started to cough again and he held is hand tightly to his chest trying to stop the pain. He made it to the gates of the cemetery when he couldn't go any further, he felt so weak, he sank to his knees and then sat down on the wet grass. He wasn't there long when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Aaron!"

Aaron looked up and saw Ashley looking at him with some concern. "Ashley."

"What are you doing?" Ashley asked with a worried tone.

"Can you help me get home, please," he said trying not to cough, "I need to see Jackson." Ashley bent down and helped Aaron to his feet, he put his arm around Aaron's waist and started to walk towards the Smithy.

A&J

"I'm going to go and try and talk to Paddy," said Jackson as he stood up.

"Leave him Jackson, he's hurting at the moment. The woman that he loved has done the dirty on him, he needs to get his head round it," said Hazel. Adam got up and went to the window.

"I know that mum, but my husband is missing because of him and he should be helping us look for him," Jackson said as he went towards the stairs, but before he started up them Adam stopped him by saying his name. "What?" he asked.

Adam looked at him. "It's Aaron," he said as he ran outside with Jackson on his heels.

_To be continued_

_**Thank you for all the reviews, they really keep me going. Asa x**_

_**Please review whether you like it or hate it. An honest opinion is always welcome.**_


	32. Chapter 32

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

"AARON," shouted Jackson as he and Adam ran down the path towards where Ashley was holding onto Aaron. When Jackson reached them he flung his arms round Aaron and hugged him, but the sudden movement caused Aaron to start coughing and he put his hand to his chest again, the pain was like knives stabbing him. "Ashley?" Jackson said looking at the vicar.

"I found him on the grass outside the cemetery, he wanted you," said Ashley releasing Aaron into Jackson's and Adam's safe hands.

"Thank you," said Jackson, grateful to the vicar.

"I hope he's alright? If you need anything give me a ring."

Jackson put his arm around Aaron and he felt his husbands head fall onto his shoulder. "We will, thanks Ashley, let's get him inside," he said to Adam. Aaron was still coughing violently and Jackson and Adam struggled to keep him upright.

"Ja..Jackson," Aaron said as he tried to get his breath.

Jackson kissed him on the head. "I'm here babe, we're going to get you inside and get you warm okay."

"I'm ," Aaron stammered out before he finally collapsed and lost consciousness.

"AARON," Jackson and Adam shouted as they struggle to stop him falling. "Adam grab his legs," said Jackson taking Aaron's upper body. They manoeuvred him into the kitchen where Hazel was just walking in from the living room. "Oh god, my boy, what's happened to him?" she asked as put her hand on Aaron's face.

"PADDY," shouted Jackson up the stairs, "come down please, it's Aaron."

"We need to lay him down," said Adam.

"Put him on the bed in the living room," said Hazel as she ushered them through. Jackson and Adam placed Aaron gently down on the bed. "Phone for an ambulance," Jackson said to Adam, "while I get these wet clothes off him."

"Okay mate," Adam said as he took his phone out of his pocket then left the room, knowing that Jackson didn't want him there while he undressed Aaron, which was fine by him.

Hazel put her hand on Aaron's forehead. "He's burning up," she said with a tear running down her cheek. "My poor boy," she said leaning down and kissing his cheek. Jackson was busy taking off Aaron's shoes and socks, he threw them to the corner of the room, then he started to undo his trousers, but he stopped. "Mum please, can you leave me to do this."

Hazel looked at him. "Are you sure love, I can help if you want."

"Your alright mum, he's my husband, I need to do it," he said starting to pull down Aaron's trousers. Hazel smiled then left. When he had taken Aaron's trousers off he moved up to his t-shirt, he gently pulled his lover up to him and held him as he pulled off the wet clothing. "Oh god Aaron, what have you done to yourself," he said as he laid him back down gently, he noticed that Aaron was wheezing when he breathed and he was getting very worried. The last piece of clothing he took off was Aaron's boxer shorts which he threw onto the pile of already discarded clothes, then he pulled the covers over him to try and get him warm. Aaron was starting to come round and he moaned like he was in pain. "Aaron, can you hear me?" Jackson asked as he lightly put his hand on the side of Aaron's face. Aaron's eyes opened and he looked at Jackson. "It hurts Jackson, it really hurts." "I know babe, helps on it's way."

Aaron started looking around frantically. "Where's dad?" I want my dad," he cried.

"Calm down Aaron, he's upstairs, I'll go get him," he turned round and shouted his mum. Hazel appeared at the door. "Can you stay with Aaron while I get Paddy," he asked.

"Course I can," she said walking over to them both, she was feeling abit off it at the moment, but right now Aaron came first, her health was second to that of her son's.

Jackson leaned over and kissed Aaron's lips gently, "I'll be back in a minute," he said as he got up and went into the kitchen where Adam was sat at the table with his head in his hands. "Ambulance?" asked Jackson.

"On their way," said Adam looking up, "how is he?" Adam was really worried about his best friend.

"I don't know, I'm going to get him some clothes," he looked around, "where the hell is Paddy? I thought he would have been down by now."

"He must still be in his room," said Adam.

"Not for long he won't be," Jackson said as he went towards the stairs.

A&J

Jackson banged on Paddy's door. "Paddy, please. Aaron's sick, I need you…he need's you," no answer, Jackson decided he'd had enough of Paddy feeling sorry for himself, Aaron needed him. He pushed open the bedroom door and walked in. Paddy wasn't there, the room was empty, looking round he could see that some of the drawers where open and he could tell some clothes were missing. He couldn't believe it, had Paddy left. With a feeling of disbelief he went across the hallway into his bedroom and got some clean clothes for Aaron.

A&J

"Dad hates me," said Aaron as he sat with Hazel's arm around him.

"No he doesn't Aaron, he knows all about Kathy, and he's so sorry for what happened, he loves you," she said as she kissed him on the temple, "like we all do, you're a special boy Aaron."

Aaron who was still having chest pains and finding it slightly difficult to breath pushed himself it his mum's comforting arms.

"Mum can you just come in here for a second," Jackson said as he stood at the door.

Hazel looked at Jackson knowing that something was wrong, she slipped her arm from around Aaron. "Just take deep breaths love, your going to be fine."

"Mum," he said holding onto her.

"I'm just going in the kitchen, we'll be right back, okay."

"Okay," he said as he laid his head back onto the pillow and closed his eyes.

A&J

"He wouldn't just leave, especially with what happened with Aaron," said Hazel in shock.

"Well he's not there mum and there's definitely clothes missing," said Jackson as he paced the kitchen.

"You've got to tell him," said Hazel.

Jackson shook his head. "No way, he's not upto it."

"Jackson, he's already asking for him, you can't keep this from him, you know how he gets when you keep things from him."

"But he's so weak," said Jackson afraid for his husband.

Hazel shrugged. "It's upto you, but you know what I think." Jackson nodded and walked into the living room and sat down next to Aaron on the bed. "Help me Adam," Jackson said. Adam helped sit Aaron up so Jackson could put a new top on him, then he turned his back as Jackson put on Aaron's boxer shorts and tracksuit bottom.

Aaron started to open his eyes. "Jackson?"

"I'm here," Jackson said as he moved up to him, he smiled down as he looked at the gorgeous blue eyes of his husband.

"Hold me please," Aaron said, and Jackson wasted no time moving himself nearer to Aaron and pulling him towards him, Jackson could feel Aaron shivering but he could feel the heat coming off him, he was burning up. "Where's my dad?" he asked as Jackson held him. Jackson looked at his mum. "He's….he's gone," said Jackson rubbing his hand up and down Aaron's back for comfort.

Aaron didn't understand. "Gone where?" he asked as he felt his chest tighten and he started to cough again.

Jackson held Aaron's hand as Aaron held it to his chest trying to stop the stabbing pains that happened every time he coughed. After the attack subsided, Aaron gripped Jackson's hand tighter. "Whe..where's my dad?" he said out of breath.

Jackson couldn't do it, he couldn't tell him that his dad had abandoned him again.

"He's gone love," said Hazel as she stepped forward, "we don't know where he is."

Aaron started to cry. "I told you, he hates me mum, he really hates me.

"No he doesn't Aaron, he's just not thinking straight at the moment, but he will be home soon, I know he will," she smiled at him, "he won't be able to stay away from you for too long, you're his life." Aaron didn't believe her, he turned his back on them and curled up into a ball.

Jackson was relieved when he heard the siren of the ambulance in the distance. "The ambulance is here," he said as he reached out and held Aaron's arm, "there going to check you over."

"No..no," he yelled as Jackson tried to turn him over, "I don't want to go to hos…" he didn't finish because he started to cough uncontrollably.

"Aaron," said Jackson," you have to calm down. Mum," he said looking at Hazel, "I'll go and meet the ambulance, can you sit with him."

Hazel didn't hesitate, even with how sick she was feeling because of her medication, she put Aaron first. She sat down on the spot that Jackson had just vacated. "Aaron, please," she said pulling him to her.

"Oh god mum, it hurts so much," he said sobbing into her shoulder.

"I know…I know, but the paramedics are going to make the pain go away, do you trust me," she asked him, she felt him nod against her, she smiled. "I won't let anything happen to you, I will always be here."

"Dad doesn't want me anymore," Aaron said as he clung to Hazel, "he hates me."

"No he doesn't Aaron, he loves you and he knows you were telling the truth," she pulled Aaron away from her, "he sent Kathy packing."

"Really," he said, "where is he?" he asked looking around the room. "Adam, where's my dad?" he asked as his eyes fell on his best mate.

Adam looked at Hazel. "I don't know mate."

Jackson came in just then followed by two paramedics, Hazel got up so they could get to Aaron.

Aaron looked scared as he laid down. "Jackson," he said holding out his hand which Jackson took. "It'll be fine Aaron, let them look you over."

"Aaron isn't it," said one of the paramedics, "I'm Rob, can you tell me what happened?"

Aaron looked at Jackson. "I don't remember much, I remember it raining, then the next thing I knew Ashley was helping me off the floor." The paramedics where checking Aaron's blood pressure and listening to his lungs.

Jackson tried to fill in some pieces. "He'd been out in the rain for about four hours in just his t-shirt and he's been coughing and he said his chest hurts," he said.

Steve nodded. "Aaron, can you take a deep breath for me?" Aaron nodded and did his best as Steve listened to his chest, but he started to cough. "Okay, okay, try and relax," he looked at Jackson, "we're going to have to take your friend in," he said as he motioned for his colleague to go and get the chair out of the ambulance to move Aaron.

"He's my husband," said Jackson.

"What?"

"My husband, Aaron and I are married," Jackson said looking at the paramedic who smiled.

"Wow," said Steve, "my gaydar was definitely turned off," he looked at Jackson and Aaron, "come to think of it, you two do look familiar…do you go in Bar West?" he asked as he started to put his things away.

Jackson nodded.

"My husband works behind the bar, Tom."

Jackson looked amazed. "Small world huh!"

The other paramedic had just returned and they started getting Aaron ready. "Your coming with me aren't ya?" asked Aaron who had not let go of Jackson's hand.

"Course I am."

"Me too," said Hazel, wanting to go with her sons.

"You can't mum, your not well enough," said Jackson who could see that his mum was looking weak.

"I want to be with you and Aaron," she said.

"Please mum, stay here, I'll ring you as soon as I know anything," he looked at Adam, "you'll stay with her, won't ya."

"Course I will mate, no worries," said Adam.

When they had got Aaron strapped into the chair Hazel leaned in and hugged him. "Love you kiddo."

"Love you too mum," he said.

"I'll be right behind you," Jackson said as the paramedics took Aaron out of the house. He turned to his mum and Adam. "Find Paddy, I don't care what you have to do, get Cain involved, but we have to find him for Aaron's sake. I'm not having Aaron thinking that his dad hates him." Hazel and Adam nodded, then Jackson ran out of the house to be with Aaron.

_To be continued_

_**Please review whether you like it or hate it. An honest opinion is always welcome.**_


	33. Chapter 33

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

_Happy Easter everyone!_

Jackson had been waiting patiently in the waiting room while Aaron was being checked out in A&E, he had rode with him in the ambulance, holding his hand all the way. He stood up when he heard the door open, he didn't give the doctor a chance to start talking.

"How is he?"

"He's got pneumonia in both lungs," the doctor said.

Jackson sat down. "Oh god," he wanted to go and see Aaron, he needed to be with him.

"It can be treated with antibiotics, but he has to stay in hospital till he's over the worst."

"The worst?" asked Jackson.

"A lot of complications can arise from pneumonia, and we need to monitor him slowly, we're concerned about his difficulty in breathing," said the doctor, Jackson put his head in his hands, "you can go and see him now, we've moved him to ward 4."

Jackson got up and took the doctors hand. "Thank you," he said and the doctor left. Jackson got out his phone and dialled. "Adam."

"_How is he?"_

"He's got pneumonia," he said almost finding it difficult to say the words.

"_Oh god."_

"Any news on Paddy?"

"_Nothing yet, me and Cain keep trying his mobile but we think it's turned off, were still hoping he will come back on his own. We'll find him Jackson, I promise you."_

"How's mum?"

"_She went for a lay down, but I promised to wake her as soon as you rang."_

"Okay, thanks Adam, I'm going to see Aaron now."

"_Give him a hug from me."_

"I will, bye." Jackson put his phone back in his pocket and made his way to Aaron's ward.

A nurse was seeing to Aaron when he entered. "Hello," he said as he walked over to Aaron's bedside and took his hand. He could see that Aaron was hooked up to a drip that was probably feeding him with the antibiotics that he needed to get rid of the pneumonia, he also had an oxygen mask on.

The nurse smiled at him. "You must be Jackson," she said as she finished taking Aaron's temperature.

Jackson nodded, not talking his eyes off Aaron.

"He's been asking for you every time he's woken up." Jackson smiled.

"I'll leave you to it," she said as she left.

Jackson sat down and held Aaron's hand next to his cheek. "I can't believe we're in a hospital room again, we're gonna have to get private healthcare if this keeps up so we can have a room on standby," his kissed Aaron's hand, "this is the last time, do you hear me Mr Walsh, I don't want to come and visit you in hospital again." Aaron stirred and his eye's flickered open. "Hey," Jackson said standing up and sitting on the side of the bed.

Aaron reached up and took the mask off his face. "Hey," he said quietly.

"How ya feeling?

"A bit better, the pain's not as bad."

"That's good, I've been so worried," said Jackson, leaning in and kissing Aaron tenderly on the lips. Aaron closed his eyes loving the feeling of Jackson's lips on his, but something was missing. "Where's dad?" he asked as he opened his eyes and looked at Jackson.

"He'll be here soon," said Jackson, "you just concentrate on getting well," Jackson didn't want to tell him that they didn't know where Paddy was.

Aaron looked at him. "Your lying," he said taking a deep breath.

"Aaron," said Jackson.

"Jackson, where's my dad?"

Jackson put his hand on the side of Aaron's face. "We don't know."

Aaron, whose breathing was starting to trouble him again, looked at Jackson confused. "What….what do you mean, does he know I'm here?"

Jackson shook his head. "No, if he did he would be here, you know he would, your dad loves you."

Aaron shook his head. "He hates me for what I said," he said starting to gasp for breath, "he was…going..to..h..hit me," he started to cough.

Jackson got the mask and put it back on. "Don't get yourself worked up," he said watching Aaron struggle for breath, "concentrate on your breathing." Aaron nodded and gripped Jackson's hand. Jackson sat with his husband until his breathing was back under control, talking to him all the time, trying to reassure him that his dad will be here as soon as they get in touch with him.

"How's mum?" Aaron asked through the mask. Jackson smiled, even in his condition he was still concerned about their mum.

"She's at home, Adam's with her, she's fine Aaron, she's more worried about you, I had to stop her coming here with us." Aaron smiled, he was breathing a lot better now.

"I need to see Dad," Aaron said, "I need to say that I'm sorry."

"You've got nothing to be sorry about, and Paddy knows that, he's just lost his way for a moment, but he'll be back. Now get some rest, I'll still be here when you wake up," he kissed Aaron on his forehead and settled back down on the chair.

A&J

He didn't know where he was going, he just kept driving knowing he had to get as far away from Emmerdale as he could. He'd let his son down badly, he hadn't believed what Aaron had said and he had almost struck him. How could he have lifted his hand against his own son, he was so ashamed. Aaron must hate him.

Paddy finally ended up in Doncaster and he checked himself into a hotel near the town centre. After sitting for a while just staring out of the window, he had gone out and bought a bottle of whiskey and was now sat on the bed downing his sixth shot. His phone was in his hand but it was turned off, he wanted to phone home but he didn't want to hear the disappointment in their voices.

Then he thought of Kathy, he really thought that she might be the one this time after so many failed relationships. He had thought that everything was going alright, he had no idea that Kathy thought that he was neglecting her, he thought she understood why he had to be there for his son and for Hazel, and she had never given him any inclination that she was unhappy. He finished off his drink, then poured another one, he didn't know if the drink was helping but he was starting to feel better, he down the drink in one.

A&J

Aaron had been resting peacefully for a while then Jackson noticed that he was starting to move as if he was dreaming, but he was starting to breath erratically, Jackson put his hand on Aaron's arm. "Aaron, wake up," Jackson said as he shook him gently, Aaron continued to thrash around. Jackson shook him with more force. "Aaron," he said loudly.

Aaron woke up with a start. "Dad?"

"No babe, it's me," said Jackson rubbing his hand up and down Aaron's arm.

Aaron was crying now and finding it difficult to breath. "You..you shouldn't..have let me tell him," he said looking at Jackson, "you…you should have st..stopped me," he coughed, "my dad h. me now."

Jackson shook his head. "Your dad knows you were telling him the truth, I've already told you that he doesn't hate you," he said trying to get the oxygen mask back on him.

"He hates me," Aaron yelled, "no get off," he said as he knocked Jackson's hand away.

"Aaron please, calm down, your going to make your condition worst, you need oxygen," Jackson pressed the button to call for a nurse. Aaron was still fighting. "AARON," shouted Jackson, which made Aaron stop, he looked at his husband. "Now you listen to me, your dad DOES not hate you, he's just messed up at the moment, but we will find him," he put his hands on either side of Aaron's face, "do you trust me?" Aaron whose eyes were all watery, nodded, "then put the mask back on." Aaron nodded and Jackson moved the mask back over his Aaron's face.

"I'm sorry," said Aaron.

"You don't have to be sorry Aaron, I just want you to get well and come home to me." Just then the nurse came in.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked as she walked up to Aaron's bedside.

"He was getting a bit stressed, but he's okay now," Jackson said looking at the nurse, "sorry I bothered you."

The nurse smiled as she check Aaron's vitals. "Don't worry about it, that's what I'm here for. How are you?" she asked Aaron.

Aaron nodded. "Good," said Aaron through the mask.

"Good," she looked at Jackson, "call me if you need anything."

"Thank you," said Jackson as he watched her leave. He sat down on the edge of Aaron's bed. "I want you to get some rest." Aaron nodded. "Will you lay with me?" he asked taking Jackson's hand. Jackson smiled and being careful of the instruments around him, he laid down beside Aaron, he put his arm across his lovers stomach and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Mr Walsh." Aaron smiled as a single tear fell. "I love you too."

A&J

After Jackson had left with Aaron in the ambulance, Adam had tried Paddy's mobile but it went straight to his voice mail, he left a message telling him that Aaron was in hospital and that he needed to come home straight away.

"I'm so angry with him," said Hazel as she sat at the table sipping a glass of water, "Paddy has always been the sensible one and now he's done a runner."

"He's hurt Hazel," said Adam trying Paddy's phone again only to shut his off when it went to voicemail again. "I'll ring Cain."

Cain came as soon as he had got the call from Adam. "What's happened?" he asked as he sat opposite Hazel.

"Kathy was two-timing Paddy and the lads found out, Aaron told Paddy and he kicked him out."

Cain looked stunned. "What!"

"He turned on Aaron and Aaron ran, he's now been taken to hospital because he was out in the rain for over four hours." Hazel was starting to feel abit light headed.

Cain ran his hand through his hair. "Where's Paddy now?"

"We don't know," said Adam, "we convinced him that we were telling him the truth, then sometime after that he left, we didn't see him go."

"The stupid…" Cain started to say then he looked at Hazel. "Hazel, you okay?"

"Just feeling a bit off it," she said.

"Go and lay down," said Cain.

Hazel shook her head. "I need to stay awake, I need to know how Aaron is," she said.

"Hazel, we will let you know as soon as Jackson rings, now go and get some rest. Aaron won't be happy if he knows you have been neglecting yourself because of him," said Adam walking up beside her." Hazel looked at him. "You will wake me straight away?"

Adam smiled. "Cross my heart."

"Okay," she reluctantly agreed as she got up slowly and walked into the living room watched by Cain and Adam.

"So," said Adam sitting in Hazel's vacated chair, "how do we find Paddy?. I've tried his phone but I think it's turned off."

"I'll make a few calls, it he's still in the Hotten area, we'll find him," said Cain taking out his phone.

"What about the police?"

"I think it's abit early for that, don't you," said Cain, Adam shrugged, he couldn't think of anything else to do.

"Your probably right."

"Paddy won't be thinking straight at the moment, but one thing I know is that he loves my nephew and he won't abandon him."

After an hour Cain went home to fill Debbie and the rest of the Dingles in on what was happening, Adam promised to ring him as soon as he heard anything. He kept checking on Hazel and he phoned his parents to let them know that he would be staying at Smithy Cottage for the night. It was gone six when Jackson finally rang and told him that Aaron had pneumonia and that they were keeping him in, now he had to wake Hazel up to tell her.

"Hazel," he said shaking her lightly, "Hazel, Jackson's rang."

Hazel stirred and looked at Adam, "Aaron?" she asked, god she felt bad.

"He's got pneumonia and they're keeping him in," Adam informed her.

"Oh god," said Hazel sitting up quickly, but regretted it when she felt dizzy and she felt nauseous.

"Hazel?"

"I don't feel too good love, just let me sleep."

"No way, I'm calling an ambulance, your looking very pale," said Adam dialling 999.

"No love, I'm alright," she said trying to smile, but it didn't quite come off.

Adam ignored her. "Ambulance please," said Adam as he looked at Hazel, "Smithy Cottage, Emmerdale."

_To be continued_

_**Please review whether you like it or hate it. An honest opinion is always welcome.**_


	34. Chapter 34

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

Jackson was dozing as he laid by the side of Aaron when he heard the door to the room open, looking up he saw Adam coming through the door. A confused look on his face, Jackson slowly unwrapped his arms from his sleeping husband and stood up. "What are you doing here?" he asked Adam as he walked up to him, he was talking quietly, he didn't want to wake Aaron.

"How is he?" Adam asked nodding towards Aaron.

Jackson looked back at Aaron. "Alright I think, he got himself worked up earlier because of his dad, but he's been asleep for the last couple of hours," Jackson looked back at Adam, "I asked you to stay with mum," he said.

"I did, but.."

"But what Adam," said Jackson getting impatient.

"Hazel started to feel unwell and I didn't like the look of her, so I called an ambulance," Adam said.

"What!"

"She's been put on ward twelve, I waited with her until I knew what was happening, then I came to tell you."

Jackson swallowed the lump in his throat. "What's wrong with her?"

"I told the doctors….," he stopped and they both looked round as they heard Aaron moan in his sleep and move in the bed, Adam waited until his friend was resting peacefully again before he continued, "I told the doctors about what had happened today and they think with the medication and the stress of today…well it's all got a bit too much for her," Adam touched Jackson's arm," the doctor said she's going to be fine, go and see her…oh by the way, I was going to come in your van, but both the front tyres where flat."

Jackson looked surprised. "They were fine last night!"

"Well, there not now. I had to come in the ambulance with your mum."

"Well my van is the least of my worries right now, I'll sort that out later," Jackson looked back at Aaron, he didn't want to leave him.

"I'll sit with Aaron," said Adam, "don't worry, go and see your mum."

"Okay," said Jackson as he walked over to Aaron and kissed him softly on the cheek and left the room. Adam pulled a chair up to Aaron's bedside and took the magazine that was on the bedside table and settled down to keep his best friend company.

A&J

Cain had spent the evening tramming all over Hotten, going in every bar and hotel/bed & breakfast that he came across, he was in touch with some of his contacts and they had been doing the same. Hotten wasn't that big a town, luckily, and it didn't take long to figure out that Paddy probably wasn't here, he must have gone further a field. Cain couldn't believe that Paddy would just take off like he did, he and Paddy hadn't always got on but after what he did for his sister, Chas, and how he has looked after Aaron since, had made him respect him, and even like Paddy. He took out his phone, he had to ring Jackson and let him know that he had failed in his promise to find Paddy.

A&J

Jackson walked onto ward twelve, he couldn't believe that both his mum and husband were in the hospital at the same time. He waked up to the nearest nurse. "I'm looking for my mum, Hazel Rhodes."

"Second door on your right," she said as he pointed down the hall.

Jackson thanked her then walked to the door indicated and went inside. Hazel was sat up in bed watching the television that was on the wall opposite, but when she saw her son enter the room her eyes widened.

"How's Aaron?" she asked.

"He's doing okay, he's asleep…Adam's with him," he kissed his mum then sat down. "How are you?"

"I feel like I'm just wasting the hospitals time, all I need is a good night's sleep. The doctor said I could go home tomorrow."

"You've got to rest more," said Jackson," stop trying to do everything."

"The doctor said my course of chemo is going well, it's just the stress of today that made me feel bad."

"Any news on Paddy?" asked Jackson.

Hazel shook her head. "Not as far as I know. Adam has left quite a few messages on his voicemail, plus Cain said he was going to help."

"I could kill Paddy. Aaron really needs him right now, he keeps asking for him and I'm dreading Aaron waking up because I know the first thing he is going to ask is if his dad is here," Jackson stood up and started to pace the room.

Hazel watched him knowing her son well and she knew she just had to let him talk.

"I love Aaron so much mum, and watching him in pain…well it's…it's hard. All I want to do is make everything better for him," he walked over to the wall and stood with his back against it, "I just want a normal life with the man I love and I don't know, maybe have kid's someday."

"You'll have that," Hazel said, "you and Aaron deserve the best of everything, you two are so good together," Hazel tried to sit up and move the pillows behind her, Jackson seeing her struggle walked over to her and helped. "Thanks son." Jackson smiled and sat down. "Why don't you go back to Aaron, I'll be fine here."

"You sure?" asked Jackson, not wanting to leave his mum on her own, but at the same time he was anxious to get back to Aaron.

"Go."

A&J

When Jackson got back to Aaron's room, he saw Adam stood outside with his back leaning against the wall and his head bowed. "What's happened?" he asked as he ran up to him.

"I'm sorry Jackson, it's all my fault…I shouldn't have said anything," said Adam with regret.

Jackson knew what he meant. "You mentioned mum being here."

Adam nodded. "He wanted to go and see her and tried to get out of bed, I had to call for a nurse…I'm sorry Jackson." Jackson put his hand on Adam's arm. "It's okay mate, I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt him," Adam smiled, "thanks for coming with mum and taking care of her, it means a lot. I've just had a call from Cain, no sign of Paddy, if he's still in Hotten they can't find him, Cain seems to think he's elsewhere," Jackson patted Adam's shoulder, "why don't you get off home, I'll stay with Aaron now."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," said Adam giving Jackson a quick hug.

Jackson watched Adam walk down the corridor then turned and entered Aaron's room, the nurse that looked in on Aaron earlier was stood beside Aaron's bed talking to him. "Hello again," she said as she saw Jackson enter.

"How is he?" he asked walking to the other side of the bed.

"I'm okay," said Aaron taking off his oxygen mask.

Jackson looked at the nurse, wanting confirmation of what Aaron had just said. "He's okay now, but," she said looking at Aaron, "he's got to stop getting himself upset."

"I'll make sure of that," said Jackson taking Aaron's hand. The nurse smiled and left leaving them alone, Jackson sat on the edge of Aaron's bed. "How's mum?" Aaron asked.

"She's worried about you, but she'll be going home tomorrow," Jackson said.

"I want to see her."

"She'll come by in the morning, but now you are going to go to sleep and I'm going to be here with you," he said putting Aaron's mask back on. "I don't need it, I'm feeling okay," Aaron said taking it back off.

"Okay, but don't be stubborn, it you start feeling out of breath promise me you will put it back on." Aaron nodded. "I promise," he patted the side of the bed, "Please will you lay down beside me, I want to fall asleep with your arms wrapped around me." Jackson smiled and did as his husband asked.

A&J

He drove into Emmerdale village like he did every night, he did it just to look at the house where the people he hated where living their lives. Tonight he could see that all the lights were off but the van was still parked outside with it's tyres still flat. He'd really expected to find that the tyres had been sorted out, he wondered if they hadn't been noticed for some reason. Smirking he realised that he would have to do something more noticeable next time, sending the sympathy card, making phone calls that he cut off, breaking the café window and letting down Jackson's tyres definitely hadn't made an impression, he was going to have to up his game.

A&J

_The following morning in Doncaster._

Paddy woke up with the thickest head he had ever had in his life, he looked around the room trying to figure out where he was until he remembered that he was in Doncaster. He swung his legs round to sit on the side of the bed, he groaned and put his head in his hands. He stayed like that for a few minutes then stood up and steadily made his way to the bathroom , he kicked something and yelped hopping around on one foot as he rubbed his toes. He looked down to see what he had kicked and he saw the reason for his thick head, an empty bottle of whiskey, he picked it up and threw it into the bin.

Two hours later he was feeling a lot better, he had been downstairs to the dining room and had himself a full English breakfast, he had then gone for a long walk in the town centre to get some fresh air, which did him the world of good. He was now sat on his bed in his room looking at the mobile phone in his hand, he really wanted to speak to his son, he had to clear the air, tell him that he didn't blame him for anything that had happened, but he wanted to tell him in person, not over the phone. He turned his phone on, he was going to ring Hazel and tell her that he was coming home and to let Aaron know. When his phone came to life he noticed that he had several voicemails, he put the phone to his ear and his mouth fell open as he listened to the messages. When he had listened to the last one he closed his phone, grabbed his keys and ran out the door.

_To be continued_

_**Please review whether you like it or hate it. An honest opinion is always welcome.**_


	35. Chapter 35

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

It was gone eleven when Hazel was finally given the all clear to go home and she immediately made her way to see Jackson and Aaron.

Popping her head round the door to Aaron's room she could see that he was on his own, propped up in bed looking at a magazine that was on his lap. He looked up when he heard the door open. "Mum!"

"Hi kiddo," Hazel said as she walked over to him and gave him the biggest hug she could without hurting either him or her.

"I'm glad your okay," Aaron said against Hazel's shoulder. Hazel smiled. "You know me, I'm always alright. I'm more worried about you," she said pulling out of the hug and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Aaron rolled his eyes. "That's why you ended up in her, worrying. You've got to start thinking about yourself abit more."

Hazel smiled. "What's the doctor said?" she asked as she tidied his bed covers around him.

"He came earlier," he said watching his mum fuss over him, "and listened to my lungs and he said they are sounding better, he thinks I may be able to go home in a couple of days."

"That's great son, we'll all be back home together."

Aaron's face dropped. "No we won't."

"Hey," said Hazel putting her hands on either side of his face and making him look at her, "your dad will come home soon and he will be so sorry that he wasn't here for you."

"Why can't my dad find someone who will love him back, he deserves someone so much."

"I know," said Hazel as there was a knock at the door and Bob walked in. "Morning Bob."

Bob smiled. "Your chariot awaits my lady," he said as he walked over to the bed," and how are doing?" he asked Aaron.

"Good thanks Bob, you here to take mum home?"

"Yeah, I'm going to stick to her like glue until Jackson get's home."

"You may have to stop the night because Jackson will probably be staying with my lad here," said Hazel tapping Aaron's leg.

Bob laughed. "That's no problem, the kids will think it's an adventure sleeping in someone else's house. By the way, I saw Jackson as I came in, he was talking to those two friends of yours."

"Nathan and Carl," said Aaron, "they came by this morning and Jackson was just walking them to the entrance then he was going to get me a couple of magazines."

"That was nice of them to pop by," Hazel said just as Jackson walked in the door, "morning love."

"Hi mum," Jackson said as he walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek, "thanks for taking her home Bob."

"Not a problem, come on Hazel, lets get you home."

Hazel looked as if she didn't want to go. "Mum, go home and take it easy, I'm fine," Aaron said. Hazel smiled and looked between both her son's, then she pulled Aaron into another hug. "Love ya kiddo."

"Love you too, now stop worrying and go home." Hazel got up from the bed and hugged Jackson before leaving with Bob.

"She looks okay, doesn't she?" said Aaron pulling Jackson down to sit beside him.

Jackson nodded and handed the magazines to Aaron who pulled a face when he saw the first one. "Take a break!" he said looking up at Jackson as if he was mad, why the hell was he giving him Take a break.

Jackson smiled. "That's mine," he said taking it back off Aaron, "I've got to keep my brain working haven't I, besides I like doing the puzzles."

"Geek," Aaron said with a smile.

Jackson leaned in and kissed him. "Maybe, but I'm your geek."

A&J

Paddy had to drive around for a while before he could find a parking space, he had shot up the motorway in record time to get to Hotten General, all the time trying to think of what he was going to say to his son. After parking the car he made his way to the reception area and waited in the queue to be seen.

He only had to wait a could of minutes before he was seen to. "Can you tell me what ward Aaron Walsh is on please?"

"And you are?"

"I'm his dad, I've just got the message that he is here."

The girl on reception looked at her screen as she typed. "Ward four," she said looking up.

Paddy thanked her and not wanting to wait for the elevator, he ran up the stairs, all four flights. Walking onto the ward he went to the first nurse he saw and asked for Aaron's room, which she pointed out to him. When he reached the door he paused outside and took a deep breath, he lifted his hand and knocked gently on the door and he heard Jackson say 'come in'.

He pushed the door open slowly and cautiously walked into the room, he really didn't know what kind of reception he would get. He saw Aaron sat on the side of the bed and Jackson sat on a chair in front of him with a magazine and a pen in his hand. They both stared at Paddy as he shut the door behind him. "Is it okay to come in?" he asked, almost dreading what they might say.

They all looked at each other for what seemed like an hour before Jackson jumped up off his seat and moved quickly towards Paddy. "Where the hell have you been?" he asked getting right in Paddy's face, "do you know what we've been through, what your son's been through," he said pointing at a still stunned Aaron, " he's got it in his head that you hate him, and after how you treated him who can blame him."

"Jackson…," said Paddy.

"No, I don't want to hear any excuses, your son needed you, I needed you" said Jackson, his eye's filling up. Paddy dropped his head in shame, he couldn't argue with what Jackson was saying because he knew it was true.

Aaron finally found his voice after the initial shock of seeing his dad walk in the door. "Jackson.."

"No Aaron," Jackson said, "your dad needs to know how much he has hurt you."

"JACKSON PLEASE," Aaron shouted, then he wished he hadn't because he started to cough which caused him to gasp for breath.

Jackson immediately ran to him. "Aaron, take deep breaths," he said getting the oxygen mask and putting it on him. Aaron did as Jackson said and concentrated on his breathing.

"Aaron," said Paddy as he walked up to him, concern showing across his face at seeing his son fighting for breath.

"Stay away…" Jackson said until Aaron's hand on his arm stopped him. He looked back at Aaron who was taking the oxygen mask off his face. "It's okay Jackson, me and dad need to talk, can you leave us alone." Jackson looked between Aaron and Paddy, he didn't want to leave, he wanted to be there for Aaron, to support him. "Jackson please."

"Okay," Jackson said reluctantly, "I'll be right outside," he said leaning in and kissing Aaron on the lips. Aaron smiled and squeezed Jackson's hand.

When Jackson left Paddy and Aaron looked at each other, both wanting to pull the other person into a hug, wanting to feel the comfort of each other's hold, but too much had gone on, they needed to talk. Paddy was the first one to speak. "How are you?"

"I'm getting better, it was bad at first but they've got me on antibiotics, and this really helps, "he said holding up the oxygen mask. The room fell silent and Aaron dropped his head and looked at the floor. "I needed you."

"I'm so sorry son," Paddy said sitting down on the chair that Jackson had vacated and put his hands on Aaron's knees.

"I thought you hated me," said Aaron looking up, his eyes all watery.

"I don't hate you Aaron, I could never hate you, you're my son, the most important person in my life."

"Then why did you tell me to get out, I was only telling you what I saw," Aaron said wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He was so glad that his dad was here, but he needed to know why he had turned on him and kicked him out of his own home and then left without a word.

"I don't know."

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH," Aaron shouted and stood up knocking his dad's hands off his knees and walking to the end of the bed, he couldn't go any further due to the antibiotic drip he was still attached to.

Paddy stood up and walked up behind him. "Okay, I was angry…at you, you were telling me that the woman I loved was cheating on me and I didn't want to hear it, and…"

Aaron turned round. "And because she told you it wasn't true, you believed her over me, your own son."

Paddy took a step closer to him. "I loved her Aaron."

"You said you loved me."

"I do," Paddy said with tears falling down his face, "more than anything, but I was besotted with Kathy and I only wanted to hear what she had to say, but as soon as you had gone Jackson made me see that what you had said was true, and then Kathy finally admitted that she had been seeing someone else."

"Then why did you leave, why didn't you come and find me. I felt so alone dad."

"I was ashamed of how I had treated you and I thought you would hate me," Aaron started to laugh, "what?" asked Paddy.

"We both thought that we hated each other, were a right pair."

Paddy smiled. "I'm so sorry son."

"I know, and I'm sorry about Kathy."

"Forget about her, she's history. All I'm concerned about now is you. I love you," Paddy said.

Aaron pulled his dad into a hug. "I love you too dad, I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too," said Paddy, who was happy that Aaron had forgiven him after what he had done.

Jackson came back in and saw the two of them hugging, no matter how mad he was with Paddy for what he did, he was so happy that he and Aaron had sorted things out, it was less stress for Aaron.

"Everything alright?" he asked walking up and putting his hand on Aaron's back and rubbing it up and down. Aaron and Paddy finished their hug and Paddy surprised Jackson by pulling him into a hug as well. "Sorry I let you down," Paddy said, "you shouldn't have had to go through all this on your own."

Jackson patted the back of his father-in-law. "Don't take off again," he said as they let go of each other.

"I won't…promise, now sit down and tell me everything that I've missed," the two boys smiled at Paddy and Jackson took Aaron's hand and they sat on the bed side by side.

A&J

He watched as Hazel and the guy from the café went into Smithy cottage, they looked really cosy together, well that wasn't going to last, he'd make sure of that. He didn't have anybody anymore and that bitch sure as hell wasn't going to have anybody either. He started the engine of his car and drove out of Emmerdale, a plan already coming together in his mind. He'd lost everything so he was going to do his best to make sure they did as well.

_To be continued_

_**Please review whether you like it or hate it. An honest opinion is always welcome.**_


	36. Chapter 36

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

_My Aunt had bowel cancer and she went through it almost the same as I wrote Hazel's. She had part of her bowel taken away then had chemo to prevent the cancer from returning and she is now in full recovery. My Aunt is a wonderful person and very much like Hazel, confident and funny, and she has proven that cancer can be beaten._

_Just a little warning: there's a bedroom scene with Jackson & Aaron, they deserve abit of loving._

A week later and Aaron was home and he was doing really well after his bout of pneumonia. Jackson, Paddy and Hazel were keeping a good eye on him and they had made sure he had taken it easy for the first couple of days he was at home. Paddy had been over protective with Aaron, trying to make up for what had happened, but Aaron had told him that he didn't need to be with him all the time, just be his dad.

It was now Monday morning and Jackson had woken up at seven and he'd gone straight in the shower, he had a job starting today and they really needed the money so he couldn't turn it down. He didn't want to leave Aaron but he knew he would be fine with his mum and Paddy around. Walking back into the bedroom he saw Aaron sat on the edge of the bed and it looked like he was getting dressed.

"What ya doing?" asked Jackson pulling off his towel then putting on a pair of boxer shorts, "you getting up to make me breakfast?" he picked up his work trousers and put them on.

"As if," Aaron said walking to Jackson and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "morning."

Jackson zipped his trousers up then touched Aaron's arm. "What's going on?"

Aaron sighed knowing that Jackson wasn't going to be happy about what he said next. "I'm going to work." Jackson was about to say something but Aaron didn't give him the chance. "I'm fine, Jackson…I'm ready to go back."

"Aaron…"

"Come on, you know Cain will only let me do light stuff anyway," he walked towards the wardrobe, "I'm going to work," he got his overalls out and turned back to face his husband.

Jackson didn't look happy. "Fine," he said walking towards the door. Aaron moved quickly and stopped Jackson leaving by grabbing his arm and turning him around. "Jackson please don't be like this, I don't want to fall out."

Jackson looked into the blue eyes that could always make him go weak at the knees. "You can't blame me for being worried," he said taking Aaron's hand.

Aaron squeezed the hand that held his. "I promise you that I won't do anything too strenuous and I will come home if I think I've had enough," he pulled Jackson towards him and kissed him on the lips while wrapping his arms around him. Jackson accepted the kiss and their tongues met fighting for dominance before Aaron pulled away. "I've got to get ready," he said kissing Jackson lightly again.

Jackson smiled and put his hand on Aaron's cheek. "Be careful, I don't think I could handle anything else happening to you." Aaron put his hand over Jackson's. "I'm fine Jackson."

Jackson's phone rang and still looking at Aaron he answer it. "Hello, Jackson Walsh…hello…hello," Jackson looked at the phone and turned it off but he continued staring at the phone.

"What is it?" asked Aaron as he started to put on his overalls. Jackson put the phone back in his pocket. "Not sure, I've had a few phone calls where there was no one there, it's…..no it's probably just someone whose getting the wrong number."

Aaron was now ready for work. "Probably," he said, "but if it keeps happening more and more, let me know."

"I will, now be sure to do as little as possible," Jackson said as he took Aaron's hand and they walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

A&J

_Six weeks later_

He was getting more and more agitated the more he saw their perfect little life, he watched the coming's and going's of the gays as they walked together and laughed together. It was all getting too much for him, he had to do something, and sooner rather than later. He had discovered that after having chemotherapy, Hazel had now recovered and was starting to get around more, and at this moment he watched as she came out of the Woolpack with Bob and they gays, they were laughing and looking as if they had had a good night out. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed with joy and had some fun, his wife had left him and took his son with her to another part of the country, probably to get as far away from him as possible. Now he was living in a bedsit in a seedy part of town, stacking shelves from midnight till six, six days a week. He was going to destroy them and make them feel like he was feeling right now. He stayed were he was until he watched them walk into Smithy cottage then started the car and drove off.

A&J

"Stop it," said Hazel as she got up from the sofa.

"Stop what!" Aaron said following her into the kitchen, "I'm only commenting on how many times you've been out with Bob lately."

"Bob and I are good friends," Hazel said as she put her coat on and checked her hair in the mirror.

"Friends!" said Aaron with a smirk.

Hazel turned and looked at him. "Okay, he's a very good friend," she said, "and that's all I'm saying."

Aaron walked towards her. "Mum after everything that you've been through lately, I'm just glad that you've got a 'special friend'." he said smirking.

There was a knock at the door. "That must be your 'special friend'," said Aaron walking towards the door, "hi Bob," he said showing him in. "mum's ready and waiting."

"Aaron," said Hazel, "behave."

"What's going on?" asked Bob looking between Aaron and Hazel.

"Oh nothing, except Aaron trying to be funny," Hazel said looking at her son who was laughing, "where's Jackson anyway?" she asked.

"He shouldn't be long, he rang and said the job was overrunning."

"Well, we'll see you in the Woolpack later," she said giving Aaron a hug, "come on Bob."

"Have a good time, and don't do…"

"Don't you dare say it kiddo," Hazel said glaring at Aaron, but seeing the look on his face she smiled. "Love you."

"Bye mum."

A&J

"Oh god Jackson, you make me so horny," Aaron said as Jackson was kissing him while they started to undress each other. Aaron moaned as Jackson's hand slid into his boxers and started to rub his already hard erection. They moved over to the bed and Jackson pulled Aaron down onto it never breaking contact with each other.

Jackson had got home from work only a few minutes ago and hoping to get a quick shower and then go the Woolpack with Aaron for a nice juicy steak, but Aaron had walked into the bedroom as Jackson was getting undressed and now they were on their bed both wanting each other.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Jackson as he slowly wanked his husband teasingly. "You know what I want," Aaron said sticking his tongue in Jackson's mouth seeking out his, Jackson pulled away. "Tell me what you want," he said again as he took his hand off Aaron's cock, Aaron groaned at the loss of contact because he knew was so close to completion.

"I want you inside me," he said as he grabbed Jackson's head and brought their lips crashing together as Jackson felt for the bedside drawer, opened it and took out the lube. Breaking from the kiss, Jackson sat back and squeezed some lube onto his hand then rubbed it onto his rock hard member, he was going to rub some onto Aaron's entrance but he was stopped by Aaron's hand. "Do me Jackson, do me now."

"You sure?"

Aaron nodded and moved so Jackson would find it easier. Jackson moved the tip of his cock to Aaron's entrance and slowly pushed inside, relishing the feel of Aaron's tight hole. Aaron gasped and Jackson was going to stop but Aaron put his hands on Jackson's hips and pulled him towards him until Jackson was fully inside him. Jackson loved the feeling of being inside his husband and he started to move slowly at first until Aaron started to moan and Jackson knew he had him, he picked up the pace and he felt himself getting close.

"Faster Jackson, oh god faster," said Aaron pulling Jackson in for a kiss before Jackson started to pound into him ever faster.

"Aaarggh," moaned Jackson, "I'm nearly there," he said feeling the eruption that was about to happen, "oh god I'm gonna cum," he closed his eyes and thrust one last time as he filled Aaron with his hot cum. He collapsed on top of Aaron who put his arms around him and kissed him on the forehead. "That was fantastic," he said, "but I'm a little unfinished here," he said pointing at his still hard cock. Jackson smiled and pulled slowly out of Aaron then put his hand around Aaron's cock and started to toss him off, he knew Aaron was close when he started bucking into his hand and then he was cumming, shooting his spunk all over Jackson's stomach. "That's so damn sexy," said Jackson licking his fingers then kissing Aaron who was still getting his breath back.

"I hope I never get tired of this," Aaron said wrapping his arm around Jackson who laid his head on Aaron's chest. "God I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse."

Jackson laughed. "How about one of Marlon's steaks, I'm afraid that's the best I can offer."

"Sounds good to me," Aaron said leaning down and kissing Jackson, "dad's already there and mum said she and Bob would pop in later." Jackson didn't say anything and Aaron pulled him away from him so he could look at Jackson. "What?" he asked.

"Do you really think that Mum and Bob are together," he said pulling a face, "as in together."

"Your asking me if mum and Bob are having sex?" Aaron asked sitting up, not wanting that image in his head.

"They're adults Aaron….I don't know, it's just weird mum going out with some when she's living with me. I know she's been with people since Jerry but always when she's been on her travels and not when she's been home with me. What if they get married."

"Don't you like Bob?"

Jackson moved and sat on the edge of the bed. "Course I like him."

Aaron sat beside him. "Your just not sure about having him as your step dad." Jackson shrugged.

"As long as mum is happy, it's fine by me," Aaron said.

Jackson hung his head and laughed. "Yeah me too, I'm just talking stupid, it's her life." Aaron put his arm around Jackson and pulled him into him. "How about we get a shower, then get ourselves over to the pub before I starve to death." Jackson kissed Aaron then pulled him up and they went into the bathroom.

A&J

It was gone ten by the time Hazel and Bob walked into the Woolpack, Hazel immediately made her way over to the table that contained Jackson, Aaron and Paddy and sat down whilst Bob went to the bar and ordered some drinks.

"Good time?" asked Paddy.

"Yeah thanks, went to a lovely new Italian that's opened up in Hotten. I'd recommend it," she said.

"Thought you might have got a hotel room for the night," smirked Aaron as he dodged his mother's hand.

"What have I told you young man," Hazel said as she tried to hit her son on the arm.

"Jackson will you tell YOUR mum to stop trying to hit me," Aaron said looking at Jackson.

"Oh, so she's only my mum now is she," Jackson said laughing.

"Leave you mother alone," said Paddy who had been watching the exchange, he was really happy for Hazel, but a pang of regret ran through him thinking of what he could have had if Kathy hadn't done the dirty on him.

Aaron noticed the look on his dad's face. "You alright dad?"

Paddy looked at his son and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine, but I'm gonna get off, I've got an early start in the morning," he said getting up. They watched as Paddy walked out of the Woolpack, all of them feeling for him.

A&J

An hour later and the four of them left the pub, Hazel and Bob were walking up front while Aaron and Jackson were walking slowly behind them with their arms around each other. They'd had a really good night and were so glad that everything was finally getting back to normal.

Hazel and Bob were crossing the top road in front of the Smithy when they heard the roar of an engine and the screech of tyres.

_To be continued_

_**Please review whether you like it or hate it. An honest opinion is always welcome.**_


	37. Chapter 37

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

He had been sitting and waiting patiently for them to appear, he had parked the car a little up the road, but he had a good sight of Smithy Cottage. The smile crept across his face when he saw Hazel and Bob walking up the street, turning on the engine, he slipped it in gear. He put his foot on the acceleration peddle and pushed down, he pulled out into the centre of the road and headed towards the happy pair. He almost felt like laughing at what was about to happen, this was going to make him feel so good, he hadn't put his lights on because he didn't want to be seen. He felt the impact of the body as it fell over the bonnet and then dropped off, he kept going and drove out of the village to dump the car where his mate was meeting him to take him to work, he had planned all this to make sure he had an alibi, no one would be able to prove that it was him.

A&J

Hazel and Bob stopped and looked in the direction of the noise, Bob saw the car at the last minute and managed to push Hazel out of the way before the car struck him.

Aaron and Jackson watched in horror as they saw Bob push Hazel out of the way and then get hit by the car. "MUM!" they shouted as they started running up the hill, they both saw the car speed off out of the village still with no lights on.

Reaching Hazel they dropped down beside her. "Mum," said Jackson, "mum, you alright?" Hazel moved slowly, turning over with the help of Aaron. "What happened?" she asked holding her side which was obviously causing her some discomfort. "Where's Bob?"

Jackson looked behind him. "I'll check on him…Aaron stay with mum and phone for an ambulance." Jackson got up and ran towards Bob's very still form. God there was a lot of blood, Bob had taken the brunt of the impact. Jackson knelt beside him, Bob was on his back but as Jackson looked at him he could see that one of his legs were badly broken, he felt for a pulse but he couldn't find one.

By now other people in the village had emerged from their houses and as Jackson looked up he could see that Paddy was already with Hazel and Aaron was walking towards him on the phone.

"They want to know Bob's condition," Aaron said as he reached Jackson, Jackson reached up for the phone. "Hello," he said into it. "I've checked for a pulse and can't find one….okay….I'll give you back to Aaron," Jackson handed the phone back and returned his attention back to Bob and started chest compressions.

"JACKSON!" shouted Hazel, "how's Bob?"

Jackson didn't look up from Bob. "Aaron, go and stay with mum."

"Okay," Aaron said and ran back to his mum and Paddy who by now had Pearl and Edna round her as well. Hazel looked at Aaron with tear filled eyes. "Aaron?"

Aaron kneeled down beside her and hugged her. "It's not looking good mum, but Jackson's trying his best, the ambulance is on it's way." Hazel started to sob and Aaron broke the hug. "I'm just glad your okay," he said. Hazel continued to sob and this time Paddy pulled her into a hug and she let her head fall onto his shoulder.

"Did you see the car?" Paddy asked his son as he comforted Hazel.

Aaron shook his head. "It's too dark and it didn't have any lights on, the car went straight for them and didn't stop, it had to be deliberate dad," Aaron said as he sat and held his mum's hand. He looked back and could see Cain, who had heard all the commotion and come running out of his house, was now doing the chest compressions on Bob as Jackson held his wrist feeling for a pulse, he saw Jackson shake his head at Cain who didn't stop the compressions.

"How is he Aaron?" Hazel asked trying to see past her son.

"I don't know mum, Cain and Jackson are with him," he turned as he heard the faint sound of sirens in the air.

A&J

Paddy, Jackson and Aaron waited outside Hazel's room as she got checked over, they hadn't had any news on Bob's condition as of yet but they all knew it didn't look good. They were praying though that they would have good news to tell Hazel when they saw her.

"It had to be Jerry," Jackson said kicking the wall with the toe of his trainers.

"Jackson…"

"Come on Aaron, Jerry's been released from prison and now this happens, it has to be him and that's what I'm going to tell the police." Jackson sat down on the chair next to the door, "I hope this time they put the bastard behind bars and throw away the key."

Aaron crouched down in front of him. "If this was Jerry then he'll get what's coming to him," he said with hatred in his voice.

"Aaron, you leave this to the police," said Paddy getting concerned that his son will let his feelings overtake him.

"Dad, he nearly killed mum," Aaron said as he started to get up, but he was stopped by two hands grabbing his.

"Aaron!"

Aaron looked back at his husband and saw the anguish in his eyes, he crouched back down in front of him. "I don't want you going after dad, I couldn't handle it if something happened to you, and what about mum and your dad, "he put his hand on the side of Aaron's face, "please for me, let the police deal with him. I hate him as much as you do but we can't let him destroy us."

Aaron dropped his head but he put brought up his hand to cover Jackson's and leaned into it. He hated it when Jackson was hurting and he didn't want to cause anymore hurt by doing something stupid, he looked into Jackson's eye's. "I promise I won't do anything," he said as he smiled and Jackson pulled him into a hug.

"Boy's," Paddy said as he touched Aaron's shoulder, "the doctors coming." Aaron and Jackson released each other from the hug and stood up to see the doctor who had been seeing to Bob, walking towards them.

"Doctor," said Paddy shaking his hand.

"You're here for Mr Hope?" Paddy nodded. "Is Bob alright?"

"I'm sorry but he died fifteen minutes ago, are you related to him?"

"Oh god," said Jackson sitting down again and Aaron put his arm around his shoulder.

"No, we're friends," Paddy said in shock from what the doctor had just told them, Bob was dead.

Jackson who was no longer listening to the conversation, could only think of what his mum would be like when they told her that Bob had died. "Mum's going to be devastated," he said looking at Aaron.

"I know, but we'll be here for her," said Aaron.

The doctor was still talking to Paddy. "Would you like me to tell Miss Rhodes?"

Paddy shook his head. "No, I think it's best if we do it."

The doctor nodded. "Do you know of any relatives?"

"He has children, I'll let them know," Paddy said, the doctor thanked him and left.

Paddy turned and looked at a still shocked Aaron and Jackson. "Those poor kids," he said, thinking mainly about Kathy and Heath, "I'll phone Diane," he said knowing that she was looking after them. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialled as he walked slowly down the corridor leaving Jackson and Aaron on their own.

"Mum's going to be so upset about Bob," Aaron said putting his arm around Jackson's waist and pulling him against him.

"I'm dreading telling her," Jackson said feeling the comfort of Aaron's strong arms.

"We'll tell her together," said Aaron as the door to Hazel's room opened and the doctor and a nurse came out. "How is she?" Aaron asked trying to see into the room.

"She's fine except for a slight concussion and bruising, she said she hit her head on the ground when she was pushed out of the way of the car. We'll keep her in overnight, but she should be okay to go home in the morning."

"Thanks doctor," Jackson said shaking his hand, " can we go in?"

"Yes, but not for too long, she needs some rest." The doctor and the nurse turned and left.

Jackson hesitate and Aaron noticed. "Come on, we'll do this together," he took Jackson's hand and they walked into the room and closed the door.

A&J

Hazel had taken the news badly and she had cried into Jackson's arm's for a good five minutes before they both managed to sooth her and got her to calm down. Paddy had come in and told them that Diane was going to contact Bob's daughter and tell her what had happened, but she wouldn't say anything to Kathy and Heath yet.

The three of them had sat with Hazel as she slept, but they had to leave her when the police had turned up and wanted to talk to them about what had happened.

"It was my dad," said Jackson as soon as they all walked into the family room to talk.

"Excuse me!" said one of the officers.

"Jerry Walsh, he did this, I know it," Jackson said.

The officer started writing in his notebook. "Why do you think it was him?"

Jackson nodded at Aaron. "He's just got out of jail for assaulting my husband, he's violent and he hates us, it has to be him."

The officer nodded as he kept writing. "Did either of you see the car?" he asked looking at Paddy first.

Paddy shook his head. "I was in bed, I didn't go outside until after I heard all the commotion."

"You two?"

"It was dark," said Aaron, "I heard it but I can't tell you what make or colour it was, it was a small car though, I can tell you that."

"Same as Aaron," Jackson said, "it was too dark."

"That's okay," the officer said, " have you got an address for your father?"

Jackson shook his head. "All I can give you is the address he was living at before he went to jail."

"That will do," said the officer as he took down the address as Jackson said it.

"We'll be in touch," he said as he left with his partner.

"Do you really think it was Jerry?" asked Paddy.

"Definitely, who else would want to hurt mum."

"Jackson's right dad, Jerry hates us for what happened to Matt, he blames us and he went after mum," he took hold of Jackson's hand, "what if he comes after you."

"Or you," said Jackson.

"He's not going to come after you," Paddy said, scared at the thought, "the police will pick him up, now let's go home and get some rest, the police will get Jerry."

A&J

"We've spoken to Mr Walsh," said Officer Naylor, " and it he has been ruled out as a suspect."

"What," Jackson said standing up from where he was sitting next to Aaron on the sofa in the living room of Smithy Cottage, "it had to be him." He felt Aaron's hand on his and he looked down. Aaron was looking at him. "Please Jackson, let them tell us," he tugged on Jackson's hand and gently pulled him back down beside him.

The officer waited until Jackson was seated again before continuing. "The accident happened at approximately 11.05pm, Mr Walsh clocked in at work at 11.14pm. He works in Hotten and he couldn't have been here at 11.05 and then be at work at 11.14. Plus Mr Walsh doesn't own a car."

Jackson put his head in his hands and Aaron rubbed his hand up and down his back. "So what now?" he asked.

"Is there anyone else you can think of that would want to hurt your mother or Mr Hope?" Officer Naylor asked.

"Not as far as I know," Paddy said looking at the boy's who just shrugged, "Hazel is well liked in the village and so is…was Bob, the only person that comes to mind is Jerry, and you've just said it can't be him."

Both the officers stood up and one handed Paddy a card. "If you think of anything else just give me a ring." Paddy thanked them and showed them out.

Aaron was concerned about Jackson. "You okay?"

Jackson lifted his head and looked at Aaron. "I was so sure it was him, it has to be him…who else would try and run mum down?"

Aaron knew what Jackson was saying because he also thought it was Jerry, but he's got a good alibi, "maybe it was a couple of drunk kids out joyriding and mum and Bob where just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Maybe!"

Paddy walked back in. "You boy's ready to pick up your mum."

A&J

They walked into the room and found Hazel sat in the chair beside the bed, she didn't look up when they entered.

"Mum," said Aaron as he walked over to her followed by Jackson, "are you ready to go?"

She still didn't move. "Mum?" Jackson said as he touched her shoulder making her jump. "Sorry," he said.

Oh hi," she said smiling at her son's, "you here to take me home?"

"Yes," said Aaron.

Hazel stood up and pulled Jackson and Aaron into a hug. "I'm so happy to see you."

"We're so sorry about Bob mum," Jackson said.

"I know you boys are," she said releasing them and touching there cheeks, "you two are my pride and joy and as long as I've got you both with me I know I will be fine." The boys smiled and hugged her again. Hazel saw Paddy stood watching them. "That goes for you too Paddy," she said releasing her son's and hugging him.

A&J

Jerry was so pleased with himself, the police had been round to question him but he had everything rehearsed and he knew that all his plans that he had put into place the night before would take all suspicion away from him. He had hoped that he had hit Hazel as well as Bob but the police had only mentioned Bob being killed.

After he had hit Bob he had drove for about five miles and dumped the car on the side of the road and got in the car that was waiting for him that was being driven by a friend. He had stolen the car earlier from outside a supermarket in Hotten so he could kill his ex-wife and her boyfriend. Another friend of his had clocked him in at work so when he arrived he casually walked in unnoticed and started his work. No one at work had noticed that he wasn't there on time except the guy clocking him in. It was a favour that Jerry knew he would one day have to reciprocate for his friends.

He walked back from the bar with three pints and placed them on the table. "What now?" asked the guy to his right.

Jerry sat down and took a drink then smiled. "One down, four to go."

_To be continued_

_**Please review whether you like it or hate it. An honest opinion is always welcome.**_


	38. Chapter 38

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

_Sorry about the delay in updating, been busy lately that's my only excuse. I know where I'm going with this story and I know how I want it to end, so please stick with me._

"Mum!" Aaron said as he walked into her bedroom through the already open door.

"Hey kiddo," Hazel said as she sat in her chair looking out over the village. "Look's like the whole village has turned out."

He walked up to stand beside her and looked out of the window. "He was well liked mum."

She nodded. "I liked him…a lot."

"I know you did," he said kneeling before her, she looked down and smiled at him. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

The smile dropped from her face. "I don't know…what do I say to people, to his children. It's my fault they no longer have a father."

Aaron was stunned by what she had said, he took her hands. "It wasn't your fault mum."

"Cause it was," she said standing up and almost knocking Aaron over in the process, "he died saving me…it should be me whose being buried today and not Bob..he's got two little children that need him, they're so young, he was needed more than I am."

Aaron was angry about how little his mum was thinking her life was worth. "You've got us, we need you, me and Jackson. I can imagine what Cathy and Heath are going through at the moment because of Chas, and it's horrible losing a parent, but I'm not going to say that I wish it was you and not Bob that had died. I don't want to think about you not being here anymore, it almost killed me when you had cancer and I don't want to ever feel like that again," he walked up to her, "you're my mum and I love you, and Bob loved you as well and that is why he pushed you out of the way of that car…so please, come and say goodbye, Bob would want you there."

Hazel who had tears running down her face, smiled. "When did you get so grown up."

"When I met your son," he said pulling her into a hug.

Jackson who had been downstairs waiting with Paddy had come upstairs when Aaron had been gone a while, he had been standing at the door watching his mother and husband talk. He was so proud of Aaron at the way he handled thing's, he knew he loved his mother as much as he did, which made him really happy. "Everything alright?" he asked walking into the room.

Hazel and Aaron turned and looked at Jackson. "Everything's fine," Hazel said, "come on, let's go and say goodbye to Bob," she walked out of the room followed by Aaron and Jackson.

Paddy was waiting downstairs and when Hazel came down they all walked out of the house and towards the church. Bob's older children where there, as well as Cathy and Heath. The service was lovely with several people getting up and saying nice things about Bob and Carly, one of Bob's daughters gave her father a lovely tribute. Hazel looked at her as she talked and when Carly's gaze settled on her, Hazel could tell that she blamed her.

Hazel hadn't been out in the village since she had gotten home from the hospital, but Diane had been to visit her several times and she knew that Carly was blaming her for her father dying and Diane thought it was best to keep out of her way while she was in the village. Diane had also told her that Cathy and Heath would be leaving with Carly straight after the funeral to live with her.

Walking back from the graveyard after the burial, Hazel was holding onto Paddy's arm for support, Aaron and Jackson were walking to the side of her, they were all worried about Hazel and wanted to be close to her to be of help if needed. The four of them walked into the Woolpack behind the other mourners and Paddy went straight to the bar to get them a drink, he knew that Hazel could do with a large gin and tonic. As Hazel walked further in Cathy ran up to her shouting her name, Hazel smiled and picked the little girl up and hugged her. "Hiya love," she said.

"I miss you," said the little girl.

"Oh sweetie, I miss you too." Hazel was about to say something else when Carly walked up to her and took Cathy from her arms. "Your not welcome here," she said.

Aaron and Jackson who had gone over to talk to Adam and Holly where now by their mother's side. "What's wrong?" asked Jackson.

"Get out," Carly said with some menace.

Hazel looked at Carly. "I'm so sor…"

"I don't want to hear it, you got him killed."

"No she didn't," Aaron said stepping forward, Hazel took his arm. "It's okay love, we'll go."

Aaron turned to her. "You have as much right to be here than anyone." By this time Paddy had walked over. "Hazel?"

Hazel turned and looked at him. "Can we just go Paddy, please."

"Course we can, come on boys lets go home." Hazel took one last look at Cathy in Carly's arms, then started to walk out of the pub with Paddy and Jackson, but Aaron didn't move. "Bob loved my mum," he said standing his ground, "and I'm sorry that he's dead, but it wasn't mum's fault."

Carly put Cathy down and stepped towards Aaron, she wasn't afraid of him. "Oh no, then why is she here and my dad is dead. If he hadn't been walking her home he wouldn't have been on that road. He should have got out of the way and left her, he had kids to think about and she's just an old slapper," she said getting right in Aaron's face.

"What?" Aaron said feeling the anger rise in him.

"You heard me," Cathy said not backing down.

"Don't you dare call my mum name's, and you, you call yourself Bob's daughter, but when was the last time you visited him eh!" He felt a hand on his back. "Aaron," Hazel said softly, "come on love, we don't have to be here for Bob to know how much we cared about him." Aaron smiled at her and they both turned to leave.

"Don't you come near my family again," Carly shouted to their backs. Aaron made to turn but Hazel stopped him. "Let's go home," she said squeezing his hand.

A&J

"Are you alright?" asked Paddy as they all walked towards home. Hazel smiled. "I've got the best family in the world, I know I'll be alright." They all smiled and Paddy put his arm around Hazel's shoulder and they continued walking. "How about you make us one of your famous shepherd's pie's?" Aaron and Jackson smiled at each other, they both knew that Paddy was trying to take her mind off thing's by giving her something to do, and the thing she liked best was cooking for her family.

She smiled. "I think I could manage that."

A&J

Five weeks later and Hazel was back at work, but only for two days a week. Aaron had been working hard at the garage as was Paddy at the vets as he still hadn't found a new assistant to replace Kathy. Jackson who hadn't had a job for over a week was due to start a new project the next day.

"How long will you be gone?" Aaron asked as he sat on their bed watching Jackson start to undress.

"Shouldn't be more than a week," Jackson said pulling the t-shirt over his head.

Aaron stood up and walked towards him. "I'll miss ya."

Jackson smiled and pulled Aaron towards him. "I'll miss you too, " he said kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I'm gonna be bored on my own," Aaron said, he didn't want Jackson to go, he hated it when he wasn't there.

Jackson laughed and started to take off Aaron's t-shirt. "It's a good job Aaron and I can't afford to turn it down, anyway I'm sure you'll find someone to entertain you," he said as he started to work on Aaron's trousers whilst kissing his neck at the same time. Aaron moaned and closed his eyes. "I'm going to give you something to remember me by," he said taking Aaron's mouth for his own, pushing his tongue inside to meet Aaron's. Aaron put his hand behind Jackson's head and crushed their lips together. Breaking from the kiss they started to strip each other of the rest of their clothes, then they fell onto the bed. Jackson moved himself on top of Aaron and smiled down at him. "I love you."

Aaron smiled. "Love you too."

A&J

The next morning was hard, Aaron was never good when Jackson was going away and he sighed every time he looked at the holdall by the front door.

"I'll just go and say see ya to Paddy," said Jackson walking out of the kitchen, leaving Aaron and Hazel alone.

Hazel went and stood next to Aaron and nudged him with her shoulder. "He'll be back before you know it."

Aaron smiled. "I know…it's just," he sighed, "I don't know…I miss him when he has to go away." Hazel kissed Aaron on the cheek. "He misses you too, but you'll be able to spend some time with your friends."

"I'd rather spend it with Jackson."

"Spend what with Jackson?" Jackson asked as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Your husband is already pining for you."

"Muuummm," said Aaron dropping his head.

Hazel squeezed his cheek. "Your not going to deny it are you?"

Aaron shook his head and walked towards the door and picked up Jackson's holdall. Jackson and Hazel watched him then Jackson moved towards his mum and hugged her. "Take care son," she said.

"Look after him for me," he said as he released her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I will."

Jackson smiled and walked towards the waiting Aaron, he picked up his coat and opened the door, they both stepped outside and Jackson took Aaron's free hand. "I'll ring you everyday," Jackson said, "don't worry," Aaron smiled. "Why don't you go into town one night with Adam, you two haven't been out in a while."

"Maybe," Aaron said not looking at him as they walked. They reached Jackson's van and Jackson let go of Aaron's hand to open the side door, Aaron put the holdall inside and Jackson shut it. Turning back to Aaron he could see that Aaron's eye's were starting to fill up. "I'll come home as soon as the job is finished," he said putting his hand on the side of Aaron's face and leaned in to kiss him. Aaron returned the kiss with passion, knowing he wouldn't be feeling those lips for a week, he didn't want the kiss to end, but Jackson finally pulled away. "Love ya babe," he said and Aaron smiled, he loved it when Jackson called him babe. "I love you too, so much."

Jackson gave him one more brief kiss. "Don't find my replacement while I'm gone."

"As if," said Aaron, "no one else would put up with me," he said laughing.

"That's true," said Jackson as he got a friendly slap on his arm from his husband. "I've got to go." Aaron nodded and watched as Jackson got into his van and started the engine. "Bye," said Aaron as he smiled. "Bye," said Jackson as he put the van into gear and drove off. He kept looking in his rear view mirror watching Aaron until he turned the corner and drove out of Emmerdale.

A&J

Jerry knew that Jackson would be out of the way for at least a week, because he had phoned him pretending to be a potential client and Jackson had said he wouldn't be available until the second of July. He wanted them altogether for his final plan, but with Jackson going away it would have to wait, he was in no hurry, and why not have a little fun along the way. He was going to enjoy this.

He looked at his phone and he knew what he was going to do, how would Jackson react if he thought Aaron was sleeping around.

A&J

"Have you spoken to Jackson?" asked Adam as they sat in Bar West having a drink.

Aaron nodded, it had been nearly a week since Jackson had left. "He rang me about four, he's pulling an all nighter tonight, so he rang early because he wouldn't be able to ring later."

"No phone sex for you tonight then," Adam said with a smirk.

Aaron nearly choked on his beer, remembering Jackson's phone call last night and how they had both tossed themselves off talking to each other over the phone.

Adam was laughing now. "I knew it, you've had phone sex with your husband."

"Keep your voice down," said Aaron looking around.

"Nobody cares," said Adam smiling, "anyway he'll be home tomorrow night, so you can have the real thing."

"Can we stop talking about my sex life," Aaron said shaking his head, then he noticed Nathan and Carl walking towards them. "Hey guys," Aaron said, "wanna join us."

Carl smiled and sat down next to Aaron. "Don't mind if we do, he can get boring after a while," he said pointing at his husband who immediately hit him round the head and they all laughed.

"Drink?" asked Nathan to everyone.

"Yeah, another couple of pints please mate," said Aaron and Carl was about to say something. "I know you want one idiot," Nathan looked at Adam, "give us a hand." Adam nodded and got up and followed Nathan to the bar.

"Where's Jackson?" asked Carl.

"Away on a job, he'll be back tomorrow night thought, can't wait."

"You've missed him?"

Aaron smiled thinking about Jackson. "Like mad, I hate it when where not together." Carl nodded and they continued to chat until their drinks arrived.

A&J

He paid the prostitute extra to keep quiet while they had sex, he did all the talking down the phone, he was enjoying this so much, he just wished he could see Jackson's face when he heard it.

A&J

Jackson was knackered, he'd been working all night so he could go home early, he was planning on having a couple of hours kip in the van, then driving back to Emmerdale. He missed Aaron and he wanted to get back to him as soon as he could. He opened the door to his van and got inside, it was just after eight thirty and he wanted to ring Aaron to tell him he would be home by dinnertime. He got his phone out of the glove compartment and straight away he noticed that he had a voicemail and two messages. Smiling he assumed the voicemail and both messages would be from Aaron, he knew he had been out with Adam and he nearly always rang when he was on a night out without him just to let him know he was okay. He played the voicemail, at first he couldn't make out what he was listening to, but it didn't take him long to work out that it was someone having sex. "What the hell," he said out loud. He could hear the grunting and groaning, he was about to click it off when the person started moaning a name and Jackson suddenly felt very sick, the name the guy was groaning out, was Aaron. Aaron was having sex with someone…no he wouldn't…Aaron loved him, this had to be some kind of sick joke. Aaron wouldn't do this to him…would he? He couldn't listen to anymore, he stopped the voicemail and sat looking at the phone in his hand. His head was spinning, Aaron had gone out last night, what if he had met someone and gone off with them….no, he was with Adam and he wouldn't let Aaron do anything stupid. He then remembered the two messages, he clicked on the first one. It was from Aaron _"missing you xxx". _Jackson wanted to smile but he couldn't, the voice was in his head, the voice that was crying out Aaron's name as they were having sex. He opened the second message and read it _"your husband is a great fuck." _Jackson threw the phone on the passenger seat and put his forehead on the steering wheel. He stayed like this for what seemed like ages, then he made up his mind, he was going home straight away, he had to see Aaron to ask him who he was with last night.

_To be continued_

_**Please review whether you like it or hate it. An honest opinion is always welcome.**_


	39. Chapter 39

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

Aaron and Adam had gotten home well after midnight, they'd had a good night with Nathan and Carl, and they'd all had a kebab to finish off the evening. It was two thirty now and they were still playing FIFA on the x-box when a very tired Paddy walked in. "Do you two know what time it is?" he said rubbing his eyes.

Both of them turned round to look at Aaron's dad. "Sorry dad," said Aaron.

"Don't you think it's about time you two got some sleep, I'm surprised you haven't woken your mum up with all your shouting."

"We'll stop now," said Adam, "I've got to be up at the farm by seven or my dad will kill me."

"I'll get you a blanket and pillow," said Aaron getting up and leaving Paddy and Adam alone.

"You had a good night?"

"Great yeah, thanks Paddy. We just went to Bar West and met up with Nathan and Carl."

"How was Aaron? He's been abit down since Jackson's been gone."

"He was fine, he can't wait for Jackson to come home though, he's really missed him," said Adam as he started clearing the sofa.

Paddy smiled. "Well I'm back off to bed, sleep well," said Paddy walking out of the room only to be halted by Aaron coming back in.

"I'm really sorry for waking ya dad," Aaron said throwing the pillow and blanket Adam's way.

Paddy patted his son on the shoulder. "It's okay, just don't make a habit of it…night!" he said as he left to go back to bed.

"Night dad."

Ten minutes later Aaron was sat in bed, the bed that felt so lonely without Jackson, he took his phone off the bedside table and sent Jackson a text "missing you xxx", he then laid down in bed happy with the thought that his husband would be home soon.

A&J

He'd been driving for nearly two hours, his mind was going over and over everything that had happened that morning and all the little niggly things that had been happening over the last few months. Would Aaron cheat on him…no he wouldn't. Aaron would kick off if someone tried to chat him up, so no, Jackson knew that Aaron would never do that to him and he felt so bad that he thought that he would, he knew that Aaron loved him completely.

The voicemail was someone's idea of a sick joke. He saw a sign for a service station and pulled in, he needed the loo and a hot coffee.

Fifteen minutes later he was sat back in his van with the coffee, he looked at his phone, then something clicked, he checked the number of the voicemail and text and then started searching through his calls received, and there it was, the calls he had been getting were there had been no one there had come from the same number.

He had a strong feeling that he knew who it was, all this had started not long after Jerry had been released from jail. The phone calls, the card, the wreath, his tyres being let down, it had to be him. Jerry was getting back at them for what they had done, god he was one sick bastard, he couldn't believe that that man was his father.

He finished his coffee and set off home.

A&J

Pulling up outside Smithy Cottage he looked at his watch, it was nearly midday, god he was tired, he can't believe he had made it without falling asleep at the wheel. He didn't bother taking his things out of the van, he just wanted to get inside.

The house was empty so he walked straight into the living room and sat on the sofa, he really wanted to see Aaron, he should walk down to the garage, but he was just so tired, he'd just have a nap first. It wasn't long before he was laid out fast asleep.

A&J

Aaron had his head under the bonnet of a Peugeot 205, he'd been really busy, he'd even missed lunch all because Cain had gone off to get some parts from Hotten. He didn't mind though, being busy meant the day would go faster and that would mean Jackson would be home sooner rather than later.

He looked at his watch, two fifteen, he smiled then looked around as he heard a car pull onto the gravel, Cain got out. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've finished the Punto and I've just about finished on this one," Aaron said pointing at the car he had just been working on.

"I'm surprised your still here," said Cain walking passed him into the garage.

"Course I'm still here, why wouldn't I be?" Aaron asked following him.

"Jackson's back, his van's parked outside your…" Cain didn't get a chance to finish because Aaron had already turned and ran. Cain smiled and switched the kettle on.

A&J

"JACKSON," shouted Aaron as he ran into the kitchen, getting no answer he ran upstairs to their room, no sign so he came back downstairs and went into the living room. The biggest smile crept across his face when he saw his husband asleep on the sofa, he walked over to him and crouched down before him. He couldn't help the tear that was now running down his cheek, he had missed Jackson so much. As he watched Jackson and he realised that he wasn't sleeping soundly, he kept moving and groaning, he reached out and ran his fingers down his face, leaning in he tenderly kissed the lips he had been aching for, Jackson stirred and opened his eyes. "Hey," said Aaron.

Jackson just laid looking at him, he'd been dreaming, seeing Aaron in bed with another man who was shouting Aaron's name out in ecstasy. The voicemail message replayed itself in his head, he knew he was being stupid, but that voice saying Aaron's name sent shiver's down his spine.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Aaron asked worried by the frightened look on Jackson's face.

Jackson snapped out of it and shot up grabbing Aaron and hugging him for all he was worth. Aaron surprised by what had just happened, wrapped his arms around Jackson happy to finally have him in his arms, but worry took over when he realised that Jackson was crying. "Jackson what is it, what's wrong?" he asked as he prised Jackson from the embrace and looked at him.

"I'm sorry," sobbed Jackson, "I'm so sorry."

Aaron was looking at Jackson confused. "Sorry for what?"

Jackson looked away, he still hadn't looked Aaron in the eyes. "For thinking that…" he started to sob again, "I hear the voice saying your name, it won't go away."

Aaron put his hand's on either side of Jackson's face and pulled it gently round. "What voice? Please Jackson, tell me what's wrong."

Jackson finally looked at Aaron, he thought he would be fine seeing him again, but as soon as he saw his face the voice had started in his head again, he could hear them having sex, he knew it wasn't Aaron, he knew it, but there was still his voice screaming Aaron's name over and over again. "I know it wasn't you, I know you would never do that to me."

Aaron sat on the sofa beside him. "Do what Jackson, your really scaring me, please just tell me."

Jackson turned and looked into the most beautiful blue eyes. "You love me, don't ya?" Aaron looked at him as if he had just been asked the stupidest question in the world. "Course I do, I love you more than anything."

Jackson smiled then leaned in and kissed him lovingly on the lips. They smiled at each other and Aaron took his hand, glad to see that Jackson had calmed down slightly.

"Come on Jackson, you can tell me anything, you know that." Jackson took his phone out of his pocket. "I had a voicemail and message this morning, and…"

Aaron looked from him to the phone. "And what?"

Jackson pressed the button and put it on speaker, then he got up and walked towards the window. Aaron watched Jackson move then turned his attention to the phone, he quickly realised what it was, he could tell that it was someone having sex. "Jackson!"

"Just listen," said Jackson not turning around.

It wasn't long before he understood what had upset Jackson, because he started hearing his name being groaned by some guy on the phone. He looked at Jackson's back, did he actually think this was him. Having heard enough, Aaron turned off the phone and the room fell silent.

Jackson was looking out across the village, tears streaming down his face, he hated this, he hated feeling like this.

"Jackson," said Aaron softly behind him.

Jackson dropped his head. "I know it wasn't you Aaron, I do!" Aaron was relieved, he touched Jackson's arm gently and turned him around.

"You did though, didn't ya?"

Jackson couldn't take anymore, he fell into Aaron's arms crying. "I'm so so sorry," he said. Aaron closed his eyes and held him. "I would never cheat on you Jackson, I love you too much."

"What's happened?" The both looked to see Hazel stood at the door to the kitchen.

"Can you just give us a minute mum," Aaron said. She didn't move. "Mum, please!"

"Okay," she finally said leaving the room.

Aaron pulled Jackson over to the sofa and they both sat down and Aaron put his arm around Jackson's waist and pulled him towards him. "Read the text," said Jackson.

Aaron picked up the phone and read the text, then he looked at Jackson. "All this is someone's idea of a sick joke," Aaron said.

"I know that," said Jackson abit too sharply.

"Hey," Aaron said pulling him towards him again, "do you want to know where I was last night?"

Jackson shook his head. "No."

"Well I'm gonna tell ya, I was at Bar West with Adam, Nathan and Carl and I bored them by talking about you all night," Jackson turned and smiled at him, "then Adam and I came home and played on the x-box till we woke dad up, that's it." Jackson pulled Aaron into a hug. "You didn't have to tell me, but thanks. Someone is trying to get to me and I think I know who it is."

"Who?"

Jackson let go of Aaron. "Jerry," Aaron was about to say something, "no hear me out, all the phone calls I've had where there's been no one there, my tyres, the wreath, everything, and, the voicemail and text where from the same phone as the other calls."

Aaron knew what Jackson was saying made sense, but when he didn't say anything Jackson thought that Aaron didn't believe him.

"Come on Aaron," Jackson said getting up, "all this started after Jerry got out of jail and we all know he killed Bob despite what the police say."

Aaron pulled him back down. "I agree with you."

Jackson felt relief run through his body. "So what are we going to do. I'm scared Aaron, what if he comes after us like he did Bob and mum. I can't take much more."

"Don't forget that we are strong when were together, we'll be alright as long as were together."

Jackson smiled. "I'm so happy to be home," he said wrapping his arms around Aaron.

Aaron smiled. "I've missed you so much, I haven't slept much since you've been away, I can't seem to settle without you in my arms….did the job go well?"

Jackson nodded against Aaron's shoulder, Aaron tried to pull him away but Jackson kept a tight hold. "Jackson please."

"I don't want to let you go," said Jackson feeling contentment at the feel of Aaron's heart beating against his chest. Aaron just held Jackson.

"Is it okay to come in?" Hazel asked from the doorway.

Jackson looked up at his mum. "Yeah, we've go something to tell you."

A&J

Paddy had come in not long after and Jackson and Aaron had told them what had happened. Both parents were furious and they all agreed that they should tell their suspicions to the police and had drove to the police station straight away.

"I can't believe this," said Jackson as they walked out of the station after seeing two detectives," Jerry is really covering himself isn't he."

Aaron took Jackson's hand. "He'll slip up one day and they'll get him."

"I'm scared something will happen to you before that," said Jackson, "or mum or your dad."

They all got into Paddy's car and they set off home. The police hadn't had any luck tracing the owner of the phone number that kept contacting Jackson. The phone was registered to a Brian Smith, who couldn't be traced, they police assumed it was a false name. They had promised that they would talk to Jerry about the phone calls as a follow up.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Jackson.

"We're going to go home and have a meal at the Woolpack and get on with our lives, there's nothing we can do, the police have made a note of our concerns regarding Jerry and hopefully they will keep and eye on him," said Paddy driving the car.

"Dad…"

"No Aaron, we take extra care and look out for each other, that's all we can do."

Jackson and Aaron looked at each other in the back seat. Hazel turned round from the front seat and looked at them. "I've got a surprise waiting for you when we get home."

A&J

"Honeymoon really," said Aaron.

Hazel handed them an envelope and Jackson took it. "Two weeks in the Hotel Bristol, Stresa, you always said that you were happy there and it's where Aaron asked you to marry him." Aaron and Jackson looked at each other then flung their arms around their mum. "I guess that's okay then," she said laughing.

"Are you kidding," said Aaron pulling back, "it's brilliant, it's just what we need."

"I've cleared your leave with Cain," said Paddy, "and I know Jackson's not got anything on so you leave in two days."

They couldn't believe it, two weeks in Italy. "It's going to be great," said Aaron looking at Jackson, "come on, let's get to the pub, I'm starving."

Getting ready for bed later that night, Jackson looked at Aaron, he was still in awe of the man that stood before him, for such a young age he was so mature and grown up. "Aaron."

"Yeah," Aaron said as he took off his trouser and turned round to face Jackson.

Jackson walked up to him and kissed him, Aaron responded by slipping his tongue into Jackson's mouth to find his. Jackson put his hand inside Aaron's boxer's and started to let them roam, Aaron moaned into the kiss and Jackson broke from it smiling. "Make love to me."

A&J

The police had been round again and he had told them what he wanted them to hear. He had smashed the phone and disposed of it not long after he had left the voicemail, he wouldn't be using it again. It had obviously got Jackson wound up because he had gone to the police, but the police didn't have anything on him.

He was close now to his final plan.

_To be continued_

_**Please review whether you like it or hate it. An honest opinion is always welcome.**_


	40. Chapter 40

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

_Sorry for delay in writing this chapter. I thought I'd write a nice one before the you know what hit's the fan. Enjoy!_

It was the last night of their honeymoon Aaron had just climaxed inside Jackson then fell on top of him kissing him, he carefully pulled out of Jackson and laid down beside him. "That was…"

"So good," said Jackson finishing his sentence. They laid there relaxed in each other's company for a couple of minutes then Jackson entwined his fingers with Aaron's hand that was nearest to him, then turned his head to look at him. "Do you ever regret any of this?" he asked.

"Any of what?" asked Aaron as he looked at Jackson not quite knowing what he meant.

"This, meeting me, getting married," Jackson said as he moved and rested his chin on Aaron's chest and looked up at his husband.

"What's brought this on?" Aaron asked as he lightly ran his fingers along Jackson's back.

"Everything that has happened, it's all been because of me…it's all my fault."

"Jackson!"

"It's true Aaron. Matt, Tony…my dad, none of this would have happened to you if we'd never met," he had tears now running down his cheeks, "you could have died."

"So could you," Aaron said as he wiped the tears from Jackson's eyes, "everything that has happened was not your fault, and I wouldn't change anything if that meant that I wouldn't have you. I love you Mr Walsh, you're my reason for breathing."

Jackson smiled and leaned up and kissed Aaron. "I love you too Mr Walsh."

A&J

"Well," said Hazel," did you have a good time?"

"The best," said Aaron and he and Jackson dropped their bags on the kitchen floor.

"How's thing's been here?" asked Jackson as he hugged his mum followed by Aaron.

"Normal, nothing's happened out of the ordinary," both boys sighed with relief, "your dad's been working all hours god sends, he really needs to find a new assistant or he will kill himself."

"Where is he?" asked Aaron eager to see him.

"Out on a call, he's been gone since about four this morning," Hazel switched the kettle on, "I suppose you boys would like a good cup of Yorkshire tea?"

Jackson laughed. "You read our minds," he turned to Aaron, "come on let's get these upstairs." Aaron nodded and followed his husband up to their room.

"It's good to be home," Jackson said as he put the case he as holding on the bed, Aaron did the same.

"Yeah it is, and it's good to know that nothing has happened since we've been gone."

"Let's hope Jerry's got bored of his little vendetta," said Jackson pulling Aaron towards him and kissing him, but they were interrupted by Hazel shouting up the stairs.

"Don't be long boys, I want to hear all about your honeymoon."

Aaron and Jackson smiled at each other. "I don't think we should tell her everything we got up to….do you?" Jackson said with a smirk.

Aaron laughed and grabbed Jackson's hand and led him downstairs.

A&J

Three weeks later and they had all but forgot about Jerry, they had been getting on with their lives and thing's were good, or so Jackson thought.

"Hey babe," said Jackson as he walked up behind Aaron who was working on a car, "Caine, " he said nodding at him.

"Jackson, how's things?" asked Caine as he walked by him.

"Good thanks..you off?" he asked as he watched Caine walk down the gravel courtyard.

"Yeah, see you boy's later."

Jackson smiled then put his hand on Aaron's back, but Aaron didn't acknowledge him. He looked closer at his husband and he could see that he was tense. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Aaron got up and started walking into the garage. "Why would anything be wrong?"

Jackson followed him and touched his arm, but Aaron shrugged it off. "Aaron?"

Aaron stopped then turned round to look at Jackson for the first time since breakfast that morning, when everything as far as Jackson could remember, was alright. "Do you have something to tell me?" asked Aaron glaring at his husband.

Jackson thought for a second and shook his head. "No, unless it's me wanting to go out tonight into town. I rang Nathan and Carl, and they are meeting us at Bar West."

Aaron just stared at him then turned round and walked into the garage. "I've got to close up."

Jackson knew that something was bothering Aaron and he had to get to the bottom of it, but not here. "I'll see you at home." Jackson looked at Aaron's back, he didn't acknowledge him.

Ten minutes later and Jackson was sat in the kitchen at Smithy Cottage talking to his mum.

"Paddy's taking me out for a meal in town tonight, he said I deserve a night out, but I know he's realised it's two months since Bob died and he's just trying to keep me occupied."

"Paddy's really thoughtful," said Jackson, "hopefully me and Aaron are going into town tonight as well, we're meeting Nathan and Carl to have a drink."

"That'll be nice," said Hazel as Aaron walked in the door, "hey kiddo."

"Hi mum," he said walking up to her and kissing her on the cheek, "you look nice."

"Your dad's taking me out for something to eat."

"That's nice….I'm gonna go and have a shower…have a good time," he said as he went upstairs without even looking at Jackson. Hazel didn't seem to notice the tense atmosphere between her sons, which Jackson was grateful for, because she would only start asking questions the he couldn't answer. He got up and followed his husband upstairs, walking into their bedroom he found that is was empty, Aaron must have already gone in the shower. He sat down on the bed and waited for him.

A&J

Aaron walked into the bedroom with just a towel wrapped round his waist, he stopped when he saw Jackson sat on the bed looking at him. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Aaron walked over to the set of drawers and took out a pair of boxers. "You tell me," he said dropping the towel and putting the boxers on.

Jackson got up off the bed and walked over to Aaron. "Have I done something to upset you? If I have tell me," Jackson said as he took Aaron's arm and turned him round.

"I saw Declan this morning," said Aaron, "he told me about your new job." With the look that appeared on Jackson's face, Aaron knew he understood what he was talking about. "You promised me that we would never be apart for that long again," he said knocking away Jackson's hand and going over to the wardrobe to get out his jeans.

"Aaron…"

"Six weeks, six fucking weeks Jackson," he said as he put his jeans on, "I can't believe you took the job without talking to me. I had to find out from Declan that your leaving me."

Jackson shook his head. "I'm not leaving you Aaron, you saw Declan before I gave him my answer," he walked up to Aaron and stood in front of him, "I told Declan that I couldn't take the job."

Aaron looked at him. "What!"

Jackson put his arms around Aaron's waist. "I told him that I would miss my husband too much."

Aaron smiled and dropped his head, feeling stupid. "You did?"

Jackson smiled and took hold of Aaron's chin and lifted his face until their eyes met. "I don't break my promises…especially to you."

Aaron leaned in and kissed him. "I'm sorry," he said.

Jackson put his hand on the side of Aaron's face. "Next time talk to me, let me know what's bothering you."

"I will," they just looked at each other until Aaron spoke again, "so what time are we meeting Nathan and Carl?"

"Seven thirty."

Aaron looked at the clock, then pushed Jackson down on to the bed and kissed him with so much passion that he felt himself getting aroused. "We've got time for me to show you how sorry I am," he said grinning.

Jackson rolled Aaron so he was now on top of him, he sat back straddling him. He took off his t-shirt and threw it across the room. "I always enjoy your apologies," he said crashing his lips against Aarons.

A&J

"Thanks for tonight Paddy, I've had a really nice time," said Hazel as they walked into the kitchen.

"Your welcome. I enjoyed it too, your good company to be around," Paddy said, "how about a coffee?"

"I'd love one."

"Go and sit down, I'll fetch it through."

Hazel went through into the living room and sat down, picking up the remote control, she flicked on the telly and was happy when she found the film Bridget Jones on one of the channels, she kicked off her shoes and put her feet up on the sofa getting herself comfortable. Five minutes later and Paddy came in with two cups of freshly made coffee.

He handed on to Hazel. "Cappuccino, you are spoiling me," she said with a smile.

Paddy sat down. "Why not, you deserve to be spoiled now and then. Over the last year or so, you've been amazing, you're the one that has kept us going through everything that has happened."

Hazel smiled, but she didn't want to take all the credit. "We've done it together, as a family," she said.

"I just want to thank you for always being there for my son…Aaron's never been happier."

"He's a good kid, and so easy to love and he's made my boy so happy," she said as she drank her coffee, "he's a real credit to you."

"Thank you," Paddy said looking at Hazel, before turning his attention back to the television. A few minutes past before Paddy spoke again. "Hazel."

"Yes."

"Thanks for coming tonight, I really enjoyed it."

Hazel turned to Paddy and smiled. "So did I."

A&J

August 4th

Jackson woke up to find he was alone in bed, looking at the clock he could see that it was nearly eight o'clock. Aaron must have gone to the loo, he wouldn't get up this early on a Saturday. How wrong he was because just then Aaron walked in to their room with a tray in his hand. "Morning," said Aaron as he put the tray on the bedside table.

Jackson sat up. "What's all this?"

Aaron leaned over and kissed Jackson. "Happy Birthday." Jackson smiled as Aaron kissed him again. Jackson started to pull him onto the bed wanting things to go further but Aaron pulled back. "If you think I've just slaved over a hot stove to make you a birthday breakfast for it to just get cold while you have your way with me, well, you've got another thing coming. Besides," he smirked, "we've got enough time for that later."

"I'll keep you to that," said Jackson as Aaron put the tray on his husbands knees and got in the bed beside him. "This looks really good," said Jackson as he looked at the full english breakfast before him. They both spent the next fifteen minutes eating their breakfast and happily chatting to each other about anything that came into their heads. They loved their morning's together, it was always a lovely time where it was just them before all the happenings of day to day life came upon them.

A knock at the door got their attention. "Come in," said Jackson as Aaron took the tray away.

Hazel and Paddy walked in. "Happy birthday sweetheart," Hazel said as she kissed her son and hand him a card and his gift. "Thanks mum."

"Happy birthday Jackson," said Paddy as he also handed him a card and a large wrapped present. "Thanks Paddy," Jackson said as he took them.

"So, you've had breakfast in bed," said Paddy looking at the tray.

"Aaron surprised me this morning," said Jackson smiling at Aaron.

"Really," said Paddy looking at his son, "are you feeling alright?"

"Very funny," said Aaron, "you would think that I'd never done anything nice before."

Jackson, Hazel and Paddy looked at each other. "Hey," said Aaron hitting Jackson's arm. They all looked at him and started laughing.

Aaron sat down beside Jackson smiling. "Are you going to open them?"

"Course," said Jackson picking up the present from his mum, he ripped open the paper to reveal a couple of new t-shirts and a pair of jeans. "Thanks mum, they're great."

"Your welcome son."

Jackson picked up Paddy's present and opened it. "A new work belt, it's brill Paddy, thanks," said Jackson as he looked at Paddy.

"I noticed yours was getting a bit tatty," Paddy said as he started to pick up the discarded wrapping paper."

"I love it Paddy."

"Good."

"So," said Hazel, "what's your plan's for the rest of the day?"

"We're going into Leeds, I asked Jackson what he wanted from me and he said he needed some new trainers, so he's going to choose his own," said Aaron.

There parents smiled. "Well have a nice time and we'll see you later in the Woolpack," said Hazel and she and Paddy left closing the door behind them.

Jackson looked at Aaron. "What's happening at the Woolpack."

"Mum and dad and a few others are having something to eat with us for your birthday before we go into town to meet the guys."

Jackson put his arm around Aaron and pulled him towards him capturing his lips with his. Aaron adjusted himself so he fitted along side Jackson's body. "I think it's time for one of your presents," said Aaron as he put his hand inside Jackson's boxers and started to stroke his cock. Jackson let his head fall back against the headboard, the feel of Aaron's hand stroking him always made him feel good.

Aaron's movements got faster and Jackson started bucking into his hand. "Do you like that?" asked Aaron as he kissed his way down Jackson's body not breaking the rhythm of his strokes.

Jackson moaned. "Suck me Aaron," he said as he watched his husband getting closer to his rock hard member.

Aaron smiled and took the large cock inside his mouth, licking and sucking, god he tasted good.

"Oh god Aaron," Jackson said as he watched his head bob up and down, he was nearly there, he started fucking Aaron's face. Aaron was so good at this, he just wish he could last longer. "I'm gonna cum Aaron…oh god," he moaned as he shot his load into this husbands mouth. Aaron taking it all and swallowing it, loving the taste of his husbands seed. When they had finished Aaron moved back up Jackson's body and kissed him letting him taste himself on his mouth. "What do you want me to do now?" asked Aaron as he rubbed his own rock hard cock against Jackson's body. Jackson reached down and touched it, Aaron felt like a bolt of electricity had gone through him.

"I want you in me," said Jackson enjoying his birthday present.

A&J

Jackson was never going to forget his birthday, thought Jerry, because it will be his last. He picked up the jerry can and walked out of the house. Today was going to be a good day.

_To be continued_

_**Please review whether you like it or hate it. An honest opinion is always welcome.**_


	41. Chapter 41

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

They'd just walked back into their bedroom after having a really long shower together, they were now rushing to get ready because they were already late to meet their parents and friends in the Woolpack for something to eat to celebrate Jackson's birthday.

"I love my trainers," said Jackson as he tied them, he had walked Aaron all over Leeds to find the ones he wanted and was really pleased with his choice.

Aaron leaned in and kissed him. "I'm glad, I hope you liked your others presents as well."

Jackson smiled. "I have to say that the shower was a highlight of the day," he said pulling Aaron down beside him on the bed and kissing him.

"Jackson," kiss, "we have," kiss, "to go," kiss.

"Spoilsport," said Jackson giving Aaron one last kiss before getting up and dragging Aaron with him.

After having the meal in the Woolpack with everyone, Aaron and Jackson had gone into town to meet Nathan and Carl and some other friends with Adam tagging along. They were finishing off Jackson's celebrations with a night at Bar West.

It was getting near the end of the night and Aaron, Jackson and Adam were sat in one of the booths talking when Jackson turned to Aaron. "Dance with me," he asked, he had been watching his friends all dancing and he really wanted to get up there, but he wanted to dance with Aaron.

Aaron dropped his head. "Come on…it's my birthday," said Jackson putting his arm around his reluctant husband, "pretty please," he said giving his husband his saddest eyes.

Aaron smiled and shook his head knowing that he had to give in, he stood up and held his hand out for Jackson's. "Come on then, before I change my mind." Jackson jumped out of his chair and let Aaron lead him to the dance floor. A slow song started and Aaron and Jackson put their arms around each other's waists and held each other close as they started to move to the music.

"Oh my god, Aaron Walsh dancing," said Carl as he and Nathan were dancing nearby, "what's got into you?" he laughed.

"I only dance on special occasions, and tonight is one of them," he said turning back to Jackson and kissing him. They all smiled at each other and continued the slow dancing. "Thanks for dancing with me," said Jackson.

"I don't mind…really, I love holding you close, and I love showing everyone how much you mean to me," Aaron said as they moved slowly around the dance floor.

"It's been such a good birthday," said Jackson, "and I love you so much."

"I love you too…happy birthday babe," Aaron said as he captured Jackson's lips with his own. They were still kissing as the song ended and they both felt a tap on their shoulders. "I think you two better get a room," it was Adam. They both smiled. "I've come to tell you I'm off, I'm up at daft o'clock in the morning," said Adam.

"We'll come with you," said Jackson.

Aaron looked at him. "You sure, I don't mind staying longer."

"I know you don't, but I've had a great day and all I want now is to curl up in bed beside my husband."

"I'll go and get a taxi," said Adam leaving the two of them to say goodbye to their friends.

A&J

He'd parked his car outside the village near some woods and walked the rest of the way. He had done his best to keep himself hidden, he had found a secluded spot near the bus stop and had seen his so called son and his…whatever he was, get on a bus, he guessed from what he could hear that they were going into Hotten for a drink.

He had waited until it was dark and edged his way towards Smithy Cottage, he had to jump behind a bush when a car drove by, he really didn't want to be seen. The village was quiet, it was after closing time so he assumed everyone would be in their houses and would not cause him any problems, they last thing he wanted was someone walking by and seeing him.

He looked around before he walked up to the house of the four people he hated most in the world, the four people who had turned his life upside down. He could see that both lights downstairs were on and he slowly walked towards the kitchen window and carefully looked inside, he could see that it was empty, he walked towards the window of the living room looking round him all the time, he looked inside, he smiled when he saw Hazel sat on the sofa watching television.

Planning on knocking on the door and pushing his way in when it was answered, he realised how easy that would be if Hazel answered the door, he smiled again as he walked to the door. He was just about to knock when he looked down at the handle…"I wonder", he thought. Reaching out he clasped his hand around the handle and turned, a smile crept across his face when the handle turned fully and the door started to open, how stupid these people in little villages are, not bothering to lock their doors. He looked inside and could see a light on upstairs, he knew that Paddy was in because he had seen him and Hazel walk back from the pub together, he must be the one upstairs. He stepped fully inside the house and quietly closed the door before making his way to the living room. As he stood in the doorway he saw the back of Hazel as she sat watching the television, he took the couple of steps down into the room and putting the jerry can down before he went to stand behind Hazel.

"Hello Hazel!"

Hazel jumped up from the sofa as soon as she heard the voice, she stood there staring at him, her whole body filling with dread. All that went through her mind was that she was glad that the boys were out.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" sneered Jerry.

Hazel found her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see my lovely son," he said walking further into the room. Hazel stepped back.

"You stay away from him, you stay away from both of them."

Jerry laughed. "Believe me, I don't plan on getting too close to either of them," he spat out with disgust in his voice, he took another step closer, "I know he's upstairs," Hazel didn't say anything, "I don't think it's a good idea to lie to me sweetheart, you might live to regret it."

Hazel was scared, she had never been so scared in her life, she had never seen Jerry like this, so cold and menacing. "P..Paddy's in the shower."

"Call him."

Hazel shook her head. "No, leave him out of this."

Jerry put his hand inside his jacket pocket. "Call him now," he said as he glared at her.

Hazel just looked at him, she didn't want to put Paddy in danger, but when she saw Jerry's hand slip back out of his jacket, she froze.

Jerry had a gun.

"Oh god," she said feeling her legs almost collapse under her, "Jerry what are you doing? Have you gone mad?"

Jerry lifted the gun and pointed it at Hazel. "I'm not going to tell you again, get that bastard down here." Hazel knew she had no choice, she slowly walked around Jerry, never taking her eyes off the gun until she stepped into the kitchen. Jerry was behind her all the way. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she looked back at Jerry and the gun with tears falling down her face, she looked back up the stairs and shouted. "PADDY…..PADDY."

"Yeah," answered Paddy.

She paused and looked at Jerry before looking back up the stairs. "Can you just come down for a minute."

"Cause I can, just give me a sec," Paddy shouted down.

Hazel walked back into the kitchen, Jerry still had the gun on her. They just stood staring at each other until they heard Paddy coming down the stairs, he bounded into the kitchen. "What is it?" he asked Hazel as he stood beside her unaware that Jerry was in the kitchen as well. "Hazel!" he said with concern when he saw her tears, "what's wrong, is it the boys?" Hazel looked at Paddy and shook her head and nodded in Jerry's direction.

"What the hell!" said Paddy as he took in the sight of Jerry in his kitchen pointing a gun at him and Hazel.

"Hello Paddy, nice to see you again…now get in there," he said nodding towards the living room.

Paddy looked at Hazel, he could see that she was terrified, he took her hand and they walked in to the room with Jerry following them. As they stood in the middle of the room Hazel leaned into Paddy for comfort. "Aawww, you two look really nice and cosy together," Jerry said.

Paddy put his arm around Hazel. "What do you want?"

Jerry looked at him. "Who says I want anything, I just came to visit my family."

"Why don't you just leave us alone," Hazel sobbed.

"LEAVE YOU ALONE," shouted Jerry, making both Hazel and Paddy jump, "I've lost everything because of you lot."

"It wasn't our fault," said Hazel hearing her voice rising, "you and that rotten son of yours brought everything on yourselves." Jerry's face was like thunder and he took a step towards her, but Paddy went into protective mode and pulled Hazel into him and took a step back.

Jerry stopped. "Well I see you have a new boyfriend, didn't take you long after the other one, did it?" he spat at her.

"Paddy's my friend, and we all know that you killed Bob and you tried to kill me."

Jerry laughed, but it wasn't a nice one. "He just got in the way, playing hero. I was actually aiming for you, " he pointed the gun at her," next time I won't be so sloppy."

Paddy's blood was boiling, how dare this man come into his home and threaten them, he was so afraid for Hazel, not himself. He could feel her shaking in his arms so he rubbed his hand up and down her arm. "What are you going to do?"

"Well for now you two are going to sit down, and then we are going to wait for the gays so we can have a nice family reunion."

At the mention of his son's Paddy lost it. "You stay away from them," he said as he let go of Hazel and lunged towards Jerry, but Jerry was ready for him, he swung his hand with the gun in it and smashed it around Paddy's head.

"PADDY!" screamed Hazel as she watched him fall to the ground. "YOU BASTARD," she shouted at Jerry as she ran to Paddy and fell to her knees beside him. Paddy was out cold and there was blood flowing from a wound on his head, she took off the cardigan she was wearing and placed it against Paddy's head.

"I didn't hit him that hard, he'll only have a bump," said Jerry, "he'll have a lot worse by the end of the night."

Hazel looked at Jerry believing every word he said, she knew with every bone in her body that tonight was not going to end well, and she prayed to god that for some reason Jackson and Aaron didn't come home, but her heart skipped a beat when she heard a car pull up outside.

Jerry walked to the window and saw the two of them get out of the taxi, he smiled as he turned back towards Hazel who was still sat on the floor beside Paddy who was now coming round. "They're here."

Hazel's head snapped around to look at her ex-husband. "Please Jerry, don't hurt my boys."

He pointed the gun at her. "You be quiet bitch, or your boyfriend here will get one between the eyes."

Hazel sat frozen, she heard the door open and the happy voices of her son's as they walked through the kitchen, she knew with the light being on they would come into the living room to check on who was up.

A&J

They both got out of the taxi and Jackson gave Adam some money towards the fare. They started to walk up the path, both blissfully unaware of what was happening inside. "I've really enjoyed tonight," said Jackson as he took Aaron's hand in his, "thanks for the dance, I know you don't like to."

"No I don't, but I'd dance with you if you ask me…just not too often eh!" he said with a smirk as he pulled Jackson towards him and kissed him. When the kiss ended they leant their foreheads together. "Let's go to bed," said Jackson as he kissed his husband again then opened the door. Once inside they made their way to the living room with the light being on. "It's probably mum that's up," said Aaron as he turned and smiled at Jackson before turning back and entering the room, but the smile soon dropped from his face and he stopped dead causing Jackson to walk into the back of him. Jackson was about to ask him what he was doing when he saw what Aaron had seen. His mum on the floor crying beside a bleeding Paddy.

"DAD," yelled Aaron as he went to run forward.

"STOP RIGHT THERE."

Aaron and Jackson froze and turned round in the direction of the voice.

"Hello boys," said Jerry with a nasty smile on his face, "good of you to join us."

"You bastard," said Aaron as he turned back to look at his distraught mum and injured dad. "What have you done," said Jackson as he held onto Aaron's shirt so he didn't fly at Jerry. He had a gun and Jackson wasn't taking any chances of him using it on Aaron, he could feel Aaron pulling at him.

"Dad….dad, are you alright?" asked Aaron, he could see that his dad was groggy, "mum, what did he do to him?"

"He…he hit him round the head with the gun," said Hazel between sobs, she was still holding her now bloody cardigan against Paddy's head.

"You fucking…"

"Now, now, that's no way to speak to your father-in-law," said Jerry motioning with the gun that they could move. Aaron and Jackson immediately moved to their parents, Jackson hugging a distraught Hazel and Aaron dropping next to his dad, he took the cardigan from Hazel's grasp and pulled it gently away from his dad's had to examine the wound. Paddy had a large gash on the side of his head and it was badly bruised, he put the cardigan back. "Dad, it's Aaron, can you hear me?" Paddy groaned and reached his hand up to touch his head. "Don't," said Aaron, "open your eyes dad, " he said as he felt tears rolling down his face, "please….please dad."

"Aa…Aaron," Paddy said quietly. Aaron looked at his mum and Jackson with relief, he reached out for his mums hand, he could see how frightened she was. They had almost forgot that Jerry was there, but they all looked his way when he spoke.

"So nice to see you all concerned for each other," he said nastily.

"That's because we are family and we love each other," said Hazel clinging onto Jackson, "something you don't know anything about."

"Make the most of it," he snapped back at her, "now get over there," he said pointing at the sofa with his gun.

Hazel was sobbing. "Please Jerry, let the boys go, if you want to hurt someone hurt me."

"NO," shouted Aaron and Jackson at the same time, "we are in this together," Aaron said.

Hazel smiled at them. "I just want you two to be safe."

"GET UP NOW," Jerry shouted, "I've had enough of this family reunion, it's making me sick."

Jackson helped his mum up then helped Aaron with his dad. "Come on Paddy, let's get you on the sofa where you'll be more comfortable."

"I don't feel so good," said Paddy as Aaron and Jackson got him on his feet, he was a bit wobbly and they held on tight to him and manoeuvred him so he was sat next to Hazel. They boys couldn't help but smile with Hazel took Paddy's hand.

"Here," said Jerry as the boys turned round and saw him pull out some thin rope from his pocket and throw it at them, "tie them up," he said nodding at Paddy and Hazel.

"No way," said Aaron letting the rope drop to the floor as did Jackson who was about to turn back to his mum when something caught his eye by the side of Jerry. "What's that for?" he asked pointing at the fuel can.

Jerry grinned. "Let's just say that it's going to get pretty warm around here, "now pick up those fucking ropes and tie them up."

Jackson looked at Aaron then back at the man who he couldn't believe was his father. "Your going to kill us…aren't ya?" Aaron's head snapped round and looked at Jackson then back at Jerry. "What!"

"He's going to tie us up then set the place on fire, isn't that right Jerry?" Jerry took a step closer to them, "isn't it? said Jackson again.

"Well done son, you got it in one, now do as I tell ya," said Jerry as he took his eyes off Jackson and Aaron and looked at the fuel can next to him.

"Like hell I will," said Jackson as he lunged at Jerry, no way was he going to let this man kill the people he loved.

"JACKSON," shouted Aaron as he saw his husband grab hold of Jerry's hand that held the gun, they struggled as Aaron ran forward to help his husband. Hazel was screaming and Paddy was trying unsuccessfully to get up.

Then a gun shot rang out…

_To be continued_

_**Please review whether you like it or hate it. An honest opinion is always welcome.**_


	42. Chapter 42

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

_I've thought I'd have a little bit of Cameron in this chapter as he is one of the reason's that I am still watching Emmerdale. Sorry about the delay for this chapter as I've been away at a wedding and my life's been hectic for the past week. I'm not really happy with this chapter but I wanted to get one in before I go away for the weekend again. Enjoy!_

Cameron was walking home from the Woolpack, he'd offered to clean up and lock the place up as Diane wasn't feeling too well. He was nearly home when he heard the gunshot, he looked straight away towards the Smithy, was he mad or did it come from there? Jumping into action he ran into the house he shared with Debbie, Caine and Sarah.

"Caine now," he said as he went running back outside. Caine grabbed his coat and followed Cameron out the door. "What is it?" he asked as he caught up to Cameron.

"I swear I heard a gunshot coming from Paddy's!" Cameron said as they neared the vet's place.

"What!"

"I heard a gunshot," he said slowing down as they reached the cottage, "and I'm positive it came from here." Cameron moved towards the kitchen window followed by an anxious Caine, they couldn't see anything but they heard raised voices and it sounded as if someone was crying.

"What the fuck is going on," said Caine as they crept towards the living room window and they both couldn't believe what they saw.

A&J

The gunshot rang out and the room went quiet, Aaron still had hold of Jackson and Jerry, he looked at his husband and Jackson turned to him and smiled weakly. "Aaron," he said softly before crumpling to the ground.

"NOOOOO," yelled Aaron as he let go of Jerry and fell on his knees beside his husband.

"JACKSON," cried Hazel as she moved beside Aaron.

Aaron looked in horror at the blood stain that had appeared on Jackson's abdomen, he saw Hazel quickly grab the cardigan she had used on Paddy and pressed it on Jackson's wound to help stop the flow of blood, he turned his attention back to Jackson. "Jackson…Jackson, please babe open your eyes," said a distraught Aaron as he leaned over him, "call an ambulance," he said as he looked at his dad.

Paddy made to move. "Stay where you are, there will be no ambulance coming here," said Jerry. Aaron looked at him. "He's going to die without some help," he said tears flowing down his face, "he's your son."

"I don't think so," Jerry sneered, "now tie them up," he said nodding towards Hazel and Paddy.

Aaron was in a rage. "You fucking bastard," he said as he made to fly at Jerry, but a hand grabbed him. "No Aaron." Aaron turned to look at Hazel. "You'll be no help to Jackson or us if you get yourself hurt," she said looking from Aaron to Jerry.

"A..Aaron."

Aaron immediately turned his attention back to Jackson. "I'm here Jackson, I'm here your going to be alright," he said placing his hands on either side of Jackson's face.

Jackson's face scrunched up in pain. "It hurt's Aaron, oh god it hurts." Jackson reached his hand up to touch Aaron's.

"I know babe…but your going to be alright…I promise." Jackson shook his head, but Aaron was having none of it. "Yes you are, your not going anywhere Jackson Walsh, not without me," he leaned down and kissed his husband lightly on the lips and wiped away the tear that was falling slowly down his cheek. "I'm so tired," Jackson said closing his eyes.

Aaron panicked. "No, no, Jackson you have to stay awake, come on babe open those gorgeous eyes for me." To Aaron it seemed like ages before Jackson opened them, but he did and he sighed with relief. He turned to look at Hazel and saw that she was crying as she held the cardigan against her son's stomach. "He's going to be fine," he said to her, hoping he sounded convincing.

Jerry who was pissed off that he had fired the gun because someone might have heard it and spoil his plan, watched the scene in front of him with disgust. "Enough of this lovey dovey gay stuff, it's making me feel sick."

A&J

Caine dialled 999 as Cameron kept a watch through the window. "Police and Ambulance," he said when they answered.

"_What's the nature of your emergency sir."_

"There's a mad man with a gun in my nephew's house."

"_A gun sir?"_

"Yes, he's already shot my nephew's husband, please just get here straight away," said Caine getting impatient.

"_Alright sir, they have been notified and they are on their way."_

"Caine," whispered Cameron," he's pointing the gun at Aaron, it looks as if Aaron's confronting him. Caine clicked off the phone, even though the officer on the other end wanted him to stay on the line, and quickly moved to Cameron's side. He looked inside and saw the bastard Jerry pointing the gun at his nephew and Aaron looked as if he didn't care. "What the hell is he doing?" Cameron shrugged his shoulders. "I've got to get in there," said Caine.

Cameron looked at him as if he was mental. "You can't, we have to wait for the police."

Caine started to walk to the kitchen door. "It could be too late by then, I promised my sister that I would look out for her son and that's what I'm going to do."

A&J

Aaron was so scared, the man he loved more than life itself was lying on the floor next to him with a bullet inside of him and he couldn't do anything. "Please, let me call an ambulance," he said pleading with Jerry.

"I don't think so, now pick up that rope and tie them up before I put a bullet in you as well," he said pointing the gun at Aaron.

Aaron stood up. "Go on then, do it, because if he dies I don't have anything to live for, so shoot me," he said as he opened his arms.

"NO," yelled Hazel and Paddy as they tried to get to Aaron.

"DON'T MOVE," Jerry shouted getting more frustrated with how the night was turning out, Hazel and Paddy stopped and looked at Aaron, both of them couldn't believe what Aaron had just said. "Now sit down and shut up," said Jerry trying to think of what to do next, he should have been out of here by now and this place should be burning to the ground. Paddy sat down on the sofa and Hazel turned her attention back to Jackson.

Aaron looked down at Jackson then back at Jerry. "There's no way I'm going to do what you ask, so do what you want to me, I don't care," it was then that something caught his eye behind Jerry, was he seeing thing's or had Caine just popped his head round the kitchen doorway. "Why don't you just go," he said turning his attention back to Jerry, "your not going to win, we will always be stronger than you because we all love each other, and no one loves you because you're a fucking psycho."

Jerry had had enough, he started to lunge towards Aaron his gun raised when he heard something behind him. Before he could turn round he felt an arm around his neck and the gun being knocked out of his hand.

Cameron and Caine had waited for their moment and pounced, the scene was now chaotic, Cameron and Caine were grappling with Jerry who was putting up a hell of a fight, Aaron leapt forward and with all his strength hit Jerry very hard across the jaw. He fell back against Cameron and Caine and they pulled him to the ground, Aaron got on top of him and continued to hit him, letting out all his anger on Jerry until he felt himself being pulled off. "Aaron, Aaron, stop it," he heard his dad say as he pulled him up. "You've got Jackson to think about," he said. Aaron nodded before taking one last look at Jerry before kneeling back down next to Jackson.

Jackson's eye's opened. "Hey," Aaron said smiling.

Jackson smiled back at him. "P…promise me…"

Aaron immediately shook his head knowing what Jackson was going to say. "Don't you dare say it Jackson, you are going to be fine and I don't want no arguments."

Paddy, Hazel, who was still holding the cardigan against Jackson, and Cameron and Caine sat watching the scene in front of them. They all looked at each other when they heard the faint sound of sirens in the background, they all sighed with relief.

"Do you hear that Jackson, the ambulance is nearly here, they're going to take care of you….just hang in there," Aaron said holding Jackson's hand.

"Da…" Jackson started to cough, and he cried out with the pain, Aaron did his best to comfort him. When his coughing fit finished he tried to speak again. "Dan…"

Aaron leaned in closer. "What babe?"

Jackson swallowed as he tried to stifle the pain. "Da..dance with me."

Aaron choked back the tears. "Anytime Jackson," he said, "I love you so much."

"Love yo…." Jackson's eye's started to roll to the back of his head then his eyes closed.

"Jackson, Jackson," Aaron screamed as he shook him, willing him to wake up but Jackson didn't respond, "no please don't leave me, you can't leave me." Hazel and Paddy were crying and Cameron and Caine had tears in their eyes.

"Jackson, please."

_To be continued_

_**Please review whether you like it or hate it. An honest opinion is always welcome.**_


	43. Chapter 43

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

_Thankyou for your very kind reviews, they keep me going. I'm sorry for the delay in updating this chapter but here you are, hope you enjoy. There's not long to go now._

Aaron hadn't spoken a word for the past four hours, he was laid with his head in Hazel's lap and she was softly stroking his hair as she sat with red eyes that had cried too many tears. Paddy sat opposite them looking at his distraught son, he wanted to comfort him, to hold him and tell him that everything would be alright, but Paddy knew that that would be a lie. He caught Hazel's tearful eyes as she looked at him. "Do you want me to get you something to eat and drink?" he asked quietly.

Hazel slowly shook her head. "I don't think I could keep anything down," she looked down at Aaron who was just staring at the far wall, "Aaron love, do you want anything?" They both waited for Aaron to say something, but he didn't move, he just kept staring at the wall.

_Flashback_

_Caine flung open the door and ran out of the cottage as the police and ambulance pulled up outside._

"_Hurry," he yelled at the paramedics, "he's in there."_

_It was an armed response unit that had turned up and they immediately talked to Caine and got details on what had happened. Caine filled them in then went back into the Smithy followed by the police. They took Jerry away from Cameron and took him and the gun away while the paramedics frantically worked on Jackson._

_Aaron had been pushed out of the way by the paramedics so they could get to Jackson, he now stood between his mum and dad as he watched two strangers try to save the life of the man he loved._

"_Please don't let him die," said Aaron pleading with them, one of the guys looked at him and smiled. "What's his name?"_

"_Jackson," said Aaron, "his name's Jackson."_

"_He's pulse is very faint and fading," said the other paramedic, "I've got a heartbeat, but we need to get him in the ambulance and to hospital. I'll get the stretcher." He left the room and the one that had been talking to Aaron kept working on Jackson._

"_He's going to be fine," said Hazel under her breath, "my son's a fighter."_

_It took ten minutes for them to get Jackson on the stretcher and into the ambulance. By this time, most of the village was out wondering what was happening inside Smithy Cottage. Cameron and Caine filled them in. Pearl was crying, she'd always had a soft spot for Jackson._

"_Can I go with him?" asked Aaron, but before the paramedic could answer him, Hazel spoke. "Come with us love, let them do their job, you wouldn't want to be in the way."_

_Aaron looked at his mum. "I don't want him to be on his own."_

"_Come on son," said Paddy putting his arm around him, "we'll be right behind him." They stood and watched as Jackson was loaded into the ambulance and then ran to get in Paddy's car._

_End of flashback_

A&J

He couldn't believe what had happened, he was still in complete shock. He'd heard his mum ask him if he wanted anything, but he just couldn't make his voice work. All he could think about was Jackson, he tried to picture him smiling but all he could see was his husband lying on their living room floor covered in blood.

"Aaron…Aaron love, Adam's here," he heard his mum say. A few seconds later Adam was crouching down in front of him, Aaron moved his eyes from the wall to look at his best friend. "Hello mate," Adam said softly, "I'm so sorry about what's happened." Aaron just looked at Adam showing no emotion, but Adam wasn't giving in, he looked at Hazel and Paddy. "Aaron, come on mate, talk to me," still nothing. Adam laid his hand on Aaron's shoulder. "Don't shut us out, your mum and dad are hurting as well, they need you as much as you need them." He saw Aaron's eye's flinch. "We all love Jackson."

Aaron looked at Adam. "I…I know," he said as he sat up slowly, "but this is all my fault."

"What is?" asked Adam.

Aaron looked down at his shaking hands. "For not protecting him, he's my husband and I let this happen to him."

Hazel put her hand over Aaron's. "None of this is your fault, and Jackson wouldn't be blaming you either, so just put that right out of your head young man."

Adam moved so he was sitting beside Aaron. "Jackson is a strong person, you just wait and see, he'll fight this all the way. He won't leave you."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Paddy persuaded Hazel to go with him to get some fresh air, leaving Aaron and Adam on their own.

"Talk to me Aaron," said Adam.

"What do you want me to talk about…..the weather?" he asked sarcastically.

Adam shook his head. "Don't do this Aaron….don't shut me out. I'm your best friend and I will always be here for you. So please tell me what's going through that head of yours."

"You don't want to know," said Aaron getting up and walking to the other end of the room. Adam got up and followed him. "Yes I do," he said grabbing Aaron's arm and turning him around.

Aaron had tears in his eyes. "You won't like what you hear."

Adam took a step back at this. "What d'ya mean."

"I….I can't live without him."

"Aaron.."

"You wanted to know what I was thinking," he said glaring at Adam, "if…if he di…," he couldn't say it, "I don't want to go on without him."

Adam was stunned at what Aaron was saying. "Look," he said, "Jackson is going to be fine."

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" shouted Aaron right in Adam's face.

"He will," Adam said as he tried to calm his friend down.

"And if he's not?" Aaron asked.

"If…and I mean if that happens, then you'll have us, me, your mum and your dad…hell, all the damn village."

Aaron wasn't convinced, he walked past Adam and sat down with his head in his hands. "I love him so much Adam, I can't imagine a world without him. I don't want to be in a world without him."

"I know how much Jackson means to you," he said as he sat down and put his hand around Aaron's shoulder, "but you know that Jackson would want you to go on. Do you really think that he would want you thinking like this….do you?" Aaron shook his head knowing that Jackson would be very angry with what he was thinking, "so," said Adam, "start thinking positively."

"What good will that do?"

"Well for one thing it will help your mum, have you really looked at her, she's just about holding it together," Adam said as he saw something flicker in Aaron's eye's.

Aaron dropped his head, all he had been thinking about was how this situation was affecting him, he hadn't even given a thought for anyone else, even his mum. "I'm sorry," he said as he looked at Adam and stood up.

Adam got up and put his hand's on either side of Aaron's arms. "I know you are," he said as he pulled Aaron into a hug, "and I want no more of your crazy talk, Jackson is going to be fine." Aaron smiled as tears flowed, he hoped and prayed that Adam was right.

A&J

"I'm so scared," said Hazel as she and Paddy walked back to the family room where Aaron and Adam where.

Paddy put his hand in hers and squeezed. "I know you are, but I'm here for you," he said as he turned and smiled at her, "I always will be."

Hazel leaned into Paddy as they walked. "Thanks Paddy, I don't know what I would do without you."

When they entered the room, Hazel had a lovely hug from Aaron. "I'm sorry mum," he said.

Hazel was surprised. "For what love?"

"For being a selfish pig and not asking you how you're doing, I was only thinking about myself."

Hazel smiled. "Don't worry about it kiddo," she said as she and Aaron parted, "I know how scared you are, I am too."

Just then the door opened and the doctor walked in. "Family of Jackson Walsh?" he asked.

"Yes," said Paddy.

"How is he?" asked Aaron, almost dreading the answer.

"Mr Walsh has come through the surgery and he's now in recovery."

"YES!" shouted Adam as he pulled Aaron into a hug. Hazel and Paddy hugged as well, all of them so happy that the surgery had gone well.

"Can we see him?" asked Aaron who was very eager to see his husband and just hold his hand.

The doctor nodded. "Before you do, I have to tell you that the bullet we took out of Mr Walsh was lodged very close to his spine."

"What does that mean?" asked Hazel.

"We're not sure if there has been any damage to his spine until he wakes up," the doctor said.

Aaron swallowed. "Do you mean he could be paralysed?"

"Nothing is certain, let's just wait until Mr Walsh is conscious, then we can asses him better," the doctor said.

Aaron and Hazel looked at each other and she took his hand. "Can we see him now?" she asked. The doctor nodded and they followed him out of the room.

A&J

For the next hour or so the four of them sat in Jackson's room. Aaron was sat as close to his husband as he could get and he was holding onto his hand as if he would never let go. He was willing him to wake up.

"Why don't you take Adam home," said Hazel to Paddy, she could see that Adam was already asleep, "I'll stay with Aaron and Jackson."

Paddy looked at Adam then at Aaron, who was asleep with his head on Jackson's bed with their finger's interlocked. "I don't like leaving him," he said as he nodded towards Aaron.

Hazel smiled. "I know you don't, but it's no use all of us being here. They said that Jackson wouldn't wake up for a while yet and I know Aaron won't leave him, so one of us might as well get some proper shuteye."

Paddy nodded and reluctantly got up from his chair, he moved closer to his sleeping son on kissed him on the side of his head. "See you in the morning son," he then walked round the end of the bed to Hazel, he lent down and kissed her gently on her waiting lips, "call me if you need anything." Hazel smiled at him. "I will."

Paddy smiled back at her then went and gently shook Adam so he could take him home.

A&J

The nurse had come in several times to check on Jackson and each time Hazel had been awake, keeping a watchful and loving eye on her two son's. Aaron had woken up needing the loo and Hazel had told him to go and get some fresh air, but Aaron had come straight back to the room and settled himself down beside Jackson. She sat in silence as she watched Aaron talking quietly to Jackson, telling him that everything was going to be okay and that he couldn't wait for him to wake up and how much he loved him. Hazel smiled and closed her eyes.

A&J

"You've got to eat something," said Hazel as she tried to persuade Aaron to come with them to the hospital café.

It was lunchtime and Jackson still hadn't woken up, Aaron and Hazel had been by his side all night and morning, Paddy had turned up mid morning and they were now trying to persuade Aaron to leave Jackson's side to have something to eat.

"I told you mum, I'm not leaving him," he said turning to face her, "but," he smiled, "you can fetch me something back with you."

"Okay, we'll fetch you something nice back," said Paddy as he ruffled his son's hair and kissed the top of his head. "Come on Hazel, looks like it's just you and me."

Hazel kissed Jackson then Aaron. "Come and get us if there is any change."

"I will."

A&J

As they walked off the ward, Paddy slipped his hand into Hazel's and took her into the family room. He closed the door and pulled Hazel into a hug. "How are you?" he asked.

"Better than I was," she said against Paddy's chest, feeling safe in his arms.

"I hated being away from you last night, I wanted to hold you in my arms," Paddy said as he held her close.

Hazel released herself from Paddy's hold and looked at him. "Paddy….this thing that's happening between us, maybe we…"

Paddy shook his head. "Don't say it Hazel, this feels so right, we feel so right. Don't tell me you can't feel it, " he said as he brushed his hand lightly against Hazel's cheek.

"I do feel it…but what about the boy's, how will this affect them. What will they say?"

Paddy laughed. "We don't know until we tell them."

"No," said Hazel, "we can't tell them, not yet. Not till we're sure about this ourselves."

Paddy smiled. "Okay, we'll do it your way, but," he said as he leaned in and kissed her, "I'm sure." Hazel smiled.

"Now let's go and get some lunch then get back to our son's," said Paddy as he took Hazel's hand.

A&J

Aaron sat and watched at the nurse checked Jackson's vitals. "How's he doing?" he asked.

"He's doing really well, we're very happy with him so far," she said as she smiled and left him alone again with Jackson.

"Did you hear that," he said turning his attention back to Jackson, "your doing well, so all I need you to do now is open your eyes for me, please babe. I near to hear your voice…to see your beautiful brown eyes," he leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. He sat back down and whilst holding Jackson's hand he started flicking through a car magazine that his dad had fetched him from the shop downstairs. "You should see some of these car's Jay, they're amazing," he continued to look through the magazine reading a few articles on the way, "oh god, this Aston Martin is just beautiful, I can just see myself dressed up in a smart suit driving through Monaco…"

"Fancy yourself as James Bond do ya?"

Aaron's head shot up and saw Jackson looking at him with those brown eye's he had been praying for to open. "Jackson, oh my god, your awake!"

_To be continued_

_**Please review whether you like it or hate it. An honest opinion is always welcome.**_


	44. Chapter 44

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

"He's woken up," shouted Aaron as he ran into the coffee shop making everyone turn round to look at him, but he was looking at the big smiles on his mum and dad's faces. They both jumped up from their chairs and hugged Aaron, the three of them looked so happy that it made the people around them smile.

"Is he alright?" asked Hazel as they started to walk back to Jackson's room.

"He spoke, but he was a bit groggy so I went and got the doctor then I came to find you," Aaron said as they walked.

Paddy laid his hand at the small of Hazel's back as they walked, he just wanted Hazel to know that he meant what he said, he wasn't going anywhere. "Can he.."

Aaron who hadn't noticed Paddy's hand movement turned to face Hazel. "He's awake, that's all that matters."

"Aaron.."

Aaron stopped. "Mum, I remember what the doctor said, but all I'm bothered about is that Jackson's come back to me, if what the doctor say's happens it won't make any difference to me," he said turning back round to continue walking.

Hazel grabbed his arm and turned to face her. "It will to Jackson."

Aaron just stood looking at his mum until Paddy intervened. "We'll deal with that if it happens, the main thing is that Jackson is back with us, so come on, let's go and see him." Aaron looked from his dad to his mum and smiled.

The doctor was still in with Jackson when they returned to his room and were asked to wait outside. All three of them were anxious to see him but they knew the doctor had to do his job and check Jackson out.

A&J

The doctor and two nurses had been with Jackson since Aaron left him over half an hour ago. They were asking him questions while at the same time checking his wound to make sure it was healing properly.

"How are you feeling?" asked the doctor as he walked to the bottom of the bed and pulled the cover up revealing Jackson's feet.

Jackson thought for a second. "It hurt's abit."

"Where?" asked one of the nurses. Jackson lifted his arm slowly and pointed to his right side.

"We'll give you something for the pain," the doctor said as he ran his pen along the bottom of Jackson's foot. "Jackson, can you feel that?"

Jackson who was laid looking at the ceiling, brought up his head and looked at the doctor. "Feel what?"

The doctor looked at one of the nurses and she started to give Jackson a painkiller through his IV. "Jackson, the bullet was very close to your spine."

"And?" asked Jackson feeling more scared now than when Jerry had been pointing a gun at him.

The doctor put the cover back over Jackson's feet. "There's a possibility that there could be some paralysis," he said as he started to write on Jackson's chart.

Jackson swallowed. "Are you telling me that I might not be able to walk?"

The doctor looked at him. "It's too early to tell, but…yes," he said.

Jackson took in the information that the doctor was telling him. "Does my family know?" He could feel his eye's beginning to water.

"I let them know my concerns, but at the moment they don't know," he put the file back at the bottom of the bed, "would you like me to tell them?"

Jackson shook his head. "No, I don't want them to know anything yet."

"Mr Walsh…"

"I'll tell them," he said glaring at the doctor, "it's up to me, not you. I will tell them when I want." The doctor and nurses looked at Jackson and the doctor nodded. "Alright Mr Walsh, but I think your family would want to know, and just remember that we don't know if it's permanent or temporary yet, so keep your spirit's up. I'll check on you later."

Jackson nodded and watched them leave, he saw his family when the doctor opened the door and he caught Aaron's eye's, they shared a smile. How was he going to tell his husband that he couldn't feel his leg's, that he might be permanently paralysed. He hated the thought of putting Aaron through the stress of it. What use would he be to Aaron if he can't walk.

"Hey," said Aaron as he and their parents walked into the room.

"Hey to you too," Jackson said as Aaron leaned down and kissed him. Jackson closed his eyes, relishing the feel of his husband's lips on his.

"Hi love," Hazel said as she kissed Jackson on the cheek, "we've been really worried about you."

Jackson smiled. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be daft," said Paddy, "we're just glad your alright."

Jackson looked at Aaron, "Did he hurt anyone else, are you alright?" he couldn't bear the thought that his so called dad had hurt someone else.

"We're all fine, thanks to Cain and Cameron, they took your dad down and held onto him until the police came," said Aaron who was now sat on the side of the bed holding Jackson's hand.

"Where's Jerry now?"

"He's been taken to Leeds, hopefully they'll lock him up and throw away the key," said Aaron, "because I don't know what I'd do if they don't." He was still scared at the thought that Jackson was nearly taken away from him.

"Aaron!" said Paddy.

"He shot Jackson dad. Hell, he was going to kill us all."

"Aaron," said Jackson squeezing his hand the best he could because he still felt really weak, "please, let's not talk about him anymore tonight."

"Okay," Aaron said smiling at him, he didn't want Jackson getting upset, "what did the doctor say?" It was still in the back of Aaron's mind about what the doctor had said earlier.

"He say's I'm doing good," said Jackson as he smiled at Aaron then looked away, he knew if he kept looking at Aaron he would see that he was lying.

"Do you want anything to eat?" asked Hazel as she straightened his sheets.

Jackson shook his head. "No thanks mum, but a cup of tea would be nice."

"I'll go," said Paddy moving towards the door, "Aaron, do you want one?"

"That'd be nice dad, thanks," said Aaron but as he turned back to face Jackson he caught a look on his face, but when Jackson saw Aaron looking he smiled. "Are you in pain?" Aaron asked, he knew Jackson like he knew himself, something was bothering him.

"Yeah….a little," said Jackson covering, "it's not too bad though." He wanted to tell them what the doctor had said, but they all looked so happy right now and he didn't want to spoil that.

At four o'clock Hazel and Paddy went home, they knew that Aaron wanted to be alone with Jackson, and with Jackson looking so well they felt okay to leave him.

"Give me a ring if you want to come home and I'll come and get ya," said Paddy as he and Hazel put their coats on.

"That's okay dad, I'll be staying the night," Aaron said smiling at his dad.

Jackson turned his head to face him. "You don't have to stay, I'll be alright."

Aaron was a bit shocked at what Jackson had said, he usually didn't like staying in hospital on his own. "Do you want me to go?" he asked sounding hurt.

"No..no," said Jackson quickly, "of course I want you to stay, but I didn't want you to feel like you had to."

"Don't be daft," Aaron said, "I'll see you tomorrow," he said to Paddy and Hazel.

"Okay love," said Hazel, kissing Aaron then Jackson.

All was quiet for a few minutes after they had left, Aaron sat looking at Jackson, but Jackson was avoiding contact. "Your not telling me something," he said.

"What?" asked Jackson still not looking at Aaron.

Aaron placed his hand gently on Jackson's cheek and turned his face, but Jackson kept his eye's down. "Look at me…Jackson, look at me." Jackson lifted his eye's to meet Aaron's. "What's wrong?"

Jackson swallowed, he knew he had no choice but to tell him what the doctor had said. "I think you already know, the doctor said he'd mentioned to you what might happen to me."

Aaron felt his stomach drop and he let his eye's wander to Jackson's leg's. "You mean…"

"I can't feel my leg's," said Jackson, he could see the fear in Aaron's eye's, "come here," he said lifting his arm's slightly. Aaron gently laid himself down into the loving arms of his husband. Jackson knew that Aaron was crying, he couldn't blame him, he wanted to cry himself but he wanted to be strong for his husband. Aaron had had so much heartache in his young life and Jackson hated giving him more pain. "Say something Aaron."

"I'm sorry Jackson," said Aaron leaning into Jackson wanting to make everything alright.

Jackson kissed him on the head. "It's not your fault babe, it's Jerry's."

"Thing's aren't going to change," said Aaron between sobs.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to take care of you, you don't have to worry," Aaron was serious, he would do anything for Jackson.

Jackson sighed and closed his eyes.

A&J

"Get your hand's off me," Jackson said as Aaron went to lift him from the bed, "I want to stay in bed."

"Well you can't, you've not been out of this room for three day's and it's time you went outside and got some fresh air, plus you need a bath….your starting to smell," said Aaron as he lent down to Jackson again.

Jackson was having none of it. "Leave me the fuck alone, I can do what the hell I want and what I want is to stay here. Do you think I want to go outside and see the pity on everyone's faces."

"It's not pity Jackson, the people here love you and they just want to see you," Aaron said sitting on the bed, he went to hold Jackson's hand put Jackson pulled it away. "I don't want you here, go to work and leave me alone."

"I can't leave you Jackson, you need me," Aaron said looking at his husband. Jackson had been like this for over a week. When they had first arrived home from hospital Jackson seemed to be coping well, but the last few day's had been different, he'd stopped wanting thing's done for him. He needed a shave and a haircut, but he refused both. He refused any visitors, only letting Aaron, Hazel and Paddy anywhere near him.

"I don't need anyone, I'm not a baby. Just because my leg's don't work doesn't mean that I need you following me around to wipe my arse. I'm still a grown man," Jackson said glaring at Aaron.

"I know your still a grown man, you're my husband and I love you and when we got married I made a promise to support you for as long as we live, whatever the future may bring. Do you remember that?" he asked wiping away the tear as he remembered their wedding day, the best day of his life. "Please Jackson, let me help you get a bath and into some clothes."

"Are you thick or something, I've already told you that I'm staying here, now get out," Jackson said pushing Aaron away from him. Aaron nearly fell to the floor, but he regained his balance and stood up just as their mum entered.

"What's going on?" she asked coming to a stop beside Aaron.

"Ask him," said Aaron.

"Jackson?"

"He can't seem to understand that I don't want him here," Jackson said.

"Jackson, you don't mean that," said Hazel shocked at what Jackson had said.

"What makes you think I don't mean it, he's getting on my nerves hovering over me all the time, it's pathetic," Jackson said glaring at Aaron.

Aaron shook his head, he never thought he would hear Jackson talk about him in this way. "I only want to help you, why can't you understand that."

Jackson looked at his mum. "Tell your fake son that I don't need him."

"JACKSON!" shouted Hazel as she tried to stop Aaron who had ran out of the room. She turned back to Jackson. "I've never been ashamed of you until now. What you have just done to that boy is unforgivable. All he has tried to do since you got home from hospital is be there for you, to help you because he loves you more than anything in this world," she turned to leave, she didn't want to be in the same room as Jackson, but before she went through the door she turned round. "I hope you think about what you said to Aaron and think of a way you can get him to forgive you, because believe me, if you hurt that boy anymore…..well let's just say that I won't be very happy."

Jackson watched as his mum turned and left, his stomach was churning and he felt like he was going to be sick, he couldn't believe himself how awful he had been but he couldn't help it, he was so frustrated, so angry, he felt like his life was over. Turning his face towards the window, he put his hands to his face and cried.

_To be continued_

_**Please review whether you like it or hate it. An honest opinion is always welcome.**_


	45. Chapter 45

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

_Sorry about the delay in updating, I've been on holiday in the Lake District and I only got back on Saturday. Also, I've got another story going round in my head which is disrupting my thought processes for this one. Well I hope you enjoy!_

Hazel walked out onto the landing and shut the door loudly, she couldn't believe how Jackson was behaving towards the people that loved him. She was about to go downstairs to check on Aaron when she nearly fell over him, he was sat at the top of the stairs. Hazel sat down beside him.

"He didn't mean what he said," she said as she patted Aaron on his leg.

Aaron turned and smiled at her. "I know he didn't, but I can't say that it doesn't hurt when he say's it…what am I going to do mum?" All I want to do is help him, be there for him and he's pushing me away…again!. He loves me, I know he does and I love him…so much, but sometimes being in a relationship can be hard." Aaron put his head in his hands.

"In a relationship you have to take the bad with the good, but you have to believe that in the end thing's always work out," Hazel put her arm around Aaron's shoulder, "come on, come downstairs and I'll put the kettle on, let Jackson be for a while."

Aaron shook his head. "I'm gonna stay here, he might need something and I want to be able to hear him."

Hazel smiled and leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Alright kiddo, but you know that me and your dad are here if you need to talk."

"Thanks mum," Aaron said as he watched her walk down the stairs, he turned to look at the door to his and Jackson's room and sighed, he really wanted to go inside and check on him, but he didn't know how Jackson would react, would he shout at him again and say more hurtful things, he didn't think he could take that, not right now. He leant his head against the wall, closed his eye's and waited for Jackson to call him. He hoped he wouldn't be sat there too long.

A&J

Hazel walked into the surgery looking for Paddy, she was glad to see that he was just finishing up with a patient. He turned and smiled at her, then noticed the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Can you take a break, I need someone to talk too…I need you," she said. Paddy nodded and walked into the reception where Pearl was sat at her desk. "When's my next appointment?" he asked.

Pearl looked at the computer. "Twenty minutes, it's Mrs Wood with her cat," she said looking at Paddy.

"Okay," Paddy said as he turned, "I'm just going into the house, I won't be long."

A&J

"What is it?"

"Jackson," said Hazel as Paddy sat down beside her on the sofa, "he's being horrible to Aaron, and now that poor boy is sat at the top of the stairs afraid to go back into their bedroom."

"Jackson's finding this hard," Paddy said.

"I know, and it scare's the life out of me thinking that he might never walk again, but that doesn't give him the right to hurt people that love him," she said looking at Paddy.

"Do you want me to talk to him, maybe I can get through to him," Paddy said as he put his arm around Hazel's shoulder and pulled her close. Hazel happily laid her head on his shoulder. "I don't suppose it would hurt for you to try, he listen's to you…sometimes," she said looking up at Paddy and smiling. Paddy smiled back at her then slowly leaned in and kissed her, Hazel returned the kiss, feeling the warmth of Paddy's lips on hers. She knew that she was falling in love with him, she couldn't help it, Paddy made her feel so safe and special. The kiss lingered and didn't go unnoticed by a stunned Pearl, who had just entered from the surgery.

Hazel and Paddy pulled apart when they heard Pearl cough lightly. "Pearl!" said Paddy looking between her and Hazel, "this isn't what it looks like."

"Really!" said Pearl with a smirk.

Hazel stood up. "Please Pearl, don't say anything to anyone, we want to keep this between us."

Pearl smiled at her. "Your secret's safe with me…and can I just say, it's about time. You two are made for each other."

Paddy and Hazel smiled at each other and Paddy got up off the sofa and took Hazel's hand.

"The boy's must be pleased," Pearl said, assuming that Aaron and Jackson knew.

Hazel's face lost it's smile. "They don't know," said Paddy. "And," Hazel said, "we don't want them to know…not yet."

Pearl looked at them puzzled. "Why?"

"Because we want to be sure ourselves before we tell them," Hazel said, "we don't know how they will react, and they have too much going on in their own lives at the moment, we just need to concentrate on Jackson getting better."

Pearl nodded her head. "I understand, but I think it's just wonderful."

"Thank you Pearl," said Paddy, "now, why did you come through?"

"Oh, yes, your appointment has arrived early."

"Alright, I'll be right through," Paddy said as Pearl turned and went back into the surgery. Paddy turned to Hazel. "Well, that's one person that thinks we make a nice couple."

Hazel looked him in the eye's. "She's not the one I'm worried about, the only people that matter are the boy's, and what they think," she said.

"They'll be fine with it, why wouldn't they be, we're their parents. Let's just tell them."

Hazel sighed. "Soon Paddy, I promise….we will tell them soon." Paddy smiled and leaned in for another kiss. "Okay, we'll do it your way."

A&J

He knew that what he had said had hurt Aaron deeply and he felt awful, it's the second time he had done this to the man he loved, but he just couldn't help it. He just seemed to lash out at the people he cared about the most when he was hurting himself. He'd been laid for over an hour after his mum had slammed out of the room telling him how disgusted she was with him, he was disgusted with himself. He wiped his eye's and turned his head to see the walking stick that Paddy had given him so he could tap on the floor if he needed anything. He picked it up and banged it on the floor, hoping that someone would answer him, he knew that his mum was probably in, but he assumed that Aaron would have gone to work. How wrong he was, because within seconds of him banging on the floor he looked up to see Aaron slowly walking into the room. He walked over to the bed and looked down at Jackson. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I think I should be asking you that, don't you?" said Jackson as he reached his hand out for Aaron's. Aaron looked at it and hesitated for a second before he took the offered hand and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I didn't mean it Aaron," Jackson said.

"I know."

"I hurt you with what I said."

"Yeah, you did."

"I'm…I'm just so scared that I'm not going to be the man that you married."

"Jackson…"

"I don't want to be a burden on you, your young, you shouldn't be looking after a cripple 24/7."

Aaron let go of Jackson's hand and gently put his hand's on either side of Jackson's face. "Your not a cripple, your Jackson, my husband."

"Yeah, your husband who will need pushing around in a wheelchair for the rest of his life."

Aaron leaned in and kissed him. "I don't care, you're still you, you're the only person I ever want to see when I first open my eye's in the morning and you're the only person I want to kiss goodnight," Jackson looked down. "Hey," said Aaron, "after everything we've been through since we first met, do you really think that this would make me feel any different about you?"

Jackson looked at Aaron then shook his head. "No."

"Then I want no more of this stupid talk, I am going to help you as much as I can with trying to get you walking again. I'll be at every session for your physiotherapy and your doctor's appointments, you're not going to go through this alone Jackson…I promise."

Jackson smiled. "Thank you….and I really am sorry for what I said."

"I know."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Course you can, anything," said Aaron.

Jackson smiled. "Would you bath me, I'm starting to stink."

Aaron laughed and they both threw their arms around each other and embraced. "I love you," said Aaron.

"I love you more," said Jackson.

A&J

The letter's had arrived from the crown prosecution service and they had all been called up as witnesses for the prosecution in Gerry's trial. They had expected it, but to see it written down in black and white made it real. When Aaron had turned up at work that morning, he had also found out that Cain and Cameron had also had the same letters.

"This time they'd better lock him up for a very long time," said Aaron as he and Cain had a morning coffee break.

Cain nodded. "How's Jackson?"

"He seemed okay about the court appearance, but I can tell he's putting up a front for me," Aaron said as he took the final sip of his coffee and put his mug down, "I just wish this was all over."

Cain didn't like to ask, but…. "What about his legs, any feeling yet?"

Aaron shook his head. "No, nothing," he turned to look at Cain, "I'm scared Cain, scared that if he doesn't get better he will push me away."

"He won't," said Cain.

Aaron laughed, but not with joy. "He's already tried."

"That was just because of the shock of it all, he need's you, he knows that."

Aaron thought about what Cain had said then nodded. "Thanks Cain…and thanks for always being my sounding board, you must get tired of it."

"Don't be daft, we're family and that's what families do," he said clapping Aaron on the back, "now let's get back to work, that mini needs doing today because it's owner is picking it up first thing in the morning."

A&J

Hazel had checked on Jackson before she left, she needed to nip down to the shop and when she saw that her son was asleep, she slipped out of the house, knowing that she wouldn't be long.

A&J

Jackson was dreaming, well you couldn't really say it was a dream, it was more like a nightmare. His head as moving erratically from side to side and his arms where thrashing around him making his body move

"NO..NO PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM," he shouted out loud. Jackson was back to that night, but things were turning out different, Gerry had hold of Aaron with the gun pushed into his side.

"Of course I'm going to hurt him," sneered a laughing Gerry, "what makes you think that I wouldn't," he said as he pulled the trigger.

"NOOOO!" Jackson shouted in his sleep and flung his arms out to catch Aaron, the movement sent him falling off the side of the bed near the window, banging his head on an open drawer on the bedside table. Jackson landed on his back with a thump on the floor and lay still, blood from his head wound starting to soak into the carpet.

A&J

"How's Jackson?" asked Diane as Hazel passed the Woolpack on her way back from the shop, she stopped. "He's doing okay, he get's a bit down but we're trying to keep his spirits up."

"Why don't you fetch him to the Woolpack tonight, that might cheer him up," Diane said as she collected a couple of glasses off the table next to her.

"I'll try and get Aaron to persuade him, that usually works," Hazel said as she started up the hill again.

"See you later then," Diane said as she turned to go into the Woolpack.

Hazel turned and waved then continued on hoping that Aaron would indeed persuade Jackson to go out, he could really do with it, hell they all could. On reaching the house, she dropped her shopping bag on the table and emptied the goods, she then popped the kettle on before going upstairs to check on Jackson.

She walked into the bedroom expecting to see Jackson in exactly the same place she had left him, but she got a shock when she saw that the bed was empty. "Jackson!" she said as she walked around the end of the bed. "JACKSON," she shouted as she dropped to her knees. "Oh god," she said when she noticed the blood on the carpet by Jackson's head, she felt physically sick, "not again," she thought. She ran into the bathroom and grabbed a towel, as she entered the bedroom she picked up Jackson's mobile that was on the side and dialled 999. Just as she was about to kneel down beside Jackson she looked out the window and saw Aaron walking up the street. She opened the window.

A&J

"Is it okay if I get off?" Aaron asked Cain as he closed the bonnet of the mini he had been working on, "mum's been with Jackson all day, I want to give her a break."

"Go on then, get yourself off," Cain said, "I've about finished here as well."

"Thanks Cain," Aaron said as he went to wash off. Before going home he called in at the shop to get a four pack of lager because he knew they didn't have any in and thought that Jackson might want a drink, plus he felt like a drink himself. He was happy as he walked up the street to the house he shared with the three most important people in the world to him. He couldn't wait to see Jackson, today had been the first day he'd gone without popping home to see him and he felt a bit guilty about it. He was nearly home when he saw Hazel open his bedroom window. "AARON," she shouted, "QUICK, IT'S JACKSON."

Aaron froze for a split second before dropping the lager he was carrying and running as fast as he could towards Smithy cottage. On entering the house he ran up the stairs two at a time and flew into his bedroom. "Mum, what's wrong?" he asked, then he could see that she was on the phone knelt at the other side of the bed. "Jackson," he said as he ran around the bed. He saw that Jackson was lying flat out on the floor with their mum holding a now blood stained towel against his head. "Oh my god, what happened?"

"Aaron hold this," Hazel said indicating the towel that she was holding. Aaron took over holding the towel securely against Jackson's head. "Yes, yes, he's breathing, please hurry."

Aaron looked down at Jackson tears now rolling down his face. "I'm here babe, hold on okay, your going to be fine," Aaron shook his head, how many times had he said that. He took hold of Jackson's hand and kissed it.

"Okay…okay, five minutes…yes I'll stay on the line till they get here," she said as she looked at her unconscious son.

Aaron turned to her. "What happened?"

Hazel put her hand over the receiver. "I popped out to the shop, he was asleep when I left . I'm so sorry Aaron, I was only gone for about ten minutes," she felt so guilty at leaving her son.

Aaron turned back to Jackson. "It's not your fault mum, you can't watch him every second," he leaned down and kissed Jackson on the lips, "come on back, wake up please." Aaron was relieved to see Jackson's eye's flicker and he started to move slightly. "Jackson."

"He's waking up," Hazel said into the phone, she listened to the person on the other end then spoke to Aaron, "she want's to see if you can get Jackson to say something."

Aaron nodded and turned back to Jackson. "Jackson…Jackson, it's Aaron, can you hear me?" Aaron watched as Jackson tried to open his eye's, "that's it, come on look at me," Jackson's eye's fully opened and finally focused on Aaron, "hey," said Aaron with the biggest smile on his face.

"Aa..Aaron?"

"Yeah, it's me. Your gonna be fine, an ambulance is on it's way," Aaron said as he heard Hazel say into the phone that Jackson was communicating.

"My..my…head hur..hurts."

"I know babe, you banged it."

"What….hap..pened?"

"You fell out of bed and banged your head," Aaron said as he leaned in and kissed Jackson on the forehead.

"She want's to know if Jackson's vision is alright?" said Hazel.

Aaron nodded. "Jackson, can you see me clearly or am I blurred?"

Jackson looked at Aaron's face as if he was studying every part of it before he smiled slightly. "Clear," he said, "my head really hurts Aaron."

"I know," said Aaron, "but your going to be fine."

By the time the ambulance arrived, Jackson was talking clearly and Aaron and Hazel were starting to feel better. As they followed the ambulance in Hazel's car, Aaron phoned his dad to tell him what happened. He was up at Butler's Farm, but he promised to get to the hospital as fast as he could.

A&J

"He's fine," said the doctor as he walked in to see three anxious faces looking at him, " the blood made it look a lot worse than it was. He's had a few stitches and we will keep him in overnight just to keep any eye on him, but you should be able to take him home in the morning."

Aaron, Hazel and Paddy smiled at each other, they were so relieved that nothing serious was wrong the Jackson. "Thank you doctor," said Hazel.

"Can we see him?" asked Aaron as he stepped forward.

"Of course, Jackson is quiet anxious to see you," said the doctor as he turned and motioned for them to follow him. When they got to the door the doctor asked them to wait until he checked that everything was okay, so Aaron, Paddy and Hazel stood patiently until the doctor opened the door again. "You can come in now," he said moving aside for them to pass.

They walked into the room and they all stopped rooted to the spot at what they saw. Tears started to flow down Aaron's face as he took in the sight of his husband standing by the side of the bed looking at them.

"Jackson," said Hazel being the first to recover, she walked towards her son followed by Paddy and they both gently wrapped their arms around him. Jackson returned the hug, but he didn't take his eyes off Aaron. When his mum and Paddy released him he slowly started to walk towards Aaron holding onto the side of the bed as he went. He stopped when he reached the end of the bed knowing he could go no further without losing his balance, he held out his arms and Aaron walked gratefully into them and they wrapped their arms around each other. Paddy and Hazel smiled as they looked at their son's holding each other.

"I love you," whispered a tearful Aaron into Jackson's ear as he held onto him, not wanting to let him go.

"I love you too."

_To be continued_

_**Please review whether you like it or hate it. An honest opinion is always welcome.**_


	46. Chapter 46

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

Aaron didn't even bother looking up from the bonnet of the car he was working on when he heard footsteps on the gravel. If it was a customer then Cain could deal with them, he just wanted to get finished as soon as he could and get home to Jackson. So he continued to change the spark plugs.

"Jackson!" Aaron heard Cain say, "how ya doing mate?"

Aaron spun round almost banging his head on the bonnet to see Jackson steadily walking towards him with the help of a crutch.

"I'm good Cain, thanks," Jackson said, smiling at Cain who looked at Aaron, recognised the look on his face and made himself scarce by walking back into the garage.

To say that Aaron didn't look happy as he walked towards Jackson was a very big understatement. "What the hell do you think your doing?" he asked as he came to a stop before him.

"Nice to see you too," said Jackson with a smile, he leaned in and kissed Aaron who still didn't look happy.

"The doctor told you to take it easy, your back is still weak," he said as he helped Jackson to sit down on a chair that Cain had just fetched out, much to Aaron's appreciation.

"I'm bored," Jackson said, "your working, your dad's working, mum's in town. So I've been stuck in the house on my own, I'm going crazy," he said as he threw his crutch on the floor.

Aaron bent down and picked it up and rested it against the wall before turning his attention back to Jackson. He crouched down in front of him and placed his hand on his knees. "You've just got to be patient, you'll be as good as new in no time."

Jackson looked at him. "Will I?"

"Course you will, you heard what the doctor said about the fall, it jolted something in your back and it's just gonna take a bit longer for it to get back to full strength."

Jackson sighed. "I just want to get back to being me, to get back to work. You do realise that while I'm not working, I'm not making any money."

"Hey, don't worry about money, we're fine."

"No were not, we are supposed to be saving up for a place of our own, we can't live with your dad for the rest of our lives," said Jackson with frustration as he attempted to get out of the chair.

"Oh no you don't, your staying right there. If your as bored as you say you are you can stay here and keep me company while I work." Jackson relaxed back down into the chair and smiled. "Thanks Aaron." Aaron leaned in and kissed him. "Your welcome," he stood up, "I'll put the kettle on and make us a brew," he smiled at Jackson and walked into the garage.

Jackson watched him as he put the kettle on and busied himself washing out some mugs. He smiled with pride at the man he knew he couldn't live without. Aaron surprised him everyday with how mature he was becoming for his age. Aaron turned round and smiled at him as if he knew that he was being watched, Jackson smiled back. It scared him sometimes how much he loved Aaron and how much Aaron loved him, it might look strange to people on the outside to see two men so devoted to each other, but to them it just felt so right, he couldn't imagine not having Aaron in his life.

His smiled widened as he watched Aaron walking up to him holding two mugs of tea. "Thanks," he said as he took the mug out of Aaron's hand.

"Your welcome," Aaron said as he sat down beside him. They sat in silence for a few minutes both comfortable in each others company as they drank their tea. Aaron looked sideways at Jackson. "What are ya thinking about?"

Jackson shrugged. "Just about something I said last year."

"What?"

"Just something I said we should do, and I think we should."

"What?"

Jackson smiled.

A&J

Over three weeks later and Jackson was no longer using his crutch to get around. He'd been to physiotherapy every day, and as Aaron promised, he had been right beside him helping him along the way. It had been very painful for Jackson but he had been so brave and determined, and with Aaron's support and love he was now walking unaided although he was still taking it carefully.

Aaron walked into the kitchen to find Jackson sat at the kitchen table waiting for him. "Hey, I thought you'd be getting ready," said Aaron as he walked upto Jackson and kissed his waiting lips.

"It won't take me long, thought I'd wait on you," Jackson said, they'd arranged a long overdue night out with Nathan and Carl, it had been a while since they'd been out at night, "I'm looking forward to tonight…more than I am the next couple of weeks."

Aaron nodded. Gerry's trial was due to start a week on Monday, for some reason the trail had already been put back a couple of weeks and it was putting a bit of strain on Jackson, who just wanted it over with and his father sent to jail for a very long time. Jackson had Aaron worrying about him because he'd been waking up in the night after having the same nightmare over and over again off Aaron being shot instead of himself. "We're going to get through this and then get on with the rest of our lives, no more Gerry to worry about….come here," Aaron said as he held out his arms, Jackson gratefully fell into them and they stayed that way for a couple of minutes just talking quietly to each other.

Hazel walked into the kitchen from the living room and stopped when she saw her son's in an embrace, she smiled warmly at them before she coughed quietly to get their attention.

"Your dad and I want to talk to you both," she said. They looked at each other then got up and followed Hazel into the living room. Paddy was already there, sat on one of the sofa's, Hazel joined him and Aaron and Jackson sat on the opposite one.

Aaron looked quizzically at his dad. "Dad?"

"About half hour ago we had a phone call from the police regarding your dad," Paddy said looking at Jackson.

"Don't call him that," Jackson jumped in quite sharply. Aaron put his hand on his knee to calm him.

"Sorry," said Paddy, apologetically, "they rang about Gerry, he's been sectioned under the mental health act."

"What!" said Aaron.

"Apparently he's been going down hill since his arrest, he's attacking other prisoners and police officers, and he's hurting himself. They're afraid he might top himself."

"Let him," said Jackson without feeling.

"Jackson," said his mum.

"NO MUM, he's a psycho and I hope he rots in hell," Jackson was going to get up but Aaron held him down.

"What's this mean about court?" Aaron asked.

"He's unfit to appear, so there'll be no court case in the near future, but at least he'll be locked up and away from you two."

"Can I go now?" asked Jackson looking at Aaron who still had hold of his arm.

Aaron looked at Jackson then back at his parents. "Is there anything else?"

Paddy looked at Hazel. "Hazel?"

Hazel looked at Paddy then back at her son's. "No, nothing," she said knowing she was chickening out again. Paddy sighed.

"Good," said Jackson who shook Aaron's hand free and left the room. Aaron smiled at his mum and dad. "He's been working himself up to the court case, we've talked about it a lot, he really wanted to face Gerry in court and see him get sent down."

"We understand," said Paddy, "but I think it's better for you both this way, you've both been through so much lately and you deserve to be happy."

"We are happy dad," Aaron said and smiled, "I'd better go check on him," he said getting up. Paddy and Hazel watched him go.

"I thought you were going to tell them," Paddy said as he turned to look at Hazel.

"I couldn't, not just then. Jackson was already so upset, and I felt that it wasn't the right time."

"When will be the right time?" Paddy asked.

Hazel smiled. "Soon Paddy," she looked down, "I've let you down, haven't I?"

"Course not," Paddy said putting his hand on her cheek and gently lifting her head, "I just don't like keeping things from Aaron….or Jackson."

"Neither do I, but are you really sure about this, about us. I know I keep asking, but it's a big step were both taking."

Paddy sat further towards her and smiled. "I'm finding it so easy to fall in love with you Hazel."

Hazel smiled and leaned forward to capture Paddy's lips with hers. "Me too."

Paddy stood up and held out his hand, Hazel smiled and took it.

A&J

Jackson didn't hear Aaron enter their room, but he felt him as he fitted himself along his back and kissed his neck. Jackson turned around so he was facing him. They laid looking at each other for a few seconds then Aaron kissed him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not really sure, I can't believe that I don't feel anything about him, he was my father and now he's a basket case, and I'm so glad that he's locked away and probably will be for a long time." Jackson pulled Aaron closer to him letting their bodies touch.

"So am I, we've had so much pain in the last year and I think it's about time we started making some memories for ourselves that don't involve ex-boyfriends, brothers and scum bag fathers. You haven't got anymore that might turn up unexpected in the near future, have ya?" asked Aaron with a smile.

"Definitely not," he said as he touched Aaron's lips with his and claimed them for himself, the kiss grew deeper and Jackson's tongue sort entrance to Aaron's mouth. Aaron moaned and let Jackson in, Jackson moved so he was now on top of Aaron and let his hands start to wander, they were both in need of this. Nathan and Carl were going to have to wait. Jackson sat up and took off his t-shirt as Aaron ran his hands over his body. Jackson leant back down and continued the kiss certain that nothing could spoil their happiness now.

A&J

Paddy and Hazel were laid side by side in Paddy's bed after making love for the first time. "Are you alright?" asked Paddy turning his head to look at Hazel.

She turned to him and beamed. "I'm fine, and….that was wonderful." Paddy smiled and leaned in and kissed her. "It was all I thought it would be," Paddy said kissing her again, "we have to tell them now, we can't keep our relationship from them any longer."

Hazel nodded. "I know, we'll tell them tomorrow, I promise," she said as she moved into Paddy's arms, laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

A&J

Aaron was up early, he couldn't quite believe it himself. Usually after a night out, and it was a damn good night, he and Jackson didn't often crawl out of bed until at least dinner time, but he was hungry, so he'd come downstairs to make him and Jackson some toast and a cup of tea. When he walked into the kitchen he heard voices in the living room and assumed it was his mum and dad so he went to say morning. What he saw when he got to the door made him stand still, his mum and dad were kissing, and it wasn't a friendly morning kiss, it was a full on snog. He took one last look then turned round and walked away.

_To be continued_

_**Please review whether you like it or hate it. An honest opinion is always welcome.**_


	47. Chapter 47

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

_Well, here it is, the final chapter. Sorry it's taken so long but I hope it's worth the wait. I've really enjoyed writing this story and thank you so much for all your reviews, they have meant so much to me._

Aaron walked back into the bedroom, took off his trackie bottoms and got back into bed beside Jackson who stirred. "You were quick," Jackson said as he yawned and wrapped his arms around Aaron, "what happened to the toast?"

Aaron kissed Jackson on the forehead and stroked Jackson's hair lovingly. "No bread," he said.

"Oh well, just means we can lay here for a bit longer," Jackson said as he closed his eyes and snuggled even closer to his husband.

Aaron put his arm around Jackson and let his fingers run up and down his arm. He let his eyes wander around the room and they fell onto a picture that was standing on the dressing table at the bottom of the bed. It was of himself and Jackson with their parents on their wedding day earlier in the year, they looked so happy. He thought back to what he had just seen downstairs, what if that threatened that happiness, it made him nervous to think about it, he looked down at his now sleeping husband and kissed his head again. How could they keep something so important from them, the only emotion he was feeling now was anger, they were supposed to be a family, they share important things in their lives with each other. Then, what would happen to their family unit if they split up, how would it effect them all, especially his and Jackson's relationship, would they take sides with their respective parents and end up fighting themselves. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, he needed to calm down before Jackson woke up, he'd be able to tell that something was bothering him.

A&J

He felt Jackson stir and he opened his eyes, he'd tried to go back to sleep but he couldn't, he was going over and over again in his head what he had seen. Should he be happy, he wished he could be.

"Hey," said Jackson as he looked up and saw that Aaron was awake.

"Hey," said Aaron as he leaned down and kissed Jackson lightly on the lips then smiled, "I need to pee." Jackson smiled then moved so Aaron could get up. "Hurry back," he said as he watched Aaron walk out the door. Jackson planned on staying in bed with Aaron just a little bit longer.

When Aaron came back into the bedroom he walked over to where his trackie bottoms were and started to put them on.

"What ya doing?"

"Getting dressed, what's it look like," Aaron said as he started looking in his drawer for a t-shirt to wear.

Jackson sat up leaning on his elbows. "Come back to bed." Aaron didn't answer him. "Aaron."

"No," Aaron said as he shut the drawer a lot harder than he meant to, he dropped his head as he kept his hands on the drawers.

Jackson sat up fully as he looked at the back of his husband. "Is something wrong?...Aaron?"

Aaron slowly turned round and looked at the worried face before him. "I..I saw something this morning, and..." he looked down and swallowed.

"What did you see," Aaron didn't answer him, Jackson moved out of their bed and walked towards Aaron, "Aaron, babe, tell me. What did you see?"

Aaron looked up at him, but before he could answer there was a knock at the door. "Aaron, Jackson, are you two awake?" It was Paddy.

"Yeah," shouted Aaron as he kept his eyes on Jackson, "what d'ya want?"

"Your mum and I want a word with the both of ya," Paddy said through the door.

Aaron's stomach was in knots. "Okay, we'll be right down." Aaron said as he moved away from Jackson and towards the door.

"Aaron, don't just walk away, tell me what you saw," Jackson said turning around. Aaron stopped, he looked round at Jackson. "You'll find out soon enough…you'd better put something on" he said, Jackson quickly put on his jeans and a t-shirt then followed Aaron out of the door.

A&J

Hazel was happy but anxious at the same time, they were finally going to tell their son's of their relationship, she was so hoping that they would both be happy for them.

"They're just coming down," said Paddy as he walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Hazel, "I don't think they've been awake long."

"I'm nervous."

"Don't be," said Paddy as he heard footsteps on the stairs, "they'll be fine with it." Hazel smiled then turned her attention to the door as Aaron then Jackson walked into the kitchen. "Morning," she said.

"Morning mum," said Jackson, but Aaron didn't answer, he just sat down opposite them next to a now seated Jackson not looking very happy. Hazel could sense Aaron was in a mood and wondered if he and Jackson had had an argument.

Paddy who hadn't noticed Aaron's mood smiled at them. "Do you boys want a drink?" he asked good naturedly.

"No thanks Paddy," said Jackson. Paddy looked at his son. "Aaron?"

"No," said Aaron not looking up, "just get on with it." They all looked at Aaron wondering what was wrong.

"You alright love?" asked Hazel, but Aaron didn't answer.

"Aaron, mums talking to you," Jackson said.

"Oh, I'm just peachy thanks Hazel," Aaron said looking at his mum. Jackson turned to face Aaron. "Aaron! What's wrong with you?" he asked.

Hazel who had been hurt by what Aaron had said looked between him and Jackson.

"Have I done something to upset you love?"

Aaron didn't answer her but turned to face Jackson. "Hazel and dad have something to tell us," he said. Jackson looked at his mum who had tears in her eyes, then back at Aaron. "Is this what you were going to tell me upstairs?"

"How did you know?" Paddy asked his son.

"Know what?" asked Jackson impatiently realising he was the only one who didn't know what the hell was going on.

Hazel looked at Paddy. "Paddy and I," she paused as the tears began to fall, "Paddy and I... we..we."

Aaron had had enough. "Oh for fuck's sake, their having sex," he said stunning everyone, especially Jackson. "What?"

"The last time I recall I'm pretty sure I still speak english...they're together and they didn't want us to know."

"That's not true," said Paddy, "we didn't want you to know until we were sure ourselves."

Hazel looked at her son. "Jackson, say something...please."

Jackson looked from Aaron to his mum and Paddy. "I..I think it's great." Paddy and Hazel smiled at him which was cut short by Aaron who had turned to Jackson. "YOU WHAT!"

"What's so wrong about it?" asked Jackson, "they're our parents, it's great that they are together."

"Great," Aaron said shoving his chair back and getting up. Paddy stood up and stood before his son. "What's wrong Aaron, tell me. You love Hazel, I know you do." Aaron looked at Hazel who had tears streaming down her face, he lowered his head. "I do," he said, "but this changes everything."

"What does it change, we already live in the same house, we are already a family," said Paddy, "the only thing that's changed is that your mum and I are now together."

"That's the problem," said Aaron trying to walk away, but Jackson who had by now stood up, stopped him. "Why Aaron, why is it a problem, I think it's great."

"What!" How can you think this is great, you haven't thought about what could happen," Aaron said looking into the eyes of his husband, "I need to get out," he said walking towards the door, Jackson started to follow him, "on my own," Aaron said without looking back. He opened the front door and left.

Jackson looked back at his mum and Paddy. "I don't know what's wrong with him, he was fine when he woke up this morning, he even came down to make toast but he said there was no bread, so we went back to sleep."

"There was bread," Paddy said.

"He must have seen us," said Hazel, Jackson looked at his mum in shock, "not that, we were kissing in the living room, Aaron must have seen us. It's all our fault," she said standing up, "I'm going to find him and talk to him."

"Mum, leave him, he'll come round to it, it's just been a shock, you know how he hates change," Jackson said hugging his mum. "And, he doesn't like people keeping things from him."

"Come on love," Paddy said, "Jackson's right, everything will be fine," he put his hand on her back.

Hazel pulled away from Jackson's embrace. "There's more to this than what he is saying, I know it, and I need to see him now," she said walking to the door.

Paddy and Jackson watched her go. "Are you really okay with this," Paddy said, "me and your mum I mean."

Jackson didn't answer straight away, he was thinking about Aaron and what could be wrong with him. "Jackson!" He turned and looked at Paddy, "Sorry Paddy, what?"

"Me and your mum."

"Oh, that. I think it's great really, I do. It's just come as a bit of a shock," Jackson said looking at the door as he sat down.

Paddy smiled. "Your mum and I have been so worried about telling you, we've kept putting it off, but we were going to tell you this morning. I can understand my son being upset that we kept it from you both, but why is he so against it," Paddy said sitting down next to Jackson.

"I don't know," Jackson said putting his hand on Paddy's shoulder.

A&J

Aaron was sat on the steps of the Pavilion looking towards the village, he was in a world of his own when he heard a noise and looked up to see his mum walking towards him. He could tell that she was upset and he hated himself for making her feel that way, but he couldn't help it, he was scared that everything was about to change.

Hazel approached Aaron slowly and stopped before him. "Can we talk?" she asked afraid that he would say no, but without looking at her he shuffled to one side inviting her to sit down. Hazel smiled and sat, grateful that he was willing to talk to her, it had taken her a good fifteen minutes to find him.

They sat in silence for what seemed like an age before Hazel spoke. "Is it me love, don't you think I'm good enough for your dad."

"God no," said Aaron shocked at what his mum had said, "your good enough for any man."

"Is it my age, do you think I'm too old for Paddy?"

"Mum, your forty six for gods sake, your not exactly over the hill," said Aaron shaking his head.

"Then what is it?" she asked.

"What if y..you split up," he said, "what will happen to us then?"

"We'll still be a family Aaron, we always will be. Nothing will change that."

Aaron laughed. "Really, and how do you know that. What if you split up and fall out with each other, then me and Jackson will take sides and that will make us argue, and we will split up, I couldn't handle that," said Aaron putting his head in his hands.

"That will never happen."

Aaron and Hazel both looked up to see Paddy and Jackson walking towards them. "You

don't know that," said Aaron getting up, "if they break up and it's gets bad you will be on mum's side and I will be on dads, and I'm scared that it will come between us, all of us," he walked to Jackson and took his hand, "I can't lose you."

"You won't," said Jackson pulling Aaron into a hug, "why didn't you tell me earlier about your fears instead of bottling it up all morning."

"Aaron," said Hazel, "no matter what happens we will always be a family, your dad and I will always be here for the both of you and will not let mine and your dads relationship affect yours," she put her hand on his cheek, "we both love you so much, both of you," she said smiling at Jackson as well.

"Aaron, your mum and I are serious about this relationship, we haven't gone into it lightly, we talked about how things will be different," he said putting his hand on the back of Aaron's head and looking into his son's eyes, "you and Jackson are the most important people in our lives and you always will be, but your mum and I deserve some happiness too."

"I know you do dad, I'm just scared that things are going to change. When you and Chas broke up you didn't want to know me at first, you disowned me," said Aaron looking down.

"That will never happen again son, never. I'm ashamed at how I treated you back then, but me and Hazel love you and this is not going to change that."

Aaron felt an arm slide round his waist and turned to look at his husband. "Things always change Aaron, but this is a good thing and anything that happens in the future could never make me feel any differently about you. It's you and me always." Aaron smiled and leaned into Jackson realising what Jackson and his mum and dad had been saying, this wouldn't come between them, nothing could. He smiled as he looked at his mum and dad stood before him holding hands, he could see that they looked happy and that they made a great couple.

"I'm sorry," he said to Hazel, "I didn't mean to talk to you like that."

Hazel smiled and pulled her son into a hug. "You'll always have me love," she said as Jackson and Paddy smiled as they watched.

"I love you mum," Aaron said, "and I'm happy for you both," he said as he looked at his dad .

"Thanks son," Paddy said as he leaned in and kissed his son on the side of the head.

"Come on," said Jackson, "let's go home, I'm bloody starving." they all laughed as Jackson reached for Aaron's hand and Aaron gratefully took it. They all walked back to Smithy cottage together...happy.

A&J

It was the beginning of November and for the past couple of months they had all been getting back into the normal routines. Hazel had been given a fully time position at Hotten College in the art department, and Paddy had finally found a new assistant, a young vet who was married with two young children, and Paddy was really pleased with him and so was Hazel as it meant they could spend more time together. Jackson had been overseeing a housing project for Declan which had kept him pretty busy, he'd even had to spend a few nights away from home on business matters, which hadn't gone down well with Aaron. With them both back to work now and Jackson earning pretty good money they had started to save up for a house of their own, but Declan had stepped in and offered them one of the estate cottages fairly cheap because it needed quite a bit of work doing to it, but Jackson didn't mind that. Plus, it was just outside the village, which meant they could have their privacy but they were also near to their parents. Life was good.

Aaron ran out of the house and down the path into the arms of his husband, who had just climbed out of his van. "Hey," said Jackson trying to keep his balance, "I've only been gone one night."

"I've missed you," Aaron said as he captured his husbands lips with his.

"I should go away more often if that's the welcome I get," Jackson said with a smirk as the kiss reluctantly finished. Aaron hit him on the arm, then put his arm around him as they walked up to the house. "Did you manage to get some painting done while I've been away," Jackson asked.

Aaron nodded. "Yeah, me and dad painted the spare bedroom and the hallway, and I've heard from Pete, he said he'll be delivering all the flooring next week."

"That's something for me to look forward to, laying all that flooring. I'm gonna be knackered," Jackson said as he stepped into the house.

"Me and dad will be helping you."

Jackson turned and kissed Aaron. "I know babe."

Aaron smiled. "I can't believe that in a few weeks we'll be in our own home."

"I know," Jackson said as he dropped his bag on the kitchen floor and started to fill the kettle, he was gagging for a drink.

"I think mum's a bit upset, I've got a feeling she's not looking forward to us moving out."

Hazel who was just coming down the stairs when she heard her son's talking, she stopped and listened.

"Mum just needs some time to get used to it," Jackson said, "do you want a drink?"

Aaron shook his head. "She mentioned Christmas last night, I really think she would like us to spend one last Christmas here..what do you think?"

Hazel was holding her breath waiting for the answer, she really wanted them to stay until Christmas, she wanted one more family Christmas together before the boys moved out.

Jackson looked at Aaron. "I thought you couldn't wait to move in to our own home."

Aaron walked up to Jackson and put his arms around his waist. "I can't, but we could still move in but stay here over Christmas, we'll have the best of both worlds," they both looked round when they heard a 'yes' coming from the stairs. They turned back to each other and smiled. "Mum, we know your there," said Jackson, they both waited until a sheepish looking Hazel walked slowly into the kitchen. "Hello love, I didn't know you were back," she said walking to Jackson and giving him a hug.

Jackson smiled. "We know you heard."

Hazel tried to look like she didn't know what he was talking about. "About what?"

"Mum," said Aaron laughing, "You heard every word, we're going to stay here for christmas." Hazel squealed and threw here arms round both Aaron and Jackson. "I'm so glad," she said, " I can start making my plans now , I'm really looking forward to our first Christmas as a proper family."

"Not New Year though," said Jackson who had gone back to making his tea.

"What," said Aaron looking at Jackson.

"We have plans for new year," said Jackson pouring the hot water into his mug.

"What plans?"

"Wait and see," said Jackson smiling at the puzzled faces of his mum and husband.

A&J

December 16th

"Are you boys going to be alright?"

"We'll be fine mum," said Aaron for the hundreth time, "thanks for helping, and you too dad."

"Yeah thanks," said Jackson giving Paddy a quick hug, "we really appreciate it."

Hazel looked around her. "It looks lovely." Aaron and Jackson followed her by looking around the living room of their new home. "We couldn't have done it without you," Jackson said.

Paddy and Hazel smiled, they had helped their son's with buying furniture and stuff for the kitchen, plus they had already bought them the flat screen tv and blu-ray player the Christmas before which now stood proudly in the corner of the room.

"We'll leave you to it then," said Paddy taking hold of Hazel's hand. Hazel didn't make any movement to leave, she didn't want to leave, not yet. "Hazel?"

"My babies have left home," she said tears starting to flow. Aaron and Jackson had expected tears before she went home, they looked at each other then pulled Hazel towards them and hugged her. "We're only five minutes down the road, you'll see us all the time."

"It's not the same," sobbed Hazel, "what about your washing and meals, you have to eat proper food."

Jackson shook his head, she will never stop wanting to take care of them. "We'll be fine mum, we'll learn."

"Come on love," said Paddy, "let's go home, we'll see them both tomorrow." Hazel got one last hug then kissed both her son's and let Paddy lead her from the house, sobbing all the way.

For a few seconds Aaron and Jackson just stood there, taking in that they were finally alone in their own home, then Jackson yelled with delight and jumped into Aaron's arms. "Finally," he said kissing Aaron quickly on the lips, "we are on our own." Aaron let himself fall back onto the sofa with Jackson still wrapped around him. "God your getting heavy," said Aaron with a smirk.

Jackson tried to look hurt. "Are you saying that I'm getting fat?" he said getting himself comfortable on Aaron's lap. Aaron laughed then pulled Jackson towards him and started to devour his lips, both of them moaned into each others mouths at the intensity of kiss. Aaron let his hands wander under Jackson's t-shirt loving the familiar feel of his husbands skin. Reluctantly they broke away from the kiss breathing heavy, they looked at each other with big grins on their faces. "How about we christen the bed," said Jackson.

Aaron laughed. "That beds been christened loads of times."

"Well," said Jackson with a smile, "the sofa's new." Aaron looked at the brand new sofa that had only been delivered that day. "You've got to be kidding me."

"When do I ever kid," Jackson said as he started on Aaron's jeans, "I want you right now, right here."

Aaron let his head fall back as he felt his husbands hand wrap itself around his hardening cock. "Oh god," he said as Jackson started to run his hand up and down his shaft.

Jackson was so turned on right now, with the thought of having sex for the first time in their own home. He kissed Aaron again as he felt his own manhood coming to life. He wanted to be naked, he wanted them both to be naked, he needed to feel Aaron's skin against his own. Reluctantly he stopped working on Aaron's cock and stood up, Aaron surprised at the loss of contact, opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Jackson removing his clothes and he quickly removed his own, then pulled Jackson back down onto him who immediately started to kiss his way down Aaron's body until he reached Aaron's cock and took it in his mouth. They were both happy with the knowledge that they were going to spend the next few hours christening their new sofa.

A&J

December 29th

"You could at least tell us where we are going so we know what to pack," Hazel said as they ate breakfast. They had all been quizing Jackson over Christmas as to where they were going, but he hadn't been broken down.

"Just pack casual but warm, and enough clothes for four nights," Jackson said putting the last piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Jackson," moaned Hazel.

"You've got not chance," said Aaron with a mouthful of food, "I've been trying allsorts to get the info out of him."

"Yes you have," said Jackson with a smirk.

"Too much information," said Paddy.

They all laughed. "All you need to know is that the taxi is coming at ten in the morning to take us to the train station, now," said Jackson, "I'm going home to pack." Jackson got up and left the room, then he popped his head back round the door, "you coming?" he asked Aaron as he turned and opened the door and let in the cold December weather.

"I never realised how annoying my son can be," said Hazel.

"I'm not bothered where we go as long as we are together," said Paddy leaning in and kissing Hazel. Aaron smiled, he's amazed at how happy his mum and dad are, how wrong he was to have doubted it all those months ago.

"I'd better go" he said, "or I will never hear the end of it, see you both in the morning."

A&J

December 31st

"I still can't believed you did this...that you remembered what I said," Aaron said as the four of them stood on Westminster Bridge looking up at Big Ben.

"I said we'd be here and I didn't want to let you down," they'd been in London for a couple of days now, and they'd had a great time, but tonight was just electric. There were thousands of people crowded around the area of Big Ben waiting for the countdown to the New Year. They were all hanging onto each other so they didn't get parted for the midnight chimes, they felt like sardines in a tin, but nothing was going to spoil tonight.

"It's nearly time," said Paddy who was stood with his arm around Hazel. They all looked up at Big Ben and the illuminated numbers started to countdown on the side of the Houses of Parliament. The crowd were shouting out the numbers as they appeared and the four of them joined in shouting as loud as they could. 5..4..3..2..1. Big Ben chimed and everyone was yelling Happy New Year and the fireworks started. Aaron and Jackson pulled each other close and kissed. "Happy New year Aaron," said Jackson. "Happy New year Jackson," Aaron said kissing him again before he pulled back, "I love you." Jackson smiled. "I love you too." they both turned to see their parents kiss then they all kissed each other saying Happy New Year, hell they even kissed some people that were next to them, the atmosphere was infectious. They spent the next ten minutes watching the magnificent fireworks display that was going on, the London Eye was shooting fireworks into the sky and boats lining the Thames had come to life, it was a magnificent show.

Half an hour later they were making their way back to the hotel, Aaron and Jackson walking hand in hand in front of Paddy and Hazel. "Thanks Jackson, this has to be one of the best nights ever, I'll never forget it."

Jackson smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said, then he leaned in close, "I hope your not too tired though." Aaron laughed. "I'm never too tired for that," he said.

Paddy and Hazel where walking contentedly behind when Hazel suddenly put her hand to her chest. "Oh I feel abit sick," she said as she stopped. Paddy looked at her with some concern. "You felt abit off this morning," he said, "I wonder if it was the breakfast."

Jackson and Aaron had stopped and turned round to see what was wrong. "Are you alright?" asked Aaron.

"Just feel a bit queezy love, I'll be fine in a minute," she said trying not to worry them.

"You'll have to skip the full english tomorrow morning, it was probably that," Paddy said putting his arm around her.

Hazel shook her head. "No I don't think it was the breakfast, I've been feeling sick in the mornings for the past week or so, I might be coming down with something."

Paddy looked at her, his mind going into overdrive. "You've been feeling sick in the mornings!" he looked at Hazel, then at Jackson and Aaron, then back at Hazel before his eyes wandered down to her stomach.

Hazel followed his gaze. "No...no I can't be!"

_**The end.**_

_**Please review whether you like it or hate it. An honest opinion is always welcome.**_


End file.
